El Pirata del Sombrero de Paja en Eostia
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Gracias a un acto de venganza contra Kuroinu... Un Luffy que esta cerca de completar los dos años de su entrenamiento termino siendo invocado a otro mundo. Para las Princesas Guerreras eso podia ser una salvacion de un final tragico, para Kuroinu la perdicion de sus sueños. Despues de todo Luffy poseia un gran poder.
1. Prologo: Luffy

**Prologo: Luffy.**

Este mundo donde nos encontramos ahora es francamente un mundo bastante raro pero que a la vez era un mundo ideal para irse de aventura si uno tenía el valor de hacerlo y la suerte para sobrevivir en este mundo ya que si bien este mundo parecía uno de fantasía… la verdad era que tenía un lado muy oscuro.

Después de todo en este mundo, aquellos que eran débiles no sobrevivían si decían abandonar los lugares pacíficos para ir hacia donde se encontraba la aventura.

En aquel lugar conocido como Grand Line se encontraba un tesoro que solo el Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger pudo obtener y que ahora todos los piratas sueñan con encontrarlo… ¡El One Piece!

Mientras más adelante uno se encuentre en la búsqueda del One Piece… más peligroso se volvía todo y más gente poderosa aparecía. Gente con poderes inmensos capaces de destruir naciones enteras cuenta propia o incluso manipular la propia naturaleza.

Sin embargo esta historia no era sobre este mundo en sí, sino sobre un habitante en específico… un habitante que desde que comenzó su carrera como Pirata causo un gran impacto en este mundo, cosa que continuo conforme el avanzaba y ganaba compañeros.

Recorriendo muchos lugares y enfrentando muchos oponentes… sin embargo para este mundo desde hace casi dos años no se había escuchado nada de ese Pirata en particular que causo tanto revuelo. Ni de él, ni de sus compañeros.

Después de todo la gran tragedia que el sufrió al perder a aquella persona tan importante para él le hizo darse cuenta de que ni él ni sus compañeros estaban listos para tomar el desafío del Nuevo Mundo, una zona incluso más peligrosa que la primera mitad de Grand Line.

Es por eso que como el Capitán de su tripulación el tomo la decisión de que necesitaban de dos años para hacerse más fuertes para así estar listos para el Nuevo Mundo.

Después de todo si en el Nuevo Mundo había tipos tan fuertes como los que ese chico había visto en la Guerra… entonces ni él ni su tripulación podrían sobrevivir.

Todavía faltaban tres meses para que el día prometido llegase, pero antes de ese tiempo ese chico se embarcaría en una pequeña aventura.

 **-Calm Belt, (Isla Rusukaina)-**

Nos encontramos ahora en una isla ubicada en el Calm Belt que se encontraba al sur de Grand Line.

Los Calm Belt son dos áreas ubicadas en el norte y sur de Grand Line. En esas dos áreas nunca hay corrientes oceánicas o vientos y también son nidos de esos enormes monstruos marinos conocidos como Reyes del Mar.

Eso las hacia unas barreras naturales muy efectivas para evitar que uno pudiese simplemente entrar a Grand Line desde cualquier punto y a la vez forzaba a uno a explorar Grand Line desde el inicio.

De entre las pocas islas que se encuentran en el Calm Belt nos enfocaremos en una llamada Rusukaina.

Rusukaina no era una isla fácil en donde vivir para los seres humanos, después de todo contaba con 48 estaciones que cambiaban semanalmente.

Pero no era únicamente ese lo que hacía que el vivir ahí fuese una hazaña, ya que en la isla existían diferentes especies de animales muy peligrosos, algunos incluso más fuertes que varios piratas de la primera mitad de Grand Line. Verdaderamente esta isla era de aquellas que no eran un lugar en donde cualquier persona pudiese vivir ya que quienes lo intentaron simplemente no pudieron hacerle frente a la cruel y poderosa naturaleza.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un país en esa isla, sin embargo sus habitantes no pudieron sobrevivir en ese extremo ambiente y murieron dejando atrás únicamente ruinas como señal de que una vez hubo algo ahí.

En el fondo únicamente una persona con una gran determinación, un gran poder y un gran instinto de sobrevivencia podría estar en Rusukaina por un periodo extendido de tiempo sin morir.

Y al parecer increíblemente ese era el caso.

En uno de los campos abiertos de la isla podemos apreciar algo un poco particular ya que si bien en Rusukaina no debería haber vida humana… el humo emanando de una fogata daba muestra de lo contrario.

Porque desde aproximadamente un año y nueve meses una persona había comenzado a vivir en Rusukaina. Pasando de ser un chico intentando sobrevivir a pesar de no ser para nada débil, a ser el 'Jefe de la Isla' quien incluso había formado amistad con algunos de los animales.

Aunque gracias al 'entrenamiento' al que su abuelo lo sometió desde que era niño ese chico ya tenía una ventaja al saber cómo sobrevivir por sí mismo.

Al lado de esa fogata se encontraba un chico que se estaba comiendo un trozo ENORME de carne. En términos de tamaño ese trozo de carne era más grande que una pequeña casa y aun así ya la mitad era hueso mostrando que ese chico realmente podía comer bastante.

Ese chico cuya edad era probablemente de 19 años tenía su cabello de color negro corto y una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho. Su ropa consistía de una chaqueta roja de manga larga con cuatro botones la cual llevaba sin abotonar, mostrando así su musculoso pecho. Una banda amarilla estaba amarrada a su cintura, el también usaba unos pantalones cortos de color azul que le llegaban hasta un poco después de sus rodillas y finalmente unas sandalias para sus pies.

Ahora una cosa que se debía notar era que su objeto icónico, su amado sombrero de paja él no lo llevaba puesto debido a que durante su estadía en esta isla su yo 'Pirata' se tomaría un descanso y como ese sombrero simbolizaba el ser un Pirata… él no se lo había puesto desde que comenzó a vivir en la isla.

Pero lo que sin duda más llamaría la atención de su apariencia es… esa cicatriz en su pecho.

Para ese chico esa cicatriz era un recuerdo imborrable de aquel tipo que le quito a la persona más importante para el en ese trágico día en donde… en donde su hermano murió sacrificándose para protegerlo.

El nombre de ese chico es Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy siendo su nombre completo, él es el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, a la vez él cuenta con una recompensa de 400.000.000 de Bellies por su cabeza.

Ahora mismo Luffy estaba comiendo su comida favorita la cual era la carne después de haber estado practicando un poco más con el gran poder que él había desarrollado viviendo en esta isla. Al parecer sin importar lo mucho que él lo intentase el límite de tiempo de esa técnica no podía ser evitado.

"El… Gear Fourth… realmente es poderoso… pero tiene un límite de tiempo… y me deja exhausto e indefenso… por diez minutos…" Se decía a si mismo Luffy entre mordiscos mientras se comía ese enorme trozo de carne de tamaño animal gigante que ya estaba consumido a la mitad… en menos de cinco minutos.

Además de que usar el Gear Fourth también gastaba calorías y lo dejaba con hambre.

En si el Gear Fourth podía combinar la súper velocidad del Gear Second y al súper fuerza del Gear Third en uno solo. Eso lo hacia su estado más poderoso… excepto que tenía sus límites que hacían que él no pudiese usarlo así como así.

Al final Luffy entendió que si bien el Gear Fourth era un poder increíble y grande que le permitiría terminar un combate difícil en donde el estuviese igualado con su oponente… al final los costos del Gear Fourth lo convertían en verdaderamente una última opción si nada más quedaba. Y si él no lograba derrotar a su oponente después de activar el Gear Fourth… entonces él estaba acabado ya que el apenas era capaz de moverse e incapaz de usar Haki durante diez minutos, lo que lo convertía en un objetivo demasiado fácil.

Y si en general Luffy era un idiota, eso no se podía negar ya que a lo largo de los años él había demostrado dicha idiotez.

Sin embargo si bien eso era cierto uno no podía negar que en otros aspectos Luffy era todo un genio. El aspecto de los combates era uno en donde Luffy si podía ser clasificado como un genio.

Después de todo un idiota en los combates no hubiese descubierto la debilidad de alguien tan poderoso como Crocodile estando al borde de la muerte, tampoco desarrollado estrategias para contrarrestar el 'mantra' de Enel. Un idiota no hubiese sabido cómo aprovechar el hecho de que su cuerpo fuese de goma para crear los poderosos Gears.

Como prueba final de esa inteligencia en combate fue que Luffy finalmente logro perfeccionar su Gear Fourth después del tiempo en Rukusaina al darse cuenta de que para someter a las bestias gigantes el necesitaba algo más… el necesitaba un cuerpo diferente.

Con eso se podía decir que su entrenamiento del Haki había sido todo un éxito y que él estaba listo para desafiar al Nuevo Mundo cuando el momento de partir llegase.

Los días tampoco eran exactamente aburridos ya que las bestias salvajes eran más que suficiente como para mantenerlo ocupado, de hecho al principio de todo Luffy tuvo bastantes dificultades para lidiar con esas bestias.

Pero…

"…Me pregunto cómo estarán todos…" Se escuchó decir a un Luffy que momentáneamente dejo de comerse su carne para mirar al cielo nocturno.

Normalmente después de comer tanta carne Luffy terminaría bastante gordo por algunas horas… pero debido a lo rápido que el uso del Gear Fourth consumía sus calorías el no engordo en esta ocasión. Aun así el necesitaría comer el resto de la carne y descansar un buen rato para estar de nuevo al cien por cien.

"Seguro que se han hecho más fuertes," Sonrió Luffy al pensar en eso, al pensar que todos se habrían vuelto más fuertes en el tiempo que han estado separados, "No puedo esperar a verlo cuando nos reunamos," Con solo pensar en su tripulación el ánimo de Luffy siempre aumentaba.

Luffy todavía extrañaba más que nada en el mundo a su tripulación.

"Solo falta un poco más…" Se dijo a si mismo Luffy mientras en sus manos tenia al último trozo de carne, "Ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos," Dijo con determinación el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salvar a Ace… es por eso que para no volver a sentirse así el entrenaba duramente todos los días.

"¡Pero necesito ser más fuerte!" Y con eso un determinado Luffy decidió terminar de comerse carne. Luego de dejar únicamente un enorme esqueleto Luffy rápidamente se durmió al lado de la fogata.

Mañana sería otro día de entrenamiento después de todo.

Lo que Luffy no sabía era que a tan solo tres meses de la fecha prometida para reunirse con los demás él se iría en un pequeño viaje.

 **-Eostia, (Tierra de los Elfos Oscuros, Cueva)-**

Y de la Isla Rusukaina la cual estaba llena de vida muy fuerte ahora pasamos a un lugar distinto… un lugar oscuro en donde la vida no era abundante.

De esas tierras nos enfocamos en una cueva donde la única iluminación era una antorcha.

Ahí podemos ver que solo había una persona… un hombre cuya apariencia física no se podía ver debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica de mago de color blanca.

Pero aun si no se podía ver bien su apariencia… uno podía decir que ese hombre estaba en un mal estado ya que el apeas podía mantenerse de pie mientras dibujaba en el suelo un círculo mágico hecho con su propia sangre que venía de una herida muy profunda en el estómago.

Ese hombre había abandonado su nombre de nacimiento hace mucho tiempo cuando decidió aprender la magia, si alguien quería hablar con él lo deberían llamar… el Mago.

El además de ser un gran experto cuando se trataba de magia… desde hace muy poco también él era un antiguo miembro del grupo de mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu.

Pero un intento de intentar hacerse con la posición de líder le costó todo, incluso su vida ya que a este paso más de unos minutos no le debían quedar.

Ese hombre no era una buena persona, de hecho era un tipo despreciable que no le importaría si las vidas de muchos eran sacrificadas para así satisfacer su lujuria. Después de todo uno no se unía a Kuroinu por diversión.

De hecho la única razón por la que él estaba herido de muerte en una cueva ubicada en estos territorios era… debido a su enorme ambición y a su desprecio de estar por debajo de los demás cuando él creía ser el líder perfecto.

La idea de que un bruto como Vault estuviese dándole órdenes a él y que Vault fuese el rey del maravilloso reino que sometería a las mujeres de la nación era… ¡Algo totalmente indignante!

Después de todo era el Mago quien ideaba estrategias y usaba su magia para evitar pérdidas… y aun así Vault tenía que ser el líder.

De hecho el Mago incluso escucho como planeaban violar a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y a su ayudante ahora que las habían capturado.

Esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso ya que el Mago había visto las bellezas que eran esas dos chicas y planeaba dejárselas para sí mismo mientras que los demás podían jugar con las otras Elfas Oscuras de este reino.

Incluso las Siete Princesas Guerreras eran igual, para el Mago ellas eran una joyas preciosas que únicamente tenían lugar a su lado mientras que los brutos de los demás miembros de Kuroinu se podían conformar con otras.

Después de todo el Mago pensó que como él era superior a los demás él tenía ese derecho de quedarse con lo mejor mientras los demás se quedaban con los 'restos'.

Fue así que hace algunas horas el planeo el asesinato de Vault para así tomar el liderato de Kuroinu. Para hacerlo el Mago reunió a varios miembros y junto con ellos iban a ir a la sala donde Vault tenía su trono y ahí lo matarían.

Él les dijo que con el todo iba a ser mejor y que sus objetivos tendrían menos perdidas si alguien como él estaba a cargo. Al parecer eso había funcionado ya que todos los hombres de la base aceptaron y así marcharon hacia un Vault que se encontraba solo.

Sin embargo el Mago calculo mal… el hecho de que Vault tenía más carisma que él y entendía a la perfección los deseos de sus subordinados, por lo tanto sus subordinados no lo traicionarían tan fácilmente. La propia arrogancia del Mago termino por costarle muy caro.

Asique en lugar de unirse a él, esos tipos fingieron haberlo aceptado como nuevo líder y lo llevaron hacia Vault para declarar al Mago como el nuevo líder… para así rodearlo mientras Vault se burlaba de el por ese intento de traición.

Naturalmente Vault después respondió a ese intento de usurparle el poder… ordenando un ataque al Mago, quien logro usar un hechizo para escapar pero no sin antes recibir un corte profundo en su estómago cortesía de la espada de Vault.

Es por eso que el término en esta cueva solitaria dibujando un círculo mágico con su sangre. El como venganza final planeaba hacer una invocación para que el ideal de Vault y Kuroinu se quedase como eso… un simple ideal para que así la última risa fuese suya.

Al final era una persona como esa, una persona que era escoria quien daría el paso más importante para la caída de Kuroinu.

Es por eso que él había dibujado un círculo mágico de invocación. Ya que si el no podía detener a Vault por sí mismo, entonces alguien más lo haría.

Un hechizo de invocación era una magia extremadamente rara que se decía que podía invocar seres de otros mundos, mientras más detallado y más detalles del tipo de héroe que uno desease mucho mejor.

Si era un héroe poderoso entonces definitivamente Vault podría ser detenido.

Por eso el Mago decidió invocar a alguien que tuviese virtudes heroicas y además un gran poder.

Si un Héroe Ideal como ese aparecía entonces no cabría duda de que Vault podría perder.

"Maldito Vault… ya verás…" Hablo el Mago con mucha dificultad debido a sus graves heridas, aun con su magia curativa el únicamente se había dado unos minutos más de vida en lugar de poder salvarse, "Cuando termine este hechizo… tus sueños terminaran en polvo… ya que si yo no puedo disfrutar los cuerpos de esas mujeres como el líder absoluto… ¡Entonces ni tu ni nadie de esos malagradecidos lo hará!" Y con eso el término de dibujar con su propia sangre el círculo mágico

Y con un último movimiento el Mago puso su mano en el centro del círculo y comenzó a decir un conjuro. Eso causo que el círculo hecho de sangre comenzase a brillar.

"Fue…un excito…" Dijo con satisfacción a pesar de que para este punto el ver y escuchar ya era algo muy difícil.

Y así el Mago termino en el suelo de esa cueva habiendo sucumbido ante sus heridas. Pero a la vez feliz sabiendo que sus últimos esfuerzos no serían en vano.

Pero… él no sabía que su hechizo había resultado incompleto.

Ya que su visión estaba borrosa debido a su mal estado, el no noto que le faltaron varios detalles a su círculo mágico, detalles que hubiesen asegurado la invocación de ese Héroe Ideal que él deseaba invocar para tener su venganza.

Asique en lugar de fijarse en todos los detalles su invocación solo se centró en unos de los requisitos en lugar de todos: Un corazón puro y poder para hacerle frente a un ejército.

Es por eso que lo que terminaría siendo invocado era…

 **-Mundo de One Piece, (Isla Rusukaina)-**

Por ahora el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja simplemente dormía con total tranquilidad sabiendo que ninguna bestia vendría a atacarlo después de haberse vuelto el jefe de la isla cuando antes él no podía dormir tranquilo a causa de esas mismas bestias buscando comerlo mientras dormía.

Y como la estación en la que esta isla se encontraba esta semana era una cálida Luffy podía dormir afuera sin ningún problema.

Pero ahí en lo que normalmente sería una noche más fue donde… donde tomo lugar un evento muy extraño.

En el cielo un enorme círculo mágico apareció sobre la Isla Rusukaina. Sin embargo como él estaba dormido Luffy no la podía ver.

Esa era el resultado del hechizo del Mago… el hechizo incompleto que buscaba invocar un héroe para vengarse de aquellos que lo habían traicionado. Un hechizo capaz de trascender el tiempo y el espacio para buscar a lo que se deseaba ser invocado.

En lugar de ser una persona noble buscando un héroe para salvar el mundo… aquí fue una persona podrida el que quiso invocar un héroe para vengarse por no tener algo que él creía merecer.

Pero como el método de invocación fue incompleto… a aquella persona a la cual termino siendo elegida no era ni deseaba ser un héroe.

La razón por la que termino apareciendo cerca de Luffy fue porque lo que más se deseaba era a una persona poderosa y de corazón puro. Cosas que se ajustaban perfectamente a Luffy.

Y habiendo encontrado a la persona indicada… el círculo mágico sobre la isla brillo intensamente para luego desvanecerse.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurrió en la Isla Rusukaina, Monkey D. Luffy había desaparecido en cosa de un instante. Un segundo él estaba durmiendo y al otro segundo el ya no estaba.

Igualmente su amado sombrero de paja también había desaparecido de la isla.

Y así sin que nadie a excepción de los poderosos animales gigantes de la Isla Rusukaina lo supiesen… Monkey D. Luffy se desvaneció por completo de su mundo.

El lugar donde él había ido a parar era uno donde su presencia era necesitada o así se dejó entender el hecho que la estrella fugaz lo haya llevado a él.

 **-Continente de Serenus, (Eostia, Dentro de un Castillo en el Territorio de los Elfos Oscuros)-**

Y ahora nos encontramos en un lugar distinto del fantástico mundo en donde Luffy se encontraba.

Este era un mundo no tan avanzado en comparación con el de Luffy… este era un mundo que había experimentado una guerra de entre los Elfos Oscuros y los humanos, una guerra que había durado mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo en comparación con lo que vendría, esa guerra podía incluso terminar como un recuerdo nostálgico para algunos.

Ahora nos enfocamos en un castillo ubicado en una parte del territorio de los Elfos Oscuros.

Este castillo se encontraba en el territorio de los Elfos Oscuros, sin embargo sus ocupantes originales terminaron muriendo y las mujeres terminaron siendo usadas como juguetes por los mercenarios y los monstruos que se les habían unido.

Ese castillo en específico había sido elegido por el líder de Kuroinu para servir de base para su grupo. En estos momentos había un total de cincuenta de sus hombres y diez ogros dentro mientras que los demás miembros estaban esparcidos por el territorio.

Sin embargo lo que lo hacía destacar era que además del líder de Kuroinu… aquí se encontraba la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, Olga Discordia y su ayudante y subordinada más confiable llamada Chloe.

Ellas habían sido capturadas por Vault y su grupo, siendo así retenidas como prisioneras.

Pero ellos tenían intensiones mucho más siniestras…

El verdadero deseo de Vault era formar su propia nación, una nación de servicio en donde todas las mujeres fuesen juguetes sexuales de los hombres. Su causa era apoyada totalmente por sus subordinados, pero no solo ellos sino que muchos monstruos se habían unido a su causa además de varios traidores en varias partes de Eostia movidos por el deseo.

Con la captura de Olga era simplemente el inicio de su plan para invadir los demás lugares y así formar su imperio e ir tras las Princesas Guerreras… pero antes Vault decidió disfrutar de las dos bellezas que habían sido capturadas.

Lo que él no sabía era que alguien capaz de oponerse a él y su gran número de subordinados ya se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que el sin que nadie supiese de su existencia.

Todo gracias a la venganza del Mago.

Dentro ese castillo donde estaba prisionera la reina podemos ver a cierto chico de cabello negro durmiendo en el suelo… aunque su sueño duro poco ya que el comenzó a despertarse aun cuando apenas habían pasado minutos.

"¿Hmmm?" Se escuchó decir a un Luffy que se había despertado debido al sentir que algo andaba mal.

Si bien Luffy era usualmente una persona con sueño pesado que no despertaba con facilidad, en esta ocasión él se había despertado al instante… quizás podía decirse que en esta ocasión su instinto animal lo llevo a despertarse. Además ayudaba bastante que él no había sido herido con anterioridad ya que el únicamente había entrado en modo Gear Fourth para nuevamente intentar ver si era posible aumentar el límite de tiempo, por lo que su sueño en esta ocasión era más liviano que cuando él se iba a dormir después de ser lastimado.

"... ¿Qué hago bajo techo?" Se preguntó un confundido Luffy ya que lo último que el recordaba era comerse su trozo de carne y dormirse bajo el cielo nocturno.

El únicamente dormía bajo techo (En alguna de las ruinas de la civilización que una vez estuvo en Rusukaina) cuando el clima estaba con lluvia o frio.

Poniéndose de pie Luffy miro a sus alrededores y reconoció eso como dentro de un castillo.

Pero antes de hacerse más preguntas Luffy vio cierto objeto en el suelo.

"Ah, mi sombrero," Dijo Luffy quien tomo su sombrero y se lo puso en su cabeza. Puede que el haya decidido tomar un descanso de ser un Pirata pero aun así su Sombrero de Paja seguía siendo su posesión más preciada. Por eso el decidió tenerlo con él por ahora ya que si este era un lugar desconocido él no quería perder su sombrero.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó a si mismo mientras continuaba mirando a sus alrededores, "Esto no es Rusukaina," Y aun no siendo el más inteligente Luffy pudo saber eso gracias a su tiempo en la isla.

Claramente sus alrededores no eran de esa peligrosa isla conocida como Rusukaina ya que Luffy había tenido suficiente tiempo durante su entrenamiento para haber recorrido toda la isla y el nunca encontró un castillo en tan buen estado como en el que él se encontraba ahora.

Todos los vestigios de la civilización que una vez existió en Rusukaina eran simples ruinas que también estaban siendo presa para la naturaleza pero que a la vez seguían siendo lo suficientemente estables como para darle a Luffy un techo para dormir bajo las noches cuando comenzaba a llover.

Pero un castillo como este simplemente no existía en esa isla.

"¿¡Dónde estoy!?" Pregunto un confundido Luffy al saber que de alguna forma él había terminado en otro lugar.

Eso era muy malo ya que si él estaba en otra isla y no podía regresar a Rusukaina… ¡Entonces él no tendría como regresar a Sabaody!

Ya que ahí seria donde Hancock y su tripulación vendrían a buscarlo para luego llevarlo al lugar donde él y su tripulación se reunirían. Y Luffy tenía que admitir que por sí mismo el terminaría perdido si intentase llegar el solo a Sabaody.

Asique debido a su confusa situación Luffy decidió ver primero si este castillo estaba abandonado, si había gente entonces él les preguntaría por ayuda y si estaba abandonado entonces el saldría corriendo hasta encontrar algún lugar con gente.

Quedándose quieto el chico del Sombrero de Paja comenzó a concentrarse para buscar gente.

Y efectivamente… el encontró algo, a una persona.

"¡Ahí hay una persona!" Exclamo Luffy con una sonrisa pensando que esa persona podría ayudarlo.

¿Y cómo Luffy pudo saber que había gente dentro de ese castillo a pesar de estar el solo en un largo pasillo?

Eso era simple… después de todo con su **Haki de la Observación** él pudo saberlo. Su entrenamiento en los tres tipos de Haki había sido un excito por lo que no solo él podía usar su **Haki de Armamento** para pelear mucho mejor, sino que también su **Haki de la Observación** para situaciones donde él podía saber dónde había más gente en caso de estar perdido (Además de claramente ayudarlo a esquivar ataques).

"Si hay alguien aquí… ¡Entonces me puede decir donde estoy y como volver a Rusukaina!" Y habiendo llegado a esa concusión Luffy comenzó a correr por el gran pasillo en aquella dirección a donde el sintió que había personas.

Luffy no sabía era que él estaba corriendo justo hacia donde se encontraba una reina encerrada. Una reina que sin la ayuda de nadie hubiese sufrido de un terrible evento que le haría perder cosas muy importantes como su dignidad… y su pureza.

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros estaba a muy poco tiempo de conocer al chico que deseaba ser el Rey de los Piratas (Aun cuando ese título no tuviese significado en Eostia). Un chico humano que le haría… reconsiderar sus opiniones sobre los seres humanos.

El hecho de haber terminado en ese castillo y no en otro lugar terminaría por ser aquello que se comenzaría el camino para que el futuro de este mundo llegue a un final distinto. Todo cortesía de un chico que soñaba con ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Él podía ser alguien sin interés en romance y en los placeres carnales su deseo en ese sentido era cero. Él vivía prefiriendo mil veces las aventuras, comer carne y divertirse.

Pero lo que el si podía hacer definitivamente era mandar a volar aquellos que se ganasen su enojo… como cierto líder de cierto grupo de mercenarios iba pronto a descubrir en persona.

Ya que como había pasado muchas veces antes y como seguirá pasando en el futuro… la mera presencia de Monkey D. Luffy era suficiente como para que cualquier tipo de plan que dañase inocentes terminase totalmente en un fracaso.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bueno… aquí esta una historia con One Piece.**

 **Sé que esta historia es inusual, especialmente porque hago un crossover con un H3nt4i. Sin embargo no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza.**

 **Sé que la forma en la que Luffy termino en Eostia no sería la mejor, pero creo que le da sentido.**

 **Esta historia se inspiró en un crossover de Bleach y Kuroinu hecha por el autor victorarte19.**

 **Sé que esta historia no se podría comparar a esa historia, pero al menos espero que quede decente.**

 **Verán gracias a esa historia me entere de la existencia de Kuroinu y decidí investigar… y aunque no me gusto el género lo vi hasta el final. En si claramente no me gusto por como termino todo y lo que le ocurrió a las chicas, historias como esas no son mi estilo. Pero el diseño de las chicas era muy bueno.**

 **Especialmente historias que tienen a escoria como Vault y los suyos salir victoriosos me desagradan. Asique decidí hacer esta historia en donde alguien entra a ese mundo para cambiar las cosas.**

 **En si sabía que necesitaba un personaje poderoso para esta tarea, en un principio quise usar a Jaune de RWBY… pero supe que aun con todo su poder los enemigos eran simplemente demasiado como para que el pudiese hacer algo. Sin importar lo mucho que me gustaba Jaune sabía que esta historia no era su tiempo de brillar.**

 **Por eso seguí pensando… otra opción era Tsuna de KHR, pero sentí que meterlo en este mundo sería hacerlo sufrir aun cuando hubiese sido genial ver a Tsuna ayudando a la caída de Kuroinu y aceptando los aspectos más oscuros de que un futuro Mafioso debe también saber cuándo quitar vidas.**

 **Por lo que después de pensarlo mucho elegí a Luffy no solo por su poder, sino por su personalidad.**

 **Como todos sabemos Luffy es alguien de puro corazón que no tiene deseos sexuales, pero que a la vez tiene una enorme determinación.**

 **En el fondo a Luffy por su personalidad alegre y animada lo veo como un rayo de luz en este mundo. Además como su apetito sexual es prácticamente nulo (Comprado cuando no sintió nada al ver a Hancock desnuda) el no causaría desconformidad con las chicas.**

 **Es decir otra buena opción iba a ser Issei Hyoudo, pero un amigo me hizo ver que un pervertido no podría ser la mejor opción para este tipo de historia ya que las chicas no podrían confiar en uno.**

 **Es por eso que sentí que Luffy era la mejor opción.**

 **Otra razón por la que esta historia nació fue para ver a los de Kuroinu sufriendo y siendo puestos en su lugar… ¿Y quién mejor que Luffy para ese trabajo?**

 **En One Piece se ha visto a Luffy darle su merecido a personajes que han causado gran sufrimiento a los demás (Arlong, Wapol, Enel…) y por eso vi que él es ideal para lidiar con el Kuroinu.**

 **Es decir además de ser fuerte Luffy tiene su Haki para hacer sus puños y patadas aún más dañinos… sin mencionar su Haki del Rey. En el fondo lo veo como un candidato legitimo para ponerlos en su lugar ya que todos sabemos lo que pasa con un Luffy enojado.**

 **A la vez no quería un personaje que acabase con todo con facilidad extrema (Como por ejemplo Gohan o Aioria de Leo quienes con un ataque pueden encargarse de todo) y si bien Luffy es poderoso sus poderes no son tan a niveles de un dios.**

 **No sé si esta historia reciba algún review pero espero que así sea. Despues de todo los Reveiws son los únicos agradecimientos que los autores recibimos.**

 **Además elegí ese punto de la historia (Antes del final de su entrenamiento) porque en cualquier otro hubiese sido casi imposible por tener a un Luffy demasiado ocupado en la historia en si o en volver a su tripulación.**

 **Otro posible punto eso si hubiese sido antes de que Luffy se hubiese embarcado en su aventura ya que ahí él tendría tiempo de sobra… pero honestamente si bien ese Luffy es fuerte no creo que hubiese dado talla para esta historia, cosa que un Luffy que ya tiene dominio del Haki además de sus Gears y la experiencia en Grand Line si puede ofrecer a diferencia de un Luffy inexperimentado.**

 **En fin eso es todo, últimamente mi aprecio de One Piece (La primera serie larga que segui en japonés) está volviendo y está junto con el Suna Suna no Devil son resultado.**


	2. El Pirata y la Reina

**Capitulo 01: El Pirata y la Reina.**

 **-Castillo, (Celda de Olga Discordia)-**

Ahora nos enfocamos en una parte distinta del castillo en el que nuestro protagonista se encontraba. Luffy se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquí pero le tomaría unos minutos más.

El lugar donde se dirigía era esta celda que ahora contenía a una sola persona. Una mujer en específico… y no era una mujer común y corriente de ninguna manera.

Aquella mujer poseía un hermoso cabello largo de color negro con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho que si se podía ver mostraba un hermoso color ámbar. La piel de esa mujer era oscura lo que le daba más encanto todavía.

Sus ropas (Si se les podían considerar como ropas) eran bastante seductoras.

En otras palabras esa mujer era hermosa, y aun no siendo humana incluso los humanos podían reconocer esa belleza… una belleza que también despertaba los deseos de muchos.

El nombre de esa mujer es Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué es lo que hace alguien como ella en una celda?

Ella se encontraba encerrada debido a que sus fuerzas habían sido derrotadas y masacradas por sus enemigos que eran ese grupo de mercenarios, dejándola solo a ella y a Chloe con vida.

Y eso se debió en gran parte a una traición.

Ella nunca conto que los Ogros que una vez le declararon lealtad la traicionasen (Peor aún el líder de Kuroinu le dijo que no solo los Ogros sino que todas las criaturas que una vez ella tuvo bajo su mando la traicionaron en favor de Vault). Con eso la batalla paso de ser una batalla igualada a una donde los Elfos Oscuros al mando de Olga trataban de hacer lo mejor para sobrevivir.

Hubiese sido una pelea más igualada… de no ser porque Kuroinu poseía un mago con bastante poder y hechizos que hizo que el combate fuese todavía más ventajoso para los mercenarios que ahora eran ayudados por los Ogros.

Al final aun cuando ellos lo intentaron terminaron muriendo… cosa que llevo a la captura de ella y Chloe y luego a ser tomadas prisioneras y llevadas a este castillo.

Fue ahí que ella conoció al humano más desagradable que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida… aquel hombre llamado Vault quien mientras la llevaba a este castillo le dijo cuál era su objetivo.

Después de llegar al castillo Olga y Chloe fueron puestas en una celda juntas, y después de escuchar a la distancia lo que parecía una batalla (Cortesía del intento de rebelión del Mago, cosa que Olga no sabía) esos bastardos se llevaron a Chloe y sus intenciones sobre lo que harían con ella estaban más que claras. Con tan solo pensar en eso Olga apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración por lo que le ocurriría a su ayudante.

Los humanos habían lastimado a Chloe con anterioridad… y ahora lo harían de nuevo y no había nada que Olga pudiese hacer para detenerlos.

Si tan solo ella tuviese su cetro Olga podría liberarse e ir a rescatar a Chloe… pero el líder de esos mercenarios fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para quitarle su cetro.

Pero… aun con su magia ella no tendría suficiente poder como para derrotar a esos tipos, con suerte ella podría escapar si dejaba a Chloe a merced de esos tipos, cosa que Olga no deseaba hacer de ninguna manera.

Si tan solo sus poderes continuasen siendo tan fuertes como antes esto no hubiese pasado… pero por alguna razón esos poderes comenzaron a decaer y ya no se podían comparar con los poderes que le permitieron mantener años de guerra.

De no haber sido por eso ella hubiese podido matar a esos mercenarios desde el inicio y el haberla capturado hubiese sido imposible.

Ahora… solo quedaba esperar a lo inevitable. Ya que después de Chloe… seria su turno, eso la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros lo sabía a la perfección ya que ellos lo dejaron muy claro.

Aun si Olga no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción… la verdad era que por dentro ella estaba enojada y asustada por lo que era algo inminente, pero ella tenía su orgullo como Reina, un orgullo tal que le impedía simplemente ponerse a llorar o mostrar cuan nerviosa ella estaba.

Más aún porque ella seguía siendo virgen, y ese gran miedo era que un humano tan repulsivo como el líder de esos mercenarios fuese quien tomase su virginidad.

Aun si su prioridad había sido la guerra, ella en alguna parte dentro de sí misma también soñaba con algún día encontrar a la persona indicada (En su caso un Elfo Oscuro) de un corazón puro y una sonrisa gentil para así tener su primera vez.

En lugar de eso ella seria forzada y perdería su virginidad ante esos hombres que eran la peor escoria humana que ella había visto.

"… ¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer?" Murmuro para sí misma ella con una clara frustración en su voz, sin importar lo mucho que lo pensase no había forma de salir de esta a menos que alguno de los miembros de Kuroinu tuviese algún cambio de corazón.

Sin embargo ella sabía lo imposible que sería algo como eso.

Primero porque de seguro que matarían a quien hiciese una traición como esa.

Y segundo porque ella dudaba de que después de tanto tiempo en guerra algún ser humano quisiese ayudarla… en otras palabras Olga estaba sin opciones y ella lo sabía.

Pero una opción existía… una opción que apareció en este mundo debido a los deseos de un Mago vengativo, una opción de la que nadie todavía sabia su existencia.

Desde su celda Olga pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien corriendo por los pasillos del castillo… pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

Y finalmente los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la celda en donde Olga pudo ver… a un chico con un sombrero de paja.

"¡Encontré a alguien!" Ella escucho decir a ese chico que se detuvo frente a la celda.

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tuvo su primer encuentro con el hombre que soñaba con ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Para Olga ese chico no se veía como un mercenario aunque su ropa dejaba ver un cuerpo en forma.

Sin embargo ella noto con especial interés esa cicatriz en su pecho, esa cicatriz era tan llamativa que Olga no pudo evitar mirarla por unos instantes.

Por su parte Luffy miraba a Olga con un rostro que mostraba que él estaba bien sorprendió por verla ya que el además estaba con la boca abierta.

Ella esperaba que ese chico comenzase a hacer comentarios lascivos hacia ella o a insultarla, para eso Olga estaba preparada… pero Luffy era alguien que tendía a sorprender a los demás.

"¡…Genial!" Y contra todo pronóstico fueron esas las palabras que salieron de la boca de ese chico de cabello negro, "¡Esas orejas están geniales!"

A algunos podía parecerles algo raro que Luffy se impresionase con algo tan simple como la orejas de Olga siendo que él había visto cosas como: Un hombre usando una armadura que tenía muchas armas, gigantes y dinosaurios, un hombre hecho de arena, una isla en el cielo, zombis, a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y a los infiernos de Impel Down.

Pero recuerden este es un chico que podía estar sorprendido por cosas tan simples como cangrejos ermitaños a pesar de todas las cosas que él había visto desde que dejo su pueblo.

' _¿Este humano esta emocionado de verme…?'_ Mentalmente Olga no podía creer lo que ella estaba viendo.

Usualmente los humanos veían a los Elfos Oscuros con miedo, desconfianza o disgusto después de tantos años de conflicto… pero chico la estaba mirando con asombro. A Olga le pareció algo bastante extraño.

Además su emoción de asombro era puro en lugar de la 'emoción' con la que otros hombres la miraban la cual era la lujuria.

"¡Oye oye! ¿De qué raza eres?" Pregunto Luffy al darse cuenta de que todavía no conocía una raza con orejas como esas.

Sin embargo como Olga para este punto no quería tener nada que ver con los humanos… ella simplemente guardo silencio intentando ignorar a ese chico. Aunque ella también encontraba extraño que ese chico no supiese de los Elfos Oscuros.

Pero Olga no sabía… que Luffy podía ser insistente cuando quería algo, y en estos momentos él quería información.

"¡Ah claro!" Dijo Luffy al darse cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de su objetivo original al quedarse sorprendido por las orejas de Olga, "Oye, ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Rusukaina?" Pregunto el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja.

Esa pregunta causo que Olga mirase raro a Luffy, después de todo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros nunca había escuchado hablar de una isla con ese nombre. Aun así ella se quedó en silencio.

"¿Hmmm?" Se escuchó de un confundido Luffy quien finalmente noto que Olga se encontraba en una celda, "¿Por qué estas ahí? ¿Acaso eres alguien mala?" Con su mente simple el llego a esa conclusión.

Finalmente luego de escuchar hablar a ese chico y no responderle nada, Olga decidió que era momento de decir algo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Fue la pregunta de Olga.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto Luffy quien se apuntó a si mismo ante la pregunta de ella, de hecho el tono de voz de Olga parecía no afectarle a pesar de que otros podrían verse intimidados, "Yo soy Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas," Y como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, Luffy anuncio cuál era su sueño sin tener ni vergüenza ni dudas.

Pero al oír eso la reacción de Olga no fue la mejor.

' _Esos malditos están recibiendo cada vez más ayuda…'_ Dijo mentalmente ella al ver que con Piratas el poder militar de ese grupo de mercenarios aumentaba.

Los piratas en este mundo eran gente independiente que estaba en los mares, aun así eran peligrosos cuando llegaban a robar y violar cada vez que llegaban a alguna ciudad portuaria. Pero ahora incluso escoria como piratas se había unido a Kuroinu… la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez peor desde el punto de vista de Olga.

Aunque el término 'Rey de los Piratas' era algo que Olga no había escuchado nunca.

Igual… pirata seguía siendo pirata.

"Supongo que era natural esperar que tipos como los piratas se uniesen a Kuroinu," No pudo evitar comentar ella.

"¿Kuroinu?" Repitió un confundido Luffy, "¿Qué es eso?"

Fue el escuchar esas palabras lo que le causo que Olga abriese sus ojos y nuevamente mirase a Luffy, esta vez ella tenía una sorpresa visible en el rostro.

¿Él no sabía lo que era el Kuroinu? ¿Era posible?

' _Pero puede que él estuviese mintiendo,'_ Con ese pensamiento Olga logro librarse de su confusión que las palabras de Luffy habían creado.

Aunque el hecho de que el mintiese podía ser un tanto difícil de creer para la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Olga honestamente no pensaba que el mentía aun cuando era prácticamente imposible que un chico se haya perdido desde el mar (Asumiendo que realmente era un pirata) para luego ir al peligroso Territorio de los Elfos Oscuros sobreviviendo a los monstruos sin ningún rasguño y finalmente encontrar coincidentemente este mismo castillo donde ella estaba capturada.

"No te hagas el tonto, es claro que si estás aquí es porque eres parte de ese grupo de mercenarios" Al final decidiendo que realmente era imposible que chico realmente fuese un 'pirata' perdido, Olga decidió que él era un miembro de Kuroinu que le estaba mintiendo para ganarse su confianza.

Si… los humanos eran seres engañosos después de todo y Olga no podía dejarse engañar ahora.

Antes de que Luffy pudiese responderle que el realmente no sabía de lo que ella hablaba, se pudo escuchar una voz bastante familiar para Olga.

"¡Oigan! ¡Hay alguien aquí!" Se escuchó una voz perteneciente a un hombre grande.

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esas palabras un grupo de cuatro mercenarios llegaron corriendo y se pusieron en frente de Luffy.

Olga los reconoció como los que hacían guardia vigilando los pasillos del castillo.

"Veo que tenemos un intruso" Dijo el segundo de los cuatro guardias quien miraba con sospecha a Luffy.

"Hola, soy Luffy" Por su parte sin verse intimidado para nada Luffy solo saludo con simpleza.

"Miren como se viste, apuesto que es un mocoso que debió perderse," Al final uno de los guardias llego a esa conclusión "Me sorprende que llegase aquí vivo con tantos monstruos afuera,".

' _Él no era miembro de Kuroinu…'_ Por su parte Olga supo eso gracias a como esos guardias actuaban. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde como para sacarle provecho a eso.

Si ella hubiese sabido entonces podría haberlo mandado a buscar su cetro.

Ella no se estaba preocupando por ese chico ya que… ¿Qué importancia tenía la vida de un humano para ella?, Olga estaba más preocupada porque su oportunidad de escapar de la celda para ir a rescatar a Chloe se había desvanecido.

Si ella hubiese sabido antes que ese chico era alguien que realmente se había perdido y terminado aquí entonces ella le hubiese ordenado ir a buscar su cetro al ofrecerle alguna recompensa si lo hacía.

"Apuesto que debe ser un mocoso que escucho de nosotros y ahora quiere unírsenos para disfrutar de las recompensas sin tener que pelear" Dijo el primero de los cuatro guardias quien tuvo esa idea al ver a Luffy y ver que era un chico que ni armas llevaba.

Y aun cuando él tenía una cicatriz en su pecho ellos pensaron que era una cicatriz causada por un accidente en lugar de una causada por un combate.

"Veras mocoso a pesar de que somos bastante generosos a la hora de compartir las 'recompensas', pero en esta ocasión solo nosotros que peleamos para llegar aquí vamos a ser quienes lo disfruten" Dijo el segundo guardia, quien entonces dio una sonrisa arrogante a Luffy "Pero si no haces nada molesto te dejaremos divertirte mañana con ellas".

Eso era verdad ya que el objetivo final de Vault y los Kuroinu era crear ese país ideal donde todas las mujeres fuesen obligadas por ley a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de todos los hombres, con solo eso quedaba claro que Kuroinu no buscaba quedarse con las mujeres lo que a la vez les daba mucha gente que los apoyaba en secreto.

Varias de esas personas en altas posiciones de varias partes del país… personas que estaban listas para actuar en cualquier momento para ayudar a cumplir esa nación ideal que Vault planeaba construir.

Sin embargo como todos los miembros del castillo presentes participaron en la captura de Olga y su ayudante ellos querían ser quienes disfrutasen del cuerpo de la reina y su ayudante. Un mocoso como ese podía esperar a después de que ellas fuesen usadas por ellos.

"Si no quieres problemas entonces lárgate" Dijo el tercer guardia, "Nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo asique un chico como tú no podrá disfrutar de nuestra _**recompensa**_ … " Ahí ese guardia dio una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba a Olga, de hecho sus intenciones eran tan claras que un poco de baba comenzó a caerle de la boca al pensar en lo que él podría hacer con ese hermoso cuerpo de ella.

De hecho todos los cuatro guardias adoptaron la misma expresión y risa… para el disgusto de Olga.

Ese tipo de guardias era gente que Luffy hubiese podido derrotar sin problemas… cuando el inicio su aventura y era mucho más débil en comparación con lo poderoso que él era en el presente.

La respuesta de Luffy… fue el ignorar a esos tipos y volver a centrar su atención en Olga.

"Pero si yo no soy miembro de ese grupo," Le dijo Luffy a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, "¿Segura que no me puedes ayudar?" Y como si nada hubiese pasado Luffy le volvió a preguntar por ayuda a Olga.

Olga por su parte miro incrédulamente a ese chico que ignoro totalmente a los cuatro mercenarios que tenían armas aun cuando en su situación eso podía ser una sentencia de muerte.

"¡No nos ignores mocoso!" Y sintiéndose muy furioso por esa actitud el guardia número uno saco su espada y fue hacia Luffy con la intención de matarlo. Originalmente él iba a echarlo del castillo… ¡Pero la actitud de ese chico le hizo enojar!

Ahora iban a lastimarlo y luego echarlo del castillo.

"…" Y sin decir nada… Luffy se movió unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

"¿¡Que!?" Dijo incrédulo el guardia número uno.

Pero el no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas ya que antes de darse cuenta el sintió un potente golpe en su estómago.

"Ghh…" Lo único que él pudo hacer fue dar ese sonido ya que ni para gritar le quedaban fuerzas… ese golpe tuvo tanta fuerza como para al final dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡M-mátenlo!" Al salir de su incredulidad al ver a uno de los suyos caer tan fácil el segundo guardia saco su espada y junto a los otros dos fueron hacia Luffy.

Lo que siguió ni mereció ser llamado 'combate' ya que consistió en Luffy dándoles un golpe y dejándolos inconscientes.

De hecho ellos estaban tan por debajo de su nivel que Luffy ni se estiro para derrotarlos.

La batalla fue tan superior de un lado que Olga pudo notar que Luffy ni estaba intentándolo y aun así los cuatro guardias cayeron inconscientes al suelo a causa de los poderosos puños de Luffy, cada guardia tomo un golpe.

"¿Pero qué pasa con esos tipos?" Se preguntó un confundido Luffy quien veía a los mercenarios en el suelo "Realmente eran débiles" Se comentó a si mismo Luffy notando el poco esfuerzo que fue el derrotarlos.

O quizás era Luffy el que simplemente se había vuelto muy fuerte.

"Si realmente aquí nadie me puede ayudar tendré que buscar en otro lado…" Se dijo a sí mismo un Luffy que luego de pensar eso se preparaba para retirarse y buscar mejor suerte en otro lugar.

"…Espera," Y al final después de prepararse mentalmente Olga le hablo a Luffy quien estaba a punto de irse ya que se dio cuenta de que aquí no le darían respuesta alguna.

"¿Hmmm?" Se escuchó de un curioso Luffy quien noto que esa mujer se había levantado y ahora estaba en frente de los barrotes de la celda.

"Cambie de parecer ya que al final no eras un miembro de Kuroinu," Dijo ella con un tono de voz calmado "Si me ayudas… entonces yo estaría dispuesta a ayudarte".

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy que se puso en frente de los barrotes de la celda de Olga.

"Prometo ayudarte a llegar a esa isla de la que me hablas si tú me ayudas primero," Dijo Olga con un tono de voz estoico en lugar del tono de voz arrogante que ella usaría con un humano. Después de todo aun siendo un humano ese chico había derrotado a esos tipos tan asquerosos con mucha facilidad y además hasta ahora ese chico había mostrado no ser un cercado como los hombres humanos que ella había visto hasta ahora "Con mis poderes seguro que será posible, incluso te puedo ayudar a llegar" Esas palabras fueron dichas con confianza.

Si había algo en lo que Olga tenía confianza era en sus poderes mágicos y el hacer algo tan simple como ayudar a ese chico a encontrar una isla y mandarlo ahí estaba entre sus capacidades.

Por eso aun si sus habilidades habían comenzado a decaer, Olga estaba segura de que ella podría hacer algo tan simple como enviar a un chico a donde sea que quede esa isla llamada 'Rusukaina'.

"¡Qué bien!" Exclamo un sonriente Luffy quien le creyó al instante a la Elfa Oscura. Después de todo ella sonaba bastante convencida de poder ayudarlo.

"Este castillo era de mi gente pero fue ocupado por un grupo de mercenarios llamados Kuroinu," Comenzó ella "Por ahora no puedo explicar mucho, pero ellos me capturaron a mí y a mi subordinada y hace poco se la llevaron, necesito tu ayuda para salvarla".

"¿Y si te ayudo me ayudaras?" Pregunto con simpleza para confirmarlo Luffy luego de escuchar la petición de esa chica.

En general después de haber derrotado a esos tipos Luffy sentía que era mejor confiar en esa mujer que en esos mercenarios.

"Ya di mi palabra" Respondió ella con neutralidad, "Como Olga Discordia te prometo que te hare que encuentres tu camino a esa isla" Y ella lo decía sabiendo que su nombre tenia peso en este mundo.

Aun si era a un ser humano ella no rompería su palabra. Su propio orgullo como la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros no se lo permitiría.

Ese chico era muy fuerte a pesar de ser un humano y él podría ayudarla si ella podía lograr convencerlo.

Puede que a Olga le desagrade mucho la idea de pedirle ayuda a un humano… pero la situación en estos momentos era tan desesperada que ella no tenía el lujo de negarse.

Además considerando el número de gente que Kuroinu tenía en este castillo y como todos estaban reunidos en la Sala del Trono… Olga planeaba usar a Luffy para crear una distracción mientras ella sacaba a Chloe y luego las dos irían a recuperar su cetro. Con ese plan Luffy se quedaría peleando contra el Kuroinu en un escenario que muy posiblemente terminase en su muerte.

Ella creyó que con la fuerza que el mostro él podría darle a ella ese tiempo.

Pero si el terminaba sobreviviendo aun cuando era prácticamente imposible… entonces Olga lo ayudaría al haber dado su palabra como Reina.

"Asique humano, te pido que me ayudes a salvar a mi subordinada Chloe y a derrotar a esos mercenarios…" Y ese fue el histórico momento en que Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que tenía un claro desprecio hacia la humanidad… le pidió un favor a un humano por el bien de su subordinada.

Al ver que esa mujer llamada Olga realmente se preocupaba por su subordinada… Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo el ver como alguien se preocupaba así por sus subordinados le recordó a Luffy como él se preocupaba por su tripulación.

Y a la vez aumento el deseo de ayudarla.

Y Olga por su parte al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy… ella quedo sorprendida al nunca antes haber visto una sonrisa como esa. La sonrisa de Luffy era… una sonrisa de pureza, una sonrisa totalmente diferente de las cuales ella había visto en los seres humanos ya que usualmente ellos mostraban una sonrisa de crueldad o de lujuria.

No… incluso los hombres de su propia raza mostraban sonrisas llenas de deseos, pero nunca una sonrisa tan pura como esa.

"Muy bien, te ayudare" Asintió Luffy para el alivio de Olga.

"Entonces busca una llave en los cuerpos de esos hombres, con suerte deben tener una" Ordeno Olga como si le estuviese hablando a un subordinado, más que nada ella lo hizo por costumbre.

Ella esperaba que esos tipos tuviesen una llave ya que sino entonces ella tendría que mandar solo a ese 'Luffy' a rescatar a Chloe y francamente Olga se sentía más cómoda yendo en persona.

"No necesitamos una llave" Respondió un Luffy que sonrió con confianza para la sorpresa de Olga.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar que quería decir Luffy con eso él puso sus manos en frente de dos de los múltiples barrotes de la celda. Y para la total sorpresa de Olga… los barrotes de la celda comenzaron a doblarse puramente debido a la fuerza de Luffy.

En cosa de unos instantes los barrotes de la celda se habían doblado lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese salir.

' _¿Quién ese ese chico?'_ Mentalmente ella se estaba haciendo esa pregunta ya que de la nada ese chico apareció, derroto a los guardias y ahora la libero doblando los barrotes sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo como en estos momentos la prioridad era Chloe, Olga decidió dejarse todas esas preguntas para después.

"Gracias" Dijo ella con un tono de voz neutro "La sala del trono esta por esta dirección, es hacia donde se llevaron a Chloe" Ella indico a dicha dirección.

Eso era la única indicación que Luffy necesitaba.

"¡Vamos!" Y con la motivación de ir a ayudar a esa chica y poder regresar a Rusukaina, Luffy comenzó a correr.

Aun cuando algo como correr no era su fuerte Olga intento seguirle el paso a Luffy, cosa que era muy difícil si se tomaba en cuenta la diferencia en sus estados físicos ya que mientras Olga se sentaba en su trono y usaba magia, Luffy era alguien cuyo cuerpo había sido entrenado grandemente.

Aun así el ir a rescatar a Chloe era suficiente motivación para que Olga pudiese estar varios pasos detrás de Luffy aun cuando el hacerlo fuese muy exhaustivo para ella.

' _Normalmente iría a recuperar mi cetro… pero aquí cada segundo cuenta…'_ Se dijo a si misma Olga quien sabía que sin su cetro ella no podría usar su magia y por lo tanto quedaría totalmente dependiente de ese chico para rescatar a Chloe.

Ella confiaba en que al menos él podría darle tiempo a ella para llevarse a Chloe. Ahora mismo salvar a Chloe era una prioridad y cada segundo era vital.

 **-Habitación del Trono-**

Y mientras el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja y la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros se dirigían hacia este lugar… algo terrible estaba a solo momentos de ocurrir.

Aquí podemos ver como en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una chica rubia que por sus orejas se daba a entender que también era una Elfa Oscura... aunque en su caso ella tena sangre de Elfo Oscuro mesclada con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, era una mestiza.

Esa chica que también podía ser considerada como hermosa era Chloe, una chica que era Mitad Humana y Mitad Elfo Oscura, ella además era la ayudante de la Reina Olga Discordia y a la vez alguien en quien Olga confiaba a pesar de tener sangre humana en sus venas.

Aun con su posición su el hecho de ser una hibrida no la hacía para nada popular entre los Elfos Oscuros que la miraban con desconfianza y desprecio. A pesar de eso ella nunca dejo de serle leal a Olga… después de todo ella la había salvado de las garras de los humanos.

Esa lealtad fue tal que Chloe se quedó junto con su Reina aun cuando ella pudo escapar durante el caos de la batalla… aun si su decisión la llevo a esta situación.

Chloe aun a pesar de estar en una posición totalmente desventajosa se atrevió a mirar a Vault como si fuese la peor clase de escoria.

Algo que debía notarse era que Chloe estaba con sus movimientos restringidos.

Alrededor de ella se podía ver a diez Ogros que la miraban como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne que ellos estaban a solo segundos de devorar.

Y finalmente a los alrededores se podía ver a 30 o quizás 40 miembros de Kuroinu, ellos eran quienes participaron directamente en la captura de Olga y Chloe. Ellos miraban con mucha anticipación y baba cayendo de sus bocas a Chloe rodeada por esos ogros ya que ellos sabían lo que se venía.

Y finalmente en el trono se encontraban una persona sentada y otra persona lealmente a su lado.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono es Vault, el líder de Kuroinu y a la vez quien había planificado todo para darle un oscuro futuro a este mundo… aunque para él y aquellos que lo apoyasen ese sería un futuro hermoso.

"¡Todos ustedes son unos cerdos!" Dijo una furiosa Chloe quien veía las miradas que todos le estaban dando a ella "¡Deberían morir!" Y eso lo dijo ella quien volteo la cabeza para mirar con desprecio al Ogro que tenía sujeta la cadena que era parte de los grilletes que restringían sus movimientos.

Esos Ogros eran sucios traidores que se aliaron con esos humanos bastardos… si Chloe estuviese libre y con un arma ella acabaría con ellos para luego seguir con esos mercenarios.

"Justo lo que necesitaba para subirme el ánimo después de lidiar con ese traidor" Comento un sonriente Vault al ver a la encadenada Chloe tomaba esa actitud desafiante aun estando rodeada de los Ogros que ahora eran aliados de Kuroinu. Realmente ver como esa actitud terminaba rompiéndose sería algo muy divertido.

Convencer a los Ogros y a los diferentes monstruos bajo las ordenes de Olga para aliarse con Kuroinu fue muy sencillo… después de todo al final era muy simple apelar a la lujuria de criaturas como esas y varias mas ya que el 'Imperio del Sexo' que Vault soñaba con construir también los incluiría a ellos.

Pero para sellar el acuerdo fue necesario prometerles a los diez Ogros que más contribuyeron a la victoria sobre las fuerzas de Olga el derecho de violar a Chloe a quienes ellos deseaban violar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cosa que estaba a unos segundos de pasar frente a sus ojos.

"Verdaderamente me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara esa chica antes de quedar loca por el sexo con esos Ogros" No pudo evitar comentar con curiosidad y anticipación un hombre con lentes y que no se veía como un peleador además de llevar consigo un libro, ese es el asistente de Vault.

"Y como el matar a ese traidor me hizo recordar lo mucho que aprecio a mis subordinados tan leales… ¡Todos ustedes van a mirar!" Anuncio Vault en voz alta al grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios presentes.

Dichos mercenarios levantaron sus puños en el aire y gritaron en señal de aprobación.

Si bien ni Vault ni sus mercenarios iban a violar personalmente a esa chica todavía sería un espectáculo muy divertido ver como los ogros lo hacían. En lo personal el prefería guardarse para cuando le tocase el turno a la Reina y el espectáculo que la Ayudante de la Reina simplemente era para comenzar a emocionarse antes del gran momento donde él y sus subordinados violarían a Olga Discordia, pero Vault planeaba ser quien tomase la sagrada virginidad de la Reina de los Elfos.

Después sus subordinados podrían disfrutar a totalidad el seductivo cuerpo de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Como se notaba que a diferencia del Mago, Vault era un hombre generoso con sus subordinados y no se dejaba para sí mismo las mejores capturas y las compartía con los demás, ciertamente eso era algo que inspiraba lealtad y generaba aliados que estarían dispuestos a vender sus pueblos con tal de ver el objetivo de Vault convertido en una realidad.

Vault estaba dispuesto a dejar a esas personas disfrutar sin problemas a las Princesas Guerreras e incluso darles a ellos las virginidades de ellas aun cuando era tentador para Vault ser quien se las quitase exclusivamente para él.

Aunque aun cuando el Mago era egoísta y se creía mejor que los demás uno no podía negar lo útil que él fue.

Honestamente el perder al Mago era algo que Vault lamentaba aun cuando ese tipo fuese un traidor, después de todo, sus habilidades eran demasiado raras y avanzadas como para encontrar un reemplazante. Con su traición y muerte ese tipo había hecho más complicado el trabajo de Kuroinu en el sentido que ellos tendrían que poner más esfuerzo físico en sus batallas y perder más gente ahora que el Mago y sus hechizos no estaban ahí para darles facilidad para actuar.

Pero aun con eso Vault no planeaba dejarlo vivir cuando su traición se hizo oficial. Vault podía perdonar errores de parte de sus subordinados… pero la traición se pagaba con la muerte sin importar lo útil que uno fuese o lo mucho que uno llevase sirviéndole.

' _Ese bastardo quería dejarse lo mejor para él mientras los demás se quedan con chicas comunes y corrientes… un tipo como ese no hubiese durado mucho como líder'_ Pensó Vault ante la idea de que el Mago hubiese logrado su objetivo _, 'Lo hubiesen traicionado tarde o temprano y este grupo hubiese descendido al caos sin un líder'._

Con algo como eso su sueño y el de sus subordinados sobre el Imperio del Sexo, se vería hecho pedazos.

Vault podía ser muchas cosas, el podía ser escoria pero sin embargo si algo bueno se le debía atribuir era que el al menos no era egoísta y estaba dispuesto a compartir con sus subordinados a las mejores chicas y que todos los hombres disfrutasen de su país soñado.

Pero en ese instante, antes de que el primer Ogro pudiese comenzar a quitarle sus ropas en lo que sería la violación en grupo de la Mitad Elfo Oscura… se pudo escuchar una voz.

"¡YA ENCONTRE EL LUGAR!" Se pudo escuchar una voz fuerte detrás de la puerta de esta sala del trono.

Ni un segundo después la puerta cerrada de madera que era la de entrada a esta sala salió volando como si una fuerza muy grande la hubiese golpeado. Dicha puerta termino impactando con la muralla que estaba al lado opuesto de la sala.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Se escuchó la voz de un sorprendido Vault quien no esperaba ninguna interrupción ahora que ese traidor ya había muerto.

Los mercenarios por otra parte sacaron sus espadas en señal de respuesta ante un posible peligro. Por otra parte los Ogros miraron con enojo en dirección a la puerta ya que fuese lo que fuese que causo eso… les había interrumpido el momento que habían esperado mucho tiempo por tener.

Entrando a la habitación se pudo ver… a un chico humano con un sombrero de paja en su cabeza… y a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que debía estar encerrada para ser traída aquí después de terminar con Chloe.

"¡Olga-sama!" Grito Chloe al ver que su amada reina se encontraba ahí. Por un momento se había formado una esperanza dentro de Chloe de que Olga hubiese recuperado su cetro y venido aquí para rescatarla ya que aun con su magia siendo una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, todavía le podría quedar suficiente poder a ella para acabar con todos.

Pero esas esperanzas quedaron destrozadas cuando Chloe noto algo sobre Olga.

Ella… ¡Ella no tenía su cetro para usar magia!

"¿¡Porque está aquí Olga-sama!?" Pregunto una desesperada Chloe sabiendo que su ama se había perdido una gran oportunidad para escapar "¡Usted debió aprovechar para dejarme atrás y escapar!" La desesperación era tal que Chloe estaba a punto de comenzar a soltar lágrimas.

Al parecer ver a su Reina aquí sin su cetro fue de tal impacto que Chloe parecía ni haber notado la presencia de Luffy a pesar de haber sido el quien mando a volar la puerta y dio ese gran grito.

Por otra parte Luffy se encontraba con su atención centrada en Chloe y lo honestas que eran sus lágrimas… si él estaba esperando era para ver si esos tipos eran escoria, en ese caso el comenzaría de inmediato a repartir golpes.

En otra situación Olga se hubiese sentido nerviosa al estar sin su cetro frente a ese grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios humanos y diez ogros. Pero ahora que ella tenía a Luffy de su lado por alguna razón la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros se sentía segura.

Parecía improbable pero ella realmente creía que ese chico podría encargarse sin problemas de los mercenarios y de los ogros aun cuando ellos tenían ventaja numérica. Ella confiaba en que ese tal Luffy podría encargarse de esos oponentes sin ser asesinado a meros segundos del inicio.

' _Que irónico que yo esté poniendo mi confianza en un humano en un momento tan desesperado como este…'_ Ese pensamiento traicionero no pudo evitar venir a la mente de Olga quien no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa ironía.

Sin embargo era algo necesario para salvar a Chloe.

"Vengo a llevarme a mi ayudante" Declaro la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros con un tono de voz de superioridad aun estando en una gran desventaja numérica y sin su cetro "Como puedes ver no puedo dejar que hombres y monstruos tan repugnantes como ustedes le pongan un solo dedo encima" Y eso Olga lo dijo de forma condescendiente a los de Kuroinu y a los Ogros traidores, hablándoles como si fuesen basura.

"¡Ha! Si claro" Comento un Vault que uso un tono de burla al escuchar las intenciones de Olga, "¿Acaso tu puedes hacer algo sin tu cetro?" Pregunto el con total confianza. Él sabía que estaba en ventaja total aquí y por eso esas palabras ni lo irritaron… de hecho solo lo haría más satisfactorio para cuando él personalmente violase a Olga.

Pero por otra parte los Ogros y otros mercenarios estaban comenzando a ponerse nerviosos por la forma en la que Olga estaba confiada… después de todo ella no se había ganado su reputación sin hacer nada.

"Carménense todos" Dijo el hombre con lentes que era la mano derecha de Vault, "Sé que puede parecer intimida mente pero sin su cetro ella no puede usar su magia por lo que ella no nos puede hacer nada" Y con esas palabras tanto los humanos como los Ogros se calmaron.

Por otra parte Chloe solo pudo contener sus lágrimas en señal de frustración ya que aun cuando ella detestaba el estar de acuerdo con esos bastardos ella sabía que el cetro era fundamental para que su Reina pudiese usar su magia.

Magia que había decaído bastante a comparación de antes, ahora los hechizos de Olga tenían menos poder y la dejaban exhausta intentando usar solo uno.

De hecho Chloe estaba tan enfocada en Olga que termino ignorando por completo al chico que estaba al lado de ella. Lo mismo se podía decir de todos los demás.

"Aun así es un misterio como te llegaste a liberar, ¿Qué le paso a los guardias que puse para vigilarte?" Vault ordeno tener una respuesta y le hizo aquella pregunta a Olga.

Fue con esa pregunta que cierto chico comenzó se hizo comenzar a notar.

"Yo los derrote" Respondió al instante un Luffy que hablo con un tono de voz simple y frio, después de todo él estaba entendiendo que la situación aquí era una situación seria si lo aterrada que estaba esa chica de cabello rubio era una indicación.

Al escuchar esa declaración de Luffy… segundos después casi todo el lugar estallo en rizas con la excepción de Luffy, Olga y Chloe.

Incluso los ogros se estaban riendo aun cuando eran criaturas con poca inteligencia ellos entendieron la razón de porque se reían.

La idea de que ese chico que no se veía amenazante al vestirse de esa forma y que ni llevaba armas derrotase a miembros de un grupo de mercenarios tan fuerte como este era ridícula.

Sin embargo para la incredulidad de muchos, fue alguien totalmente inesperado quien apareció en defensa de… ese ser humano.

"Crean lo que quieran pero es la verdad" E increíblemente fue Olga la que apoyo a ese chico a pesar de que era conocido como ella despreciaba a los humanos "Este humano es realmente fuerte y los derroto con facilidad" Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien indico a Luffy.

"¡Realmente crees que vamos a creer una mentira como esa!" Se escuchó decir a uno de los mercenarios.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que quienes subestimaban a Luffy… terminaban pagándolo muy caro.

Pero antes de que alguien más hubiese podido insultar a Luffy, cierta persona dijo algo increíble.

"No creo que este mintiendo" Fueron las palabras de… Vault. Palabras que causaron miradas de sobrepasa de todos… excepto de un Luffy que seguía con una expresión seria "Eso suena más creíble eso a que esa Reina hubiese logrado convencer a los que dejamos vigilándola de liberarla" Comento Vault luego de pensarlo "Ellos no ganaban nada con liberarla porque conmigo ya tenían el cuerpo de ella asegurado,".

"Pero…" Intento decir su ayudante pero Vault lo interrumpió.

"Además si ves la cicatriz en su pecho puedes ver que ese chico ha estado en alguna batalla" Añadió el Líder de Kuroinu "Descuida que yo tengo buen ojo cuando viene a estas cosas y a simple vista puedo notar que ese chico es bastante fuerte" Vault no era alguien incompetente, de haber sido así él nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos ni tampoco su plan hubiese llegado hasta este punto.

"Si usted lo dice entonces es verdad…" Asintió finalmente su ayudante, el confiaba en el juicio de su líder.

"Por como demostraste tanto poder creo que puedo hacer una excepción y te dejare unirte a Kuroinu aquí y ahora" Dijo un sonriente Vault "Es una oferta muy rara y con esta podrás aquí y ahora tener sexo con cualquiera de esas dos, con esa rubia después de los Ogros y con la Reina después de que yo sea el primero" Dijo el indicando a Olga y Chloe con su dedo.

Nuevamente eso causo una mueca de disgusto y odio en ambas chicas.

Luffy por su parte podía no saber absolutamente nada de sexo (Cortesía de dormirse cada vez que alguien trataba de enseñarle sobre ese tema que no le interesaba para nada), pero su instinto le estaba diciendo que algo muy malo le iba a ocurrir a esa chica rubia y a la chica de cabello negro al lado suyo si esos tipos hacían lo que quisiesen.

Una chica que siendo una subordinada se preocupaba por su jefa al punto de preferir que ella escapase a que viniese a rescatarla, con solo eso esa chica llamada Chloe se había ganado unos puntos con Luffy.

Al mismo tiempo ese tipo que parecía ser ese tal líder llamado Vault… se estaba ganando puntos en la lista de personas que le desagradaban a Luffy.

"¿Qué me dices mocoso? ¿Te unes a nosotros para así poder disfrutar el cuerpo de esa Reina?" Pregunto un sonriente Vault quien apunto su dedo hacia Olga quien miro con disgusto y odio a Vault.

Chloe por su parte miro con ganas de matar a Vault. Ella tenía tantas ganas de matarlo por todo lo que había hecho y más que nada por lo que ese hombre planeaba hacerle a su amada Reina.

Po su parte Luffy continuaba con su mirada neutral… aunque si uno se fijaba él estaba comenzando a apretar su puño derecho con bastante fuerza.

Vault estaba cavando su propia tumba ya que no creía que Luffy podía ser un peligro para el.

"¿O quizás quieres el cuerpo de esa otra chica?" Dijo el quien apunto a Chloe, "Si es así entonces debes esperar a que los ogros terminen con e… ¡Ghhh!" Sin embargo Vault no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el sintió un dolor muy intenso en su estómago al punto que el no pudo seguir de pie y termino sentado en su trono mientras sus manos estaban sobre su estómago.

El no pudo terminar porque Luffy ya había escuchado lo suficiente, cuando el vio a ese tipo por primera vez el sintió a su instinto decirle que él era una mala persona, pero con solo escucharlo hablar este lo confirmaba.

Sin embargo todo el lugar se quedó en silencio absoluto al ver lo que había dejado a Vault en ese estado. Después de todo lo que ese chico hizo era algo que definitivamente no se veía todos los días incluso en un lugar como Serenus que tenía magia y criaturas como Elfos y Ogros.

¿Y lo que había causado que Vault terminase en esa posición de estar sentado en su trono mientras se tocaba el estómago en clara señal de dolor?

Para la total incredulidad de todos los presentes (Incluso los Ogros dentro de la poca capacidad intelectual que poseían) lo que ataco a Vault… fue el puño de Luffy.

Sin embargo no había sido como si ese chico se hubiese movido muy rápido para llegar hacia Vault y golpearlo, cosa que sería la opción más lógica sobre como Luffy pudo dañarlo a pesar de estar originalmente en puntos opuestos de la habitación.

Ese chico nunca se movió de su posición original en la entrada junto con una Olga que lo miraba con estupefacción.

En todos sus años de vida ella jamás había visto algo como lo que ese chico hizo… y eso que ella podía usar magia.

Todos los presentes vieron como ese chico lanzo un golpe… el cual procedió a estirarse hasta llegar a Vault.

"Tu realmente me molestas" Dijo Luffy con ese tono de voz que el reservaba para aquellos que lo habían hecho enfadar, y a lo largo de su aventura más de alguien se había ganado ese tono de voz y con Vault una nueva persona se podía unir a esa lista.

Dicho tono de voz les causo escalofríos a los miembros de Kuroinu e incluso a los ogros mientras que Vault estaba demasiado ocupado intentando aguantar el dolor.

Por su parte fue Olga la primera en salir de la sorpresa que había causado la acción imposible de ese chico, luego de salir de su sorpresa Olga comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver adolorido al Líder de Kuroinu.

Al parecer confiar en ese chico término siendo la idea correcta.

Chloe por su parte también estaba sorprendida, pero como ella seguía con sus movimientos restringidos ella no dio la misma sonrisa que su señora.

"¡Vault-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?" Dijo preocupado el ayudante de Vault al ver herido a su líder, aun si el todavía seguía impresionado por cómo se estiro el brazo de ese chico.

Después de unos segundos para recuperar el aire que ese puño le había sacado, Vault miro con furia y odio a Luffy por haberlo humillado de esa forma. Ahora Vault planeaba no mostrarle piedad alguna a ese chico.

"¡Atrápenlo para que yo lo mate!" Ordeno un furioso Vault desde su posición en el trono, aun con su enojo era claro que el seguía adolorido ya que el todavía no se había levantado del trono y continuaba poniendo sus dos manos sobre su estómago donde Luffy había conectado su golpe, "¡Ustedes también malditos Ogros! ¡Si no lo matan no podrán violar a esa Mitad Elfa Oscura!" Y para asegurarse de que ese chico no dejaría este lugar con vida Vault también le dio órdenes a los Ogros.

Los Ogros actuaron de inmediato asustados por perder esa oportunidad, incluso el que tenía a Chloe a su merced la soltó y dejo en el suelo para el alivio de ella (A pesar de que la principal preocupación de Chloe seguía siendo Olga).

Los únicos que no se unieron a esa batalla fueron Vault y su ayudante. En el caso del ayudante era porque el realmente no tenía capacidades de combate. Y en el caso de Vault…

Normalmente Vault en una situación como esta se uniría para acabar con quien lo había atacado para así cortarle directamente la cabeza… pero en esta ocasión a causa del dolor eso no ocurriría de forma inmediata, tendría que esperar un poco para recuperarse de ese golpe.

El Líder de Kuroinu no era alguien ajeno al dolor siendo que él había participado en muchas batallas en donde a lo largo del tiempo recibió un alto número de daño. Siendo así Vault incluso se consideraba a si mismo alguien más resistente al dolor que los demás.

Sin embargo…

Ese golpe había dolido más que cualquier ataque que Vault recordase haber recibido.

Y como el todavía desconocía totalmente las habilidades de Luffy el ignoraba que Luffy pudo haberle añadido su **Haki de Armamento** a ese golpe para hacer todavía más daño que hubiese dejado a Vault definitivamente con heridas internas.

Pero antes de que los mercenarios y Ogros pudiesen ir entre todos para capturar a Luffy… un Ogro solitario se les adelanto.

"¡Raaahh!" Se escuchó un rugido a la vez que se vio a un Ogro corriendo hacia Luffy, claramente la idea de no poder violar a Chloe había sido suficientemente aterradora para ese Ogro en particular, lo suficiente para querer acabar lo más rápido posible con Luffy.

Sin embargo como Luffy lo vio venir muy fácilmente siendo que el Ogro iba corriendo en línea recta hacia él y al ser un ser grande y más musculoso su velocidad no era la mejor.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi (Mazo)!"** Dijo un Luffy que enrollo sus brazos que lanzo hacia el Ogro que se detuvo al ver que los brazos estirados de Luffy lo habían agarrado por la cabeza. Inmediatamente después de agarrarlo sus brazos comenzaron a desenrollarse lo que hizo girar al Ogro para luego mandarlo a estrellar de cabeza contra el suelo, causando que el suelo se rompiese y que el Ogro quedase noqueado.

Al ver eso un sentimiento de seguridad comenzó a formarse dentro de Olga y Chloe, después de todo al ser tan fuertes los Ogros necesitaban de más de un humano para ser derrotados y usualmente costaba hacerlo… aun así ese chico lo hizo sin siquiera esforzarse.

Por otro lado para los mercenarios y Ogros que lo vieron… otro tipo de sentimiento se comenzó a formar ya que ellos estaban seguros de que ese Ogro iba a ganar fácilmente.

Sin embargo la forma como ese humano con extraños poderes derroto como si nada a un Ogro… fue suficiente como para comenzar a plantar miedo y la duda en los mercenarios y Ogros restantes.

Todos excepto uno.

"¡No se intimiden!" Grito Vault desde su posición en el trono, "¡Ustedes lo superan por mucho! ¡Al final solo es una persona! ¡No hay forma de que gane!" Dijo el al ver que sus subordinados estaban comenzando a ser intimidados.

"¡T-todos al ataque!" Y con eso y aun con nerviosismo en sus corazones, todo el grupo de cuarentaicinco mercenarios y nueve Ogros fueron directos hacia Luffy esperando que la superioridad numérica fuese la clave.

El Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja por su parte simplemente miro con neutralidad lo que estaba viniendo, él no estaba nervioso en lo absoluto.

Ya que debido a la diferencia de poder tipos como esos… ni siquiera podrían matar su aburrimiento.

Y tristemente para Vault y su grupo de mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu… ellos con eso apenas habían visto un poco de las habilidades de Monkey D. Luffy.

Además como ellos ya lo habían hecho enojar… ellos debían saber que se hicieron enemigos de la peor persona posible.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo de esta historia. Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado.**

 **Desde un principio había esperado que no fuese muy tomada en cuenta, pero por lo visto ha gustado más de lo que esperaba, realmente fue una sorpresa bastante agradable.**

 **Y con eso aquí tenemos otro capítulo de esta historia, mi primer Crossover con un H3nt41.**

 **Aquí vemos como la historia avanzo y como Luffy y Vault se ven por primera vez cara a cara, además de que Luffy ya conoció a Olga y logro ganarse un poco de su confianza.**

 **Sé que puede que se sienta que Luffy se haya ganado un tanto rápido la confianza de Olga quien desprecia a los humanos… pero como mostré hasta ahora él no ha actuado antagonistamente en contra de ella y la líbero.**

 **Además recordemos lo que el buen y confiable Mihawk una vez dijo** _ **: "Esa no es una técnica o un poder… es la simple habilidad de convertir a esos alrededor suyo en aliados… ¡Y eso es lo que yo llamaría la habilidad más peligrosa en todo el océano!"**_

 **Si alguien como Mihawk lo dijo entonces debe ser verdad… y además que a lo largo de One Piece se ha demostrado que Luffy posee esa capacidad.**

 **Entonces no sería nada raro que desde el principio el comenzase a al menos hacer que Olga pensase que él era realmente distinto a los otros humanos. Aunque como vimos él lo demostrara a plenitud en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno al final con eso decidí dejarlo ahí en lugar de hacer que Luffy confrontase de una a los de Kuroinu. Creo que esta historia tendrá capítulos más cortos a los que estoy acostumbrado hacer ya que de por si con Kuroinu no hay mucho material con el cual trabajar.**

 **Por cierto una cosa como la inspiración que uso para esta historia (Las Ovas… las cuales mas consistían en mostrar a las chicas siendo violadas) no es realmente tan extenso creo que en compensación los capítulos de esta historia serán más cortos. Después de todo tendría que ser un poco creativo para intentar expandir esta historia.**

 **Aunque si alguien tuviese más información de Kuroinu para expandir mejor estaría agradecido.**

 **En fin aquí esta, si tienen algún consejo para esta historia no duden en decirlo.**

 **Y otra cosa… ¿Creen que escribí bien a Luffy? Es que como él es una persona tan simple a veces no sé si lo escribo bien.**

 **Eso es todo, me disculpo si el capítulo fue un poco aburrido pero creo que en mis historias tengo algo por hacer capítulos como este antes de ir a la acción… espero que lo entiendan.**


	3. Luffy vs Kuroinu

**Capítulo 02: Luffy vs Kuroinu.**

 **-Sala del Trono-**

A veces era increíble como de un momento para otro las cosas podían cambiar, aun cuando parecía que todo estaba perfecto y que nada podía salir mal.

Aun si en teoría todo estaba perfecto a veces de la nada algo podía aparecer que sería capaz de arruinar los planes de uno aun cuando… pareciese ser un simple chico.

Aunque claro quizás la culpa podía recaer en Vault quien jamás considero posible la posibilidad de que el Mago que el dio por muerto tuviese suficiente vida en el para intentar un último recurso como venganza… y que el resultado de ese último intento estuviese funcionando.

"P-pero… e-eso es imposible…" Dijo el tipo con lentes mientras veía con horror la escena frente a sus ojos ya que algo que era totalmente increíble estaba ocurriendo.

"…Que mierda está pasando aquí…" Por su parte Vault también estaba en un estado similar a su ayudante ya que él no se podía creer que sus poderosos hombres que pelearon junto a él en varias batallas… estuviesen siendo humillados de forma tan clara.

Si bien ellos eran solo humanos los mercenarios de Kuroinu eran realmente fuertes para haber llegado tan lejos. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar a los guardias de una ciudad. Eso sumado al poder de los Ogros los convertían en una fuerza capaz de aplastar a una sola persona en cosa de segundos… cosa que era verdad si uno lo aplicaba a las personas de este mundo.

"¿Es siquiera humano ese chico?" Pregunto nerviosamente el ayudante de Vault al ver como los brazos y piernas de Luffy se estiraban para dar golpes y patadas la cuales eran una derrota inmediata para los que los recibiesen.

Incluso la ayuda de los Ogros no estaba logrando absolutamente nada, aun cuando ellos con su gran poder podían ayudar a convertir una situación desfavorable en una favorable.

"No lo creo… ningún humano se aliaria con Olga Discordia," Respondió un Vault que no quitaba sus ojos de la acción.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Gattling (Metralleta)!"** Y en el campo de batalla Luffy lanzo una de sus técnicas a nueve mercenarios quienes junto con un Ogro intentaron atacarlos de frente.

"¡Ahhh!" Se escucharon los gritos de nueve mercenarios y un Ogro quienes recibieron muchos puños a tal velocidad que parecían haber sido dados al mismo tiempo. A consecuencia de eso ellos fueron mandados a volar unos pasos atrás y perdieron la consciencia por el daño causado por ese gran número de golpes.

"¡Bastardo!" Grito otro mercenario que con un hacha intento atacar por detrás a Luffy…

…Solo para que Luffy lo esquivase al último segundo simplemente moviéndose a un lado.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Kane (Campana)!"** Y entonces Luffy estiro su cuello hacia atrás y le dio un potente cabezazo en la frente.

La victima de esa esa técnica camino como si estuviese borracho por unos segundos… para luego caer al suelo inconsciente. Aunque si uno hubiese estado más cerca se hubiese notado el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose… y claramente no fueron los huesos de Luffy luego de aquel cabezazo.

Y así Vault veía con incredulidad como sus subordinados estaban siendo derrotados como si fuesen insectos, algo que jamás había pasado ya que ellos eran personas fuertes y experimentadas.

Por su parte Olga había visto que su plan original de usar a Luffy para crear una oportunidad de rescatar a Chloe esperando en que él debía ser al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para distraer lo suficiente a los mercenarios, fue completamente innecesario.

Ya que por lo que estaba viendo ella misma…

"La situación se resolverá sola…" Comento Olga al ver como se desenvolvía todo y que si todo continuaba así lo único que ella tenía que hacer era quedarse quieta mirando y dentro de nada ese chico se encargaría de Mercenarios y Ogros por igual.

Además ver como esos mismos tipos que actuaron de forma tan arrogante y presumieron cuando ella estaba capturada era derrotados como si nada por Luffy… realmente era algo satisfactorio de ver para Olga Discordia.

"A este paso… solo quedaremos nosotros…" Se escuchó decir al hombre con lentes que estaba junto a Vault quien miraba con miedo a un Luffy que ni mostraba signos de tener problemas o de estar cansado.

El miedo era que cuando el terminase ellos serían los siguientes.

"No te desesperes," Contesto un calmado Vault quien intentaba pensar en algo para salir de esta situación, ya que con anterioridad él había sacado a sus hombres de situaciones complicadas y el creía posible hacerlo una vez más, "De seguro puedo pensar en algo…" Y fue así que Vault llego a una idea al recordar que ese chico no había llegado solo sino acompañado de alguien más… alguien que sin su cetro era una presa fácil.

' _Porque tengo que hacer una decisión como esa…'_ Suspiro mentalmente Vault al saber que su opción era solo una si él quería tener una oportunidad para librarse de ese molesto chico que podía estirar su cuerpo.

Al ver como el resultado era inevitable a menos que algo fuese hecho… Vault decidió tomar una decisión drástica pero que a sus ojos valía la pena en una situación tan desesperada. Ya que aun si sería doloroso dañar un cuerpo tan hermoso como ese… al final el todavía podía usarla para su placer, no importaba una que otra cicatriz.

"¡Ataquen a Olga Discordia!" Comando Vault desde el trono.

Tal orden fue tan sorpresiva que todos se quedaron quietos para procesar lo que había sido dicho.

"¡Como lo ordene Vault-sama!" Y así uno de ellos logro reaccionar mientras todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos por una orden como esa.

"¡Olga-sama!" Grito una horrorizada Chloe al ver que un mercenario iba directo hacia ella con su espada en alto.

Por su parte a Reina de los Elfos Oscuros estaba tan sorprendida por esa súbita acción que ella no pudo reaccionar y solo pudo ver como ese tipo iba hacia ella… Olga nunca considero ser atacada ya que el Vault hizo claro que él estaba detrás de su cuerpo.

Pero por suerte para ella, Luffy estaba también en esta habitación y él tenía una habilidad que le permitía a sus ataques alcanzar cualquier punto.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Pistol (Pistola)!"** Se pudo escuchar y antes de que ese tipo pudiese lastimar a Olga un puño salió disparado desde la dirección de Luffy.

"¡Gahhh!" El tipo que intento atacar a Olga sintió el puño de Luffy en su espalda.

Ese tipo fue mandado a volar en dirección al pasillo que estaba detrás de Olga ya que ella no se había movido de la entrada de la sala del trono cuya puerta de entrada había sido mandada a volar por Luffy.

"¡Ahora está expuesto!" Grito Vault viendo ahí su oportunidad de la victoria ya que si bien su plan original era quitarle su concentración a ese chico al lastimar a Olga Discordia… la situación de ahora igualmente podía servir.

Al instante cinco tipos rodearon a un Luffy cuyo brazo seguía estirado y que por eso mismo parecía expuesto… tal como él lo había planeado.

Luffy no se movió porque él los quería a todos en esa posición para así encararse de una sola vez de ellos. Después de todo… uno no sobrevivía en Grand Line si una técnica tan simple podía funcionar.

Ya que ellos habían rodeado a Luffy… este solo tenía que aprovechar que sus piernas todavía estaban libres.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Muchi (Látigo)!"** Ahora Luffy estiro su pierna y dio una patada en círculo. Así logrando impactar a varios mercenarios en el estómago y nuevamente más de los subordinados de Vault eran humillantemente derrotados.

Por su parte Chloe estaba más pendiente de su Reina que de la batalla que ocurría alrededor suyo... cosa que podría costarle caro a la Mitad Elfo Oscura.

"Olga-sama…" Dijo una aliviada Chloe al ver que a Olga no le habían tocado ni un cabello.

"¡Chloe, detrás de ti!" Grito Olga con claro miedo en sus ojos.

La Mitad Elfo Oscura reacciono al instante y logro voltearse para ver… un Ogro viniendo hacia ella con su puño listo para dar un potente golpe.

Al ver eso lo único que Chloe pudo hacer gracias a su limitado movimiento… fue cerrar sus ojos y prepararse para el impacto.

Sin embargo cierto chico todavía estaba en el campo de batalla.

Luffy apareció en frente de Chloe antes de que cualquiera le hubiese visto moverse. Aunque si uno hubiese mirado con detalle hubiesen visto un poco de vapor saliendo de las piernas de Luffy por un instante. Esa velocidad se debía a que Luffy había activado en un instante el **Gear Second** en sus dos piernas para tener más velocidad.

Para los que lo estaban viendo en un momento Luffy estaba ahí parado… y al otro estaba frente a Chloe con su puño extendido para recibir el golpe.

Luffy solo detuvo con su mano abierta el puño del Ogro y claramente el chico del Sombrero de Paja no hizo realmente ningún esfuerzo para esa acción. Normalmente el puño de un Ogro debería tener suficiente poder como para mandar a volar a un humano común y corriente y romper varios huesos en el proceso.

"Si se les ocurre atacarlas una vez mas no tendré piedad" Dijo Luffy en un tono de voz frio lo que era una clara promesa que le causo escalofrió a todos los presentes debido al poder y frialdad de su voz… incluso Olga y Chloe.

Para los Mercenarios y Ogros la idea de volver a intentar una táctica como esa para distraer a Luffy… había completamente desaparecido de sus mentes. De hecho aun si Vault les ordenase continuar atacando a las Elfas Oscuras ellos no creían ser capaces de seguir esa orden.

Tal era el terror que provocaba ser víctima del enojo de Luffy.

Luego de haber dicho eso Luffy enfoco su atención en el Ogro cuyo puño seguía siendo contenido por su mano, quizás lo increíble de su acción era la causa por la que ese Ogro no se había movido.

Entonces Luffy uso su otra mano para agarrar la muñeca del brazo del Ogro que él estaba agarrando… y comenzó a apretar con fuerza la muñeca del Ogro.

Inmediatamente una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro de dicho Ogro.

"Rha… ¡Hyaaa!" Grito el Ogro que estaba de rodillas en el suelo al sentir como una fuerza superior a la suya estaba rompiendo sus huesos… ¡Y esa era la fuerza de un humano!

"¡Eres molesto!" Dijo Luffy para inmediatamente darle un golpe en el centro del rostro al Ogro, cosa que le mando a volar unos dientes y lo dejo noqueado además de mandarlo a volar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces Luffy fue a ver cuántos más le quedaban por derrotar.

Al final solo quedaban unos quince mercenarios y dos Ogros en pie. Todos ellos se habían puesto frente a Luffy formando así un solo grupo.

Lo extraño era que ellos no escuchaban a Vault dándoles ordenes o animándolos para continuar con el combate para así poder matar a ese chico… aunque en estos momentos ellos estaban demasiados nerviosos como para apartar la vista de Luffy incluso por un instante.

Por su parte Luffy también estaba enfocando totalmente su atención en ellos para asegurarse que no intentasen nuevamente eso de atacar a alguna de esas chicas.

"Voy a terminar con esto," Declaro con seriedad Luffy.

Todos los que estaban en frente de él sintieron un escalofrió.

"N-no nos e-engañas" Finalmente uno de ellos se atrevió a responder aun cuando era más que claro que él y todos los suyos estaban aterrados de Luffy al punto que ni siquiera podían fingir confianza.

Incluso los usualmente confiados Ogros estaban visiblemente afectados al ver como un humano derrotaba a otros Ogros como si nada.

"¡S-si te atacamos todos de frente no podrás hacer nada!" Declaro el que en estos momentos parecía ser el que hablaba por el grupo… aunque por lo visto su estado mental ya debía ser uno desesperado para creer que una táctica como esa funcionaria… pero momentos desesperados hacían a uno hacer cosas estúpidas, "¡H-has tu movimiento y ahí iremos con todo!" Y aunque esas palabras tuvieron las intenciones de levantar los ánimos de los que quedaban… realmente para nada sirvieron.

"Si realmente quieren dejarme dar el primer golpe… entonces no tengo problema" Sonrió Luffy al ya saber cómo terminar de buena forma ese 'combate', Luffy buscaba una técnica que terminase todo de un golpe para no tener que gastar más energía noqueando a uno por uno.

Por lo que simplemente 'esa técnica' era lo más indicado.

" **Gear Third…"** Dijo Luffy quien entonces llevo su dedo pulgar derecho a su boca, mordió la articulación creando así una pequeña apertura y entonces comenzó a soplar aire… cosa que causo que su brazo comenzase a inflarse al concentrar todo su aire ahí.

Eso era… definitivamente el brazo de un Gigante que excedía a los seres gigantes de este mundo.

Si bien el mostrar ese imponte brazo enorme dejo totalmente paralizados con el miedo a los mercenarios y al Ogro restante… cierta Elfas Oscuras y su asistente tampoco podían creerlo.

"¿¡Su puño se hizo enorme!?" Grito con incredulidad Chloe al ver lo que Luffy había hecho.

"¿…Realmente es un humano?" Por su parte Olga estaba comenzando a cuestionar la supuesta humanidad de Luffy debido a sus habilidades las cuales no eran pertenecientes a ninguna raza de monstruo ya que ningún monstruo podía estirarse de esa forma "Aunque quizás sus habilidades sean producto de una maldición…" Teorizo ella quien sabía lo que se venía.

Ya que lo que cualquiera diría era que ser golpeado por ese masivo puño… era definitivamente algo que iba a doler y hacer un daño totalmente masivo, cosa que los mercenarios y Ogros sabían a la perfección.

"¡Corran! ¡Ese chico es un verdadero monstruo!" Y finalmente tirando cualquier pretensión de luchar contra Luffy los mercenarios tiraron sus armas al suelo y se prepararon para escapar, igualmente los Ogros aunque estúpidos también sabían que escapar era lo mejor.

Pero a diferencia del pasado… ahora el Gear Third de Luffy no lento como para dejarlos huir.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Elephant Gun (Pistola Elefante)!"** La voz de Luffy declarando el nombre de ese terrorífico ataque fue lo último que sus víctimas escucharían.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Se escuchó un grito combinado de mercenarios y Ogros por igual al ser víctimas de un enorme puño que era tan fuerte como se veía.

De seguro incluso los Ogros tendrían huesos rotos después de recibir un golpe tan enorme. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Luffy pudo haber usado su **Haki de Armamento** para hacer ese golpe todavía más devastador.

Con ese último ataque devastador todas las fuerzas enemigas habían sido derrotadas a excepción de los miembros que no tomaron un rol en la batalla.

"Ahora solo quedan dos" Se dijo a si mismo Luffy quien dirigió su atención al trono donde deberían estar los que quedaban… con eso ese tipo tan desagradable que era el líder. Realmente si bien solo escucharlo hablar molestaba a Luffy el ver como ese tipo le ordenó a sus hombres el atacar a esas dos chicas hizo que Luffy hubiese deseado más que un solo golpe.

Pero ahora él iba a rectificar eso.

Lamentablemente para Luffy cuando Vault vio que su puño se hizo enorme el Líder de Kuroinu supo que era momento de retirarse o afrontar un oponente como Luffy.

Ósea que cuando Luffy se enfocó en el trono… este estaba vacío. Sin importar lo mucho que Luffy buscase, él no podía encontrar nada sobre el tipo que era el líder de esos sujetos ni el tipo con lentes que estaba al lado de él.

"Se escaparon…" Murmuro un molesto Luffy al notar que el líder de los mercenarios y ese tipo con lentes habían aprovechado la confusión, una acción como esa le estaba únicamente dando a Luffy mas razones para detestar a Vault.

Después de todo al ser alguien que saliese corriendo y dejase a sus camaradas abandonados era una de las maneras más rápidas de ganarse el enojo de Luffy.

Vault y su ayudante al ver como Luffy estaba dominando a pesar de haber tenido los números en contra supieron que si se quedaban aquí ellos serían los siguientes por lo que aprovecharon que la atención de ese chico y de las Elfas Oscuras estaba enfocada totalmente en la batalla para escapar rápidamente sin ser notados.

Lo que comenzó como una situación ideal para el reinado de Kuroinu… termino con Vault y su ayudante corriendo con la cola entre las patas y abandonando a los suyos ya que ellos se hubiesen vuelto las próximas victimas de Luffy si se quedaban.

Lo que debió haber sido un gran momento que significase el comienzo del inicio de su Imperio del Sexo término siendo arruinado por un chico con habilidades que nadie antes había visto.

Y eso solo era el comienzo de los encuentros entre Kuroinu y Luffy.

Luego de haber visto que todos sus oponentes seguían en el suelo Luffy fue hacia la chica rubia que estaba con sus movimientos limitados por unas ataduras.

Y usando nuevamente su pura fuerza física Luffy esta vez rompió las ataduras de Chloe al necesitar solo apretar con fuerza.

"Finalmente estoy libre…" Murmuro una alegre Chloe al finalmente liberarse de las ataduras con las que casi ella fue violada por esos Ogros.

"Chloe, me alegra ver que ellos no alcanzaron a tocarte" Dijo Olga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba verdaderamente alegre de que Chloe no hubiese tenido que sufrir esa clase de experiencia una vez más.

Por su parte más que por sí misma, Chloe estaba feliz de que su Reina fuese la que estuviese bien.

"Olga-sama… me alegro mucho de que usted se encuentre bien" Dijo una sonriente Chloe al ver que su Reina se encontraba intacta.

"Afortunadamente las cosas pudieron terminar bien" Olga dio un suspiro de alivio al ver como aquella desesperada situación había de un momento para otro terminando a favor de ella y Chloe, todo gracias a Luffy.

Y hablando de Luffy, en estos momentos él estaba sentado en el suelo y respirando pesadamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Olga con cierta preocupación en su voz al ver como Luffy quien no fue lastimado ahora estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Estoy… cansado…" Fue lo que dijo un Luffy que hablo con un tono de voz que realmente mostraba dicho cansancio.

El haber usado su Gear Fourth en Rusukaina, el haber apenas dormido y finalmente el haber peleado después termino por dejar aún más cansado a Luffy. Por lo menos el sucumbió a ese cansancio después de terminar con casi todos sus enemigos menos los dos que se escaparon.

Viendo que solo había cansancio con ese chico fue que Chloe decidió hacer una pregunta para confirmar algo que ella esperase que fuese verdad.

"Escucha… ¿Eres un humano?" Pregunto ella con esperanzas en su voz ante esa posibilidad.

Después de todo si ese chico no era humano… entonces Chloe podría estar tranquila sabiendo que ni ella ni su Reina habrían sido salvadas por un humano.

"Si soy humano…" Respondió Luffy a la pregunta de Chloe.

Al haber confirmado su humanidad los ojos de Chloe se volvieron fríos y ella apretó los puños.

"Realmente nunca había visto a un humano con capacidades" Dijo una intrigada Olga, "¿Acaso es una maldición lo que hace que tu cuerpo se pueda estirar?" Considerando que ella podía hacer magia era posible que los poderes de Luffy tuviesen origen en una maldición.

Pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi… y ahora soy un hombre de goma" Respondió con toda normalidad el cansado Luffy.

"…Hmm ya veo, ¿Asique un fruta como esa puede existir?" Dijo para sí misma una curiosa Olga acerca de la existencia de una fruta que pudiese dar tales poderes.

Era interesante notar que Olga no dudo la explicación de Luffy aun cuando la existencia de una fruta de la que ella nunca había oído hablar en sus años de vida había sido revelada. Normalmente ella hubiese encontrado una explicación como esa ridícula.

Pero ella no creía que alguien como Luffy fuese a mentirle.

"Ya rescate a tu subordinada…" Logro decir un Luffy que estaba a punto de dormirse por el cansancio.

Olga por su parte supo que él había dicho que su parte del trato entre ambos ya había sido cumplida al rescatar a Chloe y solo le faltaba a ella cumplir su parte del trato y encontrar esa isla.

Olga le asintió a Luffy para decirle que ella entendió que él había cumplido su parte del trato y que ahora ella lo haría con su parte del trato.

"Te agradezco el haber rescatado a Chloe… Luffy" Agradeció Olga quien finalmente se había referido a Luffy por su nombre. Se sentía raro para ella el llamar a un humano usando su nombre ya que ella nunca hacia algo como eso.

En primer lugar porque ningún humano era cercano a ella y en segundo lugar porque Olga pensó que el llamar a criaturas inferiores como los humanos por sus nombres era algo que estaba por debajo de alguien como ella quien era un Reina.

"Shishishi… no fue nada" Luffy se rio suavemente y entonces cerro sus ojos para finalmente descansar.

Y con eso Monkey D. Luffy se quedó dormido debido al descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Con eso Olga y Chloe se quedaron viéndolo por unos segundos para que al final Chloe rompiese el silencio.

"Olga-sama… ¿Usted sabe quién es ese ese chico?" Y finalmente viendo que Luffy estaba definitivamente dormido fue que Chloe hizo esa pregunta.

"Ese chico apareció de la nada corriendo en los pasillos del castillo, esta es mi primera vez viéndolo" Explico Olga "Al parecer es un pirata que de alguna forma termino perdido en mi territorio".

"Un pirata…" Repitió Chloe con una evidente muestra de desagrado en su rostro.

Después de todo por lo que Chloe sabía los piratas eran escoria que robaban y además violaban mujeres. La única diferencia con los mercenarios eran que los piratas se encontraban en los mares.

"Olga-sama… después de todo ese chico es demasiado peligroso con todo ese poder además de ser un pirata" Dijo Chloe quien miro fríamente a Luffy "Por eso creo que deberíamos aprovechar que está dormido para matarlo" Y como Chloe conocía que su Reina sentía un desprecio por los humanos… Chloe creía que la respuesta seria un 'si'.

Sin embargo…

"No" Respondió Olga "Chloe te prohíbo matar a ese chico" Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros con un tono neutral.

"¡Pero un humano como ese es demasiado peligroso!" Respondió una Chloe que dejo claro que para ella era mejor si Luffy moría aquí y ahora "¡Si él nos atacase ni yo podría hacer algo para detenerlo!" Dijo ella aun cuando le doliese el admitir que un humano la superaba, sin embargo con lo que ella vio de Luffy no había punto en intentar negarlo.

Contra el Chloe estaba segura de que ella apenas duraría unos segundos. En otras palabras ella no podría defender a su Reina si ese humano decidiese atacarlas… y siendo un humano lo más probable fuese que sí.

"Este chico claramente mostro que el Kuroinu era su enemigo por lo que él es más útil vivo que muerto ya que su enojo esta enfocado en ellos" Respondió Olga quien entendía las razones de Chloe para querer matar a Luffy.

De no ser porque ese chico la había liberado y ayudado a rescatar a Chloe e incluso llego a derrotar a los mercenarios y Ogros por igual… entonces Olga se hubiese preocupado de que un humano tan poderoso existiese.

Pero como por lo visto ese chico llamado Luffy era un aliado, Olga preferiría dejarlo con vida por si los mercenarios volviesen y que además ella necesita cumplir su parte del trato que ella prometió con él.

Pero aun si ella se decía eso, había otra razón por la que Olga no quería que muriese… eso era un sentimiento de gratitud.

' _Gracias a el todavía tengo mi pureza…'_ Pensó con alivio y agradecimiento la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros al recordar ese detalle.

Gracias a Luffy ella todavía podía pensar en algún día perder su virginidad con alguien a quien ella amase. Si bien hace tiempo que Olga no había pensado en eso el estar cerca de ser violada por tipos como esos le recordó ese deseo de tener su momento especial con alguien más.

"…Lo entiendo" Asintió Chloe sin muchas ganas, si bien ella no tenía personalmente nada en contra de ese chico que incluso la salvo, ella todavía desconfiaba de un ser humano, en especial uno tan fuerte y con habilidades tan raras.

No era como si ella no se sintiese agradecida por el por haberla salvado… pero la desconfianza de Chloe hacia los humanos era simplemente demasiada como para que una sola acción heroica lo cambiase.

"Con ese tema de ese humano zanjado solo queda una cosa por hacer" Dijo Olga quien indico a los cuerpos tirados en el piso cortesía de Luffy.

Chloe entendió al instante lo que esa señal significaba. Después de todo solo había una orden que su Reina podría dar en esta situación.

"Chloe… mátalos a todos antes de que despierten" Ordeno Olga quien miro fríamente a los inconscientes cuerpos de mercenarios y Ogros.

Por la traición de los Ogros y las intenciones impuras de esos mercenarios no habría piedad alguna, después de todo se notaba que ellos no la hubiesen tenido.

Esos tipos intentaron humillarla a ella, a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y además lastimar a Chloe, por eso mismo ella se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos saliese con vida.

"Entendido" Asintió una Chloe que respondió con una voz estoica y profesional ante la orden de asesinato que se le había dado a ella.

"Yo por mi parte llevare a ese chico a una cama para descansar" Dijo Olga para la sorpresa de Chloe.

"Usted no tiene que hacer un esfuerzo como ese Olga-sama" Respondió al instante Chloe luego de oír lo que su Reina planeaba hacer "Yo soy más que suficiente para cargar el cuerpo de un humano como ese, usted no debería esforzar así su cuerpo Olga-sama".

Una cosa como cargar el cuerpo de alguien era algo que una Reina no debería hacer ya que algo como eso recaería en una ayudante como lo era Chloe… además que era el propio aprecio de Chloe hacia Olga lo que hacía que la Mitad Elfo Oscura no quisiese ver a su Reina haciendo una tarea que alguien de su rango no debería hacer.

"Ese humano derroto por sí mismo a todos esos enemigos" Respondió Olga "Y como somos las únicas aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarlo a un lugar para descansar mientras tú te encargas de la escoria".

Y ahora ella estaba directamente ayudando a un ser humano, incluso llevándolo ella misma hacia un lugar donde descansar aun cuando algo como eso no era lo que una Reina como ella debía hacer.

Pero como la única otra persona que podía hacer el trabajo de llevar a Luffy a una habitación era Chloe quien tenía que acabar con todos los demás ya que Olga no podía tolerar que esos bastardos y esos Ogros traidores continuasen más tiempo con vida, Olga tendría que hacer ella misma ese trabajo de llevar el cuerpo de ese chico.

Lo que era lamentable ya que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tenía ganas de sentarse en ese trono y ver como su subordinaba tomaba las vidas de esa basura humana y Ogros traidores.

Sin embargo por muy raro que sonase para ella… ese humano llamado Luffy era su prioridad. Y así Olga llevando a un dormido Luffy consigo se fue por el pasillo en búsqueda de un lugar para que Luffy pudiese dormir tranquilo.

Con Olga retirándose por el pasillo junto al dormido Luffy, Chloe se quedó sola con los cuerpos inconscientes de aquellos que trataron de enfrentar a Luffy únicamente para terminar humillados.

Enfocándose en la tarea que le había sido dada Chloe lentamente camino hacia donde estaban los cuerpos inconscientes y del suelo ella recogió dos objetos, uno con cada mano.

Entonces ella miro con un desprecio absoluto a los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo.

"…Todavía recuerdo esas asquerosas miradas que todos ustedes me estaban dando…" Dijo Chloe en voz baja con un tono de voz lleno de enojo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza los mangos de las dos espadas que ella había tomado del suelo y que con anterioridad le habrían pertenecido a dos de los mercenarios que presentemente estaban en el suelo.

Al final sus propias armas serian lo que les arrebataría sus vidas.

De hecho al saber que ella seria violada en con esa misma gente como espectadores… Chloe no pudo evitar recordar su pasado antes de que Olga la hubiese rescatado.

Su pasado con esos horribles humanos… especialmente el causante de todo.

Lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada y tuvo que ser alguien más el causante de salvarla… y para su mala suerte tuvo que ser otro humano, aunque con sus poderes ella dudo por unos momentos si ese chico realmente lo era hasta que él lo confirmo.

Ahora esos mismos mercenarios junto a esos traidores Ogros la pagarían con sus vidas el haberle hecho recordar cosas tan desagradables y además intentar quitarle a la fuerza la pureza a su salvadora y amada Reina.

"¡Ahora pagaran por sus acciones!" Declaro Chloe quien se movió hacia el mercenario caído más cercano… y procedió a enterrar una de las espadas en el pecho de ese tipo justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

"¡Ahhh!" El dolor de tal acción fue tal que el mercenario inconsciente pudo despertarse y brevemente para gritar… pero como la herida había sido fatal el únicamente pudo hacer eso antes de morir.

Eso era uno menos… Y Chloe tenía de sobra para repetir el proceso que era en extremo satisfactorio.

Y con eso la sala del trono… se tiño de rojo y los mercenarios del Kuroinu perdieron a varios de sus miembros ese mismo día.

Y los eventos de ese día no serían nada más que uno entre muchos eventos que significarían la caída de Kuroinu.

Y Chloe disfruto de cada segundo de esa experiencia… ella planeaba tomarse su tiempo.

 **-Habitación-**

Por su parte las Reina de los Elfos Oscuros conocida como Olga Discordia logro encontrar una habitación en el castillo. Una habitación que tenía una cama, cosa que era suficiente para ella.

"Haa… realmente no estoy acostumbrada a hacer esfuerzo físico…" Dijo Olga luego de dejar a Luffy en una cama en una de las múltiples habitaciones del castillo. Si bien ella no era exactamente físicamente débil, Olga tampoco tenía un cuerpo que pudiese ser descrito como fuerte al ser alguien que confiaba en su magia.

Luffy continuaba durmiendo como si no tuviese preocupación alguna en el mundo.

Y como él estaba bastante dormido y no había nadie más cerca… Olga vio que ese era el momento ideal para intentar algo que ella había querido sentir directamente luego de ver su pelea. Asique ella acerco su mano hacia la mano de un durmiente Luffy para así tomar unos de sus dedos… y comenzar a jalarlo.

Y efectivamente ese dedo se estiro. Verdaderamente parecía que todo el cuerpo de Luffy estaba hecho de goma.

"Fascinante…" Olga no pudo evitar dejar que esas palabras saliesen de sus suaves labios.

Normalmente alguien como ella no haría cosas como esas, pero ese chico francamente la había impresionado no solo con su personalidad y el acceder a ayudarla, sino por ese raro cuerpo capaz de estirarse.

Olga no estaba preocupada por ser sorprendida haciendo eso con el cuerpo de Luffy ya que era claro que Luffy no se despertaría y Chloe se demoraría un rato.

Por eso mismo ella soltó el dedo de Luffy y entonces miro el rostro del chico que la había ayudado y había rescatado a Chloe a pesar de ser ambas Elfas Oscuras, una raza que no era muy querida para los seres humanos.

Y así mirando el durmiente rostro de Luffy… fue que Olga Discordia lentamente movió su mano hacia el… específicamente hacia su rostro.

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que tenía una gran reputación detrás de su nombre y que era temida por muchos… Olga Discordia ahora estaba acariciando el rostro del durmiente Monkey D. Luffy.

Hace muy poco tiempo la mera idea de que ella pudiese acariciar el rostro de un humano hubiese sido una verdadera idiotez si Olga lo escuchase, después de todo su desprecio por los humanos alcanzo nuevos niveles luego de ser capturada… y entonces ella conoció a este humano que la libero y rescato Chloe antes de que la violasen.

"…realmente eres un humano bastante especial para lograr que yo hiciese esto por ti…" Olga no pudo evitar comentar eso en lo que era un pequeño susurro.

Ella despreciaba a los humanos… y aun así aquí estaba ella acariciando el rostro de Luffy mientras este dormía.

Pero como Olga lo acababa de decir… ese humano conocido como Luffy era uno bastante especial, y no solo por sus poderes sino por su personalidad alegre que era casi imposible de ver en un mundo como este.

Fue un encanto misterioso que de alguna forma logro atraerla a ella.

Y por su parte Olga dejo de acariciar el rostro de Luffy… y dirigió su mano hacia su pecho, más específicamente su cicatriz.

"Pero lo que más curiosidad me da es saber que pudo causarle una cicatriz como esa a un guerrero tan fuerte como tu..." Dijo Olga en voz baja nuevamente… quizás ella usaba ese tono de voz a propósito para no molestar a Luffy quien dormía profundamente, aun cuando eso no importaba ya que Luffy era alguien de sueño pesado "De seguro debió haber sido un oponente temible…" Comento ella para sí misma.

Lo que Olga Discordia no sabía era que ella había acertado en eso ya que quien le hizo esa cicatriz en su pecho a Luffy era realmente un oponente temible… un oponente con poderes muy mortíferos que hacían que siquiera pelear con el fuese muy complicado.

Un oponente que le quito a Luffy a su amado hermano.

Sin embargo las caricias de Olga se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose… y solo podía tratarse de alguien.

Inmediatamente Olga quito su mano del cuerpo de Luffy ya que lo que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros menos deseaba era ser encontrada haciéndole eso a un humano.

"Buen trabajo Chloe" Dijo Olga sin siquiera voltearse para confirmar quien era quien había entrado. Después de todo ella confiaba en su subordinada y que en el estado que Luffy dejo a los mercenarios y Ogros nada problemático para Chloe debería haber pasado.

"No fue problema alguno, Olga-sama" Y efectivamente la voz de la Mitad Elfo Oscura fue la que respondió.

Chloe se encontraba manchada de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo las cuales eran principalmente los brazos y las piernas, esa sangre parecía haber sido salpicada hacia ella. Eso era señal de que ella había cumplido sus órdenes con éxito.

"Todos ellos fueron exterminados, Olga-sama" Dijo ella con cansancio evidente en su voz, después de todo matar a todos esos mercenarios que eran varios en número fue algo extenuante aun cuando solo tomo una apuñalada en el corazón para cada uno.

Con los Ogros fue mucho más complicado debido a que sus cuerpos eran más musculosos y resistentes por lo que ellos tomaron una decapitación para asegurarse de que estuviesen muertos.

Aunque antes de eso Chloe se encargó de tener su 'diversión' con ellos… al castrarlos usando las espadas de esos mercenarios.

Después de todo esos fueron los mismos Ogros que traicionaron a Olga y estaban a muy poco de violarla a ella, por eso mismo como venganza apropiada Chloe decidió castrarlos antes de matarlos.

Algunos de los Ogros incluso se habían despertado a causa del dolor que esa castración había provocado… sin embargo el daño a sus cuerpos provocado por Luffy era simplemente demasiado grave como para que ellos pudiesen moverse para intentar pelear o escapar de Chloe.

Asique ella simplemente mato a cada uno luego de castrarlos.

"Buen trabajo Chloe" Asintió Olga Discordia al oír eso "Se siente ver saber que la basura ha sido eliminada".

"Muchas gracias" Asintió una Chloe que estaba feliz por recibir un cumplido de parte de su reina.

"Todavía quedan cuatro más de esos mercenarios en este castillo" Dijo Olga "Ellos están en el pasillos de la celda en la que nos tuvieron retenidas, puedes descansar por un rato y luego ir a matarlos".

"Muy bien me encargare de ellos después" Asintió Chloe.

"En ese caso yo iré a ver si hay una librería" Dijo Olga, cosa que causo curiosidad en Chloe.

"Olga-sama, ¿Por qué necesita una librería? ¿No sería mejor buscar una cama para descansar también?" Para Chloe la decisión de encontrar una librería no tenía sentido ya que ella no sabía la promesa que Olga había hecho con Luffy sobre ayudarlo a encontrar la Isla Rusukaina si este ayudaba a rescatarla.

"Según sus palabras debe haber una isla llamada 'Rusukaina' en alguna parte del mundo" Respondió Olga "Si logro encontrarla en algún mapa me será más fácil ver como mandar a ese chico hacia ese lugar" Y con eso Olga dejo la habitación para buscar una librería en este castillo.

"¿Pero entonces porque usted tiene que ir a investigar?" Pregunto una confundida Chloe ya que si ese chico deseaba regresar a esa isla entonces el podía buscar el solo esa información.

"Cuando ese chico me libero de esa prisión lo hizo cuando le ofrecí un trato en el que di mi palabra" Finalmente Olga supo que no había de otra más que decirle la verdad a Chloe "Si me ayudaba a rescatarte entonces yo le ayudaría a volver a esa isla".

"Olga-sama… no debió haber hecho eso por mí" Dijo una conmovida Chloe al oír eso.

"Aun cuando la idea de haber hecho ese tipo de promesa con un humano sea desagradable… realmente valió la pena ya que estas frente a mí en perfecto estado" Y Olga dio una pequeña sonrisa al decir eso.

Inmediatamente un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de Chloe.

Pero al parecer Olga le restó importancia o solo lo interpreto como un subordinado sintiéndose avergonzado de recibir ese tipo de palabras de su Reina.

"Entonces voy a ir a la biblioteca" Y con eso Olga salió de la habitación.

Al final Chloe se había terminado quedando sola con Luffy. Y aprovechando una oportunidad como esa ella se acercó a un durmiente Luffy y… saco un cuchillo que ella tenía escondido el cual ella lo tomo de uno de los cadáveres.

"Yo detesto a los humanos… después de todo ellos… abusaron de mi hace mucho tiempo…" Murmuro peligrosamente ella quien acerco el cuchillo al cuello del durmiente Luffy.

Bastaba solo un poco más el acercar el cuchillo y aplicar presión para así acabar fácilmente con la vida de ese chico, algo que Chloe sabía que ella nunca podría hacer si ese chico se encontrase despierto debido a la abismal diferencia de poder.

Sin embargo aun cuando ella podía con un simple movimiento terminar la vida de ese chico… al final en lugar de presionar contra el cuello ella comenzó a retirar el cuchillo.

"Pero igualmente… te agradezco por haber salvado a Olga-sama…" Dijo suavemente Chloe. Aun con todo Chloe sabía que de no ser por ese humano ahora mismo su Reina hubiese sido mancillada por esos mercenarios…

Después de que esos Ogros la hubiesen violado primero a ella misma.

Chloe podía ver que sin Luffy esto hubiese terminado muy mal para ambas. Al menos eso ella lo tenía que aceptar ya que no había como negarlo.

Era por esas acciones heroicas de ese chico que Chloe no podía encontrar en si misma el valor para matarlo aun cuando hace poco ella había matado a muchos humanos.

Asique Chloe decidió tolerar la existencia de Luffy hasta que él se fuese a esa isla… pero únicamente eso ya que ella no planeaba tener lazo alguno con un ser humano.

Y así luego de decirlo eso al durmiente Luffy, Chloe dejo la habitación para ir a matar a los otros cuatro mercenarios que le faltaban y luego reunirse con su Reina.

Luffy se quedó solo y por primera vez desde su entrenamiento pudo dormir en un lugar cómodo.

Menos de un día había pasado y Luffy ya había logrado hacer una impresión en Olga y Chloe, la suficiente impresión para ser el primer humano al que ellas le habían dado las gracias por algo… y el primer humano que había peleado para protegerlas.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Medio corto no avanzo mucho la historia pero como en si no hay mucho que avanzar decidí enfocarme en esta batalla donde Luffy le da su merecido a los mercenarios y Ogros.**

 **Al final Luffy termino ganándose el aprecio de Olga (Mas no su confianza) y muy poco el de Chloe (Que lo ve alguien potencialmente peligroso.**

 **Aquí intento que sea un poco realístico como Olga y Chloe comienzan a encariñarse poco a poco con Luffy si considero que ambas no tienen la mejor opinión de los seres humanos. No será algo inmediato pero las acciones de Luffy definitivamente le están ganando puntos con ellas (A pesar de que por estar basado en un hentai el ganarse el lado bueno de ellas debería ser condenadamente fácil… pero bueno es mi historia a fin de cuentas).**

 **Aunque claro será más fácil con Olga que con Chloe las cosas para Luffy ya que Chloe tiene una mala historia con los humanos ya que según lo que tengo entendido ella cuando joven fue sometida a varios abusos sexuales por sus dueños humanos antes de que Olga la rescatase.**

 **Por eso mismo ella tiene una gran adoración y lealtad a Olga y puede que se ponga celosa de Luffy en esta parte temprana de la historia.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero dejar claro que aun siendo ellos escoria, Luffy como en esta batalla no matara a nadie, tan solos los noqueara y dejara muy dañados.**

 **Como en One Piece aquí Luffy no mata a nadie por lo que ese rol va a recaer en las chicas. Siento que aun cuando seria satisfactorio el hacerlo simplemente no veo a Luffy como un asesino.**

 **Siendo dicho eso si alguien más hace el trabajo entonces él no tendría problemas. Por lo que en las chicas y en los soldados recaerá el rol de dar el golpe de gracia a todos los que Luffy derrote.**

 **Finalmente hay una pregunta importante que debo hacer… ¿Cuál debería ser el sobrenombre que Luffy elige para Vault?**

 **Recordemos que Luffy tiende a ponerle sobrenombres a sus enemigo: Cabeza Partida/Foxy, Mingo/Doflamingo.**

 **Creo que Vault no es una excepción a eso y como no soy el mejor con cosas como esas acepto sugerencias.**

 **Y bueno eso sería todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que esta historia está recibiendo, realmente me inspira.**

 **Espero que este capítulo también haya estado bueno.**

 **Con eso dicho también tómense el tiempo de ver mis otras historias ya que en todas hago un esfuerzo.**

 **Sé que pueden ya ser bastantes… pero honestamente así está bien para mí.**

 **Pero al final aun si hay muchas historias que terminan acumulándose es mi decisión, es decir si no las saco cuando se me inspira a hacerlo siento que luego no puedo hacer nada.**

 **Y bien eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Después de la Batalla

**Capitulo 03: Después de la Batalla.**

 **-Habitación, (Al Día Siguiente)-**

Y luego de una noche de sueño bien merecido nuestro héroe abrió sus ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se dijo a si mismo Luffy mientras miraba al techo.

Ese techo… no debía estar ahí ya que él había dormido al aire libre por lo que esa suave cama en la que él está ahora tampoco debía estar ahí.

Pero lentamente los recuerdos de lo que paso comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Luffy.

El aparecer en ese castillo, el ayudar a esa chica de orejas largas a cambio de que ella lo ayudase, el encontrarse a unos tipos muy desagradables que el derroto… y finalmente el quedarse dormido.

"Ah, sí estoy en un castillo," Dijo Luffy recordando todo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Chloe entro a la habitación.

"Qué bueno que hayas despertado," Dijo ella con un tono neutral, "Me habían mandado para despertarte pero esto lo hace todo as simple,".

Luffy reconoció a esa chica como la subordinada que Origa que el ayudo a rescatar.

"Tu… tu nombre era…" Dijo un Luffy que cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar cómo se llamaba esa chica en frente suyo… el sabia que la chica que el rescato dijo el nombre de su subordinada que tenían que rescatar, "K…¿Kuroe?" Intento Luffy aunque el haberse equivocado con su nombre no le hizo gracia a Chloe.

"Chloe, mi nombre es Chloe," Dijo ella con una voz fría.

"Ah claro," Dijo Luffy quien recordó que Origa había llamado a su subordinada por ese nombre.

En ese momento Luffy noto que su cabeza… no tenía nada en cima.

Chloe reconoció lo que Luffy buscaba por la forma en la que el tocaba su cabeza.

"Si buscas tu sombrero está ahí," Chloe indico a un pequeño escritorio que estaba justo al lado derecho de la cama.

Inmediatamente luego de revelar la localización de su sombrero Luffy estiro su brazo para conseguirlo y ponerlo en su cabeza.

"Si ya te sientes listo puedes acompañarme al comedor, ahí te está esperando Olga-sama," Dijo Chloe.

"Ah, Origa está ahí," Asintió Luffy recordando que ese era el nombre de la otra chica con orejas grandes que el salvo... aunque él lo pronuncio mal.

Al escuchar a Luffy equivocarse con el nombre de su Reina… Chloe apretó sus puños para contener los deseos de atacarlo por su atrevimiento.

"El nombre de ella… es _**Olga**_ -sama," Dijo Chloe poniendo énfasis en cierta palabra para que a Luffy no se le olvidase, "Ella me dijo que como eres un… invitado tengo que llevarte para desayunar con ella,".

"¡Qué bien ya me estaba dando hambre!" Dijo un alegre Luffy quien inmediatamente salto de la cama y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¿Siquiera sabes dónde está el comedor?" Grito Chloe al ver que Luffy se iba a ir de la habitación.

Eso era lo mejor ya que si Luffy se iba entonces Chloe no sería capaz de encontrarlo y el terminaría cansándose con después de haber corrido con hambre y a la vez perdido en el castillo.

"Ah, no lo sé," Dijo un Luffy que recién se dio cuenta de eso apenas él estaba abriendo la puerta para irse corriendo en quien sabe cuál dirección.

Chloe suspiro comenzando a pensar que ese tipo era un idiota fuera de en las batallas.

"Sígueme," Indico ella, "Te llevare junto a Olga-sama," Ya si Chloe comenzó a guiar a Luffy.

 **-Comedor-**

En un comedor con una mesa para varias personas se encontraba la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Estando ahí sentada se encontraba Olga Discordia. Sin embargo era claro que ella había visto mejores días.

Pero aun con eso ella seguía viéndose tan hermosa como siempre aun estando visiblemente cansada.

La razón por la que Olga se veía totalmente cansada era porque ella no había dormido absolutamente nada desde la noche anterior. Ella logro encontrar una biblioteca y comenzó a buscar en mapas sobre la isla que Luffy buscaba… sin resultado alguno, cosa que se extendió hasta cubrir toda la noche pero que igualmente no sirvió.

Y ahora después de todo ella estaba visiblemente cansada por lo extenuante del día anterior en donde ella fue capturada y estuvo cerca de perder su pureza y finalmente estar viendo libros toda la noche para al final no encontrar nada.

Pero ella tenía que hacerlo ya que Luffy cumplió su parte de la promesa y por ende a Olga le tocaba cumplir su parte en la cual ella había dado su palabra.

Ahí fue que ella escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo con ánimos Luffy quien inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Olga como si el hacerlo no fuese la gran cosa... como si ella fuese simplemente una chica normal y no una Reina.

Olga lo miro con sorpresa ya que usualmente nadie se sentaría al lado de ella si es que ella tenía que comer con más personas debido al respeto que se le tenía.

Por su parte Chloe lo miro irritado por tal falta de respeto (En el sentido de no tratarla con el respeto debido) a Olga, ella estaba a punto de atacar a Luffy por eso… pero entonces recordó la diferencia de poderes que había entre ellos y logro detenerse… apenas.

"Buenos días Luffy," Saludo ella, aun siendo un humano que se sento justo al lado de ella Olga lo saludo con respeto.

Probablemente el único humano que ella trataría con respeto.

"Ohh… esa comida se ve deliciosa," Comento Luffy al ver como Olga tenía un plato de carne cortada finalmente junto con una papas igualmente cortadas de esa manera y finalmente con una salsa de color blanco en medio.

En general se veía muy apetecible, aunque para Luffy cada tipo de comida es apetecible.

La comida de Olga estaba claramente bien preparada. Siendo la ayudante personal de ella Chloe sabia como cocinar además de como pelear ya que su deber era asistir a su Reina en lo que pudiese pasar, ya fuese en batalla o en cosas como esta.

"No tengo obligación de hacerlo, pero Olga-sama dijo que era mejor que te diese alimento," Suspiro Chloe ante el hecho de que ella deba traerle comida a un humano pero Olga dijo que sería inaceptable dejar que quien las salvo se quedase con hambre… aun siendo un humano, "Los mercenarios dejaron sus raciones en una bodega, tan solo te traeré un poco de carne seca o algo así,".

"¡Si, carne!" Festejo un Luffy que después de su noche de sueño ya tenía ganas de probar su comida favorita una vez más.

Lo que Chloe no supo fue que la porción que ella tenía en mente no sería suficiente para Luffy.

 **-Diez Minutos Después-**

Y además de sus increíbles habilidades en batalla y su capacidad de estirarse… Olga y Chloe nuevamente quedaron sorprendidas por algo que Luffy había hecho.

Esta vez era algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus capacidades de combate… sino algo mucho más mundano.

"C-cómo puede un humano comer tanto…" Se escuchó murmurar a una incrédula Chloe quien veía como Luffy agarraba la comida que estaba al alance y se la metía a la boca para tragarla en cosa de segundos para luego buscar más.

Efectivamente ahora Olga y Chloe estaba viendo como era que Luffy devoraba enormes cantidades de comida.

Al principio Chloe solo trajo un poco de la comida de las provisiones de los mercenarios pensando que sería suficiente… pero Luffy mostro que ese no era el caso al terminarse en cosa de segundos la poca comida que Chloe le había traído.

Al final Chloe no tuvo otra opción que tomar esas provisiones de los Mercenarios y llevarlas en una carreta hacia el comedor para que Luffy inmediatamente metiese sus manos y comenzase a tragar.

"Quizás… ¿Su estómago también es de goma y por eso puede comer tanto?" Teorizo Olga al ver con asombro como Luffy seguía comiendo… realmente era una imagen bizarra para los que la veían por primera vez… y eso que ella podía usar magia y anteriormente comandaba a monstruos.

Pero para los que estaban acostumbrados era el pan de cada día.

Y de esa forma Luffy termino por comerse en menos de diez minutos casi todas esas provisiones de los mercenarios que se suponían que durasen varios días.

"Huh… que bueno estuvo," Comento un feliz Luffy quien tocaba su estómago el cual de alguna forma había vuelto a la normalidad a pesar de estar hace muy poco totalmente inflado a causa de la comida consumida.

Con su estómago ya lleno Luffy miro de forma expectante a Olga.

"¿Y pudiste encontrar que tan lejos esta Rusukaina?" Pregunto Luffy la información que él deseaba saber y que Olga le había prometido ayudarlo a regresar a esa isla.

"Yo… no he podido encontrar información en los libros de este lugar aun buscando toda la noche," Admitió ella, aun cuando su orgullo le hiciese que el hecho de admitir cosas como esta fuese algo un tanto complicado, "Pero creo que es porque la librería no era muy grande… asique solo te pido un poco de tiempo antes de poder decirte como llegar a esa isla," Dijo Olga a quien le dolía en el orgullo el hacerle esa petición de más tiempo a Luffy pero esa petición era para cumplir su promesa.

Normalmente ella esperaría que al oír eso un hombre se enojase por haber cumplido su parte de una promesa pero que ella no pudiese cumplir todavía su parte. En un mundo como este las cosas eran usualmente así.

"Ah, no hay problema," Contesto con simpleza Luffy quien se detuvo un instante para darle a Olga su respuesta y al hacerlo el nuevamente se puso a comer.

"¿Realmente estas bien con esperar?" Pregunto ella con sorpresa al asumir que ese chico tendría problemas con esperar para tener su respuesta.

"Todavía tengo tiempo de sobra antes de que deba llegar a reunirme con mi tripulación en Sabaody," Respondió un despreocupado Luffy.

Él tenía como dos meses y medio para perder el tiempo antes de definitivamente tener que regresar a Rusukaina, por eso mismo ahora Luffy no estaba tan preocupado. Además el creía en las palabras de Olga y como ella se había desvelado intentando encontrar a Rusukaina, Luffy veía que ella era alguien que definitivamente cumpliría con su promesa.

' _¿Sabaody?'_ Por su parte Olga estaba confundida al escuchar otra vez el nombre de un lugar que ella no conocía… aunque quizás si ella pudiese encontrar ese lugar ella podría encontrar donde queda 'Rusukaina'.

Aunque al repetir mentalmente las palabras de Luffy, Olga Discordia noto un detalle.

"Espera un momento," Dijo ella, "¿Estas separado de tu tripulación?" Pregunto la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Después de todo según lo que ella sabía los Piratas actuaban en grupo y hasta ahora Luffy se encontraba solo aquí.

"Si," Dijo Luffy con algo de nostalgia mientras tomo el sombrero de su cabeza y lo puso en sus manos para observarlo en detalle.

Después de todo ese era el sombrero que había estado con él durante toda esa aventura y viaje con los demás.

"Tuvimos una batalla muy difícil en donde el enemigo termino por separarnos," Explico Luffy, "Después de darme cuenta de que no estábamos listos para continuar nuestra aventura les mande un mensaje que decía que en dos años después de entrenar para ser más fuertes debíamos reunirnos y por eso tengo que estar en Rusukaina, porque luego de unos meses podremos reunirnos en Sabaody y continuar nuestra aventura," Finalizo su explicación Luffy volvió a ponerse su sombrero en la cabeza.

"Ya veo…" Asintió Olga, ella sentía que lo que decía Luffy era una versión muy simplificada de todo pero ella se abstuvo de preguntar más aun cuando ella tenía curiosidad, pero como Luffy la iba a ayudar a detener a Vault ella no deseaba incomodarlo con muchas preguntas.

"Todavía me quedan como tres meses por eso tengo tiempo pero debo volver a Rusukaina porque desde ahí me llevaran a donde me tengo que reunir con ellos," Dijo un Luffy quien miro a Olga, "Asique espero que cumplas con tu promesa de encontrarme el camino hacia Rusukaina,".

"No digas tonterías," Dijo fríamente Chloe quien no se había movido de su posición al lado de Olga, "Por supuesto que una Reina como Olga-sama cumpliría sin lugar a duda un acuerdo al que ella dio su palabra, incluso si es con un humano como tú," Chloe dijo aquellas palabras para mostrar su respaldo hacia su Reina y creencia que ella eventualmente podría encontrar como ayudar a ese humano a volver a esa isla.

Por supuesto al igual que Olga, Chloe no tenía idea de que la isla que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros debía encontrar para ayudar a Luffy a llegar no se encontraba en este mundo.

"¿Eres una Reina?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy luego de escuchar las palabras de Chloe ya que según lo que el recordaba ella no se introdujo como reina... y si lo hizo Luffy no le presto mucha atención.

Aunque él no estaba para nada impresionado, después de todo él ya había conocido a la realeza en Alabasta.

"Así es, Olga-sama es la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros," Dijo Chloe quien estaba parada al lado de una sentada Olga, "Deberías sentirte honrado de que un humano como tu pueda comer en la misma mesa que Olga-sama," Por su parte Chloe había comido antes de prepararle la comida a su Reina.

"Oye pero con solo ustedes dos este castillo esta vacío, ¿No tienen más ayudantes?" Pregunto Luffy ya que el recordó que en Alabasta el castillo de Vivi estaba lleno de gente pero en este parecían estar solo Chloe y Olga.

Al oír esa pregunta Olga y Chloe se miraron la una a la otra, ambas sabían que habría que darle una explicación a Luffy.

"En realidad este no es mi castillo," Explico Olga, "Este castillo le pertenecía a algún noble de mi país que lo abandono al ver que los mercenarios que me habían capturado junto con Chloe se acercaban,".

Luffy escuchaba mientras se comía lo último de las provisiones en la carreta.

Como Luffy parecía no saber mucho Olga pensó que sería bueno explicar un poco más.

"Mi país ha estado en guerra con el país de Eostia que se encuentra al sur por alrededor de cien años," Comenzó a explicar Olga, "Hasta este punto el conflicto se ha mantenido sin ningún ganador claro… hasta que nuestros enemigos pidieron ayuda a un grupo de mercenarios liderados por Vault,".

"Asique ese es el nombre de ese tipo…" Dijo Luffy quien al menos ya sabía el nombre de quien se le escapo.

"Sin embargo el líder de los mercenarios en realidad planeaba era conquistar mi país y las tierras de los humanos para formar su… Imperio del Sexo en donde las mujeres serán obligadas a aceptar cualquier cosa que los hombres querían hacerles sin excepción," Dijo Olga con un tono de disgusto ante la idea de Vault… mayormente porque implicaba a los Elfos Oscuros.

Ella no tenía nada de compasión por las humanas que terminasen como víctima de los planes de Vault, sin embargo como las Elfas Oscuras de su territorio se verían forzadas también entonces Olga quería detener a Vault. Si las humanas eran salvadas era únicamente daño colateral para Olga.

"…Entonces él es un muy mal tipo," Decidió Luffy con un tono de seriedad.

"Para eso el primero quiso conquistar mi país y luego lanzar un ataque en contra de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos," Continuo su explicación Olga.

"¿Alianza de los Siete Escudos?" Pregunto Luffy.

"Es el grupo formado por la Siete Princesas Guerreras, ellas son las figuras líderes de las fuerzas aliadas de Eostia para hacerle contra a mis fuerzas, cada una de ellas gobierna una ciudad en Eostia excepto por una que tiene a dos de ellas gobernando dejando a una ciudad sin ninguna Princesa Guerrera," Añadió Chloe.

"Las ciudades son las de Feoh protegida por Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire, la ciudad de Ur que es protegida por las fuerzas de Feoh, la ciudad de Ken protegida por Kaguya, la ciudad de Ansur protegida por Claudia Levantine, la ciudad de Geofu protegida por Maia, la ciudad de Rad protegida por Ruu Ruu y finalmente la ciudad de Thorn en donde se encuentra la Líder de la alianza, Celestine Lucross," Olga finalizo su explicasion de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Pero cuando Olga termino de explicar lo que ella sabía de Eostia…

"Zzz… carne…Zzz…" Un dormido Luffy fue quien le respondió, al parecer el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja término durmiéndose cuando Olga pasó a explicar sobre las ciudades de Eostia.

A Olga y Chloe le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que había pasado.

Olga miro con bastante sorpresa a Luffy ya que esta era la primera vez que alguien se dormía (Ya que nadie tenía el valor) en presencia suya.

Normalmente ella hubiese usado su magia (Aun si eso la cansase) para castigar a alguien con el valor de dormirse frente a ella… pero curiosamente Olga no encontraba en si misma el valor para enojarse con Luffy.

' _Que raro…'_ Pensó ella, ciertamente el no encontrar dentro de sí la frialdad para castigar a Luffy era inusual.

¿Quizás era porque el la había salvado?

Pero fuese como fuese el hecho que Olga en si no se enojase… no significaba que cierta ayudante reaccionaria igual.

"¡Como te atreves a dormirte frente a Olga-sama!" Grito una Chloe que inmediatamente fue hacia Luffy y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo un confundido Luffy que ni pareció notar le haber sido golpeado… después de todo comparados con los golpes de su abuelo o los golpes de Nami el golpe de Chloe no fue mucho.

"Realmente no lo puedo creer… si hubiese sido alguien más Olga-sama hubiese ordenado tu ejecución…" Murmuraba Chloe en una voz muy baja, claramente ella estaba indignada por como a Luffy parecía importarle nada que Olga fuese una Reina.

"Lo importante es que Bulk es el causante de todo, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Luffy.

"Si, simplificando las cosas podría decirse que sí," Asintió Olga que se recuperó de la sorpresa de que Luffy se durmiese cuando ella hablaba.

"Muy bien entonces solo iré a donde está el y le pateare el trasero," Declaro Luffy sus intenciones.

"¿Iras a derrotar a Vault?" Pregunto una sorprendida Chloe. Después de todo Luffy no tenía razón alguna para ir tras él.

"Si lo dejamos solo el volverá a atacarlas a ustedes," Eso Luffy lo decidió luego de oír la explicación pero antes de quedarse dormido.

"¿Tu harías eso por nosotras?" Pregunto una sorprendida Olga ante las palabras de Luffy ya que usualmente nunca ocurriría el evento en que un humano decidiese proteger ayudar de esa forma a los Elfos Oscuros.

"Ahora somos amigos," Declaro con una sonrisa Luffy.

Al ver esa sonrisa ambas Elfas Oscuras… sintieron algo cálido en sus corazones al escuchar la voz honesta de Luffy diciendo que pensaba en ellas como amigas.

Sin embargo Chloe fue la primera en liberarse de ese sentimiento cálido y raídamente cambio el tema.

"Ese tipo de basura que son sus mercenarios caerían en descontrol sin un líder," Dijo Chloe, "Como habrán hecho enemigos con la Alianza de los Siete Escudos ellos terminarían eliminados dentro de poco tiempo,".

"Entiendo, entonces el plan de acabar directamente con Vault es la mejor opción," Asintió Olga.

Pero Chloe se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Un momento tu nunca dijiste que lo matarías," Dijo ella a lo que Luffy asintió, "Entonces… no mataras a Vault," Más que una pregunta Chloe estaba haciendo una afirmación.

"Correcto," Asintió Luffy.

"Ahora que lo pienso… no mataste a nadie tampoco durante la pelea que tuviste," Añadió Olga que recordó que a pesar de recibir una brutal paliza todos los mercenarios y monstruos estaban muy dañados pero con vida y quedo en manos de Chloe dar el golpe de gracia.

"Sera posible… ¿Acaso eres de esos que no matan?" Pregunto una sorprendida Chloe a Luffy.

Después de todo en un mundo como este los guerreros que no tomasen las vidas de sus oponentes eran una rareza… especialmente un pirata ya que según lo que ellas sabían esos tipos eran unos asesinos violadores.

"En realidad puedo matar," Admitió Luffy sin dificultad o complicación alguna, "Pero no lo hago por una razón en especial,".

Ambas Elfas Oscuras lo miraron expectantes de su respuesta.

"De donde yo vengo los hombres viven por sus sueños y arriesgan sus vidas para defenderlos, yo me incluyo entre ellos," Comenzó a explicar Luffy mientras que Olga y Chloe lo escuchaban con atención para ver si podían entender porque Luffy dejaría con vida a una escoria como Vault.

"Cuando los derroto yo destruyo los sueños de esas personas y para ellos el tener sus sueños destruidos es tan malo como la muerte, el matar sus cuerpos no viene al punto," Continuo hablando el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, "A mí y mis enemigos nos importa más a victoria y la derrota que nuestras vidas," Finalizo su explicación Luffy.

Cuando Luffy termino su explicación las la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y la Mitad Elfo Oscuro miraban sorprendidas a Luffy ya que él había dicho algo bastante profundo.

"Eso fue muy profundo… ¿Acaso esa actitud de idiota es solo un acto?" Murmuro para sí misma una Chloe que no sabía que pensar de Luffy.

Y como para darle una respuesta Luffy estiro su brazo hacia la carreta con comida para sacar un trozo de carne que había quedado y que se lo metió de una a la boca y se lo trago en un instante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Retiro mis palabras… él es verdaderamente un idiota," Suspiro Chloe ante la idea de que un chico con ese nivel de inteligencia fuese su aliado para derrotar a Kuroinu.

Por su parte luego de oír las razones por las que Luffy no mataba, Olga se vio nuevamente impresionada por ese humano hecho de goma.

"Nunca… nunca lo pensé así…" Murmuro Olga luego de escuchar la explicación de Luffy sobre porque él no mataba a sus enemigos.

Y pensando en darle ese destino a Vault en lugar de ejecutarlo como ella tenía pensado…

"Muy bien," Decidió ella luego de pensar, "Luffy dejare que derrotes a Vault para acabar con sus sueños," Aun si ella prefería matarlo al oír lo que Luffy dijo a Olga le surgió el deseo de ver a Vault en un estado patético con sus sueños siendo destruidos.

"Quizás podamos tenerlo atrapado en alguna prisión," Sugirió Chloe quien también acepto que era mejor dejar vivo a Vault. "Pero solo a él, todos sus demás seguidores estarán bajo tierra," Dijo Chloe ya que si bien Vault iba a recibir trato especial y viviría, para ella la escoria que decidió seguirlo estaba mejor muerta.

"Está bien," Asintió Luffy a esa condición.

Luego de escuchar todo eso Olga sabía que solo había una decisión que podía hacerse para asegurar la derrota definitiva del Líder de Kuroinu.

"Hasta que Vault sea derrotado propongo una alianza entre nosotros," Fue la oferta que Olga hizo, francamente para ella sin Luffy entonces derrotar a Vault sería muy difícil debido a los monstruos que se aliaron con el… pero como Luffy podía derrotar a dichos monstruos como si de un juego se tratase ella tenía confianza en él.

"¡Muy bien esta es la Alianza de Pirata y Elfas Oscuras!" Dijo un emocionado Luffy.

Olga no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda el ánimo de Luffy podía ser contagioso e incluso alguien como ella estaba comenzando a ser afectada.

Por su parte Chloe si bien no estaba sonriendo uno podía notar el hecho de que ella no protestaba que ahora ella era técnicamente una aliada de un humano.

"Le voy a patear el trasero a ese tipo," Dijo Luffy con certeza en su voz, "Les doy mi palabra," Y cuando alguien como Luffy da su palabra el la cumple, "Después de que lo haga puedes llevarme de regreso a Rusukaina,".

Al ver que Luffy estaba accediendo a continuar peleando contra Vault y además que ella tendría más tiempo para buscar esa isla, Olga asintió en señal de aprobación por las palabras de Luffy.

"Perfecto así podre buscar mejor la localización de esa isla," Dijo Olga.

"Entonces, ¿Sabes dónde están esos tipos?" Pregunto un determinado Luffy ya que ahora que él tenía las cosas más claras solo faltaba saber dónde encontrar a ese tal Vault.

"Cuando estaban llevándonos a este castillo Vault hablo libremente sobre sus planes frente a nosotras al creer que ya había ganado," Explico Olga… aunque ciertamente Vault había virtualmente ganado y su plan parecía no tener inconvenientes hasta que de la nada apareció Luffy.

Pero por suerte ella iba a usar esa información que el tan arrogantemente revelo para detener sus planes.

"Por lo que él dijo sus fuerzas atacaran primero la ciudad más cercana a mi territorio la cual es Feoh," Revelo Olga.

"Pero si ese es el caso…" Murmuro para sí misma Chloe, quien al escuchar eso sabía que alcanzarlos sería imposible sin importar lo rápidos que fuesen los caballos que los llevasen.

"¡Muy bien solo debemos ir ahí! ¿Estará Bulk en Feoh?" Pregunto Luffy.

Olga asintió ante esa pregunta.

"Como a él le fue negado el… placer de tomar mi virginidad…" Dijo Olga con un tanto de dificultad y una evidente mueca de disgusto en su rostro al mencionar eso, "Creo que es muy probable que él esté presente en ese ataque para poder disfrutar de lo que el no pudo,".

Ella no solo estaba en su posición debido a lo que en un tiempo fue su enorme poder mágico, sino que también por ser competente a la hora de planear.

"Si Bulk va a estar en esa ciudad entonces eso es lo que importa," Respondió un Luffy que se veía determinado, "Tan solo llévenme ahí y pateare su trasero a él y a sus hombres,".

"…Realmente eres una persona simple… o simplemente estúpida," Murmuro para sí misma Chloe quien al verlo fuera de batalla no podía decidir si Luffy era alguien valiente o alguien estúpido… aunque parecía ser las dos cosas juntas.

"Lamentablemente Feoh queda a una noche de distancia," Respondió Olga mientras le negaba con la cabeza a Luffy, "Aun si partiésemos ahora y fuésemos a toda velocidad llegaríamos muy tarde,".

"¿¡Entonces que podemos hacer!?" Pregunto un frustrado Luffy al escuchar que él no podría llegar a tiempo siendo que el Pirata del Sombrero de Paja ya estaba mentalmente listo para ir patearle el trasero a Vault.

Aun así Olga no se veía preocupada… como si ella tuviese la confianza de que era posible estar ahí a pesar de la distancia ya que ella no hubiese sugerido ir hacia donde estaría Vault si llegar ahí a tiempo fuese imposible.

"¡No le grites a Olga-sama!" Dijo una irritada Chloe ante las palabras de Luffy, de hecho ella tenía ganas de ir hacia él y acuchillarlo por esa falta de respeto.

"Descuida Luffy," Dijo una calmada Olga, "No te hubiese dicho esa información si el llegar a tiempo fuese imposible,".

"¿Y cómo llegaremos?" Pregunto un confundido Luffy que no encontraba como iban a llegar a tiempo.

"Usando mi magia puede ser posibl-…" Pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar Luffy la interrumpió.

"¿¡PUEDES USAR MAGIA!?" Exclamo un maravillado Luffy quien tenía estrellas en sus ojos al mirar a Olga.

"Así es…" Asintió una Olga que miraba raro a Luffy por esa reacción poco común. Usualmente era miedo o respeto.

"¡Indecible, increíble!" Se escuchó decir a un emocionado Luffy, "¡Realmente eres una chica genial!" Y nada de mentiras pudieron ser escuchadas en su voz… todo lo que él decía era verdad.

Olga… no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las sinceras palabras de asombro de Luffy. Después de todo para ella esta era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así ante su magia.

"G-gracias…" Respondió ella con una voz más suave y con el sonrojo todavía presente en su rostro.

Para su suerte Luffy era demasiado denso como para notar lo que un sonrojo y voz como la de Olga en estos momentos podía significar.

Pero igualmente para la mala suerte de Luffy… la otra Elfa Oscura presente pudo ver la reacción de su Reina a la perfección.

Por su parte Chloe al ver como Olga había reaccionado… comenzó a mirar a Luffy con una mirada llena de celos. También la Mitad Elfo Oscuro apretó sus puños con fuerza al comenzar a sentir los celos.

' _Cálmate… ese chico es necesario para acabar con esos mercenarios…'_ Pensó para sí misma Chloe en un intento de controlarse… aun cuando fuese difícil de contener los deseos de atacar a Luffy. Se podría decir que de cierta forma los sentimientos de lealtad y admiración de Chloe hacia Olga… podían rozar en sentimientos que iban más allá de la lealtad de un subordinado.

Por eso mismo el ver como un hombre fue capaz de sacar ese tipo de reacción de una persona como Olga quien usualmente tenía mucha confianza comenzó a formar celos dentro de Chloe.

"¿Y que va hacer tu magia?" Pregunto un expectante Luffy quien ya quería ver esa magia en persona.

Recobrando su compostura recordando que ella era la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y que por eso ella no podía perder dicha compostura frente a alguien más, Olga le dio su respuesta a Luffy.

"Puedo usar un hechizo para teletransportarnos a Feoh," Revelo Olga, "Consumirá mi energía pero servirá llevarnos en cosa de segundos,".

"Cuando Olga-sama nos lleve a ese lugar ella quedara indefensa y yo la protegeré," Dijo Chloe a Luffy, poniendo cierto énfasis en el hecho de que ella estaría protegiendo a su Reina, "Tu solo encárgate de acabar con esos mercenarios y sus monstruos aliados,".

"Estoy listo," Dijo un determinado Luffy quien tenía sus puños listo para darle otra paliza a eso tipos. Después de una noche de sueño y la comida consumida el Capital de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja se sentía listo para todo.

Especialmente el derrotar a Vault, eso le daba a Luffy más motivación para seguir. Después de todo el único golpe que este le pudo dar al líder de los mercenarios dejo al Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja con ganas de golpearlo más.

"Yo también estoy lista, Olga-sama," Dijo Chloe de manera leal y profesional, "Sin importar lo que pase yo la protegeré," Y con su tono de voz uno podía notar que Chloe realmente estaba determinada a cumplir en esta ocasión con proteger a su Reina.

Olga asintió al ver que los dos estaban listos para ser transportados. Conociendo lo avanzado que era el hechizo que ella iba a hacer Olga sabía que ella quedaría inconsciente después de usarlo.

El queda inconsciente en pleno territorio enemigo que estaría lleno de mercenarios y monstruos era un gran riesgo… pero Olga confiaba en que Chloe y Luffy podrían mantenerla a salvo. En Chloe por lo leal y dedicada que era ella y Luffy por su gran poder.

"Muy bien," Así Olga tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a concentrarse para usar ese hechizo en específico.

Para el asombro de Luffy un círculo mágico de color rojo y de suficiente tamaño para los tres se materializo en el piso debajo de ellos en un solo instante.

' _Jamás pensé que estaría usando este hechizo para ayudar a unos humanos…'_ Pensó ella quien encontró cierto humor a la ironía de la situación ya que lo que ella iba a hacer muy posiblemente signifique la salvación de la ciudad que Kuroinu estaría atacando en estos momentos.

De ser otras las circunstancias Olga hubiese usado ese mismo hechizo para mandar miembros de sus tropas a territorio humano en un ataque sorpresa.

Y ahora para cumplir su venganza contra esos mercenarios, Olga Discordia terminaría ayudando a otros humanos con tal de negarles sus objetivos al Kuroinu, cosa que mostraba la prioridad que se había vuelto la caída de ellos para la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

" **¡Ruura!"** Declaro Olga cuyo cetro comenzó a brillar, lo que inmediatamente el círculo mágico bajo los pies de los tres comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Un rayo de luz fue salió disparado del comedor del castillo que únicamente tenia cadáveres de humanos y ogros pudriéndose dentro. El único rastro de las últimas personas vivas que estuvieron ahí fue un círculo mágico que continuaba brillando pero que poco a poco se desvaneció.

A la velocidad a la que ellos iban Luffy y sus dos acompañantes deberían ser capaces de llegar en cosa de uno o dos minutos a la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada.

Vault estaba seguro de que esta vez él podría triunfar ya que el chico que le causo tantos problemas estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer algo. Esta vez su grupo de mercenarios podría satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

Sin embargo Luffy iba en camino hacia donde los mercenarios se encontraban atacando junto a los monstruos que se aliaron con ellos.

El quien era el único que tenía el poder de enfrentárseles directamente Kuroinu se acercaba.

Las siguientes chicas en las que Luffy haría un impacto serian Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire. Junto con comenzar a realmente ser conocido como aquel que podía enfrentarse al grupo de mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu.

Después de todo luego de dormir y comer bien Luffy estaba listo para lo que fuese.

 **-Ciudad de Feoh-**

En estos momentos una de las ciudades de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos se encontraba en graves problemas.

Hace poco más de una hora los mercenarios de Kuroinu quienes eran ayudados por varios monstruos lograron romper las murallas que protegían a Feoh… atacando una parte de la muralla que estaba muy debilitada.

El estado de dicha parte de la muralla era un secreto que solo poca gente sabia ya que una debilidad tan grande no se podía hacer pública en estos tiempos de guerra debido a que Feoh quedaría muy vulnerable.

Debido al ataque sorpresa la ciudad estaba respondiendo con mucha dificultad… y cualquiera podría decir que ellos estaban a poco tiempo de ser superados.

Todos los que no eran soldados terminaron siendo mandados a la Iglesia de la ciudad la cual era el lugar más seguro que podía resguardar a mucha gente… aunque igualmente las puertas de la Iglesia no lograrían estar de pie por siempre.

En esa ciudad donde se daba a cabo la batalla… un rayo de luz aterrizo desde el cielo en un techo. El proceso fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio.

El hechizo de Olga había cumplido su objetivo de llevarlos a Feoh en cosa de segundos.

"¡Woa! ¡Eso fue genial!" Dijo un emocionado Luffy luego de ese viaje a velocidades increíbles.

Inmediatamente él fue a ver si las demás habían llegado bien, Chloe se veía sin ningún problemas… pero Olga.

Olga se veía bastante exhausta estando de rodillas en el suelo y usando su cetro para intentar mantenerse de rodillas.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un preocupado Luffy que al instante fue al lado de su aliada.

"Olga-sama," Dijo preocupada una Chloe que inmediatamente fue al lado de Olga.

"H-hace a-algún tiempo m-mis p-poderes han ido decayendo…" Logro decir ella con bastante dificultad. Entonces Olga miro a Chloe para dar a entender que ella deseaba que la Mitad Elfo Oscura continuase hablando ya que para Olga hablar en estos momentos era un gran esfuerzo.

Chloe dio un suspiro al darse cuenta que ella tendría que continuar… ya que la información en si era una que en lo personal la Mitad Elfo Oscura prefería que ese chico no supiese.

Pero una orden de su amada Reina era una orden aun si no fuese dicha verbalmente.

"Antes Olga-sama fue capaz de hacerse Reina y comandar a los monstruos de nuestro territorio debido a que ellos temían su enorme poder mágico," Dijo Chloe a lo que Luffy asintió mostrando que entendía, "Pero ahora un hechizo que ella pudo haber usado cien veces antes de mostrar cansancio ahora la deja exhausta con solo un uso," Dijo Chloe con tristeza en su voz por lo que le estaba pasando a Olga con sus poderes mágicos.

Aun cuando ambas habían buscado desesperadamente por una causa y una cura de la condición de Olga, nada vino a la mente.

"Vaya, eso apesta," Comento un Luffy que era sincero ya que la idea de quedarse cansado de un uso con los mismos poderes que uno antes podía usar una y otra vez era francamente algo muy molesto.

"Yo me quedare aquí a protegerla," Dijo una determinada Chloe que saco el cuchillo que ella le quito a uno de los mercenarios que ella mato.

"Confió en que la protegerás muy bien," Dijo un Luffy que dio su típica sonrisa.

"C-claro que lo hare," Respondió una CHloe que intento sonar seria pero que tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro, cosa que hizo que ella se maldijese mentalmente a si misma por reaccionar así gracias a un humano.

Ella podía detestar a los humanos… pero recibir palabras como esas de parte de alguien que no fuese su Reina eran una cosa que Chloe no había experimentado.

Sin embargo su determinación de proteger a su Reina era verdadera al punto de que Chloe estaba lista para sacrificarse de ser necesario.

Además de los mercenarios y sus monstruos aliados… también era muy probable que los humanos que protegen esta ciudad atacasen a la debilitada Olga nada más verla… después de todo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tenía una reputación más que negativa para los humanos.

Por eso Chloe estaba determinada a no moverse en lo absoluto para asegurar la vida de su Reina.

Por su parte Luffy miro desde el techo como estaban las cosas en la ciudad… y efectivamente como él se lo imagino los mercenarios y monstruos estaban claramente dominando a los soldados que desesperadamente intentaban aguantar.

"Necesito más velocidad y poder," Decidió Luffy luego de ver como el campo de batalla estaba con los enemigos ya bastante esparcidos alrededor de la ciudad.

Además el necesitaba encontrar rápido a Vault y librarse rápido de los enemigos de abajo.

Y para tener más velocidad… la opción era solo una.

" **Gear Second** …" Dijo calmadamente un Luffy que con un movimiento activo en todo su cuerpo aquella técnica. Ahora su piel estaba rojiza y vapor salía de ella.

"O-otra vez su cuerpo cambio…" Murmuro una impactada Chloe al ver esos cambios que si bien no eran tan notables como los del puño gigante daban a entender que Luffy estaba más fuerte que antes.

"Me voy," Anuncio un Luffy que salto del techo directamente hacia las calles de Feoh y comenzó a correr.

' _¡Que rápido!'_ Fue lo que paso por la mente de Chloe al ver como Luffy se movía a velocidades increíbles.

Y nada más Luffy toco las calles… a una velocidad increíble cada mercenario o monstruo que apareció en su camino término siendo derrotado por un golpe.

"Realmente me siento muy segura ya que ese chico no nos considere como el enemigo," Finalmente luego de ver como Luffy derrotaba de un solo golpe a los monstruos y mercenarios en las calles fue que Chloe pudo decir esas palabras.

Y lo que ella no sabía era que Luffy tenía más trucos bajo la manga.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia, un capítulo más calmado pero es mi estilo hacer capítulos como este antes de volver inmediatamente a la acción.**

 **Este fue más un capítulo de transición luego de la batalla de Luffy vs los miembros de Kuroinu y para que Luffy pueda llegar a Feoh para ayudar a Alicia y Prim en lo que sería una vez más enfrentarse contra Vault y los suyos.**

 **Además para mostrar que Luffy y Olga hacen una alianza para derrotar a Vault, cosa que inevitablemente tendría que llevar a Luffy a conocer a las Princesas Guerreras ya que oponerse a Vault significaría salvarlas.**

 **También aquí Luffy no tiene problemas con que ellas maten a los enemigos que el derrote, en fin creo que él es de los que no le aceptaría eso… al final Luffy ni es tan honorable (Como cuando uso a Helmeppo o a uno de los subordinados de Arlong como escudo para protegerse).**

 **Bueno como ven no hay mucho que decir al ser este un capítulo de transición. Igualmente les agradezco por el apoyo mostrado y como Luffy termino en una ciudad que es un campo de batalla en el próximo capítulo será donde habrá más acción.**

 **Olga es quien se está abriendo más en eso de aceptar a Luffy (Especialmente porque nadie había sido tan casual con ella) mientras Chloe permanecerá todavía en contra de el por ser un humano.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Alicia y Prim

**Capitulo 04: Alicia y Prim.**

 **-Ciudad de Feoh, (Techo)-**

En territorio de humanos dos Elfas Oscuras se encuentran escondidas de la vista de los humanos de esta ciudad y los mercenarios y monstruos que atacaban esta ciudad.

"Chloe… ¿Cómo… va todo…?" Pregunto Olga quien se encontraba recostada en aquel techo, su cansancio le impedía moverse mucho.

Haciendo guardia frente a Olga se encontraba su fiel ayudante Chloe quien con cuchillo en mano estaba lista para hacerle frente a lo que fuese.

"Hace tiempo que lo perdí de vista" Respondió Chloe "Pero si uno ve en cierta dirección vera como ocasionalmente hay mercenarios o monstruos que son mandados a volar" Dijo la Mitad Elfo Oscura con una sonrisa.

Eso significaba que Luffy estaba bien y que continuaba derrotando todo a su paso… y a la vez negándoles el placer a la escoria.

Al oír como todo avanzaba bien… la cansada Reina de los Elfos Oscuros pudo sonreír.

Al final la persona en la que ella había depositado sus esperanzas estaba respondiendo de forma excelente.

Sin embargo resulto ser que si bien el punto en donde ellas estaban era relativamente seguro… en una ciudad bajo ataque ese lugar podía resultar no ser tan seguro como para hacerlas pasar desapercibidas durante todo el conflicto.

"¿Oh? Pero miren que encontramos aquí" Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina "Y ya decía yo que sentí un aroma familiar".

Chloe al oír aquella voz fijo su atención en dos pequeñas figuras que treparon al techo desde las calles.

Esas criaturas estaban sin nada cubriendo sus cuerpos los cuales eran de color rojo con orejas puntiagudas y ojos amarillos brillantes.

Esas dos criaturas eran… demonios.

Monstruos que antiguamente estaban sirviendo al País de los Elfos Oscuros bajo el mando de Olga.

Con bastante esfuerzo Olga logro sentarse en aquel techo. Así ella pudo darles a esos traidores una mirada con sus hermosos ojos ámbar… la mirada de Olga les decía que ella pensaba que ellos eran basura.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso se lograron escapar después de que Vault las capturase?" Sonrió el demonio número dos.

"Miren el estado patético de esa Reina" Dijo con tono de burla el demonio número uno "¿Quién seguiría a alguien tan débil?".

Si, ahora que ese poder mágico que los hubiese acabado en un instante estaba muy débil no había nada que temer para ellos.

"¡Cállense! ¡Si se atreven a insultar a Olga-sama una vez más los matare a ambos, traidores!" Dijo una enojada Chloe que se puso en guardia con su cuchillo listo para matar traidores.

"Muy bien… ¡Entonces primero las vamos a inmovilizar y luego las haremos nuestras!" Dijo con mucho ánimo el demonio número uno.

"¡Vamos a violarlas!" Y con eso dicho al unísono los demonios se lanzaron hacia las Elfas Oscuras.

Chloe reacciono rápido y clavo su cuchillo en el ojo del demonio que fue hacia ella cosa que fue una muerte instantánea.

Los demonios podían haberla subestimado por haber sido capturada en aquella ocasión… pero eso fue ante la traición sorpresa de los Ogros, seres que eran físicamente más poderosos que ellas y mayores en número.

Ósea que contra criaturas como ellos… Chloe no tenía nada que temer.

Lamentablemente para Chloe aun si lo suyo tomo unos segundos… era más que suficiente como para que el otro demonio se acercase a Olga.

Pero sintiendo el peligro… la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros decidió que ella no podía simplemente quedarse ahí esperado a que ese sucio demonio tocase su cuerpo… por lo que aun si fuese inútil ella decidió atacar.

" **¡Mera!"** Fue la respuesta de Olga quien declaro el nombre de su hechizo y apunto su cetro hacia el demonio que iba hacia ella.

Ni siquiera ella esperaba algo al decir el nombre de aquel hechizo al solo hacerlo por mero reflejo.

Por eso… cuando desde la punta de su cetro salió lanzada una pequeña bola de fuego… fue inesperado para todos.

"¡Aahh! ¡Quema!" Grito de dolor el demonio quien cubría su rostro con los ojos al ser impactado en el rostro por aquella pequeña bola de fuego.

Si bien esas llamas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para matar, todavía hizo daño.

Pero el demonio no pudo quejarse más de aquel daño causado por el fuego… porque Chloe aprovecho para encajar su cuchillo en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

"Agh…" Fue el quejido que soltó el demonio antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

Al haberlo matado Chloe ya no lo veía como algo digno de su atención… ahora mismo toda su atención la tenía su Reina a quien Chloe miraba con una expresión de gran sorpresa.

"Olga-sama… ¿Eso fue?" Pregunto la Mitad Elfa Oscura… quien tenía una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

"No debería haber sido capaz…" Murmuro la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien miraba con asombro a sus propias manos "Para este punto no hubiese… podido usar magia…" El uso de _Mera_ fue un intento desesperado esperando de qué milagro ella pudiese usar nuevamente magia.

Y… dicho milagro si ocurrió.

Tal hecho lleno de felicidad a Olga, aun cuando era algo tan minúsculo como poder usar más de un hechizo en un mismo día. Para ella eso en estos momentos era algo de lo que ella estaba feliz aun cuando en el apogeo de sus poderes ella hubiese pensado que alguien que se alegrase de poder usar dos hechizos en un mismo día era patético.

"Pero… que lastima… si hubiese usado un **Merami** hubiese podido matarlo..." Dijo para sí misma Olga, ella por puro instinto busco un hechizo básico y débil sintiendo que en su estado era lo mejor a lo que ella podía llegar a usar.

Pero aun así en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad ya que… hace mucho tiempo que ella pudo usar dos hechizos en un mismo día, aun cuando uno de esos hechizos era de los más básicos.

Para ella…

Y finalmente con eso Olga Discordia finalmente termino inconsciente a causa de usar magia. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces que ella terminaba frustrada… ahora ella termino inconsciente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

"Quizás realmente las cosas van a ser mejores…" Murmuro para sí misma una Chloe que mantenía guardia mientras Olga dormía profundamente.

Pero aun cuando ella no quisiese pensar en eso… era simplemente demasiado raro que los poderes mágicos de su Reina hubiesen mejorado justo cuando ese chico llamado Luffy apareció en sus vidas y las salvo.

"Si ese humano realmente es la razón por la que Olga-sama pudo avanzar un poco con su magia… entonces quizás no sería tan malo tenerlo alrededor" Y con eso Chloe daba a entender que era posible para ella aceptar a Luffy.

Y el corazón de la Mitad Elfo Oscuro comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de Luffy como algo más que un aliado que nació por pura conveniencia.

Después de todo una de las habilidades de Luffy era volver a los demás sus aliados aun si al principio la relación era una donde no todo inicio amigable… realmente la habilidad más peligrosa de todas.

 **-Calles de la Ciudad de Feoh-**

Mientras tanto en una de las múltiples calles de Feoh podemos ver como dos mercenarios tienen acorralados a dos personas que fallaron en llegar hacia la Iglesia.

Esas personas son un pequeño niño rubio de alrededor de diez años vestido en ropas de aldeano… y su hermana mayor de diecinueve años quien era una chica rubia de ojos azules con cabello largo y un buen cuerpo.

Esas dos personas tenían las murallas de una casa acorralándolos e impidiendo moverse ya que delante de ellos estaban dos mercenarios.

Por lo menos el hermano menor intento proteger a su hermana al ponerse en frente de ella, aun siendo solo un niño y no teniendo armas.

"Hehehe nada puede detenernos" Se rio uno de los mercenarios al ver lo que era una clara victoria que estaba a punto de ser oficial a falta de la rendición de la Princesa Guerrera que comandaba las fuerzas que se estaban resistiendo a ellos.

Después de eso las puertas de la Iglesia serian abiertas y ellos podrían disfrutar de las mujeres de Feoh.

Pero… eso no significaba que ellos no pudiesen tener un poco de diversión antes de eso.

"¡D-dejen a mi hermana en paz!" Grito el niño pequeño que intentaba parecer fuerte ante los mercenarios.

"¿Ahhh? ¿Y quién crees que eres tú para hablarnos así mocoso?" Pregunto el mercenario número uno.

"N-no… tú tienes que huir… ellos te mataran…" Por su parte la hermana le estaba implorando a su hermanito que este la abandonase

Pero… el no podía simplemente abandonarla ya que desde que sus padres murieron siempre habían sido solo los dos.

"¿Quién va ayudarlos? No ves que las fuerzas de esta ciudad están siendo eliminadas" Dijo con crueldad el mercenario numero dos quien estaba a punto de sacar su espada para matar a ese niño para poder violar sin problemas a la hermana mayor de ese niño.

Aunque sobre su pregunta de quién iba a ayudar a ese hermano menor que deseaba proteger a su hermana mayor…

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Jet Pistol (Pistola Jet)!"** Y como respuesta una voz pudo ser escuchada.

Con eso uno de los mercenarios sintió en su mejilla un dolor inmenso… antes de ser mandado a volar.

"¡Gaaah!" Siendo gritar la única acción que ese mercenario pudo hacer.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" Pregunto muy confundido el mercenario restante.

Y como respuesta… de la nada un chico apareció justo frente a el… en realidad ese chico se movió a gran velocidad pero para el mercenario parecía que ese chico había aparecido de la nada.

Ese chico… tenía un _sombrero de paja_.

"¡Ahhhh!" Grito el mercenario número que quedaba al darse cuenta de que… _ese chico_ estaba en la ciudad.

Ese chico del que Vault les advirtió que ellos debían ser cuidadosos en extremo a la hora de lidiar en el caso de que apareciese pero que según él ese chico no debería aparecer al estar en territorio de Olga Discordia.

Pero ese grito de miedo fue la única acción que ese tipo pudo hacer al ni un segundo más tarde ser noqueado por un puño en el estómago, un puño que se movía tan rápido que para todos los demás fue imposible de ver.

Y así de fácil dos mercenarios de Kuroinu cayeron en cosa de segundos. Ahora solo Luffy y los dos hermanos eran los presentes en esta calle.

Si bien la hermana mayor estaba intimidada por Luffy… en el caso del hermano menor.

"M-muchas gracias…" Dijo tímidamente el niño de cabello rubio a su salvador.

Aun si su piel rojiza que expulsaba vapor era verdaderamente intimidante… para ese pequeño niño eso no importaba ya que igualmente ese chico de sombrero de paja lo había salvado a él y a su hermana.

"Descuida, voy a darle su merecido a esos tipos" Dijo Luffy quien nuevamente se fue corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a la velocidad otorgada por su **Gear Second.**

Así en esta ciudad bajo ataque esos hermanos se quedaron en una calle vacía después de ser salvados de una situación crítica.

"Realmente… puede que estemos salvados," Murmuro para sí misma la hermana mayor quien apenas podía contener sus lágrimas de felicidad ante esa idea.

"Sombrero de Paja… ¡Increíble!" Dijo con estrellas en los ojos ese niño rubio al ver como con gran facilidad ese chico los había salvado.

En su corazón la imagen de un héroe había sido formada para ese chico rubio.

Y así creando un impacto en la gente con tan solo su presencia Luffy continuo su camino en búsqueda de Vault.

Si bien Luffy no sabía nada de esta ciudad ni de donde llevaba cada ruta a él simplemente siguió a su instinto mientras derrotaba con un golpe a todo lo que se le cruzase en su camino.

Y conociendo su suerte él podría llegar al lugar indicado si seguía confiando en su instinto para guiarlo hacia donde su oponente se encontrase… además de guiarlo donde se encontraba otra persona que lo necesitaba.

 **-Con Alicia Arcturus, (Frente a la Iglesia)-**

Y en otro lado una chica bastante linda que empuñaba una espada se encontraba en una muy mala situación.

Aquella hermosa chica de cabello rubio era la Princesa Guerrera llamada Alicia Arcturus, quien también conocida como la 'Princesa Guerrera de Iris'. Además de no solo ser eso ya que Alicia también era prima de otra de las Princesas Guerreras llamada Prim Fiorire de quien Alicia actuaba como guardaespaldas personal de Prim al ella no tener habilidades de combate.

No solo eso sino que Alicia era una de las chicas más codiciadas de Feoh, sin embargo ella había dejado claro que ella estaba más enfocada en sus deberes que en cosas como el romance. Después de todo Eostia seguía en conflicto con las fuerzas de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Cuando el ataque a Feoh inicio lo primero que Alicia hizo fue expresar su enojo y frustración ante la traición de los mercenarios Kuroinu. Junto con la incredulidad de que ellos encontraron la parte debilitada del muro de la ciudad.

Sin embargo ella se recuperó rápido e inmediatamente comando a los civiles que se escondiesen en la gran Iglesia mientras ella y las fuerzas de defensas de Feoh intentaban repeler el ataque.

Por lo menos ella esperaba que Prim se encontrase segura… el lugar donde su hermana menor (Aun si era una prima para Alicia eso no importaba ya que para ella Prim era su hermana menor) había sido ocultada era uno que muy poca gente conocía, únicamente Alicia y un grupo selecto de personas de confianza.

Ya que si ella terminaba perdiendo… al menos podría quedar tranquila si Prim lograse quedar a salvo.

Y así Alicia se lanzó a la batalla y mostro porque ella merecía su fama.

Alicia había peleado duramente y se había logrado mantener relativamente bien, ella con sus habilidades con la espada y velocidad logro derrotar a quien se le viniese encima y evitar ser lastimada.

Pero todo término tomando un rumbo para peor cuando ella fue hacia frente a la Iglesia para revisar si todo andaba bien… solo para encontrar una escena terrible.

Ya que se encontraban un grupo de Ogros, unos pequeños demonios… y finalmente seis monjas.

Aquellas amables monjas que siempre sonreían amablemente y eran admiradas por los niños… ahora estaban en una situación muy mala.

Un grupo de Ogros tenía en frente de ellos unas tablas en donde las monjas habían sido amarradas y delante de ellas un grupo de demonios… estaban claramente listos para tomar la pureza de dichas monjas.

"P-princesa…" Dijo claramente asustada una monja de cabello rubio corto.

Afortunadamente todavía ellas conservaban sus ropas… pero los demonios claramente dijeron que ellos se las iban a quitar para violarlas.

' _Heh… todo va de acuerdo al plan de ese tipo…'_ Pensó con una gran sonrisa el demonio más grade de todos quien también llevaba una espada cosa que lo señalaba como líder.

Si bien el y los suyos querían simplemente comenzar a desvestir a esas monjas… 'ese hombre' dejo bien claro que todo tenía que ir de acuerdo a su plan.

Al líder demonio le daba curiosidad porque el cambio de actitud ya que después de la captura de Olga Discordia uno sería más relajado con sus planes… pero bueno las cosas eran así.

Al parecer los que no eran mercenarios no fueron informados de la derrota a manos de Luffy.

"Aunque sabes, como no somos totalmente desalmados podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Sonrió el Demonio Líder "Si te rindes y estas dispuesta a tomar el lugar de esas monjas entonces las podríamos dejar en libertad".

"¡Por favor princesa no lo haga!" Imploro la monja de cabello negro y lentes quien sabía que si eso ocurría seria el fin para Feoh.

Pero… al final Alicia simplemente no podía dejarlas ser violadas.

"…Lo entiendo…" Y finalmente Alicia dio su respuesta con mucha resignación "Pero solo prométanme que no le harán nada a Prim".

El Demonio Líder dio una sonrisa al conseguir lo que el buscaba. El Plan estaba casi completo con esto.

"Por supuesto, lo prometemos," Dijo el Demonio Líder, aunque… quizás confiar en palabras de aquellos asociados con Kuroinu era una mala idea.

"N-no…" Dijo la monja de cabello rubio corto al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que ahora se acercaría una verdadera pesadilla para las mujeres de esta ciudad.

Todo… porque la nobleza y deseo de proteger de Alicia le impedía sacrificar a esas monjas… cosa que el enemigo parecía conocer ya que ellos le dieron la opción de rendirse y salvarlas en lugar de simplemente violarlas.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡Es por esa nobleza que te impide sacrificar a los demás que mis esperanzas estaban puestas en este plan!" Y ahí una voz perteneciente a un hombre… una voz perteneciente a un hombre mayor que Alicia conocía muy bien resonó en frente de la Iglesia.

Y viniendo de una de las múltiples rutas que llevaba hacia la Iglesia que estaba en el centro exacto de la ciudad… apareció una persona, un hombre ya mayor.

"¡Beasley!" Dijo en pánico Alicia al ver que el Ministro más viejo de Feoh se encontraba ahí… ya que para ella Beasley seguía siendo aquel Ministro que se preocupaba por Feoh y que siempre la ayudo a manejar bien la ciudad.

Aunque lo que él dijo… Alicia creyó que ella no escucho bien.

"¿¡Que haces aquí!?" Dijo ella con preocupación "¡Es demasiado peligroso!" Ya que Beasley era un Ministro, no alguien que pudiese pelear.

Si él se quedaba al aire libre sin duda algún mercenario o monstruo lo mataría.

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Debes ser una mujer con mucha confianza en los demás" Suspiro Beasley al ver que Alicia no entendía lo que ocurría a pesar de ser obvio "Pero supongo que son cosas como esas lo que te hacen tan deseable" Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

Alicia no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante esa sonrisa por alguna razón… aquella sonrisa era bien distinta de las sonrisas que Beasley siempre daba.

"Eres tan ingenua" Se burló uno de los demonios "¿Por qué crees que el esta tan confiado y porque nadie le ha atacado?" Pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa por ver el rostro de Alicia cuando ella supiese la verdad.

Alicia supo la verdad luego de pensar en esas palabras…

"Besley… tu…" Dijo Alicia quien miro a Beasley con una mirada que mostraba que ella no se podía creer esa traición… ya que Beasley había sido como una figura paternal para ella al estar siempre ahí.

"Así es, yo soy un aliado de Kuroinu y también fui quien les dijo del punto débil en las murallas de la ciudad" Dijo el con orgullo en su voz "Me lo aposte todo en este plan y definitivamente fue lo correcto" Ya que Alicia se había rendido.

"Beasley… ¿Cómo pudiste?" Pregunto una Alicia cuya voz indicaba lo afectada que ella se sentía por esa traición de parte de un hombre que ella pensó como una figura paternal.

Aunque… a veces era mejor no hacer ese tipo de preguntas ya que las respuestas podían ser bastante devastadoras.

"Desde que tus padres murieron quedo bajo mi cargo ver que crecieses bien y que fueses una mujer fuerte" Comenzó a explicar Beasley sin nada de culpa o remordimiento.

Alicia únicamente escuchaba queriendo saber porque alguien que era respetado por todos en Feoh se volvería un traidor.

"Asique por años vi como creciste… vi como ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo llego a volverse tan hermoso y desarrollado" Dijo Beasley quien miraba de forma pervertida a Alicia "Pero como me hubiese sido imposible hacerte mi esposa decidí que era mejor tomarte a la fuerza".

"P-por eso te aliaste con los mercenarios de Vault" Dijo ella con una furia y disgusto que era palpable ante el traidor… el que una figura paterna dijese claramente que el planeaba tomar el cuerpo de uno… debía sin duda ser una sensación repugnante.

Era admirable que ella lograse al menos mantener suficiente compostura para no romperse en llanto a causa de lo catastrófico de la situación.

"Era la mejor oportunidad de todas y por como Feoh está perdiendo y contigo declarando la rendición debo decir que termino valiendo la pena" Dijo Beasley. Claro que si esto no funcionaba el sería sin duda despojado de sus riquezas y estatus… pero como esto funcionaba él lo mantendría todo junto con Alicia.

"Verdaderamente esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé" Ahí se escuchó la voz perteneciente a otro hombre acercándose.

Dicho hombre que caminaba hacia la Iglesia era el mismísimo Vault quien participó directamente en el ataque a Feoh. Después de su último fracaso Vault quería asegurarse de una victoria absoluta.

Pero lo más notable era la chica que estaba caminando delante de él.

"¡Prim!" Grito una devastada Alicia al ver como su hermana menor se encontraba en frente de Vaut, quien tenía una espada apunada hacia la chica de cabello rosa.

Era claro que si ella intentaba escapar Vault la lastimaría.

"Muchas gracias por la información de su escondite Beasley" Sonrió Vault "Si no lo hubieses dicho nadie la hubiese encontrado".

Vault se refería a que Beasley era una de las pocas personas que sabía dónde Prim se había escondido gracias a que Alicia creyó que él era un hombre de confianza que ayudaría a Prim a escapar si Feoh caía.

"H-hermana…" Dijo una Prim que tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la situación.

Ya que Vault le explico en el camino hacia el frente de la Iglesia que Beasley las había traicionado y que muy pronto Feoh seria territorio de Kuroinu… más lo que le ocurriría a las mujeres de la ciudad.

Y… lo que le pasaría a Alicia.

"N-no…" Susurro Alicia al ver que ella misma había condenado a Prim al revelarle esa información sobre el escondite de ella a Beasley.

"Es esa noble personalidad por la cual decidí atacar primero esta ciudad" Comento un sonriente Vault "Sabiendo la personalidad de ella supe que sería fácil forzarla a rendirse con tan solo hacer algo como eso" Dijo el Líder de Kuroinu quien apunto a las monjas quienes estaban siendo vistas como un pedazo de carne por los Demonios.

Solo bastaba la orden de Vault para que ellos mancillasen esos cuerpos vírgenes.

"Solo recuerda tu promesa" Dijo con severidad Beasley a quien no le gusto la forma en la que Vault miraba a Alicia.

Oh, a él no le importaba que otros hombres tocasen el cuerpo de Alicia o tuviesen sexo con ella (Después de todo el prospecto le excitaba) pero la virginidad de ella era definitivamente su posesión, después de todo el traiciono a esta estúpida ciudad para conseguirlo.

"Descuida que tu podrás tener la virginidad de Alicia" Dijo Vault a Beasley "Pero debido a los inconvenientes yo tomare la pureza de Prim" El fallar con Olga había dejado a Vault realmente con ganas de tener 'diversión' con el cuerpo de una chica.

Pero como romper su palabra le traería problemas a su reputación (Siendo que sería difícil que la gente quisiese aliarse con un líder que rompe sus promesas) Vault tuvo que abstenerse de tomar a Alicia la cual francamente sería más divertida de violar de Prim.

Una persona con esa actitud honorable ciertamente le daría más satisfacción que la inocencia de Prim.

"No… ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Prim!" Grito Alicia con todo el odio hacia Vault que ella pudo conjurar "¡Me prometieron que si me rendía no le harían nada a ella!" Dijo Alicia quien apuntaba a los demonios quienes simplemente sonreían.

"Realmente tienes que ser muy estúpida como para creer que cualquiera de nosotros mantendría su palabra, ¡Hahahaha!" Y así Vault se comenzó a reír "Nosotros teníamos la ventaja total y no teníamos obligación de aceptar nada, hasta un idiota lo hubiese visto" Sonrió cruelmente el Líder de Kuroinu.

Alicia miraba al suelo completamente avergonzada al darse cuenta que debido a la situación ella pensó sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias… pero su deseo de salvar a las monjas fue tal que ella tomo una decisión muy drástica sin considerar otras posibilidades.

"Ustedes son muy crueles…" Murmuro una Prim que con dificultad podía contener sus lágrimas al ver lo retorcidas que podían ser esas personas.

Especialmente Beasley quien siempre pareció ser un hombre mayor que estaba más preocupado por su trabajo como ministro… y al final resultó ser un hombre horrible.

"Háganlo" Comando un sonriente Vault a esos Demonios. El ver a esas monjas que tanto creían en Dios ser violadas por criaturas como esas sin duda levantaría totalmente sus ánimos luego de la última derrota que lo dejo con las ganas de probar el cuerpo de una mujer.

Entonces el Líder de Kuroinu centro su atención en Beasley.

"Por cierto como con todo esto no creo poder aguantarme para llevar a Prim a mi base para violarla… ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con hacerlo frente a la iglesia?" Dijo Vault quien se relamía los labios para lo poco que le faltaba para tomar la virginidad de Prim.

"Bueno… igual no tengo problemas con hacerlo al aire libre" Dijo Beasley quien no le vio mayor preocupación al asunto, de hecho su sonrisa se volvió aún más perversa "Debo admitir que hacerlo frente a una iglesia será interesante".

"Todos ustedes… ¡Son escoria sin dignidad!" Dijo una Alicia que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

Al final ella no pudo proteger nada aun cuando era su deber… ni siquiera ella pudo salvar a Prim.

"¡Bien ya me estaba volviendo loco esperando!" Comento el demonio líder que estaba a punto de saltar al cuerpo de una de las monjas para comenzar a profanarlo.

Sin embargo… ellos cometieron el error de quedarse todos ellos en la misma posición mientras las monjas estaban con sus movimientos restringidos. Claramente ellos planeaban lanzarse a ellas al mismo tiempo.

Normalmente ellos las hubiesen desnudado a la primera… pero las órdenes directas de Vault indicaban que él quería ver todo desde inicio a fin.

En fin… todos los Demonios estaban en un perfecto ángulo para que un solo puñetazo de cierto Pirata los derrotase a todos ellos.

Cierto Pirata que acababa de llegar frente a la Iglesia.

En ese momento los cinco demonios fueron golpeados por un puño lanzado a velocidades tan altas que los espectadores ni siquiera vieron dicho puño. Como los demonios estaban en línea recta desde el ángulo de quien lanzo el puño todo fue más fácil.

"¿¡Que!?" El primero en reaccionar fue Vault mientras que los demás intentaron comprender que había ocurrido.

Después de todo pareciese que una fuerza invisible hubiese derrotado a los demonios.

Pero la respuesta se dio sola cuando una figura apareció en frente de donde estaban las monjas.

Era… Luffy.

"¿¡TU!?" Grito un Vault que se alternaba entre la furia y el horror al ver como apareció ese chico que frustro sus planes de tener a Olga Discordia y su ayudante.

"¿¡Quién es ese chico que interrumpió nuestro espectáculo!?" Grito un enojado Beasley quien claramente no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

"Ellas… ¿Fueron salvadas?" Dijo una Alicia con un tono de voz que tenía una leve pizca de esperanza. La situación había hecho que ella perdiese la esperanza al no poder hacerse nada.

¿Acaso realmente el milagro que ella deseo termino ocurriendo?

Prim y las monjas por su parte no pudieron decir nada por la sorpresa… aunque por dentro las monjas estaban bastante aliviadas.

Finalmente los ogros que estaban reteniendo a las monjas estaban mirando… con mucho miedo a Luffy.

Al ver el cuerpo de Luffy bajo los efectos del **Gear Second** … el instinto de los Ogros les comenzó a gritar una sola cosa: Ese hombre es demasiado peligroso.

Y en esta ocasión… ellos confiaron en sus instintos.

Dejando los enormes escudos de madera donde las monjas estaban atadas en el suelo los Ogros huyeron corriendo lo más rápido que pudiesen.

Así solo quedaron dos personas en el camino de Luffy.

"¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ESTAS AQUI!?" Grito Vault al ver a Luffy, tenía que ser una especie de ilusión o alguien similar, era imposible que hubiera llegado tan pronto a la ciudad de Feoh… en un instante toda la compostura del mercenario se había esfumado cuando confirmo que realmente se trataba de ese mismo chico que le impidió disfrutar el cuerpo de Olga Discordia.

"Te encontré, Bulk" Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro al haber encontrado nuevamente a ese tipo para finalmente darle su merecido.

"¡Es Vault, maldito!" Respondió enojado el Líder de Kuroinu quien se dio cuenta de algo al responderle a nuestro héroe "Ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre… ¿! Quién demonios eres ¡?".

"Mi nombre es Luffy" Finalmente el chico del sombrero de paja revelo su nombre a Vault. Para este punto el **Gear Second** finalmente paro de hacer efecto y Luffy volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?" Pregunto Vault ya que ese chico no debería saber que el planeaba atacar Feoh, ese plan era solo entre los miembros de su grupo.

Ese chico debería estar todavía en…

En… ¡El castillo de Olga Discordia!

' _¿¡Acaso el consiguió la ayuda de esa Reina!?'_ Grito mentalmente un Vault que descifro como Luffy había llegado ya que con la magia de Olga era posible ya que ella al menos podía usar un hechizo al día.

Pero… eso significaría la imposibilidad de que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros ayudase a salvar esta ciudad llena de humanos.

"Lo único que importa es que estoy aquí para patearte el trasero" Dijo un Luffy que estaba serio, algo reservado para aquellos que le habían hecho enfadar mucho.

Si bien Vault se había ganado el desprecio de Luffy con anterioridad… el ver como sus hombres atacaban gente inocente de tal manera debido a sus órdenes termino de confirmar a los ojos de Luffy el tipo de escoria que era Vault.

Por su parte Vault sabía que esa amenaza era muy real y que ese chico podía fácilmente cumplirla con uno de esos poderosos golpes que se estiraban.

Y Vault era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que cualquier confrontación entre ellos terminaría en su derrota.

Por eso pensando rápido Vault uso su única opción real para tener una oportunidad.

"¡Kyaa!" Se escuchó el grito de una chica.

Vault había agarrado con su brazo a Prim y con su otro brazo puso su espada cerca del cuello de ella… la amenaza era muy clara. Si Luffy hacia algo la cabeza de Prim rodaría por el suelo.

' _Ese tipo de gente heroica no atacaría en esta situación…'_ Se dijo a su mismo Vault mientras sostenía su espada cerca del cuello de Prim. Vault estaba confiado de que ese chico que estaba salvando personas no sacrificaría a alguien más.

Sin embargo Luffy únicamente continuaba mirando a Vault de forma neutral. Nadie podía decir lo que él estaría pensando.

Pero quien actuó primero no fue ni Vault ni Luffy… sino Prim.

"H-h… ¡Hazlo!" Y finalmente con bastante esfuerzo para reunir el valor fue Prim la que hablo, "¡Ataca!".

SI Vault realmente le tenía tanto miedo a ese chico debía ser por una razón. Por eso Prim decidió confiar en la fuerza de ese tal Luffy… aunque para este punto eso era lo único que ella podía hacer.

Aun si le costaba la vida ella lo haría para que Vault fuese derrotado y Alicia estuviese segura.

"¡Prim!" Grito una horrorizada Alicia al escuchar las palabras de su hermana ya que ella seria lastimada.

"¡Cállate!" Dijo un nervioso Vault quien sabía que Prim era su única protección ante Luffy.

Luffy solo necesitaba golpear más rápido de lo que Vault pudiese moverse… y para alguien como él eso era posible.

Ahora el solo necesitaba encontrar el momento ideal ya que Luffy podía ver que sus amenazas de lastimar a Prim eran ciertamente reales. Incluso preparar **Gear Second** podría ser peligroso ya que el movimiento que el haría pondría nervioso a Vault.

Afortunadamente Vault estaba tan enfocado en Luffy que el no vio como el rostro de Prim estaba peligrosamente cerca de su brazo que el usaba para retenerla.

Oportunidad que Prim aprovecho… par morder con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Vault.

"¡Khh!" Se escuchó de Vault al sentir como el dolor de la mordida de Prim… cosa que causo que él se dejase un costado de su cuerpo expuesto.

¡Luffy vio su oportunidad!

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Snake Shot (Disparo Serpiente)!"** Grito Luffy quien lanzo un brazo hacia Vault. El brazo de Luffy ondulo al ser lanzado cosa que lo hacía asemejar al movimiento de una serpiente.

Con su mano abierta él pudo agarrar el lado derecho del cuerpo de Vault… más específicamente sobre una costilla.

A diferencia de muchas de sus técnicas que se basaban en simplemente golpear o patear a su oponente de un modo u otro, el _Snake Shot_ era diferente. Luffy la creo en caso de que necesitase que alguien lo suficientemente resistente para soportar sus puños soltase a alguien debido al dolor.

Podía verse como una técnica situacional pero Luffy decidió crearla sabiendo que podría llegar a ser útil… su instinto se lo decía.

Y al final dicho instinto termino dando en el blanco al serle útil en estos momentos.

"¡GAAHHH!" Grito en dolor Vault al sentir como Luffy apretó con fuerza el lado derecho de su cuerpo, específicamente sobre una costilla.

El dolor de ese ataque fue tal que Vault pudo sentir que su costilla había sido rota… así el líbero inmediatamente a Prim y este termino de rodillas en el suelo sin señales de poder levantarse pronto al seguir muy adolorido.

Prim por su parte estaba de rodillas en el suelo luego de esa traumática experiencia, ella no tenía la fuerza para moverse por ahora.

Eso solo dejaba a Beasley como el único problema… y el Ministro Traidor estaba mirando muy nervioso a Luffy.

Beasley no era tan tonto para creer que el saldría de esta sin problemas, él sabía que sin Vault o los monstruos él estaba indefenso ante ese chico tan fuerte y con poderes raros… y una Alicia que de seguro querría vengarse.

De entre sus opciones solo le quedaba una.

"O-oye" Dijo un nervioso Beasley a Luffy que ahora lo miraba enojado, probablemente notando que él era un aliado de Vault "¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? Soy un importante Ministro de este lugar, te prometo fortuna y mujeres".

Luffy solo lo miraba con ojos fríos.

"¿Qué dices? te puedo hacer dar una fortuna si te unes a mí y me traes a Alicia" Dijo Beasley en un intento de revertir lo que súbitamente había pasado de ser una buena situación a una mala.

Sin embargo Luffy estaba preparándose para estirar su puño para derribar de un golpe a ese viejo.

Luffy estaba listo para simplemente derribarlo de un puño… aunque alguien se le adelanto.

 _¡SLAP!_

Se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada resonar por el lugar.

¿Quién causo se sonido?

Fue… la mano de una Prim que uso todas sus fuerzas para dar esa bofetada.

"Prim…" Murmuro una sorprendida Alicia al ver que su dulce e inocente hermana menor (aunque prima seria mas preciso) le había dado una bofetada a alguien más.

Después de todo Prim era una chica que nunca había lastimado a nadie, el hecho de que a diferencia de las demás Princesas Guerreras ella no supiese como pelear lo confirmaba.

"¡Eres una persona horrible!" Grito a Beasley una Prim que tenía en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

Esta era la primera vez que ella había hecho algo como eso ya que Prim creyó que dentro de ella no estaba la voluntad para lastimar a alguien más. Pero al saber que Beasley planeaba hacerle cosas horribles a Alicia, Prim no pudo evitar dejar que sus emociones se apoderasen de ella y le causasen lastimar a alguien más por primera vez.

"¡Eres una maldita!" Y ya no pudiendo soportar más Beasley decidió olvidar su precaria situación y atacar a Prim de forma directa.

Pero antes de que el pudiese ponerse un dedo encima a ella, Luffy apareció en frente de Beasley al ponerse en frente de Prim a una gran velocidad.

Al ver a Luffy ahí Beasley se detuvo en su intento de ataque dejando su puño al aire.

Luffy se ahora estaba en frente de Beasley mientras Prim estaba segura detrás de él.

Y ahora que estaban frente a frente Luffy solo había una cosa que darle a Beasley.

Luffy estiro sus dos brazos hacia atrás para ganar impulso y luego los envio hacia adelante.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka (Bazuca)!"** Y con eso Luffy impacto en el pecho de Beasley.

El viejo Ministro Traidor sintió en ese instante más dolor de lo que él había sentido durante toda su vida y sangre salió de su boca. Él fue mandado a volar primero en línea recta pero con los segundos el ganaría altura.

Sin embargo Luffy no calculo algo… ese 'algo' era la persona que estaba detrás de Beasley.

Vault quien todavía estaba con una rodilla en el suelo estaba justo en frente del a trayectoria por la cual Beasley seria mandado a volar.

Ósea que no solo Besley sino también Vault fueron mandados a volar fuera de las murallas de la Ciudad de Feoh.

"¡Retirada de emergencia!" Grito un mercenario que vio a su líder volando por las aires, el comenzó a correr hacia afuera de las murallas a la vez que sus gritos hacían que el mensaje se esparciese.

Con eso todos los mercenarios y monstruos que estaban de pie inmediatamente escaparon por la puerta principal de la ciudad… pero a la vez dejaban en el suelo a los caídos. Todos los que fueron derrotados por Luffy se quedaron en el suelo… absolutamente expuestos para que alguien les diese el golpe de gracia.

"Ah, maldición" Dijo un Luffy que se dio cuenta de su error "Sin querer mande a volar a Bulk".

Luffy había dicho que él lo derrotaría directamente a Vault y se lo entregaría a Olga… y eso planeaba el hacer excepto que ahora por un error Vault estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero viendo lo que ese tipo volvió a atacar aun después de haber sufrido la derrota una vez, Luffy no tenía duda de que Vault volvería a ponerse de pie y a pelear.

La próxima vez Luffy tenía que asegurarse de derrotarlo directamente como él lo había hecho con enemigos como Kuro, Don Krieg o Arlong. Si Luffy no lo hacía así entonces no sería una verdadera derrota para ese tipo.

La Ciudad de Feoh había sido salvada al menos, si bien no se pudieron evitar algunos daños a las estructuras y a algunas mujeres que fueron violadas al instante además de hombres que intentaron protegerlas… al menos se logró salvar mucho en comparación de la derrota total que hubiese ocurrido sin que Luffy hubiese aparecido.

Y poco a poco la esperanza de que era posible derrotar a Kuroinu comenzaba a brotar en los corazones de la gente que comenzó a escuchar que ellos habían sido repelidos.

 **-Diez Minutos Después-**

Nos encontramos frente a las puertas de la Iglesia la cuales seguían cerradas ya que no Alicia pensó que era mejor deja que la gente saliese cuando se confirmase que todos los enemigos se habían ido.

Los presentes eran Luffy quien estaba preparándose para ir hacia donde él había dejado a Olga y Chloe.

Pero el no podía hacerlo ya que alrededor de él se encontraban las seis monjas que él había salvado justo antes de que los demonios tomasen sus purezas. Ellas le estaban agradeciendo a Luffy por haberlas salvado.

Sin embargo esas monjas que le servían a dios no sabían la ironía de que ellas le estaban agradeciendo a un D. Ya aquellos que llevaban la 'D' en sus nombres eran los 'Enemigos Naturales de Dios' después de todo.

También estaban presentes Prim y Alicia.

Alicia estaba hablando con sus dos subordinadas sobre la situación después del ataque y para saber cuáles eran los daños.

Prim estaba al lado de Alicia ya que su hermana mayor quería tenerla cerca después de lo ocurrido aun cuando ahora no había peligro. Sin embargo el ver a Prim cerca de ser asesinada por Vault activo los instintos más protectores de Alicia.

Pero los pensamientos de la chica de cabello rosado se encontraban enfocados en un Luffy que ella no había parado de mirar desde que todo termino.

Después de todo fue la aparición de Luffy la cual evito que todo terminase en una tragedia… y que ella y Alicia pudiesen retener sus purezas junto con muchas mujeres en Feoh.

"Infórmenle a los soldados que maten a los enemigos caídos" Dijo Alicia a sus dos guardias personales quienes asintieron.

Una cosa que se podía notar era que Luffy no mostró reacción alguna a las 'armaduras' de las dos guardias personales de Alicia (armaduras que dejaban mucha piel expuesta… y eso era decirlo con delicadeza).

De hecho de ser cualquier otro hombre entonces hubiesen habido sonrojos y hemorragias nasales… en el caso de Luffy (Cuyo deseo sexual era lo suficiente nulo como para ni inmutarse al ver desuda a Boa Hancock) el no veía nada raro.

"¡Si!" Dijeron ambas al unísono e inmediatamente fueron corriendo para informar a los demás soldados.

Ahora Alicia se enfocó en las monjas que todavía estaba alrededor de un Luffy que no se veía incomodo por tal atención.

"Ustedes por favor vayan a la Iglesia y traten de calmar a la gente" Pidió Alicia en un tono más amable a las monjas ya que ellas no eran soldados.

"D-de acuerdo" Dijo la monja de cabello negro y lentes quien como sus compañeras no quería separarse de Luffy al sentirse seguras al lado del Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Después de todo para esas monjas que casi perdieron su pureza la mera presencia de Luffy las hacía sentir mucho más seguras aun cuando ya no había peligro de nada.

"Pero… ¿Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre?" Pregunto tímidamente la monja de cabello castaño ondulado.

"Yo soy Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" Se presentó oficialmente ante las presentes nuestro héroe.

"Muchas gracias por salvarnos Luffy-sama" Dijo la monja de cabello negro y lentes con una voz llena de reverencia hacia el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja que parecía que ella le estaba hablando a un ser sagrado.

Y seguramente habiendo aparecido en el momento justo para salvar la pureza de todas las monjas y haciendo huir a oponentes tan superiores como los mercenarios y sus monstruos.

Las demás dijeron palabras similares de agradecimiento antes de irse.

Y dándole sus últimas gracias a Luffy las monjas fueron a la Iglesia para ayudar a calmar a todos, especialmente a los niños.

Con eso los únicos que quedaron fueron Luffy, Alicia y Prim (Quien miraba tímidamente a Luffy desde detrás de Alicia).

Así Alicia decidió tomar acción ya que ella era la más capaz y se acercó hacia Luffy mientras Prim iba detrás de ella.

"Mi nombre es Alicia Arcturus" Finalmente ella se presentó formalmente ante Luffy.

"Y yo soy Prim Fiorire" Ahora fue el turno de Prim quien logro hablar sin tartamudear.

"Ambas somos Princesas Guerreras de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos y las que están a cargo de la Ciudad de Feoh" Continuo Alicia.

"Esos tipos realmente me desagradaban asique los hubiese golpeado aun si nadie me decía nada" Dijo Luffy.

La atención de Luffy se centró en Prim quien fue la que más llamo su atención durante su pelea.

Y la chica de cabello rosa sintió la mirada de Luffy enfocándose en ella.

"Eh… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto nerviosamente ella al sentir la mirada de Luffy dirigida hacia ella.

"Tu realmente eres más fuerte de lo que pareces" Comento un sonriente Luffy a Prim en un cumplido por la gran voluntad y valor que ella mostro a pesar de no ser una peleadora.

De hecho al verla capturada y haber escuchado que ella era una chica que no tenía poderes de combate Luffy se imaginó a Prim como una de esas típicas chicas débiles que se ponían a llorar en momentos tensos.

Pero luego de verla actual de esa forma aun con el peligro de morir muy cerca fue una agradable sorpresa para Luffy que además se ganó su respeto.

"G-gracias…" Dijo una sonrojada Prim. En general ella no era ajena a los cumplidos ya que muchos habían intentado proponérsele con anterioridad pero gracias a Alicia nada de eso pudo avanzar, todos los cumplidos de esa gente iban hacia su belleza.

Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien le daba un cumplido a su fuerza. Y con esa sonrisa tan pura Prim sabía que ese chico era honesto con sus palabras en su totalidad.

' _Ese chico… ¿Estará interesado en Prim?'_ Alicia considero eso debido a como Luffy actuaba y que ella misma lo interpreto como interés romántico en su hermana.

Normalmente ella estaría en contra de algo como eso ya que como Alicia era muy cercana a Prim ella no admitiría a un hombre indigno de estar con ella como aquellos que querían a Prim o por su estatus y dinero o por su cuerpo.

Pero viendo como con su gran poder Luffy las había salvado a ambas y logro hacer que los mercenarios huyesen Alicia no estaba tan en contra de que el tuviese interés en Prim.

"De seguro debes estar cansado luego de esa pelea" Dijo Alicia con un tono de voz gentil con el chico que salvo la pureza de ella y Prim además de muchas más "Te vamos a llevar a nuestro castillo".

Bueno luego de una noche de sueño reparador, el haber comido ese genial 'desayuno' con Olga y Chloe y finalmente esa batalla que no fue tan exigente Luffy realmente no estaba muy cansado que se diga.

Pero Luffy recordó a alguien que si necesitaba un buen lugar para descansar… aquella Reina que fue responsable de traerlo a tiempo a Feoh.

"¡Espera! todavía necesito ir a por mis dos amigas" Dijo Luffy al ver que Alicia lo iba a llevar a un castillo y eso haría que Olga y Chloe se quedasen afuera "Sin ellas nunca hubiese podido llegar aquí" Era también notable el hecho de que Luffy se refiriese a esas dos como sus amigas, incluso a Chloe quien no había mostrado una actitud muy amigable hacia él.

"Oh, en ese caso debemos ir inmediatamente por ellas" Dijo Prim "Si ellas son las responsables de traer a Luffy-san aquí entonces ellas son igual de importantes en la salvación de Feoh".

"Si son aliadas tuyas claro que las ayudaremos" Asintió Alicia con resolución en su voz, ella estaba dispuesta en ayudar en lo que fuese posible al salvador de la ciudad, su honor la comandaba a hacerlo.

Aunque claro ella no tenía idea de la identidad de las 'aliadas' de Luffy… después de todo a ninguna persona se le pasaría por la mente la mera idea de que un humano estuviese trabajando junto a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que era Olga Discordia.

Quizás Olga debió haberse molestado en informarle a Luffy… que una Elfa Oscura como ella no sería exactamente recibida con los brazos abiertos en territorio de los humanos.

Pero fuese como fuese lo que pudiese pasar aquí la verdad era solo una: Luffy había detenido nuevamente a Vault y su grupo de mercenarios.

Los mercenarios de Kuroinu tomarían un duro golpe a su reputación al hacerse conocida esta derrota.

Sin embargo su líder seguía libre y el deseo que era la formación del Imperio del Sexo todavía estaba ahí aun con las derrotas ese deseo no se extinguiría hasta que una derrota total y absoluta fuese dada.

Luffy era el único que poseía el poder para acabar con los sueños de Vault y romper la voluntad de sus seguidores al ver a su líder ser definitivamente derrotado.

La batalla entre Monkey D. Luffy y Vault junto con sus subordinados todavía estaba activa. Y no terminaría hasta que Luffy derrotase definitivamente al Líder de Kuroinu.

Pero Vault aun siendo escoria… era tan persistente como una cucaracha. Esto solo haría que sus deseos de conquista se hiciesen más fuertes… junto con los deseos de ver la cabeza de Luffy cortada del resto de su cuerpo.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bien aquí otro cap, ya estamos listos con lo de salvar a Alicia y Prim por lo que creo que el siguiente cap será más de transición antes de ir a ayudar a la siguiente Princesa Guerrera… en sí creo que después de rescatar a cada respectiva chica vendría un capítulo de transición para calmarse y ver más interacciones con Luffy.**

 **¿Les pareció que todo se desenvolvió bien o pudo haber más?**

 **¿Además les gusto el momento de valor de Prim que se ganó el respeto de Luffy?**

 **Aquí sé que Prim no es fuerte y no contribuirá mucho a la hora de pelear, pero al menos quise darle un momento para brillar para demostrar que ella no solo es una chica que necesita ser rescatada y que no puede hacer nada por sí misma.**

 **Ella tendrá un rol fuera de la acción pero igual importante a su manera.**

 **Por otra parte creo que con Alicia será más complicado… es decir la veo a ella como una chica medio tsundere y no creo que Luffy siquiera sepa cómo lidiar con eso aunque como siempre él se las arreglará.**

 **Lamentablemente Vault sigue libre por un error de cálculo de Luffy pero al menos esta lastimado y públicamente humillado… pero con su voluntad intacta para cumplir su sueño.**

 **Como digo yo a menos de que la derrota a manos de Luffy sea absoluta ese tipo no desistirá de perseguir su ambición… pero como hemos visto el seguir significaran más heridas a manos de Luffy si estos encuentros son una indicación.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, honestamente jamás espere que fuese así de aceptada, realmente me alegra y espero que siga agradando.**

 **Nos vemos mis queridos lectores.**


	6. Alianza Frágil

**Capítulo 05: Alianza Frágil.**

 **-Calles de Feoh-**

En las calles de esta ciudad que había sobrevivido un ataque podemos apreciar a tres personas caminando.

Ellos eran Luffy quien iba junto a las Princesas Guerreras: Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire.

En estos momentos los soldados eran quienes estaban en las calles mientras los civiles habían sido ordenados no salir hasta que se confirmase que todo estuviese seguro… y a la vez para no mostrarle a los civiles como los soldados aprovechaban para matar a los mercenarios y monstruos caídos.

"¿Están cerca tus aliados?" Pregunto Alicia.

"Si, creo que estaban por aquí," Dijo Luffy quien miraba a las casas para ver cuál era aquella a la cual Olga los había transportado.

"Señor Luffy…" Comenzó a hablar Prim quien deseaba saber más sobre el chico que la había salvado a ella y a Alicia debido a que la pelirosada se dio cuenta de que ellas no sabían nada de él, "¿Es acaso usted un aventurero o un guerrero errante?" Pregunto ella.

Prim deseaba saber más de Luffy… de aquel que le había dado esperanza en un momento de desesperación absoluta.

"Ah, yo soy un Pirata," Revelo Luffy sin mucho problema.

Y al dar esa respuesta la reacción de las dos Princesas Guerreras fue inmediata.

Alicia desenvaino su espada y la apunto hacia Luffy.

Prim cubrió su boca con sus dos manos en señal de sorpresa absoluta y un poco de miedo.

"¿Dijiste _Pirata_?" Pregunto peligrosamente Alicia.

"Pero los Piratas… son personas horribles…" Logro decir Prim quien no podía creer que Luffy fuese uno de ellos ya que ella había oído rumores de los malos que eran los Piratas de Eostia.

"Ciertamente, los Piratas roban en los puertos, matan y toman mujeres," Asintio Alicia quien ahora estaba alerta ante Luffy.

Pero el chico del sombrero de paja… no se veía preocupado ya que no era la primera vez que alguien reaccionase negativamente ante el escuchando que era un Pirata.

"Ciertamente hay Piratas que hacen eso," Asintió Luffy sin mucha preocupación ya que él decía la verdad, "Pero yo y mi tripulación somos diferentes, nosotros buscamos aventuras únicamente".

"Aun si dices eso… los Piratas no son de confianza," Dijo Alicia quien todavía apuntaba a Luffy con su espada.

Sin embargo Prim vio que era momento de romper esa tensión.

"Pero hermana… un Pirata maligno se hubiese aliado con los mercenarios en lugar de hacerse enemigo de ellos al derrotarlos," Dijo Prim.

Al oír eso… Alicia no encontró como responderlo ya que con sus acciones Luffy se había convertido en un enemigo claro de Kuroinu.

Más que eso él había salvado a Prim cuando Vault la tenía con la espada en el cuello… y además salvo la pureza de su amada hermana menor.

Ese chico las había ayudado y ella… le había apuntado con su espada.

Quizás porque la traición de Beasley (un hombre que ella vio como una figura paterna desde pequeña) estando tan fresca en la mente de Alicia ella tenía problemas para confiar en estos momentos.

"Yo… lo siento…" Dijo Alicia con un sonrojo a la vez que envaino su espada.

"No hay problema," Respondió con simpleza Luffy quien entonces reconoció un techo en particular, "Ahí es," Dijo Luffy quien apunto a aquel techo.

Alicia asintió, "Entonces déjame llamar a algunos hombres para que consigan una escalera para poder subir,".

Pero Luffy le negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no será necesario," Dijo el Pirata del Sombrero de Paja quien entonces hizo algo que dejo a ambas sorprendidas.

Luffy estiro su brazo el cual quedo agarrado al borde del techo.

Los ojos de Alicia y Prim se abrieron totalmente en sorpresa al ver como Luffy había estirado de tal forma su brazo.

En si ellas ya lo habían visto frente cuando el peleo contra Vault… pero debido a la tensión del momento ellas no le prestaron la atención debida al hecho de que Luffy pudiese estirar su cuerpo.

"Señor Luffy… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?" Pregunto una confundida Prim.

"Ah, me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma," Respondió con toda normalidad Luffy.

"Una… ¿Fruta Mágica?" Sugirio Prim.

Ante eso Luffy simplemente asintió. Para él las Akuma no Mi eran unas frutas magicas.

"Espérenme aquí voy a ir a buscar a mis amigas," Dijo Luffy a lo que las dos Princesas Guerreras asintieron, además ellas se estaban preparando para agradecerles a esas amigas de Luffy si ellas pudieron llevarlo a Feoh.

Y así estirando sus brazos Luffy fue hacia el techo donde se encontraban sus amigas.

 **-Techo-**

Cuando Luffy llego al techo él pudo apreciar como Olga y Chloe estaban de pie esperando su llegada.

Al hacerlo Luffy noto como Olga se encontraba mejor de lo que el recordaba ya que ella se había quedado exhausta luego de mandarlos hacia Feoh.

"Ah, te ves bastante recuperada," Dijo Luffy.

"Por alguna razón me recupere más rápido de lo normal," Dijo Olga quien miraba con curiosidad a su propio cuerpo preguntándose como eso era posible.

Sin embargo ella no se quejaba de los resultados aun cuando le gustaría saber la causa.

"Por el hecho de que hayas regresado asumo que ganaste," Dijo una sonriente Chloe.

Luffy asintió.

"Si, termine encontrándome con Bulk pero accidentalmente lo mande a volar," Admitio Luffy, "Luego de eso los suyos se fueron corriendo de la ciudad,".

Al oír eso el buen ánimo de Olga y Chloe decayó un poco al saber que Vault después de todo no había sido derrotado como lo habían planeado… pero al menos pudieron encontrar satisfacción en el hecho de que el fuese mandado a volar.

"Ya es seguro, pueden bajar," Dijo Luffy.

"Si bien es una lástima que no hayas podido derrotar a Vault como lo planeamos al menos lo mandaste a volar lo que sigue siendo muy bueno," Dijo una sonriente Olga.

Al lado de ella Chloe asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante la imagen mental de Vault siendo mandado a volar afuera de las murallas de Feoh.

"Bien hecho Luffy, tienes mis felicitaciones," Declaro una sonriente Olga.

"Supongo que incluso yo tengo que decirlo…" Chloe tomo una bocanada de aire, "B-buen trabajo…" Dijo ella con un sonrojo.

Uno debía apreciar el esfuerzo que Chloe necesito para decir esas palabras a un humano.

"Shishishi," Se rio Luffy al ver como Chloe se estaba poniendo más amigable con el aun si era solo un poco, "Descuiden la próxima vez que los derrotare," Dijo Luffy.

Ambas Elfas Oscuran asintieron, aun no siendo una certeza ellas no podían evitar creer en las palabras de Luffy como si fuesen una certeza.

"Entonces ahora tenemos que bajar," Dijo Olga quien creía que con Luffy ella no tendría nada que temer, aun en una ciudad repleta de humanos ella se sentía segura con Luffy estando con ella.

"Más te vale proteger a Olga-sama," Dijo una seria Chloe a Luffy ya que ella sabía que fuese como fuese nadie las recibiría con los brazos abiertos ahí abajo.

"Las protegeré a ustedes dos," Fue la respuesta de Luffy quien enrollo sus brazos en las cinturas de Olga y Chloe.

La Reina y su ayudante cerraron sus ojos ya que ellas sabían que la única manera de salir del techo era… saltando junto a Luffy.

"Luffy, confió en que sabes lo que haces al saltar," Dijo calmadamente Olga quien tenia sus ojos cerrados haciendo así que cualquier nerviosismo no pudiese ser detectado en sus hermosos ojos ámbares.

"No hay otra forma de bajar… pero te juro que si Olga-sama tiene un solo rasguño yo misma te clavare un cuchillo en el cuello," Amenazo Chloe quien también había cerrado sus ojos para ocultar su nerviosismo ante la idea de saltar.

"Descuiden, es seguro," Aseguro Luffy con una sonrisa.

Y a pesar de que ellas estaban a punto de saltar desde el techo de una casa hacia el suelo… Olga y Chloe simplemente confiaron en las palabras de Luffy.

"¡Vamos!" Y así Luffy salto junto a Olga y Chloe quienes para su crédito no se pusieron a gritar de terror.

 **-Calles de Feoh-**

Alicia y Prim esepraban a que Luffy bajase, y así desde el techo Luffy salto con dos figuras en cada uno de sus brazos.

" **¡Gomu Gomu no… Fusen (Globo)!"** Declaro Luffy en el aire e inmediatamente el comenzó a tragar aire.

Así el estómago de Luffy se inflo en un gran tamaño y sirvió de colchón para Olga y Chloe cuando este toco el suelo. Ambas Elfas Oscuras sintieron como si hubiesen aterrizado en un cojín suave.

Alicia y Prim estaban aliviadas de que nadie hubiese salido lastimado (Y extrañadas por ver como su estómago se inflo a tal nivel) y fueron a ver quiénes eran esas amigas de Luffy.

Sin embargo cuando reconocieron a las personas que estaban en los al lado de Luffy… el buen ánimo de esfumo.

"O… ¡Olga Discordia!" Y luego de salir de su sorpresa Alicia fue la primera en tomar acción al desenvainar su espada y lanzarse hacia Olga actuando únicamente por instinto.

La intención de Alicia era muy clara… ella quería matar a Olga.

La velocidad de Alicia fue tal que Chloe solo pudo mirar en horror como ella levanto su espada la cual iba a tomar la vida de su Reina. La Mitad Elfa Oscura no pudo moverse muy rápido debido a que ella estaba un poco afectada por la caída.

Sin embargo… cierta persona no iba a dejar que su amiga fuese lastimada.

Asique antes de que Alicia pudiese bajar la espada Luffy apareció en frente de Olga poniendo su cuerpo directamente como escudo… y fue tan súbito que Alicia no pudo hacer nada para detenerse.

 _KLANG_

Pero lo que se escucho fue el sonido del metal rompiéndose.

"¡Señor Luffy!" Grito una horrorizada Prim al ver como Luffy recibió un ataque en la cabeza.

Únicamente Olga fue capaz de ver que en la frente de Luffy se encontraba un color negro similar al de la tinta.

' _Que curioso…_ ' Dijo mentalmente Olga al haber visto eso, al final ella tuvo que añadir ese misterioso color negro a los misterios de Luffy.

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijo Alicia al notar que ella había atacado a Luffy y que su espada ahora estaba cortada por la mitad.

Y detrás de Luffy, Olga sonrió con relajo.

Es porque ella creía que Luffy la protegería. Es porque Olga Discordia confiaba en ese humano en particular.

Y eso que ella jamás… espero poner su confianza en un ser humano.

Pero ella como muchos otros nunca considero el impacto que Monkey. D Luffy podría tener en su vida y en su forma de ver las cosas.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a Olga-sama!?" Chloe por su parte estaba furiosa con Alicia por haber atacado a su Reina mientras que igualmente la Mitad Elfo Oscura estaba relajada que Luffy realmente las protegería.

"¿¡Cómo se atreven ella y tú a mostrar sus rostros en territorios humanos!?" Respondió Alicia con una furia similar, "¡Muchos humanos han muerto y muchas mujeres han sido violadas por monstruos por órdenes de tu Reina!".

Olga solo se mantuvo silenciosa ya que ella no negaba las palabras de Alicia.

"¡Son los humanos los que son crueles con los Elfos Oscuros y han hecho lo mismo!" Respondió una Chloe que no soltaba su cuchillo… y ella sabía a la perfección de eso por su propio trato a mano de los humanos, "¡Fue la Alianza de los Siete Escudos quien envió a los mercenarios!" Añadió Chloe quien miro de forma incriminatoria a Alicia.

Ante esa acusación en particular Alicia no pudo evitar apartar un poco la mirada ya que ciertamente fueron ellas quienes usaron a Kuroinu… cosa que termino realmente mal con la traición de ellos y su casi victoria en Feoh.

Luffy quien se había quedado al margen viendo todo… finalmente decidió hablar luego de ver que si el no hacía nada esta discusión tendría para largo.

"Oigan… ¿Les agrada Bulk?" Finalmente Luffy hizo esa pregunta.

Y al instante que esa pregunta dejo los labios de Luffy las chicas se detuvieron de discutir para mirar a Luffy con una combinación de sorpresa y horror ante ese tipo de pregunta.

"¡NO, LO ODIAMOS!" Respondieron al unísono Chloe y Alicia mientras que Olga y Prim simplemente asintieron con lo que las otras dos dijeron pero los ojos de ambas indicaban que ellas concordaban totalmente con las respuestas vocales de Chloe y Alicia.

"Debo decir que esa es una pregunta que incluso puede llegar a ofender," Dijo calmadamente Olga… aunque uno podía ver cierta dureza en sus ojos ante la idea de que a ella le pudiese agradar Vault.

"¿Entonces porque no nos unimos en contra de ese tipo?" Para Luffy esa era la opción más simple en lugar de andar peleando entre ellas.

A las chicas les tomo unos instantes procesar lo que Luffy había dicho… una alianza entre ellas quienes habían sido enemigas hasta prácticamente nada.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" Pregunto con incredulidad Alicia quien no podía creer que alguien sugiriese algo como eso… humanas como ellas aliándose con Elfas Oscuras.

Para una persona que había vivido toda su vida en Eostia tales cosas… realmente eran imposibles de imaginar.

"Puede que ustedes hayan tenido problemas en el pasado… ¡Pero ahora nuestro enemigo es el mismo!" Declaro Luffy, "Por eso sugiero que hagamos la Alianza de Pirata-Elfas Oscuras-Princesas Guerreras,".

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando," Respondió una molesta Alicia, "No hay forma en la que nosotras y ellas seamos aliadas,".

Pero la respuesta de Olga…

"Si Luffy realmente cree que es posible entonces yo podría aceptarlo," Dijo Olga cosa que sorprendió a las habitantes de Eostia.

"¿¡O-Olga-sama!?" Dijo en incredulidad Chloe quien no se pudo creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su Reina.

"¿Q-que estas tramando?" Pregunto una sospechosa Alicia quien apunto a Olga con lo que le quedaba de su espada, claramente la rubia tampoco pudo creer lo que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros dijo.

"La situación que tenemos es mala y si bien no se el estado de mi país no creo que podamos recibir ayuda de ahí si los mercenarios siguen aliados con monstruoso, los que solo podrían venir de mi país," Comenzó a hablar Olga, aunque en sus ojos ámbares se pudo ver una pizca de tristeza al mencionar el estado de su país, tristeza que ella no pudo ocultar, "La mejor opción en estos momentos seria buscar una alianza con la Alianza de los Siete Escudos que ahora están en guerra contra los mercenarios," Finalizo de hablar Olga, si bien a ella seguía sin gustarle la idea de aliarse con sus enemigos al final no había otra opción para ella si quería continuar su venganza en contra de Vault.

"Yo… yo creo que ella tiene razón," Ofreció tímidamente Prim cosa que se ganó una mirada de Alicia quien no podía creer que su hermana menor dijese eso, "Es mejor tener más aliados... y además tanto Luffy como la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros son muy fuertes,".

Aun después de oír eso era claro que Alicia estaba indecisa.

"Si no les gusta entonces yo y ellas nos iremos," Dijo Luffy con un tono de finalidad.

Nadie noto la expresión de horror de Prim cuando Luffy dijo que él se iría.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué aun siendo humano las elijes a ellas?" Pregunto una frustrada Alicia ya que desde el punto de vista de alguien de Eostia (En términos de seres humanos) la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y su ayudante eran monstruos que merecían ser ejecutadas.

"Créanme, ellas no son malas," Dijo Luffy dando su típica sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso en las mejillas de Olga y Chloe… comenzó a formarse un sonrojo luego de oír hablar a Luffy de tal forma.

Normalmente para ellas los humanos únicamente usarían insultos para referirse a ellas… y aquí Luffy dice confiar en ellas y que además no son malas.

Y a pesar de todo ese humano aun decidió protegerlas aun si eso significaba pelear con otros humanos.

Cuando cualquier humano las hubiese traicionado y dejado a la merced de la gente de Feoh para no ser visto ayudándolas a ellas… Luffy estaba dispuesto a hacer enemigos con las Princesas Guerreras.

Con esa acción Olga y Chloe estaban comenzando a ver qué tipo de hombre era Luffy y estaban sorprendidas al llegar a la conclusión de que el solo podía ser un hombre más raro entre lo raro: Alguien con un corazón puro.

Personas como esas eran muy raras o casi inexistentes en Eostia.

"¿¡Que no son malas!?" Repitió una incrédula Alicia ante la idea de que alguien pudiese decir eso de Olga Discordia y su ayudante.

Sin embargo fue… la propia hermana menor de Alicia la que la detuvo antes de que la situación se pusiese peor.

"Hermana… por favor…" Imploro Prim quien miro a Alicia con ojos que rogaban, "No dejes que… el señor Luffy… se valla…" Ya que en lo personal Prim quería que Luffy continuase estando aquí en Feoh… que continuase estando cerca de ella.

Era muy claro que después de que Feoh, las monjas, ella misma y por sobre todo Alicia fuesen salvadas por Luffy… Prim había desarrollado sentimientos de admiración por Luffy.

Si Luffy estaba aquí entonces Prim estaba segura de que nada malo pasaría porque el con su gran poder no lo permitiría.

Y quien sabía pero debido al caótico estado de sus sentimientos Prim incluso podría ser capaz de abandonar a la ciudad con tal de seguir a Luffy. Tal era la impresión que este había causado en la joven de cabello rosa aun con menos de un día de conocerse.

Tan impredecible era el corazón de una doncella.

Y al oír a su amada hermana menor hablando así además de saber lo malo que era dejar que Luffy se fuese… Alicia no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse a sus condiciones.

"Por el momento debido a la deuda que tenemos con Monkey D. Luffy… yo Alicia Arcturus acepto su petición de permitirle a Olga Discordia y su ayudante Chloe… el quedarse en nuestro castillo por una alianza temporal," Dijo ella con dificultad, como si el anunciar que el gran enemigo con el que habían estado en guerra tantos años ahora estaba quedándose en su castillo fuese un esfuerzo titánico.

La expresión de alegría en el rostro de Prim al saber que Luffy se quedaba fue suficiente para que Alicia se sintiese un poquito mejor.

Al menos en Feoh las cosas se habían calmado y se había logrado llegar a un acuerdo, aun cuando fuese una especie de pacto de no agresión.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría… los enemigos que habían sido repelidos de Feoh todavía continuaban con vida, con menos miembros pero todavía con vida… incluido su líder cuyo espíritu seguía estando fuerte.

 **-Con Vault, (Campamento de Kuroinu)-**

Un poco lejos de Feoh se encontraba un campamento el cual era perteneciente al grupo de mercenarios que había sufrido una segunda derrota y que había tenido que salir corriendo de Feoh cuando su líder fue mandado a volar.

Vault había sido encontrado no muy lejos del campamento, él había aterrizado junto con Beasley sobre uno arboles grandes cuyas ramas ayudaron a amortiguar sus caídas. Eso le había causad rasguños mientras que Beasley se había roto la cadera.

Afortunadamente ellos tenían a alguien que podía fabricar pociones curación, todo fue curado… excepto la costilla rota de Vault la cual curaba muy lentamente por lo que todavía podría considerarse rota. El _**Snake Shot**_ de Luffy simplemente era un ataque que estaba en otro nivel ya que fue desarrollado en un lugar como Rusukaina.

"Maldición… esto duele mucho más que ese golpe…" Se quejaba Vault quien ponía sus dos manos en el lado derecho de su torso para intentar calmar el dolor… pero no funcionaba.

Afortunadamente para Vault la cantidad de pociones ingeridas pudo al menos curarlo del daño que el sufrió con la caída después de ser mandado a volar como daño colateral. En el caso de Beasley la gran parte de las pociones fueron a reparar su cadera rota.

"Fue inesperado, pensé que ese tipo no estaría en Feoh," Comento uno de los mercenarios refiriéndose a Luffy.

Para Vault solo había una forma de que ese chico hubiese podido llegar.

"Maldito… asique logro convergir la ayuda de esa condenada Reina…" Dijo un furioso Vault quien no considero que alguien como Olga Discordia realmente vendría a una ciudad humana a salvarla. De hecho por lo que la sabia de ella la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros no debería interferir si el ataque era a una ciudad humana… pero al parecer el deseo de venganza era más fuerte que su desprecio a los humanos.

Ya que derrotar a los Kuroinu significaba salvar esa ciudad, sin importar como se mirase ese sería el resultado.

"Realmente nos ganamos el odio de Olga Discordia si ella está dispuesta a ayudar indirectamente a los humanos," Comento Kin el leal mago y mano derecha de Vault quien además era el único miembro de Kuroinu que sobrevivió junto con Vault al fallido intento de capturar a Olga Discordia.

Al oír eso Vault únicamente asintió.

"Había esperado que esa maldita Elfa Oscura se quedase en su territorio y no nos molestase en esta tierra de humanos," Explico Vault a Kin, "Sin embargo ella fue tan lejos como para usar su magia para evitar que nosotros ganásemos,".

Según la información que los monstruos traidores le habían dado Olga solo podía usar un solo hechizo con poder al día, luego de eso ella quedaba débil y cada hechizo que ella lanzase después era débil.

Y entonces ella debió haber usado ese hechizo para enviar al bastardo de sombrero de paja a Feoh.

Olga Discordia…

"A esas maldita Reina y su ayudante las pudimos capturar como si nada y ahora serian nuestros juguetes… ¡El problema es ese chico!" Y con eso un enojado Vault exploto y dio un golpe tan fuerte a la mesa que esta termino por romperse.

Al hacer eso sus subordinados retrocedieron claramente asustados por ese arranque emocional de su líder.

Raramente se podía ver a Vault en ese estado y cuando eso ocurría era debido a que alguien o algo había logrado fastidiarlo hasta más allá de sus límites.

Y sin duda alguna Luffy lo había logrado únicamente con dos encuentros entre ellos.

Si el sueño de Vault y de sus hombres necesitaba comenzar a florecer… ¡Entonces eliminar a ese chico era prioridad!

' _Y si ese chico apareció en Feoh para frustrar un ataque mío… entonces si hago lo mismo en otra ciudad el también aparecería,'_ Pensó Vault quien ya formaba un plan…

Pero entonces…

La persona que fue mandada a volar con Vault decidió hacer notar que él seguía aquí.

"¡OYE VAULT!" Se escuchó la voz de un furioso Beasley que fue hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado el Líder de Kuroinu.

Al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos Vault vio con irritación al viejo…

Irritación compartida por los demás hacia Beasley ya que como el líder del grupo Vault se había ganado el respeto de todos… además de que el sabia como recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos aun si todavía no era como ellos lo deseaban.

"¡Traicione a mi ciudad porque me prometiste la virginidad de Alicia!" Grito un indignado Beasley quien estaba tan perdido en su enojo que no noto que la expresión de Vault se volvía cada vez más llena de furia, "¡Al final tus fuerzas resultaron ser unos inútiles!"

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Pregunto un Vault que ni siquiera trato de esconder su molestia hacia su 'aliado' que se atrevía a hablarle de tal forma.

"¡Quiero que tomes al resto de tus inútiles y a cualquier monstruo restante y vuelvas a Feoh a conseguirme a Alicia!" Ordeno Beasley como si él fuese alguien que tuviese autoridad sobre Vault… aun cuando ese no era el caso.

Con Beasley lo más que había era una unión por un bien común.

Pero ahora que todo había fallado y con su traición expuesta de seguro toda su riqueza le seria arrebatada… Beasley no era más que un viejo que no podía ayudar en nada y que únicamente había sido ayudado porque él era considerado un aliado... cosa que terminaría cuando Vault lo dijese.

El único que no se había dado cuenta de eso era el mismo Beasley… y Vault planeaba hacerlo muy claro.

"Escucha… ¡Inútiles como tú no tienen derecho de ordenarme nada!" Y con eso un Vault que ya estaba harto saco su espada y más rápido de lo que Beasley pudo reaccionar el Líder de Kuroinu le dio un corte letal al Ministro Traidor en el cuello.

Con eso el Ministro Traidor de la Ciudad de Feoh había muerto sin haberle podido tocar un cabello a Alicia.

"Vault-sama…" Murmuro impresionado uno de sus subordinados al ver lo que su líder había hecho con uno de sus aliados.

Si bien ninguno de los mercenarios tenia aprecio alguno por Beasley quien no era un compañero que peleo junto a ellos sino que un simple traidor a su gente… el todavía había sido clave en que la caída de Feoh hubiese sido casi una realidad.

"Ese viejo estaba loco si creía que le permitiría insultarme a mí y a nosotros de tal forma luego de que perdimos más hombres en ese ataque fallido," Dijo Vault quien guardo nuevamente su espada y procedió a ir a sentarse, "¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ahora el no servía para nada!".

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada aunque ellos coincidían en que Beasley era inútil luego de la derrota.

"Con nuestra derrota el día de hoy de seguro estaremos perdiendo reputación," Dijo con preocupación Kin quien sabía que perder reputación era bastante malo en esta etapa.

Si la captura de Olga Discordia se hubiese hecho una realidad entonces eso junto con la captura de Alicia y Prim los habitantes de Eostia hubiesen dado a entender el poder de Kuroinu a toda la nación. Eso hubiese causado a más y más hombres queriendo unirse y jurando lealtad al ver que el sueño del Imperio del Sexo era posible, así traicionando a sus ciudades para hacer más fácil todo.

Pero si ellos eran vistos como un grupo débil entonces nadie los seguiría lo que haría el objetivo más complicado de conseguir al tener menos ayudantes aun cuando ellos todavian eran formidables aun con sus números reducidos.

"Descuida que ya sé que hacer con respecto a eso," Respondió Vault, "La clave para continuar son las Princesas Guerreras,".

Kin entendió a donde quería llegar su líder.

"Si las capturamos al menos a una de ellas el espíritu de los habitantes debería comenzar a romperse," Explico Vault quien parecía un poco más calmado luego de matar a Beasley… siendo que eso le ayudo a liberar su frustración, "Pero tiene que ser una victoria que deje una impresión muy grande,"

"Como Feoh ya está fuera de consideración y Ur no tiene ninguna Princesa Guerrera ya podemos tacharlos como objetivos," Comento Kin.

"Tenemos a Siamhaza en Ken y a Grave en Ansur listos para preparar la derrota y captura de Kaguya y Claudia Levantine cuando lo necesitemos, sé que la ciudad Geofu con Maia puedo ganar con solo hablar y Celestine en la ciudad de Thorn debe ser guardada para el final…" Dijo un pensativo Vault que hacia lo mejor para pensar ignorando el dolor a su costado.

Pero igualmente el logro llegar a una conclusión.

"…Ya se cual será una presa ideal," Dijo un sonriente Vault quien luego de considerar sus opciones Vault vio que una de las Princesas Guerreras restantes era el perfecto objetivo para demostrar el poder de Kuroinu con una victoria contundente y sin ayuda de traidores para hacer que la gente (hombres) comenzase a unírseles al ver que el poder de ellos era muy grande y que uniéndose podrían probar la victoria y el dulce resultado final.

"¡Vamos a ir a Rad a capturar a la Princesa Ruu Ruu!" Declaro Vault quien apunto al aire con su espada aun si el hacerlo era bastante difícil considerando que todavía le dolía lo que Luffy le hizo.

"¡Muy bien!" Repitieron sus hombres quienes nuevamente se encontraban motivados para pelear aun sabiendo que varios de los suyos habían sido perdidos en la fallida captura de Olga Discordia y más en la fallida captura de Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire.

Además de los varios monstruos que también fueron perdidos… monstruos cuyo poder era equivalente al de varios hombres.

Sin embargo ellos estaban decididos a complacer la lujuria en sus corazones y por eso aun con las perdidas los mercenarios y su líder estaban listos para pelear nuevamente.

Tanto así… que nadie se dio cuenta de algo importante.

En estos momentos Vault estaba tan afectado por su segunda derrota consecutiva y su segundo fracaso para conseguir los cuerpos de esas hermosas mujeres que él ya no estaba pensando con claridad al idear ese plan de ataque. Debido a que sus dos derrotas consecutivas estaban todavía frescas en su mente Vault estaba comenzando a pensar de forma irracional y sin planificar en detalle como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Aquí debido a que Vault ya está comenzando a ser afectado mentalmente por todo y por lo tanto comenzó a tomar decisiones más drásticas en lugar de algo más efectivo como atacar los lugares por separado al mismo tiempo para que Luffy no pudiese salvar a al menos una de las Princesas Guerreras.

Un ataque que hubiese causado la captura de varias princesas ciertamente infundiría terror y haría que la reputación de Kuroinu creciese a pesar de la derrota del día de hoy y aun si ese ataque fuese por factores como traidores.

"Pero Vault-sama… ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con ese tal Luffy si vuelve a aparecer?" Pregunto con nerviosismo Kin quien ya imaginaba que si ese chico intervino dos veces entonces era muy probable que lo hiciese a la tercera.

"Hmph, descuida Kin ya tengo un plan para eso," Dijo Vault con una sonrisa llena de confianza… y además llena de una macaba alegría al imaginar a Luffy muriendo debido a la carta de triunfo que Vault tenía planeada, "Dudo que sepa que ciudad atacaremos por sorpresa pero en caso de que se muestre lo que voy a hacer será… ir a buscar a cierta bestia que solo tiene matar como instinto," Revelo el sonriente Líder de Kuroinu a sus subordinados.

Al instante todos ellos pusieron expresiones de asombro ya que ellos sabían exactamente a que criatura se refería Vault.

Un monstruo tan salvaje que no tenía capacidad mental de para razonar con él para convencerlo de serviles a Kuroinu a cambio de recibir los cuerpos de mujeres como recompensa como serian Ogros y Goblins.

Muchos de los monstruos de este mundo tenían un nivel de inteligencia que les permitía comunicación con los humanos y además dentro de ellos un instinto de lujuria en sus corazones lo que hacía posible que ellos fuesen convencidos de unirse a ellos con las promesas de poder satisfacer sus deseos con los cuerpos de las mujeres capturadas.

Apelando a ese deseo sexual fue que muchos de los monstruos ahora eran aliados de Kuroinu y ahora enemigos de Olga Discordia quien antiguamente ellos seguían por temor a sus enormes poderes mágicos.

Sin embargo eso no se aplicaba a todos los monstruos del mundo. Existían aquellos que eran verdaderamente máquinas de matar.

Incluso grandes grupos de Ogros habían sido despedazados como si fuesen conejos por la bestia que Vault tenía en mente y el capturarla era algo que tenía que planificarse hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Pero cuando era hecho y un objetivo le era dado a ese monstruo nada lo detendría hasta despedazar a su presa.

"Incluso ese chico moriría si tiene que enfrentar el solo a esa bestia," Comento emocionado uno de los mercenarios.

Similarmente todos ellos comenzaron a mentalizar que ese chico que había sido toda una molestia para sus planes definitivamente moriría si el intentase interrumpir otra vez… y así ellos podrían poner sus manos en Olga y Chloe.

"Kin, ¿Tienes algo para domar a esa bestia?" Pregunto Vault.

"Bueno… es posible ponerle unos sellos para restringir sus movimientos… pero francamente creo que se romperían en el momento que la bestia encuentre su presa," Dijo un Kin que estaba nervioso ante la idea de tener que acercarse a la bestia que Vault tenía en mente para acabar con ese tal Luffy.

Tan solo retenerla para colocarle unos sellos sería algo que involucraría perdidas ya que primero había que dejarlo quieto usando un hechizo muy poderosos que tomaba tiempo en cargarse. Para ganar el tiempo alguien tendría que enfrentar a esa bestia.

"Usaremos a un grupo de Ogros para hacer ese trabajo," Dijo Vault quien prefería sacrificar a esos Ogros que a uno de sus subordinados humanos.

"Entendido, comenzare a prepararlo todo," Asintió Kin.

"Además quiero que consigas los monstruos más grandes que puedas encontrar," Añadió Vault quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, "Creo que usarlos para ver cómo se las arregla el cuerpo de una Halfling ante el 'tamaño' de ellos sería muy divertido," Cuando el Líder de los mercenarios dijo eso todos los demás comenzaron a mostrar sonrisas de perversión al imaginar ese escenario.

Con ese plan la confianza había regresado al grupo de mercenarios que habían tenido dicha confianza mermada luego de ver como dos planes fallaron y como ellos perdieron miembros del grupo en el proceso.

Sin embargo esa confianza que Vault tenía sobre sus oportunidades usando a esa supuesta máquina de matar… podría terminar jugándole muy en contra.

Después de todo… quienes subestiman a Monkey D. Luffy siempre terminaban pagándolo caro sin importar cuan superior se podían ver, en número o en poder.

"Pero Vault-sama, si ese chico ya ha logrado salir vivo dos veces luego de enfrentarse a nosotros… ¿No será posible que él también pueda derrotar a esa criatura con ese cuerpo tan extraño que puede estirarse que él tiene?" Después de todo viendo lo fuerte que eran sus golpes y patadas que se podían estirar la mayoría de los mercenarios creían que aun un monstruo como el que Vault tenía en mente no sería suficiente a pesar de la ferocidad.

Sin embargo Vault seguía mostrándose confiado.

"Si ese tal Luffy logra superar al monstruo que tenemos preparado entonces usaremos el plan B," Con eso una sonrisa sinestro se formó en la mente de Vault al imaginarse los resultados de ese plan de respaldo.

Si… ningún humano podría sobrevivir algo como eso sin importar la fuerza física o habilidades que este poseía.

"Como el hechizo que usaremos para aturdir a ese monstruo es una enorme descarga eléctrica… entonces ese chico terminara muerto por ese gran nivel de electricidad que es capaz de detener a una criatura tan poderosa como ese monstruo," Explico Vault, "Si el derrota a ese monstruo el sin duda estará lo suficientemente cansado como para que ese hechizo pueda darle,".

Con ese plan que parecía perfecto la fe del Líder de Kuroinu en acabar con Luffy se encontraba intacta nuevamente… pero a la vez un tanto frágil en el sentido de que si él fuese a sufrir otra derrota… entonces el impacto mental sería demasiado y la verdadera desesperación comenzaría.

Pero Vault estaba con toda la confianza ya que ningún humano, incluso uno que podía estirar su cuerpo lograría sobrevivir varios voltios de electricidad… asique por ahora el ocuparía sus pensamientos imaginando a Ruu Ruu siendo violada y a Luffy muriendo.

Pero Vault no lo sabía… pero 'Dios' ya lo intento una vez y fracaso en usar esa táctica en contra de Luffy en términos de usar electricidad contra el.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Capítulo de transición después de una victoria, algo tedioso pero creo que fue suficiente después de que Luffy se esforzase en el cap anterior. En si quería mostrar más de la vida de Luffy en Feoh pero decidí irme directo a la acción que sería el rescate de Ruu Ruu que se verá pronto.**

 **Aquí vemos que se confirma que Prim ya tiene sentimientos por el mientras que Olga e incluso Chloe ya lo tienen indicios de algo más.**

 **En el caso de Alicia también hay leves indicios de sentimientos pero ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir estar interesada en un chico tan simple como Luffy.**

 **La cosa es lenta pero se llegó a un acuerdo reflejado en la 'Alianza Pirata-Elfos Oscocuros-Princesas Guerreras'.**

 **Por otra parte nuestra siguiente heroína en ser visitada es Ruu Ruu.**

 **Originalmente pensé en Maia como la próxima opción a ser rescatada, pero luego de considerarlo cuidadosamente decidí que debido a la situación Ruu Ruu era la mejor opción por las razones explicadas por Vault, si ellos ganaban gracias a traidores o ayuda como los sentimientos de Maia hacia el entonces la victoria no hubiese sido impactante y la reputación de ellos no sería ayudada… pero eso pensaba él ya que una victoria hubiese sido una victoria.**

 **Asique solo queda ver si el plan de usar a esa poderosa bestia dará sus frutos… pero como Luffy había estado en una isla con bestias temibles como lo era Rusukaina…**

 **Aunque parece que la carta de triunfo de Vault será usar electricidad en contra de Luffy para freírlo… bueno creo que desde Skypiea todos sabemos cómo terminara algo como eso.**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo tendremos acción cuando Luffy vaya a Rad para ayudar a Ruu Ruu.**

 **Recuerden dejar mes sus reviews mis queridos lectores que me motivan mucho además de que esta historia le va mejor de lo que creía.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Salvando a Ruu Ruu

**Capítulo 06: Salvando a Ruu Ruu**

 **-Ciudad de Feoh, (Restaurant, Noche)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en un restaurant a varias horas ya del fallido ataque del grupo conocido como Kuroinu a Feoh.

La noche ya había caído y si bien había edificios y casas que necesitaban ser reparadas la ciudad se encontraba en su mayoría en buen estado.

Eso si la mansión de Beasley había sido totalmente saqueada con todo lo de valor siendo tomado por los habitantes de Feoh antes de que Alicia diese la orden de que su mansión fuese quemada hasta que solo quedase escombros.

Sobra decir que la rubia Princesa Guerrera deseaba eliminar cualquier rastro de ese Ministro Traidor que ella vio como una figura paternal pero quien la traiciono a ella y a la ciudad, solo para poder tener su cuerpo.

Olga y Chloe habían sido escoltadas al castillo de inmediato antes de que comenzase un revuelo por el hecho de que ellas estuviesen aquí, aunque se podían ver en los sirvientes y sirvientas de Alicia que ellos no estaban felices de tener a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y a su ayudante como 'aliados invitados'.

Luffy por otra parte decidió salir a recorrer la ciudad ya que por ahora no había mucho que hacer y él se aburriría dentro del castillo.

En el caso de Luffy la gente lo miraba a él con sonrisas y admiración ya que se esparció la noticia de que fue el quien corrió por las calles a gran velocidad derrotando mercenarios y monstruos.

También que fue el quien mando a volar al traidor de Beasley y al bastardo de Vault… por lo que en general en Feoh había un sentimiento gratitud hacia Luffy.

Así un dueño de un restaurant vio a Luffy quien estaba caminando y mirando la ciudad… y procedió a invitar gratis a comer al chico del sombrero de paja como muestra de gratitud.

Y así también en este mundo la gente comenzaría a aprender que ofrecerle comida gratis a Monkey D. Luffy… en general no era de las mejores ideas.

"Nunca en todos mis años de vida había visto… a alguien comer tanto," Comento impresionado el dueño del lugar quien ya llevaba sus años sirviendo a gente que decía que tenían mucha hhambre… pero esa gente jamás llego a este nivel.

Luffy estaba sentado en una gran mesa en donde distintos platos de carne servidos para él.

Con eso Luffy únicamente necesitaba estirar sus brazos para agarrar con sus manos lo que el necesitase y entonces lo echaba en su boca.

Naturalmente a Luffy se le permitió comer gratis, después de todo él era el héroe que había salvado no solo a Feoh sino que también a Alicia y a Prim quienes eran queridas y admiradas por muchos.

Además como como gracias a Luffy su hija y esposa estarían a salvo el dueño del restaurant estaba más que dispuesto a continuar alimentando a Luffy aun si el terminaba quedándose con su bodega vacía.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel que había salvado a la ciudad de Feoh.

Pero como este mundo nunca había escuchado hablar del apetito de Luffy… entonces nadie se esperó que él se comiese toda esa carne.

"Ah… ya termine," Dijo un satisfecho Luffy quien se acariciaba el estómago.

"¿E-en serio?" Dijo aliviado el dueño del restaurant ya que más carne no le quedaba.

"Si, ahora tengo que irme a dormir," Y con eso Luffy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida del restaurant, "¡Gracias! ¡Estuvo muy buena esa carne!" Y con eso Luffy se fue del restaurant con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro por haber podido comer bastante carne.

"Por Celestine… su apetito debe ser tan grande como su fuerza," Dijo impresionada la hija del dueño del restaurant. Aun así no había ni una pizca de disgusto hacia Luffy, únicamente sorpresa.

"Pero con el aquí no tenemos nada que temer, ni de los mercenarios ni de las Elfas Oscuras," Sonrió la esposa del dueño del restaurant al ver como Luffy se iba.

Así es… para la gente de Feoh, Luffy se había vuelto la esperanza.

 **-Calles de Feoh-**

Saliendo del restaurant un alegre Luffy caminaba por las calles de la ciudad ahora para buscar su camino hacia el castillo.

"¿Hmmm? ¿En dónde estaba el castillo?" Se preguntó a si mismo Luffy al olvidar en donde quedaba el lugar al que debía regresar para poder dormir.

Asique nuestro héroe miro a los alrededores hasta notar cierta construcción que claramente era más grande que todo lo demás.

"Ah claro, en el lugar más grande es donde están ellas," Recordó Luffy quien veía como el castillo era lo más alto que había en Feoh.

Asique podía ir y caminar hacia ese castillo… o simplemente lanzarse hacia el cosa que sería más rápido.

Y decidiendo cual sería la opción más divertida…

Luffy estiro uno de sus brazos para agarrar el borde del techo de una casa y entonces apunto su dirección hacia una de las ventanas del castillo.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Rocket (Cohete)!"** Y con eso Luffy se lanzó desde las calles de la ciudad hacia el castillo en lo que sería un viaje por el aire que lo llevaría en cosa de segundos.

Y así la dirección en la que Luffy entraría al castillo… seria por una ventana abierta… una ventana que era coincidentemente la habitación de cierta Princesa Guerrera.

 **-Habitación de Prim-**

Al mismo tiempo que Luffy estaba preparando su entrada triunfal al castillo podemos ver a cierta Princesa Guerrera en su habitación.

Como la temporada era cálida ella había decidido mantener su ventana abierta durante toda la noche.

Prim Fiorire se encontraba sentada en su cama viéndose pensativa sobre algo. De hecho ni siquiera ella se había cambiado a sus ropas de dormir debido a que Prim simplemente no tenía todavía sueño y su mente seguía estando enfocada en algo más.

Sus pensamientos ni siquiera estaban enfocados en las mujeres que hasta hace muy poco eran enemigas y que ahora estaban quedándose en este mismo castillo.

Incluso ella no pensaba en el ataque que Feoh había sufrido hace poco y en donde Beasley se había revelado ser un traidor y en donde ella misma estuvo en riesgo de perder su pureza.

No… sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en cierto chico de sombrero de paja.

"Señor Luffy…" Murmuro para sí misma la peli-rosada mientras recordaba el momento en donde Luffy había aparecido por primera vez y cuando este la salvo de Vault.

Desde ese momento Prim no podía sacarse de la mente a ese chico que decía ser un pirata pero que actuaba totalmente distinto a lo que ella había escuchado sobre como los piratas actuaban y se veían.

Eso sin contar sus extraños poderes para estirarse que aparentemente venían de una fruta mágica.

Lo que ella no se esperaba era que por pensar en Luffy… este terminaría apareciendo.

Desde la ventana una figura entro volando y termino impactando justo en el centro de la habitación.

Prim casi grito por acto reflejo pensando que podía ser un mercenario que vino a secuestrarla… hasta que ella noto un sombrero de paja, cosa que causo que ella se calmase al instante.

"S-señor Luffy…" Prim finalmente logro decir eso luego de salir de su sorpresa inicial de ver a Luffy entrando desde la ventana.

"Oh, Prim," Dijo Luffy con toda normalidad ignorando el hecho de que él había entrado por la ventana en la habitación de una princesa.

De haber sido otra la situación, Luffy en estos momentos hubiese sido perseguido por sus guardias o algo por el estilo.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Pregunto ella conteniendo su nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que ahora ella estaba sola en la misma habitación que ese chico que había capturado su interés.

"Como el castillo estaba lejos decidí lanzarme desde la ciudad hacia una ventana abierta," Respondió con honestidad Luffy.

"Ya veo, por eso usted termino en mi habitación," Asintió Prim quien ahora entendía porque Luffy había venido volando desde la ventana.

"Ah, conque esta es tu habitación," Dijo Luffy quien vio a sus alrededores y vio que era la típica habitación de una princesa.

Mientras Luffy miraba a sus alrededores los ojos de Prim se enfocaron en el musculoso torso de Luffy y si bien ella noto que él tenía unos músculos notables en su estómago… era cierta cicatriz en su pecho lo más notable.

Prim deseaba saber la historia detrás de esa cicatriz… pero ella sentía que todavía era muy pronto como para hacer una pregunta como esa.

De hecho Prim deseaba saber más cosas de Luffy al darse cuenta de que aun si ella tenía interés en él, ella a penas sabia cosas sobre el chico del sombrero de paja.

"Me voy a ir a mi habitación para dormir," Dijo Luffy.

Al oír eso Prim se puso nerviosa ya que si bien había muchas cosas que ella quería hablar con Luffy, de entre todas había algo que ella deseaba en especial.

Asique Prim supo que ella debía actuar rápido antes de que Luffy se fuese.

"¡Por favor espere un momento!" Exclamo Prim consiguiendo detener a Luffy de irse.

Armándose nuevamente de ese valor que se mostraba en raras ocasiones, Prim decidió hacerle a Luffy una pregunta.

"Señor Luffy, si no fuese mucha molestia…" Ahí Prim se acercó a su cama y saco una almohada para luego volver a ponerse frente a Luffy, "¿Podría abrazar esta almohada?" Pregunto la peli-rosada con cierta timidez y nervios al hacer una petición que podría considerarse como extraña.

Afortunadamente Luffy era una persona muy simple que no se pondría a buscar el significado más profundo ante esas palabras.

"¿Hmmm? Bueno," Dijo Luffy quien si bien no le vio mucho sentido tampoco vio nada malo con la petición de Prim.

Así el abrazo aquella almohada por unos segundos y se la devolvió a Prim.

"Muchas gracias," Agradeció una sonriente Prim.

Aun si Luffy no entendía mucho al menos esa chica se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para él.

Ella y Olga eran enemigas por lo que Luffy entendía pero aun así Prim estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado ese resentimiento para trabajar juntas para derrotar a Kuroinu.

En pocas palabras… Prim estaba en la lista de personas que le caían bien a Luffy.

"Por nada, ahora después de comer y pelear me dieron ganas de dormir," Y con eso Luffy se fue corriendo a buscar la que sería su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de Prim se cerró cuando ella misma la cerró.

Y ahora que ella finalmente se había quedado sola… Prim procedió a darle un gran abrazo a esa almohada y caer en su cama.

"Ahh… el aroma del señor Luffy…" Murmuro para sí misma mientras olía la almohada que ella misma le había pedido a Luffy que este abrazase.

En estos momentos para Prim ese aroma tenía un efecto que le hizo sentir su cabeza liviana… el aroma de Luffy podía ser descrito como el de carne junto con sudor y la esencia de un hombre.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ella hacia la peli-rosada no pudo evitar hacerse a sí misma una pregunta.

"Sera esto… ¿Amor?" Murmuro para sí misma la chica de cabello rosado.

Aun cuando ella había tenido muchas personas que eran pretendientes, Prim jamás había sentido su corazón latir como ahora… excepto a veces con Alicia en donde su corazón también latía extrañamente.

Lo que ella sentía por Alicia era un amor fraternal… Prim finalmente se dio cuenta de ello.

Prim Fiorire estaba enamorada de Monkey D. Luffy.

"Si… yo me enamore… de un pirata…" Murmuro para sí misma una sonriente Prim mientras abrazaba su almohada a tal modo como si estuviese abrazando a Luffy en su imaginación.

Realmente se parecía a uno de esos libros de fantasía que ella amaba leer… esos donde un hombre valiente aparecía de la nada para salvar a la princesa y llevársela para hacerla su amante.

De hecho Prim incluso estaba considerando preguntarle a Luffy si… él estaba dispuesto a llevarla en su barco hacia donde él quisiese ir.

Y con pensamientos como esos Prim Fiorire se quedó dormida abrazando la almohada que tenía el aroma de Luffy… y eso que ella se quedó dormida con ropa sobre su cama.

Pero al menos ella era la primera en admitir esos sentimientos… aun si era para sí misma.

 **-Castillo de Alicia y Prim, (Al Día Siguiente)-**

En Feoh un día había trascurrido desde el fallido ataque de Kuroinu. La ciudad había logrado llevar una recuperación estable aun si había miedo de un posible segundo ataque.

Los cuerpos de los mercenarios y monstruos que Luffy noqueo habían sido quemados.

Además se hizo el anuncio a la ciudad de que Olga Discordia y su ayudante habían accedido a ayudar a pelear contra los mercenarios de Kuroinu y que ellas se quedarían en el castillo.

Sobra decir que en lugar de sentirse alegres la gente comenzó a gritar por la muerte de Olga y Chloe siendo que los crímenes de ellas contra los humanos no habían sido para nada olvidados. Sin embargo las palabras de Alicia habían sido finales y las Elfas Oscuras debían ser consideradas como… aliadas.

Olga y Chloe no habían puesto un pie fuera del castillo ya que se les había advertido que podrían ser atacadas por los guardias o por los ciudadanos de Feoh. Ellas claramente se defenderían y con eso un conflicto estallaría.

Pareciese que al menos Alicia logro ocultar que Luffy era aliado de Olga ya que ella no quería que el ánimo de la gente decayese si se supiese que el héroe que los había salvado era un aliado de la enemiga de los humanos.

Pero lo que parecería ser un día tranquilo revelaría ser uno más caótico.

 **-Habitación de Luffy-**

En estos momentos en dirección a esta habitación donde Luffy dormía profundamente se dirigía Alicia para despertarlo.

Si bien a Alicia le hubiese gustado hablar más con Luffy el día de ayer era simplemente demasiado ocupado para ella quien tuvo que ayudar a controlar todo luego de que los mercenarios atacasen.

Es por eso que ella misma fue a despertarlo aun cuando ella pudo haberle dejado ese trabajo a una maid del castillo. Alicia planeaba hablar a solas con Luffy (Idea que en si por alguna razón le provocaba felicidad).

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su habitación ella se sorprendió.

¿La razón por la que Alicia estaba tan sorprendida?

Luffy se encontraba durmiendo, eso no era para nada inusual ya que esta era su habitación que le había sido asignada.

Pero…. no se encontraba solo.

Durmiendo a su izquierda y usando su hombro izquierdo como almohada… se encontraba Olga Discordia quien dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro… una sonrisa de confianza, como si el estar durmiendo junto a Luffy la hiciese sentir más segura.

Y sorprendentemente… a su lado derecho se encontraba Chloe quien igualmente dormía usando el hombro de Luffy como almohada… y si uno se fijaba bien se notaría una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro de la Mitad Elfa Oscura quien seguramente también sentía seguridad al estar durmiendo al lado de Luffy y en la misma cama que su Reina.

Alicia Arcturus se quedó quieta por unos segundos intentando procesar la escena frente a sus ojos… hasta que su mente lo logro.

"¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!" Grito Alicia quien se refería a las dos Elfas Oscuras.

La voz de Alicia fue suficiente para despertar a Olga y Chloe quienes al estar alerta por ese grito inmediatamente lanzaron la sabana que los cubría a los tres al piso pensando que un enemigo había aparecido.

Ahí Alicia se sonrojo al ver que Olga y Chloe estaban… desnudas.

Por lo menos al quitar las sabanas se pudo ver que Luffy todavía llevaba puesto sus pantalones cortos.

"A ustedes les fueron dadas sus propias habitaciones," Dijo con seriedad Alicia recuperándose de su sonrojo, "¿Por qué están aquí y no en ellas?".

"Como la reacción de tus sirvientes fue lo que esperaba de los humanos pensé que dormir solas en nuestras habitaciones era una mala idea," Explico Olga quien seguía sentada en la cama y parecía no tener intención de levantarse.

No había falta de gente que guardase odio y resentimiento ante los Elfos Oscuros debido a la guerra, y todas esas emociones negativas de seguro se harían más intensas con la Reina y su ayudante.

Como era otra mujer la que la estaba mirando Olga no sintió vergüenza de tener su cuerpo expuesto… y si hubiese sido un hombre entonces ella lo hubiese eliminado con un hechizo o dándole la orden a Chloe.

Aunque claro… Luffy era la única excepción que ella le haría a esa regla.

Por eso Olga decidió que ella y Chloe necesitaban dormir en el lugar más seguro posible… el cual era claramente junto a Luffy.

Después de todo después de haber salvado a Feoh y mostrado un enorme poder Olga sabía que no se atreverían a intentar algo peligroso en su habitación.

Y como ella y Chloe estaban intactas el plan de Olga para sobrevivir la noche en un castillo lleno de gente que la odiaba había dado el resultado esperado.

Aunque por extraño que parezca Alicia quizás había reaccionado tan explosivamente… a causa de los celos.

Ya que Luffy se vio como todo un príncipe azul que la había salvado a ella y a Prim cuando todo parecía perdido… quizás Alicia le había agarrado cierto cariño al Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja.

Y eso era notable porque Alicia nunca antes le había dado ese tipo de atención a un hombre.

"La poderosa y temida Olga Discordia durmiendo con un humano," Dijo Alicia en un tono que deliberadamente ella uso para irritar a Olga, "Jamás pensé… que realmente llegaría el día en que algo así ocurriese" Y como era claro una sola noche no cambiaría la opinión negativa que Alicia tenía sobre Olga.

Sin embargo esas palabras no eran lo suficiente como para irritar a Olga… Chloe por otra parte.

"Cuidado con lo que dices," Amenazo Chloe aun estando desnuda y sin ningún arma, "Recuerda que es a mi Reina a quien le hablas así… además que somos aliadas," Sonrió Chloe al recordarle en su cara a Alicia que ahora ellas eran aliadas, cosa que deliberadamente la Mitad Elfo Oscura dijo para irritar a Alicia.

La expresión en el rostro de Alicia mostro que ella no tenía una respuesta para eso… por lo que decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

"En cualquier caso… ¿Por qué están desnudas? ¿Acaso tratan de seducir a Luffy?" Ella dijo eso último en un tono acusante.

"Nosotros los Elfos Oscuros como especie tenemos como costumbre dormir desnudos," Revelo Olga, "Nos hace sentir más cercanos con la naturaleza,".

Y como si fuese por puro instinto Luffy eligió ese momento para despertarse, él se sentó en la cama, dio un bostezo y paso su antebrazo por sus ojos.

Entonces él pudo ver que en la misma cama que él se encontraban unas desnudas Elfas Oscuras mientras desde la puerta se encontraba una Alicia que parecía estar irritada.

"¿Tenían mucho calor?" Pregunto Luffy quien ni se sonrojo ni dijo nada pervertido aun teniendo a dos hermosas bellezas de piel oscura desnudas en la misma cama que él.

Si el ver desnuda a Boa Hancock no provoco nada entonces esto tampoco lo haría.

"…Lo vez Chloe," Dijo una Olga que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, "Luffy realmente no es como los hombres que tú conoces,".

Aunque claramente una parte de Olga estaba un poco molesta de que Luffy no tuviese reacción alguna a su cuerpo, un cuerpo por el que muchos habían sentido lujuria.

"S-si…" Logro decir una sonrojada Chloe que intento cubrir su cuerpo usando la sabana, aun siendo Luffy alguien sin deseos lujuriosos por su cuerpo la Mitad Elfo Oscura seguía avergonzada porque un hombre la mirase.

Irónicamente ella que cuando era más joven había recibido miradas lujuriosas de los hombres que le provocaban disgusto y resignación al no poder hacer nada sino aceptar esas miradas… la mirada de Luffy que no contenía esos deseos solo provocaba vergüenza.

"No…lo puedo… creer…" Por su parte Alicia también se encontraba incrédula luego de ver como Luffy no tenía reacción alguna al ver los cuerpos desnudos de Olga y Chloe.

Para Alicia los hombres en general eran unos brutos que solo buscaban placer, quizás parte de ese pensamiento era por las miradas pervertidas que los hombres de la ciudad le daban a ella cuando creían que ella no miraba… y el asunto con Beasley únicamente empeoro su visión de los hombre.

"Oye Alicia," Dijo Luffy quien enfoco su atención en la rubia.

"¿S-si?" Dijo ella sorprendida al serle dirigida la palabra y además ser referida de forma tan casual cuando todos (Excepto Prim) le hablaban con respeto.

"¿Esta listo el desayuno?" Pregunto Luffy de forma expectante y con un poco de saliva escurriéndose de su boca mostrando que él tenía hambre.

Al oír esa pregunta Olga y Chloe dieron un suspiro al saber que Luffy nuevamente se iba a comer comida en grandes cantidades.

Alicia solo lo miro a Luffy preguntándose cómo era que su cerebro funcionaba… y como podía ser serio en batalla pero a la vez tan simple en momentos como este.

Sin embargo cualquier cosa aquí fue interrumpida por la… voz de Prim.

"¡Hermana, es una emergencia!" La voz de Prim se pudo escuchar cerca.

Y dentro de nada ella abrió la puerta de la habitación de Luffy… solo para poder ver el estado de nuestro héroe en la cama.

"¿¡Q-Que está pasando aquí!?" Grito una Prim que se cubrió los ojos al ver a las dos Elfas Oscuras desnudas y sentadas en la cama con un Luffy que estaba solo con sus pantalones.

"Ah Prim," Saludo Luffy amigablemente, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es hora del desayuno?" Pregunto el con un tono expectante de voz ya que después de la noche de sueño le había entrado el hambre… por eso el seguía insistiendo con el desayuno.

"N-no," Respondió ella quien apartaba la mirada de la cama, "Un informante nos ha dicho que los mercenarios se están movilizando para atacar con grandes números a Rad y que en estos momentos Ruu Ruu habría sido capturada," Dijo de forma preocupada Prim.

"¿¡Que!?" Grito con incredulidad Alicia ya que si ellos iban hacia Rad su único objetivo sería… Ruu Ruu.

Prim también lo sabía y por eso ella fue hacia el borde de la cama en donde estaba el sentado Luffy.

"Señor Luffy…" Comenzó a hablar Prim quien sorprendentemente se puso de rodillas a pesar de su estatus, "¡Por favor ella es nuestra compañera! ¡Tiene que ayudarla!" Ahora Prim se añadió y ella estaba mirando a Luffy con ojos que estaban al borde de las lágrimas al saber que Ruu Ruu podía terminar siendo mancillada por esos tipos.

Esa imagen mental… era simplemente muy desagradable para Prim.

"¡Tiene que ir a salvar a Ruu Ruu, por favor!" Suplico la chica de cabello rosado. Prim sabía que si alguien podía hacerle frente al gran número de mercenarios y sus monstruos esa persona era Luffy.

Si… sin duda alguna él podría rescatar a Ruu Ruu.

"…Muy bien," Dijo Luffy luego de pensarlo por un segundo, "Además Bulk estará ahí entonces es razón suficiente para que yo fuese ahí," Dijo un determinado Luffy.

Prim sonrió al instante al oír eso.

"Que bien… Ruu Ruu estará a salvo…" Dijo ella con un tono de felicidad y de alivio ya que ella no dudaba de que Luffy podría sin duda alguna salvar a Ruu Ruu.

Alicia por su parte dio un suspiro de alivio ya que ella también estaba aliviada de que Ruu Ruu se pudiese salvar del horrible destino que casi le paso a ella misma.

"No solo iras tú Luffy" Se escuchó la voz de Olga, "Chloe y yo también iremos contigo,".

La Mitad Elfo Oscura asintió también, "Si es para luchar en contra de esos mercenarios con gusto estaré ahí," Chloe no se olvidaba de que ellos casi le causaron ser violada por unos ogros y ella se iba a vengar matando a cuantos mercenarios y monstruos ella pudiese.

"¿Realmente vas a ir a ayudar a una Princesa Guerrera?" Pregunto con sospecha Alicia ya que las Princesas Guerreras que comandaban la Alianza de los Siete Escudos eran los enemigos principales de Olga durante el conflicto anterior a la rebelión de Kuroinu.

"Bueno como esa princesa no es una humana sino una Halfling no tengo ningún problema con ella," Dijo calmadamente Olga.

Correcto aun siendo parte de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos de entre todas Olga podía decir que la Princesa Ruu Ruu era la que ella tenía menos razones para despreciar por el simple hecho de no ser humana.

"Aun si fuese una humana iría a rescatar, no me agradaría pero negarle el placer a la escoria que son esos mercenarios toma prioridad sobre mi desprecio por una especie inferior," Dijo calmadamente Olga quien no tenía problemas en llamar a los humanos una 'especie inferior' aun en frente de dos Princesas Guerreras y Luffy.

Pero entonces ella inmediatamente miro a Luffy.

"Aunque debo admitir que existen humanos excepcionales," Dijo ella para sorpresa de las demás excepto de Luffy quien al no ser de aquí realmente no entendía lo grande que era que Olga dijese algo como eso, "Humanos que no me molesta en nada que estén cerca mío,".

Y para hacerle énfasis a esas palabras Olga Discordia enrollo su brazo derecho con el de Luffy… en una forma idéntica a como lo harían la parejas… y eso que ella seguía estando desnuda.

Alicia miro con irritación eso porque Olga estaba prácticamente anunciando que el humano que era capaz de enfrentar por sí mismo a ejércitos era aliado de ella… aunque quizás un poco de esa irritación también hubiese sido por ver a Olga tan cercana con Luffy.

Chloe por su parte veía eso con unos pocos celos… y un poco de sorpresa ya que ella no se sentía tan celosa como creía que se sentiría al ver a su Reina actuando tan cercana con Luffy. Y a la vez Chloe tenía ganas de… agarrar el brazo libre de Luffy para estar haciendo lo mismo que su Reina.

Y finalmente Prim… ella parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar al ver la posición en la que estaba Olga con Luffy.

La chica de cabello rosado realmente deseaba ser quien estuviese al lado de Luffy de esa forma tan cercana.

"Lo ven, ella nos ayudara," Sonrió Luffy quien pareció no darse cuenta de las reacciones de las demás al ver como Olga estaba agarrada de su brazo.

Eso sí Olga dio un suspiro al escuchar eso ya que ella no pudo ver ningún sonrojo o muestra de incomodidad de Luffy cuando cualquier otro hombre estaría babeando con lujuria.

Si bien ella estaba feliz de que Luffy no fuese un pervertido… quizás era un poco frustrante como el parecía no ver sus encantos.

Decidiendo aceptar que un odiado enemigo estaría ayudando a rescatar a Ruu Ruu era lo único que ella podía hacer, Alicia simplemente asintió ante Luffy… cosa que se ganó una sonrisa de Olga para la irritación de Alicia.

"Aquí cada segundo es vital, tenemos que irnos de inmediato, no hay tiempo para reunir más gente," Decidió Alicia quien entonces miro a Luffy, "Además si tu poder es tan grande como para enfrentarte sin mayores problemas a los monstruos y mercenarios entonces solo queda confiar en ese poder,".

Luego de haber oído de la boca de sus soldados como Luffy se había movido por la ciudad mandando a volar a cada enemigo ya fuese un mercenario o monstruo, y eso lo hizo con extrema facilidad como si él ni lo intentase.

Es por eso que Alicia no veía descabellada la idea de seguir a Luffy en lo que sería un combate en Rad contra las fuerzas superiores numéricas de los Kuroinu.

"Y… ¡Yo también quiero ir!" Dijo Prim luego de reunir el coraje necesario para decir esas palabras.

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió con sorpresa Alicia ante las palabras de su hermana menor.

La sorpresa de Alicia era justificada ya que ellas iban a ir a un campo de batalla en donde al menos Luffy, ella misma, Olga Discordia y su asistente tenían las capacidades para enfrentarse a los oponentes.

Pero Prim era la única Princesa Guerrera sin capacidades ofensivas.

"Sé que no puedo pelear o usar magia… pero yo también soy una Princesa Guerrera y Ruu Ruu es mi amiga," Dijo ella con la mayor determinación que pudo reunir.

Era muy claro que Alicia iba a responder con una respuesta negativa ante esa petición… por lo que Luffy hablo primero.

"Ella va con nosotros," Dijo Luffy con un tono de finalidad. Él había visto la determinación de Prim de ir a la batalla aun cuando ella estaba asustada y no era muy fuerte.

Luffy respetaba ese tipo de voluntades… además que eso le recordaba a Ussop en el sentido de que alguien débil se armaba de valor para ir al campo de batalla.

"¡Pero…!" Alicia intento protestar… únicamente para detenerse al ver la mirada determinada de Luffy.

"He dicho que ella va con nosotros y es definitivo," Nuevamente el tono que uso Luffy mostraba que no había sitio para argumentos.

Ese mismo tono que el usaba para dar la palabra final cuando él era el capitán en su barco.

Incluso una Princesa Guerrera que no estaba siendo una subordinada para el… incluso ella no podía desafiar ese tono de voz.

"…Esta bien, Prim ira con nosotros," Dijo Alicia en un tono de resignación mientras miraba al suelo, por dentro ella estaba sorprendida del poder de las palabras de ese chico… y a la vez avergonzada consigo misma por no encontrar la fuerza para iniciar un argumento con él.

Al oír eso Prim le dio una mirada de gratitud a Luffy.

"¡Pero!" Dijo Alicia volviéndose a ganar la atención de todos, "Si ella resulta lastimada en la batalla entonces tú y tus Elfas Oscuras se irán de Feoh," Dijo ella con un tono de finalidad, al final a pesar de cualquier posible atracción a Luffy en estos momentos Prim seguía siendo lo más querido para Alicia.

"Muy bien," Asintio Luffy quien miro a Olga, "Olga y Chloe, por favor protégela," Pidió el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Si bien Luffy no era de los más inteligentes al menos él era un genio cuando venía a las batallas. Como una batalla era el lugar al que el junto con las otras chicas iban a ser transportados a un campo de batalla con muchos enemigos que de seguro atacarían a Prim por ser la única que no tenía capacidades ofensivas.

"¿¡Estas dejando la seguridad de Prim en manos de esas Elfas Oscuras!?" Grito con ira Alicia. Podía ser que Olga y Chloe fuesen 'aliadas' en esta alianza en contra de Kuroinu… pero sin embargo eso no significaba que Alicia confiase en ellas de ninguna forma.

Ya que… al final los crímenes que Olga Discordia cometió contra los humanos no eran de aquellos que se pudiesen perdonar con solo estar del mismo bando.

"Te aseguro que no estoy para nada emocionada de tener que proteger a una humana," Respondió Chloe quien entonces miro a Olga y dio un suspiro al saber lo que su Reina diría, "Pero como Luffy nos lo ordeno lo haremos,".

Antes eso Olga asintió con una leve sonrisa al ver que Chloe lo entendía.

"Normalmente como una Reina yo no tomaría ordenes de nadie, mucho menos de un humano," Comenzó a hablar Olga Discordia quien entonces cerro sus ojos, "Pero como Luffy es un humano especial estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción y seguir sus órdenes," Revelo ella para la sorpresa de Alicia.

Ya que a pesar de su reputación… cada vez Olga Discordia mostraba que al menos ella estaba libre de sus prejuicios contra los humanos con Luffy y de hecho lo respetaba lo suficiente como para permitir

' _Monkey D. Luffy… ¿Simplemente quién eres tú?'_ Alicia por su parte no podía creer que todo eso (Derrotar a los Kuroinu y conseguir a Olga Discordia como aliada) fuese logrado por una sola persona.

Cuando ella escucho que él era un Pirata, Alicia se preparó para lo peor.

Pero… Luffy definitivamente era distinto a toda esa escoria que eran los piratas que se encontraban en las costas de Serenus.

Sin embargo ahora mismo Ruu Ruu estaba en peligro y Alicia sabía que había que actuar rápido para salvarla… las preguntas podrían venir después.

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos a ir a salvar a Ruu Ruu!" Declaro Alicia quien alzo su nueva espada al aire ya que ella tuvo que conseguir una nueva por la que Luffy le rompió ayer.

A su lado Prim asintió con determinación absoluta.

Prim tenía un gran aprecio con todas las demás Princesas Guerreras ya que ellas la habían aceptado a ella como parte del grupo a pesar de no tener ninguna habilidad ofensiva. Por eso ella iría con ellos aun cuando ella no pudiese pelear, ella era también una de las Princesas Guerreras y se aseguraría de que su compañera estuviese bien.

"Entonces quédense quietos que necesito concentrarme para mentalizar a Rad," Dijo Olga quien cerro sus ojos y comenzó a reunir energía mágica para su hechizo. Ella y Chloe ya se habían puesto sus ropas y estaban listas para seguir arruinando los planes de Vault.

Debajo de ellos se formó un círculo mágico.

Y entonces…

" **¡Ruura!"** Anuncio Olga. Y de esa forma Luffy junto con Olga, Chloe, Alicia y Prim se dirigen hacia la Ciudad de Rad viajando a velocidades increíbles para llegar a tiempo.

El lugar donde ellos se dirigían sería un campo de batalla hasta donde ellos lo sabían. Pero con tal de salvar a Ruu Ruu ellos irían, puede que casi todos con motivos distintos pero lo cierto era que todos aceptaban que Kuroinu debía ser detenido.

¿Sera el plan de Vault lo suficiente para detener a Luffy?

O quizás simplemente sea otro fracaso que termine con su grupo nuevamente derrotado y con menos reputación.

Lo único que era seguro era que los mercenarios iban a nuevamente terminar en una batalla contra Luffy para mantener con vida sus sueños del Imperio del Sexo… cosa que se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicada con Luffy teniéndolos como objetivo a derrotar.

 **-Ciudad de Rad-**

Por otra parte en estos momentos las cosas no iban nada bien en la ciudad conocida como Rad… debido a que un gran ataque había ocurrido en donde ellos habían sido derrotados debido a un ataque masivo de los mercenarios conocidos como Kuroinu.

Las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad y la Princesa Guerrera de Rad pelearon valientemente pero al final no hubo caso.

Es por eso que ahora nos encontramos en medio de la plaza principal de Rad en donde en un pequeño escenario construido para la situación se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabello naranja con sombrero, esa chica era de muy baja estatura y sus ropas apenas cubrían su cuerpo… y por ultimo ella poseía una cola.

Esa chica es Ruu Ruu, una Halfling y la Princesa Guerrera de Rad.

Ruu Ruu era una Halfling, una especie mitad humana de seres pequeños con apariencia infantil. Una peculiaridad de ellos era que los Halflings era que nacían casi únicamente eran mujeres y que podían aparearse con cualquier otra especie.

Los Halflings en si vivían alejados de las ciudades y lugares donde estuviesen los humanos, pero como Ruu Ruu era una Princesa Guerrera ella era la excepción al vivir en una ciudad rodeada de humanos, cosa que también servía para mostrar el compromiso de su raza con Eostia.

De entra todas las Princesas Guerreras, físicamente hablando Ruu Ruu era la más fuerte. Cosa que combinada con su personalidad que disfrutaba las batallas y su poderosa hacha la hacía a ella alguien a quien temer en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo incluso ella no pudo contra el gran número de enemigos y eventualmente fue derrotada.

Es por eso que ahora ella estaba aquí en la plaza principal de Rad sobre un pequeño escenario que los mercenarios habían construido.

Frente a ella se encontraban los habitantes de la ciudad que habían sido forzados por los mercenarios a quedarse y presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir para que tuviesen una idea de lo que le pasaba a todos aquellos que desobedecieran a Kuroinu.

Los otros habitantes habían sido ordenados quedarse dentro de sus casas ya que Vault planeaba liberar a una bestia muy peligrosa… por lo que mucha gente muerta significaba menos mujeres para divertirse luego de haber conseguido su objetivo de matar a Luffy.

Por ultimo sus mercenarios estaban seguros en las afueras de Rad ya que Vault no quería exponerlos a esa bestia y perder todavía más hombres… pero cuando todo terminase todos ellos entrarían para disfrutar a las mujeres de Rad junto con la dulce victoria.

Por eso únicamente el, Kin y los tres monstruos que el planeaba usar para violar a Ruu Ruu estaban presentes… más la bestia que el planeaba usar para matar a Luffy la cual estaba escondida pero lista para ser usada.

"Tú ya has sido derrotada," Dijo Vault a una irritada Ruu Ruu que se negaba a aceptar la derrota a manos de tal basura. Él tenía en su mano una cadena sujeta a un collar que le había puesto en el cuello a la peli-naranja como señal de su derrota, "Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo,".

Al oír esas palabras Ruu Ruu visiblemente se desanimó y ese desafío hacia Vault desapareció al ver que ya nada podía ser hecho.

"¿Por qué ?Mi cuerpo es pequeño comparado con el de los humanos…" Dijo con algo de pena Ruu Ruu.

Ella sabía que a diferencia de todas las demás chicas los hombres no sentirían mucha atracción hacia su pequeño cuerpo.

"El Imperio del Sexo es absurdo," Para Ruu Ruu el sueño de Vault simplemente no tenía sentido.

"Para que lo sepas pronto estarás sirviéndole a mi imperio una vez que me libre de cierto obstáculo," Y con eso Vault le dio una indicación al Ogro para que se acercase.

Dicha bestia (Con su hombría mostrándose) tomo a una asustada Ruu Ruu al ver el tamaño de ese miembro… claramente el Ogro iba a usar ese enorme miembro para violar el pequeño cuerpo de Ruu Ruu.

Vault sonrió sabiendo que en cualquier momento ese chico debería aparecer, después de todo fue uno de sus subordinados encubiertos en forma de informante en Feoh para advertir del ataque planeado a Rad e incluso la hora en la que el planeaba ver cómo le quitaban la pureza a Ruu Ruu.

Esta invasión… también era una trampa para matar a Luffy con su gran plan de usar una poderosa bestia en contra de él.

Incluso él dijo la hora exacta en donde planeaba hacerle esto a Ruu Ruu para estar mejor preparado para cuando ese tal Luffy apareciese.

' _Si… dentro de cualquier momento…'_ Mentalmente Vault no podía contener su anticipación, por un lado si ese chico no llegaba a tiempo él podría ver como los enormes miembros de las criaturas que él había seleccionado violaban el pequeño cuerpo de la Halfling.

' _¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!'_ Rogaba mentalmente Ruu Ruu a quien solo le bastaba que el Ogro decidiese bajar sus brazos para perder su virginidad.

Pero… al parecer los deseos de venganza de Vault y los gritos de salvación de Ruu Ruu funcionaron.

Desde el cielo una luz descendió a poca distancia del escenario donde la violación de Ruu Ruu iba a tomar lugar.

La luz fue tal que todos cubrieron sus ojos e incluso el Ogro que tenía a Ruu Ruu no se movio.

Y desde esa luz… ¡Un puño salió disparado a alta velocidad!

Y el lugar donde impacto fue… en la hombría del Ogro que estaba a punto de robarle la pureza a Ruu Ruu.

"¡GYAAAAH!" Grito el Ogro al sentir como su hombría había sido rota con un solo golpe. De hecho incluso se pudo escuchar un sonido similar al de un hueso romperse.

Con eso también su agarre en Ruu Ruu se debilito lo que causo que la Halfling cayese al escenario.

"Ouch…" Se quejó ella al caer con el trasero en el escenario.

Pero al menos ella estaba libre de las manos del Ogro que era lo que importaba, así Ruu Ruu enfoco su atención en aquella luz que apareció de la nada y que aparentemente la había salvado.

Al disiparse esa luz Ruu Ruu sintió alivio al ver a las familiares figuras de Alicia y Prim ya que ellas eran aliadas.

Sin embargo dicho alivio duro poco cuando Ruu Ruu también se dio cuenta de que junto a ellas se encontraban Olga Discordia y su ayudante Chloe quienes eran los enemigos. Confusión fue causada en la Halfling al ver como sus aliadas estaban lado a lado con las enemigas sin comenzar a matarse las unas a las otras.

Y finalmente esperanza al ver como el puño que la había salvado sorprendente parecía pertenecerle a un chico de sombrero de paja quien había estirado dicho puño.

"¿Fui salvada… por ese chico?" Dijo lentamente Ruu Ruu, al ver que finalmente lo más importante aquí era que ese puño había golpeado duro al Ogro y al mismo tiempo protegido su virginidad.

En un momento como este era difícil mantener la cabeza enfocada… pero Ruu Ruu al menos pudo evitar perder ante los nervios al enfocar toda su atención en Luffy.

"Finalmente te encontré Bulk," Dijo un serio Luffy al ver que Vault estaba ahí en frente de él, "Esta vez te voy a patear el trasero y derrotarte de una vez por todas," Y para hacer énfasis Luffy se trono los nudillos.

Pero Vault estaba… a punto de ponerse a reír al ver como todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

"¡Hahahahaha!" Se rio Vault de manera triunfante al ver a quienes estaban en frente, "¡Ya sabía yo que tu ibas a caer directo en mi trampa!"

"Si esta es tu trampa entonces creo que las últimas derrotas realmente comenzaron a hacer que perdieses la cabeza," Dijo de manera fría y deliberadamente arrogante Olga quien miraba a Vault como si fuese un ser inferior.

Aunque claro, para ella los humanos en si (Menos Luffy) eran seres inferiores, pero Vault estaba en una categoría especial por sí mismo.

"Tu…" Murmuro un enojado Vault al ver como la mujer que él se suponía que iba a violar ahora estaba en frente de él mirándolo de tal forma.

Finalmente un reencuentro entre ellos se había dado… Ciertamente, ya que ellos no se vieron durante el ataque a Feoh esta era la ocasión en donde Vault finalmente volvía a ver a Olga y Chloe.

"Aunque me cueste admitirlo ella está en lo cierto," Dijo Alicia quien también le daba una mirada a Vault como si él fuese basura, "Si esos monstruos son todo lo que tienes entonces estas subestimándonos," En especial ella se refería a Luffy quien había mostrado suficiente poder como para ser posible pensar que el solo podría derrotar a esos tres quienes eran el Ogro (Que seguía de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor) al Minotauro y al Ciclope.

"Hmm… ¿Esa niña es Ruu Ruu?" Pregunto Luffy al ver a la chica de cabello naranja y baja estatura estando en ese escenario, podía notar que ella lo miraba intensamente.

"Si…" Asintió Prim con algo de nerviosismo, "Pero Señor Luffy por favor no la llame así, ella tiene mi misma edad," Ya que todos los que hacían comentarios de llamar 'niña' a Ruu Ruu terminaban bastante lastimados.

Ese tipo de cosas era un punto sensible para la Halfling.

"Hmmp, de ti me puedo encargar cualquier otro día," Comento Vault no dándole mucha importancia a Alicia, cosa que irrito a la Princesa Guerrera.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" Alicia estaba lista para desenvainar su espada e ir a pelear contra Vault.

"Escucha, antes de ti mi primer objetivo es esa Reina," Respondió Vault, "Desde que se me escapo la oportunidad de tomar su virginidad no ha habido noche en que yo no soñase con desflorarla,".

Al oír eso Chloe tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar ir corriendo para acuchillar en el cuello a ese bastardo.

Sin embargo Olga se mantuvo impasible ante aquellas palabras y simplemente con su mirada le dio su respuesta a Vault.

 _Escoria como tú nunca podría ponerme ni un dedo encima…_ se dio a entender por la mirada de esos hermosos ojos ámbares.

"Oh… disfrutare cogiéndote toda la noche hasta que pierdas la cordura," Dijo Vault con una sonrisa llena de perversión al imaginar esa enorme voluntad y orgullo siendo destruidos por él y luego por sus mercenarios.

"Alguien tan repugnante como tú no tiene derecho ni de tocarle un solo cabello a Olga-sama," Dijo con mucha hostilidad una Chloe que estaba a segundos de tirar su cuchillo al ojo de Vault.

"No creas que me he olvidado de ti," Sonrió Vault con la misma perversión al ver a Chloe, "Los Ogros que quedan están impacientes por usar tu cuerpo hasta que te rompas,".

"¡Oye Bulk!" Se escuchó a Luffy quien hasta ahora había sido dejado un poco de lado en esta confrontación, "No te olvides de que yo estoy aquí también,".

"¿Pero cómo me podría olvidar de la mayor causa de mis fracasos?" Sonrió Vault… una sonrisa que mostraba una furia a penas contenida al hablar con Luffy.

"Te lo advierto, esta vez te pateare el trasero y te detendré," Declaro Luffy.

"No… será aquí cuando tu morirás y finalmente uno de los mayores problemas sea eliminado," Respondió Vault.

"Eres demasiado confiado si piensas que con lo que tienes puedes vencernos," Dijo Chloe mirando a Kin y a los tres monstruos que por orden de Vault no se movían.

"Ya le ordene a mis hombres evacuar," Revelo un confiado Vault, "Después de todo no quiero exponerlos a un gran peligro por el método que usare para matarte,".

"¡No importa lo que me lances, yo te derrotare!" Declaro un Luffy que no mostraba miedo alguno.

"Esas son las mejores últimas palabras… ¡Para un imbécil!" Y con eso Vault le dio la señal a Kin quien había pasado desapercibido por los demás hasta ahora.

" **¡Levantar Invisibilidad!"** Dijo Kin.

Al hacer eso se pudo ver que en la plaza había… un enorme monstruo escondido durante todo el tiempo.

Un enorme ser que había sido capturado por varias cadenas con sellos mágicos en cada una.

La gente solo pudo mirar en terror como un monstruo que solo habitaba en ciertas partes alejados de los lugares civilizados había aparecido.

"Grrrr…" Debido a que también las cadenas estaban sobre su boca aquel ser solo pudo dar ese gruñido suprimido en lugar de uno completo.

"E-eso es… un Behemoth…" Murmuro una asustada Alicia al ver en carne propia una de esas temidas bestias.

(Para una imagen tomen como referencia al monstruo de Yu Gi Oh: Behemoth el Rey de Todos los Animales)

Así todos (Menos Luffy y Vault) miraban a ese monstruo con variables niveles de miedo.

"De no ser por Siamhaza haciendo esos sellos especiales esto no hubiese sido tan simple…" Comento Vault sin pensarlo mucho.

Ese era un error que el cometió debido a su exceso de confianza en este plan de usar al Behemoth… ya que él había dicho el nombre de un aliado de Kuroinu.

Un nombre que una de las chicas pudo reconocer.

"Pero ese nombre…" Murmuro Prim quien reconoció el nombre de esa persona… y más en específico a quien era cercano ese tal 'Siamhaza'

Ella tuvo hacer esfuerzo para evitar dar una reacción muy visible ya que si ella lo hacía Prim temía que Vault se diese cuenta que ella había reconocido ese nombre.

Al menos Prim sabía… ¡Que otra Princesa Guerrera estaba en peligro inmediato!

"Quizás no eran tan inútiles después de todo," Y aunque le dolió a Olga ella tuvo que darles un poco de crédito a los mercenarios ya que lograr capturar un Behemoth no era cosa fácil.

Incluso las criaturas que estaban detrás de Ruu Ruu miraban con claro terror al Behemoth… para ellos era instinto animal puro lo que los hacía temer un poder tan superior.

Chloe por su parte comenzó a mirar con preocupación a Luffy ya que ella sabía de la reputación de que tenían los Behemoths como máquinas de matar.

Ella… estaba preocupada por Luffy.

"Descuida Chloe," Dijo una calmada Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien era la única que no se dejaba intimidar por el Behemoth, "Aun un Behemoth no es rival para Luffy,".

Al oír a su Reina diciendo eso la chica Mitad Elfa Oscura se calmó. Ella recordó que Luffy no era un simple humano que moriría a manos de un Behemoth.

Pero… ¿Por qué ella se había preocupado tanto en primer lugar?

"¡Behemoth, ese chico es tu objetivo!" Indico Vault apuntando hacia Luffy.

Dicha criatura solo miro a Luffy por unos instantes para luego gruñirle de forma amenazante. Así se confirmó que el Behemoth pensó en Luffy como su nuevo objetivo a destruir.

"Luego de que te mate el Behemoth simplemente matara a todo lo que este a su paso, pero para entonces yo y mis hombres nos habremos ido," Lo lamentable seria que no podrían llevarse a ninguna mujer de Rad si ese plan funcionaba… pero a la vez se librarían del mayor obstáculo.

Y si Luffy realmente lograba derrotar al Behemoth entonces… Vault podría usar su Plan B de freírlo con electricidad para matarlo, entonces matar al derrotado Behemoth y disfrutar asi de las mujeres de Rad y más específicamente de las Elfas Oscuras y Princesas Guerreras.

Así dicho Vault en el fondo esperase que Luffy ganase para poder usar el Plan B.

 **"¡Liberacion de Cadenas!** " Declaro Kin quien apunto hacia los sellos de las cadenas que mantenían apricionada a la bestia.

La bestia se encontraba libre finalmente.

"¡Behemoth! ¡Asesina a ese chico!" Comando Vault apuntando a Luffy con su espada.

Dicha enorme bestia dio un gruñido al encontrar a su presa y con una gran agilidad para su enorme cuerpo aquella temida bestia se lanzó hacia Luffy.

El Behemoth estaba entre las bestias más temidas y poderosas de Eostia, si bien no era la más fuerte seguía siendo muy formidable.

Pero… Vault simplemente no lo entendía.

Vault simplemente no podía entender… cuan poderoso era Luffy en comparación de los estándares de poder de Eostia.

Antes de comenzar su entrenamiento en Rusukaina el Behemoth le hubiese dado problemas a Luffy en una batalla donde él hubiese tenido que usar sus dos Gears para alcanzar la victoria… pero este era un Luffy que había entrenado en un lugar con bestias mucho peores en Rusukaina.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jet Pistol!"** Respondio Luffy.

Con una gran fuerza y velocidad Luffy lanzo un puñetazo muy poderoso cortesía de un Gear Second activado únicamente en su brazo derecho… pero lo que nadie vio por la velocidad del ataque fue como ese puño fue todavía más devastador al estar recubierto de **Haki de Armamento**.

El Behemoth fue impactado directamente en la nariz… el efecto fue inmediato la bestia dejo de correr y se quedó quieta.

Incluso uno de los enormes dientes de la bestia termino siendo destruido y hecho pedazos.

El Behemoth… la criatura temida que solo vivía para matar y que casi todos los monstruos temían… había sido derrotada de un solo golpe.

Ese masivo cuerpo ahora se encontraba inerte en el suelo.

Los habitantes miraban en silencio total como aquella legendaria bestia yacía derrotada así de fácil.

Alicia y Prim también lo hacían ya que con esto ellas finalmente podían comenzar a imaginar la magnitud del poder que poseía Luffy.

Olga y Chloe por otra parte que habían visto personalmente a Luffy acabar con un grupo de mercenarios y ogros (Sumado a ver a Luffy usar su Gear Third) este resultado no era realmente tan sorpresivo aunque si la facilidad ya que ellas pensaron que el Behemoth daría más pelea.

Aunque lo que sorprendía a las Elfas Oscuras era el hecho de que Vault todavía tuviese su compostura.

Ellas no lo sabían… pero él contaba todavía con su plan 'b'.

"¡No creas que no pensé que esto no pasaría!" Respondio un confiado Vault quien miro a Kin, "¡Ahora, hazlo!" Ordeno el Líder de Kuroinu.

"¡Sí!" Respondió el mago de Vault quien con su libro abierto apunto su palma hacia Luffy.

" **¡Descarga Eléctrica!"** Declaro Kin.

Desde su palma un círculo mágico de formo y electricidad se formó y un rayo de color azul termino siendo disparado hacia Luffy.

"¡Señor Luffy!" Grito Prim quien sintió lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos luego de ver a su amado siendo atacado con electricidad.

"¡Luffy!" Grito Alicia en un estado similar a Prim.

"…No…" Y finalmente quien dijo eso fue… Chloe quien vio con horror como esa electricidad había impactado de lleno a Luffy.

Ese nivel de electricidad no era algo que los humanos pudiesen aguantar. Luffy no sobreviviría a eso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué la idea de ese humano muriendo le traía a ella un enorme dolor en su corazón?

El… era… ¡Un humano!

Pero de entre todas ellas la única que no se veía ni en lo más mínimo afectada era… Olga Discordia.

Después de todo ella sabía que… algo como eso no sería problemas para aquel humano en que ella había decidido confiar.

Por eso mismo ella no mostro sorpresa cuando después de que la electricidad se detuviese… un intacto Luffy se viese parado ahí.

Para los demás les tomo unos segundos procesar lo que había ocurrido… que básicamente alguien haya sobrevivido esa gran descarga eléctrica.

"¿¡P-pero cómo es posible!?" Grito un horrorizado Kin, "¡Ningún humano podría sobrevivir a tanta electricidad!" Simplemente no hacia sentido para el.

Vault por su parte comenzaba a ver con menos odio… y más miedo a Luffy.

"¿Acaso son estúpidos?" Dijo una Olga que dio una sonrisa arrogante al ver los rostros de confusión en los mercenarios, "¿Desde cuándo la electricidad afecta a la goma?" Y con esas palabras los mercenarios finalmente lo entendieron… Luffy era inmune a la electricidad.

"N-n… ¡No está todo perdido!" Dijo un claramente desesperado Vault quien tuvo que pensar con rapidez al ver como sus dos grandes planes habían fallado en cosa de segundos, "¡Todavía se puede usar a la gente como rehenes!"

Pero Olga quien ya tenía mejor recuperada su magia no iba a permitir eso.

" **¡Asutoron!"** Fue la respuesta de Olga quien alzo al aire su cetro para lanzar ese hechizo.

Y ante la atónita mirada de Luffy y los mercenarios… todos los habitantes de Rad junto con Chloe, Alicia, Prim y Ruu Ruu se convirtieron en acero.

"¡Wow!" Dijo un impresionado Luffy quien tenía estrellas en sus ojos al ver los efectos de ese hechizo, "¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy a una Olga que sentía agradable tener ese tipo de mirada dirigida hacia ella de parte de Luffy.

"Convertí a cada no miembro de Kuroinu en acero de resistencia muy alta," Revelo Olga sintiéndose bastante satisfecha al ver el rostro horrorizado de Vault al ver que habían perdido la ventaja de usar a los habitantes de Rad como rehenes, "Pueden intentar atacarlos pero no serán dañados hasta que en diez minutos mi hechizo pierda sus efectos," Y para crédito de Olga ella apenas respiraba un poco más pesado de lo normal como muestra de los efectos de ese hechizo.

"Ah, con esto puedo pelear sin problemas," Dijo un contento Luffy quien ya no tenía que preocuparse por sus enemigos intentando usar rehenes.

Ahora Vault comenzaba a temblar ante la idea de tener que pelear uno a uno contra… contra ese monstruo de sombrero de paja.

"K-kin… c-crea una b-barrera," Dijo bastante urgido el Lider de Kuroinu a su mago con lentes quien temblaba también de miedo.

"S-si…" Logro responder Kin quien con manos temblorosas intento buscar un hechizo de protección.

Pero Olga no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

"Luffy, ¿Podrías esperar un momento?" Dijo ella a nuestro héroe, "Necesito hacer algo antes de que puedas llenar de golpes a Vault,".

"¿Hmm? Claro," Asintió el sin problemas, si Olga quería pelear también entonces él no se metería.

" **¡Minadein!"** Fue lo que dijo Olga quien apunto hacia Kin su cetro.

Desde el cetro de Olga salió disparado un gran rayo de electricidad que dejaba en vergüenza al que Kin quiso utilizar en contra de Luffy.

Y así Kin (El mejor mago de Kuroinu y la mano derecha de Vault) solo pudo ver como un ataque mágico mucho más poderoso que algo que el pudiese usar se dirigía hacia él.

"¡Ahhh¡" Grito el al sentir una cantidad enorme de voltios freír su cuerpo. Incluso su confiable libro mágico que Kin siempre llevo consigo término prendiéndose fuego debido a la intensidad del ataque de Olga.

Y asi… Kin termino muerto a causa del hechizo de Olga.

"¡Kin!" Grito Vault al ver como el mejor mago de su grupo había terminado muerto con un solo hechizo de Olga Discordia.

"De entre todos los humanos que he matado con mi magia… ese se guardara un lugar especial en mis recuerdos," Sonrió Olga ya que ella recordaba haber escuchado a ese mago con lentes hablar de cómo el usaría su magia para ayudar romperla a ella.

Ahora ese mago de segunda era únicamente un cuerpo chamuscado.

"¡Y ahora toma a tu mascota!" Y con esa Luffy dio una patada en el estómago al inconsciente Behemoth… el cual fue mandado a volar directamente hacia Vault.

La bestia fue mandada a volar con tal intensidad que Vault ni pudo reaccionar cuando ese enorme cuerpo estaba ya en frente suyo… y lo peor era que las filosas garras de la pata derecha del Behemoth serían lo primero que impactaría su cuerpo.

"¡Ahhh!" Grito en dolor Vault al sentir como su torso era dañado por las garras del Behemoth.

Esas garras eran bien afiladas y hechas específicamente para matar, el daño había sido profundo en su torso.

Esas cicatrices sin duda serian permanentes… si es que el sobrevivía.

Pero para suerte de Vault ese impacto con las garras termino por lanzarlo unos pasos hacia atrás en lugar de condenarlo a una muerte debajo del peso del Behemoth.

Lamentablemente… Vault se había salvado de la muerte.

Afortunadamente él estaba ahí tirado, absolutamente lastimado y sin poder para moverse por sí mismo.

Y Luffy ahí vio la oportunidad para definitivamente derrotarlo dándole un golpe de gracia ya que Vault apenas lograba mantenerse despierto.

Pero…

El Ogro, el Minotauro y el Ciclope se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre Luffy luego de ver que el Behemoth no se volvería a mover.

Podían ser bestias simples pero ellos sabían que Luffy les había quitado el placer de violar el pequeño cuerpo de Ruu Ruu a menos que ellos se encargasen de matarlo.

El Ogro en particular quería despedazar a Luffy por ese puño que literalmente le rompió en dos la hombría.

"¡Quítense!" Dijo un molesto Luffy, **"¡Gomu Gomu no… Gattling!"** Y con ese simple ataque tres monstruos que eran formidables para muchos en este mundo habían caído totalmente vencidos.

Pero en esos monstruos que ni ameritaban el uso del Gear Second para ganar más velocidad Luffy perdió unos segundos.

Segundos que un ser que había visto todo no iba a desaprovechar.

Desde uno de los techos en donde nadie había puesto atención ya que todo se enfocaba en la plaza una criatura salió disparada hacia al herido Vault y con sus garras lo agarro por los hombros para así inmediatamente emprender vuelo.

Una Gargola… un ser que podía volar muy rápido. Si bien Vault había estado convencido en su plan al final Kin creía que era posible fallar… por eso el en secreto tenia a una gárgola vigilándolo todo con órdenes de llevarse a Vault si es que todo salía mal.

Al final esa precaución había terminado salvando al líder de Kuroinu.

Así fue que un sangrante y furioso Vault se retiraba por los cielos de la ciudad de Rad.

Olga apunto con su cetro hacia donde la gárgola se encontraba… sin embargo luego de unos segundos de concentración ella bajo su cetro.

"Maldición sigue sin quedarme poder para un hechizo final," Suspiro Olga sabiendo que si ella intentase un hechizo ahora con el poder que le quedaba no le alcanzaría para alcanzar a esa gárgola.

Lo único que saldría sería un hechizo débil que desaparecería a mitad de rango.

Vault lo había hecho prácticamente por nada… pero al final él había escapado.

"Hmm… porque siempre se logra escapar…" Refunfuño un irritado Luffy quien miraba como el lastimado líder de Kuroinu se alejaba todavía más y más en el cielo… y nuevamente se le había escapado.

En estos momentos únicamente Luffy y Olga eran los que se podían mover ya que el resto de personas junto a Prim, Alicia y Chloe seguían siendo acero en estos momentos.

"Descuida Luffy," Dijo con una sonrisa amable Olga… una sonrisa que ahora solo estaba reservada para Luffy y Chloe, "Esa basura apenas escapo con vida, la próxima vez no creo que escape," Y entonces Olga Discordia nuevamente hizo algo que se pensó imposible… ella acaricio la mejilla de Luffy en señal de que no habían problemas.

Porque a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros actuando de manera tan afectiva con Luffy… eso lo podían ver todos. Pero como en estos momentos ellos estaban convertidos en acero ellos no podían hacer nada con excepción de mirar.

Prim sintió como si alguien estuviese apretando su corazón… la chica de cabello rosado en estos momentos deseaba ser quien estuviese acariciando el rostro de Luffy.

Alicia por su parte sintió una gran furia dentro de sí misma y también deseos de clavar su nueva espada en Olga… y también ser quien estuviese tocando a Luffy de esa forma.

Pero por su parte Chloe… en lugar de sentir celos o algo similar… ella tan solo sentía el deseo de estar al lado de Olga acariciando la otra mejilla de Luffy.

Luffy por su parte seguía sintiéndose molesto porque Vault nuevamente se le había escapado, pero al ver la actitud de Olga él pudo eliminar esa molestia.

"Si tienes razón," Respondió un Luffy que volvió a su usual buen ánimo, "La próxima vez no se me escapara,".

Al ver como Luffy recupero su buen ánimo Olga no pudo evitar tener una mirada de felicidad en sus ojos ámbares.

"Creo que mi presentimiento esta en lo correcto y tú eres la razón por la que mis poderes están volviendo," Dijo Olga.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto un confundido Luffy que se apuntó a sí mismo.

"Como sabes mis poderes por alguna razón comenzaron a decaer hace algún tiempo al punto de no ser más que una pálida sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron," Dijo Olga a lo que Luffy asintió.

El recordaba haber oído hablar algo como eso.

"Sin embargo que mis poderes hayan comenzado a recuperarse después de conocerte… no creo que sea una coincidencia," Sonrió Olga.

"Hmm… no sé nada de magia…" Respondió un pensativo Luffy, "Pero si estas recuperando tus poderes entonces está bien," Dijo el con alegría por Olga.

' _Hmmm… realmente tu serias el único humano contento con algo como eso…'_ Pensó ella con cierto humor ya que para cualquier otro humano la idea de que ella estuviese recuperando sus poderes mágicos simplemente haría sentir terror.

En ese instante los cuerpos de acero que le habían dado protección a la gente de Rad comenzaron a brillar.

"Ah, parece que ya es momento," Dijo Olga al ver como los efectos de su hechizo desaparecían.

Y efectivamente dentro de unos instantes los cuerpos de acero que le fueron dados a los demás habían desaparecido para revelar sus originales cuerpos humanos.

Ahora estaban presentes muchos humanos sorprendidos.

Todos ellos habían visto como una de las bestias más temidas de todas había sido derrotada como un insecto… y como el supuesto invencible grupo de mercenarios era nuevamente derrotado y forzado a huir.

Con esta derrota la reputación de Kuroinu había tomado un golpe muy profundo. Sin duda alguna no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a unirse a ellos ahora.

Además Vault se encontraba en un estado crítico y sin Kin para hacer las pociones podría tomarles varios días a los magos que quedaban en Kuroinu replicar pociones tan efectivas. Básicamente por lo pronto los mercenarios no podrían hacer algún movimiento grande hasta que Vault se recuperase.

"Como era de esperarse el Asutoron de Olga-sama sigue tan efectivo como siempre," Dijo Chloe de forma casual debido a que ella ya conocía esa técnica.

"¿Q-que f-fue eso?" Por su parte Alicia no estaba tan calmada luego de sin previo aviso ser convertida en una inmóvil estatua de acero que podía verlo y oírlo todo.

Es decir… simplemente se sentía demasiado raro.

"Mi cuerpo… se volvió acero…" Murmuro Prim quien recordaba que a pesar de no saber muy bien como paso ella al menos se sentía bien segura en ese estado.

Y finalmente los habitantes de Rad solo se miraban los unos a los otros en clara confusión por lo que les había pasado.

"Como ya lo dije Asutoron es un hechizo defensivo que vuelve a quien yo quiera proteger en acero para que no sean dañados por nadie," Explico nuevamente Olga pero esta vez con un poco más de detalles, "A pesar de su efectividad tiene un límite de tiempo y solo puedo usarlo una vez por día,".

"Ya puedo recordar porque eras tan temida…" Murmuro para sí misma Alicia… con magia como esa era natural que la guerra hubiese durado tanto.

Por otra parte Prim fue inmediatamente a ver a cierta chica inmóvil que continuaba estando en el escenario.

"Ruu Ruu, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto una preocupada Prim al ver que Ruu Ruu simplemente estaba ahí inmóvil continuando viendo a Luffy con ojos llenos de asombro.

Pero al oír su nombre ser llamado por la voz de Prim… la chica de cabello naranja recobro sus sentidos.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su ropa interior (La cual no era mucha y estaba a la vista de todos… pero esos eran los estándares de Eostia) y entonces… se puso a correr hacia Luffy.

Luffy vio como ella corría hacia el pero al no sentir nada de hostilidad y recordar que ella era la amiga de Alicia y Prim el decidió quedarse quieto… su instinto le decía que era lo mejor.

Y entonces Ruu Ruu salto hacia el pecho de Luffy el cual ella abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello. A cualquier otro hombre la fuerza total de Ruu Ruu le hubiese roto las costillas en ese abrazo… pero para Luffy no era problema.

"¡G-gracias…!" Y ya no pudiendo mas Ruu Ruu se puso a llorar en el pecho de Luffy luego de haber sido salvada junto con su virginidad.

El solo pensamiento de que ese monstruo con su enorme miembro tomase a la fuerza su virginidad… eso era demasiado aterrador para la Halfling.

Los habitantes miraban con asombro total una faceta totalmente desconocida de la Princesa Guerrera que siempre tenía un aire de confianza alrededor de ella.

Alicia se dio cuenta de las miradas que se estaba ganando esa escena por lo que ella tuvo que actuar rápido para proteger la reputación de su amiga.

"¡Todos ustedes vayan a asegurarse de que no hayan heridos!" Comando Alicia a los civiles que estaban viendo la escena.

Sabiendo que Alicia era una Princesa Guerrera cuya autoridad era comparable a la de Ruu Ruu los habitantes de Rad aceptaron al instante esas órdenes.

Por eso ahora Luffy se había quedado solo en esa plaza junto con tres Princesas Guerreras y dos Elfas Oscuras.

Ah sí, y los tres monstruos que él había derrotado que seguían inconscientes.

Ahora… el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los llantos de Ruu Ruu quien no soltaba a Luffy.

Alicia no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada en su pecho al ver como Ruu Ruu estaba abrazando a Luffy… casi como si ella misma quisiese ser la que estuviese abrazando el pecho del Pirata.

"Nunca espere ver a Ruu Ruu actuando así…" No pudo evitar comentar Prim quien sorprendentemente contenía el deseo de querer estar también en los brazos de Luffy.

Usualmente Ruu Ruu era de aquellas que tenía una gran confianza y más aún en el campo de batalla. De hecho esta era la primera vez que ella veía a la Halfling llorar.

Sin embargo Prim podía entender lo que se sentía saber que la virginidad de uno seria tomada a la fuerza y no había nada que uno pudiese hacer para detenerlo… como ella lo sintió cuando Vault dijo que la iba a violar durante el ataque a Feoh.

"R-realmente t-tienes mi g-gratitud…." Dijo entre lágrimas Ruu Ruu.

"Está bien, tu eres amiga de Alicia y Prim por eso también eres mi amiga," Dijo con su típica sonrisa Luffy, "Además como ese bastardo de Bulk estaba aquí yo iba a venir a patear su trasero,".

Al haber sido convertida en acero lo único que Ruu Ruu pudo hacer fue ver como todo avanzaba… y como ese chico derroto a los monstruos que planean violarla para luego causar daño a Vault.

Asique… los enemigos se habían ido y ella estaba bien.

Sin embargo incluso ella estaría aterrada y emocionalmente frágil luego de casi ocurrir una desgracia. Es por eso que ella inmediatamente se abrazó de la figura que la había salvado en el momento indicado.

Sin embargo esta situación fue interrumpida por cierta voz de una persona quien ya había pensado en cual debería ser el siguiente pasó.

"Voy a enviarle un reporte de toda la situación a Celestine-sama," Dijo Alicia, "Para este punto es mejor unir a la Alianza de los Siete Escudos para acabar con la amenaza de los mercenarios,"

A su lado Prim y asintió viendo que para este punto esa era la mejor opción. Si todas ellas estaban juntas entonces de seguro algo se podría hacer para acabar más rápido con el peligro… y aún más si Luffy junto con Olga y Chloe también participaban.

"Celestine Lucross…" Repitió suavemente Chloe, ese era el nombre de la Elfa que supuestamente era la reencarnación de una diosa y la líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Chloe jamás la había visto en persona pero por los rumores ella asumió que Celestine tenía un enorme poder… pero aun si fuese en contra de Celestine, Chloe continuaría con su misión de proteger a Olga.

"…Me parece bien," Finalmente Olga dijo esas palabras luego de pensarlo bastante, "Si bien no me gusta la idea de ver directamente a Celestine en estos momentos su ayuda será esencial para aplastar de una vez por todas a esas basuras,".

Uno podía notar claramente que Celestine no parecía ser la persona favorita de Olga… por razones ni que la misma Chloe sabía.

"Hmm… ¿Entonces esa tal Celestine es la líder de su grupo?" Le pregunto Luffy a Alicia como si el hecho de que Ruu Ruu siguiese colgada a su pecho no importae.

"Correcto," Asintió Alicia, "Estoy segura que ella sabrá que hacer," Por la forma en la que lo dijo Alicia tenía una genuina confianza en Celestine.

"Y no solo es eso," Añadió Olga.

Eso se ganó una mirada de confusión de los demás.

"Como ahora podríamos ser consideradas aliadas de dos de las Princesas Guerreras," Dijo Olga indicando a Alicia y Prim, "Creo que alguien como Celestine nos permitirá entrar a su castillo si somos consideradas aliadas de ustedes," Y más que una pregunta eso fue una declaración por parte de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

"Conociendo a Celestine-sama creo que ella lo hará," Asintió Prim sabiendo lo amable que era la Líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos y que en definitiva dejaría que Olga y Chloe entren a su castillo si ella se enteraba de la ayuda que dieron en repeler los ataques a Feoh y a Rad.

"En ese caso en la gran biblioteca que ella posee de seguro habrá información sobre la isla que tu buscas Luffy," Dijo Olga quien todavia buscaba cumplir su promesa por su orgullo de reina.

"¡Genial!" Dijo Luffy.

Las que no eran Elfas Oscuras no sabían que Luffy planeaba irse… ellas no sabían que el tiempo de Luffy en Eostia era simplemente temporal.

"Entonces necesitaremos donde quedarnos," Dijo Olga, "No me queda suficiente energía para usar otro Ruura que nos envié a Feoh,".

Ahí fue que Ruu Ruu dejo de abrazar el pecho de Luffy y finalmente se separó de él al ya haber llorado lo suficiente.

"S-sí, todos pueden quedarse en mi castillo," Asintió con una sonrisa la peli-naranja… además que ella se sentiría más segura si Luffy dormía en el mismo castillo.

Aun siendo alguien de personalidad fuerte Ruu Ruu no podía simplemente recuperarse de una experiencia como esa… pero a la vez siendo alguien tan fuerte ella con solo una noche de descanso ella estaría como nueva la mañana siguiente.

"Muy bien," Asintió Luffy quien no veía ningún problema, "Pero antes solo hay una cosa que necesito saber," Dijo el con un tono de voz serio.

Al oír la voz seria de Luffy las Princesas Guerreras y Elfas Oscuras se tensaron un poco al preguntarse qué podría decir Luffy con ese tono ahora que los enemigos habían sido repelidos.

"¿Puedo comerme a ese?" Pregunto Luffy con un leve hilo de baba mientras apuntaba al Minotauro.

Y al instante… una gota de sudor le apareció a todas las presentes quienes creyeron que Luffy iba a decir algo importante… aunque la comida era importante para él.

Pero al menos eso significaba que Luffy estaba como siempre… y con un Luffy que estaba como siempre todo estaría bien.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bien… Ruu Ruu ha sido salvada y con eso otra de las Princesas Guerreras termina con Luffy.**

 **Al final no sé si el desarrollo fue el mejor y si los eventos de salvar a Ruu Ruu merecían un capitulo enfocado exclusivamente en eso… pero igual siento que fue algo bueno. Pero si no lo fue por favor díganmelo para no hacer este mismo error.**

 **Como era predecible el plan de Vault fallo en sucesión rápida. Al final una bestia como esa no era rival para un Luffy quien había avanzado tanto en Rusukaina y ya tiene un muy buen dominio del Haki.**

 **Sé que puede decepcionar a algunos… pero esa batalla tan corta tiene como propósito mostrarle a Vault que si el desea derrotar a Luffy entonces el necesitaría un poder mayor… sin importar los riesgos. Asique esto es planificado.**

 **Además les prometo algo más extenso la próxima vez que Luffy tenga que pelear.**

 **Además como perdió a su mejor mago y ahora estará fuera de acción por un tiempo quizás el final de Kuroinu se esté acercando… o vengan tácticas más desesperadas.**

 **Bueno como se ha dado otra batalla he pensado en que el próximo capítulo puede ser uno donde Luffy comience a tener una escena con cada una de las respectivas chicas para mostras esos lazos.**

 **Además como Celestine ha sido mencionada quizás incluso podamos verla a ella.**

 **Y no solo eso, como Prim se dio cuenta de la identidad de otro de los traidores… entonces se sobrentiende quien será la próxima Princesa Guerrera que Luffy conocerá.**

 **Agradezco a todos el apoyo que se le ha dado a esta historia. No pensaba que llegaría a tanto :3**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a** _ **: Hyakki Yako, Toa Solaric, Ben56, Carlos13 y Roy4**_ **por sus reviews a los que considero los más completos (Pero claro que aprecio todos los reviews de mis lectores).**


	8. Planes y Preludio

**Capítulo 07: Planes y Preludio.**

 **-Castillo de Ruu Ruu, (Comedor, Hora de la Cena)-**

Desde el ataque de los mercenarios que nuevamente había terminado en una derrota para ellos ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas por lo que ya era la tarde lo que se podía ver por el color naranja en el cielo.

El tiempo paso con Alicia y Prim encargándose de que todo estuviese ya que aunque no era Feoh ellas seguían siendo Princesas Guerreras que podían ejercer autoridad en otra ciudad si la Princesa Guerrera de dicha ciudad estaba indispuesta.

Ruu Ruu por su parte había tomado una siesta para poder recuperarse y luego de unas horas de sueño ella se encontraba como nueva aunque en parte eso podía deberse a que ella sabía que Luffy y sus aliadas estaban en la ciudad que ella podía dormir tranquila.

Chloe y Olga decidieron quedarse dentro del castillo de Ruu Ruu por precaución aunque por lo visto no sería necesario en esta ocasión… pero para ellas no estaba de más ser precavidas en territorio humano.

Luffy por su parte fue a investigar la ciudad de Rad a ver si el encontraba algo interesante… lo que a la hora de almuerzo se hizo verdad con otro dueño de un restaurant que quiso darle comida gratis para agradecer… terminando con Luffy comiéndoselo todo para luego continuar recorriendo Rad.

Y así se pasó el tiempo hasta que Luffy regreso al castillo de Ruu Ruu donde una maid le dijo que las demás le esperaban en el comedor para la cena.

Alicia, Prim, Ruu Ruu, Olga y Chloe se encontraban en una gran mesa con varios platos de comida alrededor de ellas y Luffy felizmente se sentó en su asiento el cual tenía una gran cantidad de carne en un plato.

Alicia dijo que antes de dormir ella le enviaría a Celestine una carta para que todas las Princesas Guerreras puedan reunirse en un solo lugar… además de recodarle a Olga y Chloe que ellas podrían sin preocupaciones dormir en las habitaciones que les fuesen asignadas.

Si bien en toda Eostia había un gran resentimiento y desprecio por Olga… por ahora en Rad eso no parecía ser un problema.

Sin embargo como Olga había sido vital en que nadie saliese herido con ese hechizo que transformo en acero a todos los habitantes de Rad en esta ocasión ella no tenía que preocuparse de alguien intentando matarla mientras dormía.

Irónicamente ahora en Rad al menos Olga era vista como una heroína. Si bien sus acciones contra los humanos seguían siendo difíciles de perdonar las heridas del ataque estaban tan frescas que con esa acción heroica de Olga ella por lo pronto se había ganado el aprecio de los habitantes de Rad.

Asique… Alicia le dejo bien claro que como nadie la atacaría, ella podía quedarse en su habitación y no ir hacia la de Luffy.

Al parecer la Princesa Guerrera rubia quería evitar un incidente como el que ella presencio… ella no quería volver a ver a Luffy compartiendo cama con Olga y Chloe.

Olga admitió que era poco probable que ella fuese atacada… por lo que con cierta resistencia ella accedió a no ir a la cama de Luffy.

Pero antes de eso se venía la hora de la cena.

Por suerte como Vault asumió que su gran plan funcionaria y que Rad se convertiría en su nueva base el castillo de Ruu Ruu no sufrió grandes daños por lo que la cena pudo ser preparada sin problemas.

El hecho de que Ruu Ruu accediese a comer en la misma mesa que Olga y Chloe sin hostilidad aparente mostraba que ella estaba agradecida con ellas ya que fue el hechizo de Olga lo que les permitió llegar en el momento justo para proteger su virginidad.

O quizás era porque ellas eran aliadas en quien Luffy se notaba que confiaba.

En fin Ruu Ruu no mostro menor problema con la idea de que ahora sus antiguas enemigas eran aliadas en la lucha contra Kuroinu.

Dicho sea eso ahora era cuando Alicia, Prim y Ruu Ruu pudieron ver los hábitos alimenticios de Monkey D. Luffy en términos de la cantidad de comida consumida.

"No… lo puedo… creer…" Logro decir Alicia al ver la manera en la que Luffy tomaba y se echaba la comida a la boca.

Ella creía que después de haber visto sus habilidades ella ya sabía que esperar de Luffy… pero al final eso se equivocó ya que Alicia no esperaba para nada verlo comer de tal forma.

"Yo creo que eso va bien con la personalidad del Señor Luffy," Sonrió Prim al ver como Luffy comía, podía ser raro pero a ella le producía cierta calma ver como Luffy ingería alimentos sin ninguna clase de preocupación en el mundo... como si no hubiese nada que lo pusiese tenso.

Después de todo el comer así sumado a sus grandes poderes y acciones heroicas más su buena personalidad hacía ver a Luffy como un héroe sacado de algún libro para Prim.

"¿Sera posible que su estómago también este hecho de goma para permitiré comer tanto?" Teorizo una Olga que veía con cierto interés como Luffy comía.

Siendo que Olga era alguien experta en magia naturalmente ella tenía curiosidad sobre cosas misteriosas y el cuerpo de goma de Luffy despertaba dicho interés aunque más que nada era esa fruta que supuestamente causaba el que el cuerpo de uno cambiase de tal forma.

Aunque lo que ella no sabía era que aun si su cuerpo (Y consecuentemente estomago) no estuviese hecho de goma Luffy todavía seguiría siendo alguien que consumiese bastante comida.

"Quien cocine para él tiene todo mi respeto," Comento Chloe imaginando que en la tripulación de Luffy debía haber alguien que tuviese el rol de cocinero, y fuese quien fuese debía ser alguien extraordinario para soportar tener que alimentar a alguien así.

Y sin que ella lo supiese, en otro mundo distinto a este cierto cocinero atrapado en el 'infierno' súbitamente se sintió bastante feliz al sentir que una chica en algún lugar debía estar pensando sobre él.

Por su parte Ruu Ruu si bien sorprendida por como Luffy comía ella no reaccionaba como sus demás aliadas de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos ya que ella estaba ocupada en lo suyo.

"Haa… no hay nada mejor que el sabor de la cerveza," Comento una alegre Ruu Ruu quien estaba bebiendo de una gran jarra cervecera y no le daba mayor importancia a las costumbres alimenticias de Luffy por la alegre actitud que este tenía al comer.

Luego de haber dormido con la seguridad de que Luffy estaba en la misma ciudad Ruu Ruu pudo despertar ya más recuperada luego de haber casi sido violada.

Ella era una chica muy fuerte en espíritu, solo basto unas horas para que ella pudiese recuperar por completo su compostura.

Aquí uno no debía pensar erróneamente que era por la cerveza que Ruu Ruu estaba tan alegre.

Para dejarla borracha a ella se necesitaría mucho más alcohol… de hecho la capacidad para beber de Ruu Ruu era tal que ella podría ir frente a frente contra Zoro en un concurso sobre quién podía beber más y probablemente ella saldría ganando, cosa que ya hablaba de la tolerancia al alcohol de la pelinaranja.

Ella más bien estaba alegre por poder disfrutar de su cerveza junto a sus amigas (Alicia y Prim), nuevas aliadas (Olga y Chloe) y finalmente el mejor chico que ella hubiese conocido (Luffy).

"¡Esta carne de Minotauro esta deliciosa!" Comento un alegre Luffy quien casi se le caen lágrimas de felicidad mientras llenaba su boca de carne jugosa.

"¡Como yo misma lo mate claro que estará deliciosa!" Celebro Ruu Ruu desde su asiento mientras alzaba su jarra de cerveza.

Ella celebraba porque ese Minotauro que ahora era comida para Luffy era uno de los monstruos que planeaban violarla… por eso mismo se sintió bien el haberlo matado personalmente.

Eso paso poco después de que Luffy hiciese la pregunta de que si él podía comerse la carne del Minotauro, al oír eso Ruu Ruu vio que esas criaturas seguían vivas y rápidamente llamo a alguien para que le trajesen su hacha la cual había sido dejada en su castillo ya que Vault seguramente planeaba llevársela como símbolo de su victoria, aun cuando Alicia se ofreció a hacerlo Ruu Ruu quería el placer de ser quien acabase con esos monstruos.

Asique cuando sus subordinados le trajeron su hacha, Ruu Ruu no desperdicio segundo alguno en decapitar a los monstruos usando su confiable hacha. Los cuerpos del Ogro y el Ciclope fueron quemados pero por orden de Ruu Ruu el Minotauro seria hecho carne para que Luffy la pudiese comer. Luego de eso ella termino cayendo dormida y siendo llevada por sus sirvientes hacia su habitación.

Pero al menos Luffy logro obtener la carne del Minotauro ya que Ruu Ruu no le iba a negar algo como eso a quien la había salvado.

Por su parte las demás chicas no estaban tan encantadas con la idea de comer carne de Minotauro por lo que ellas optaron por comida más convencional.

Ruu Ruu por su parte hubiese comido sin problemas esa carne (Siendo más por un deseo de venganza contra el Minotauro) pero como forma de agradecimiento a Luffy ella iba dejarle comer toda esa carne.

Así mientras Luffy comía su carne y Ruu Ruu bebía su cerveza las demás invitadas también estaban haciéndose presentes.

"Nunca pensé que podría comer en la misma mesa que Olga Discordia y que el ambiente fuese agradable," Dijo una Alicia que estaba sorprendida por eso mientras a la vez ella estaba con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda.

"Kufufufu…" Se escuchó incluso la risa de Olga, quien elegantemente cubría su boca con una de sus manos, "Ciertamente es divertido pensar que hace no mucho esta situación hubiese sido imposible pero que igualmente está pasando," De no haber ocurrido lo de Kuroinu en estos momentos de estar juntas Olga y Chloe se estarían tratando de matar en contra de Alicia y Ruu Ruu.

Aunque de no ser por Luffy la idea de una alianza ni siquiera hubiese sido posible. Era increíble como una sola persona podía llegar a cambiarlo todo.

Si… ella todavía era una virgen y Chloe no había vuelto a ser forzada a tener sexo en contra de voluntad gracias a Luffy.

Y mientras más Olga pensó en eso, mas ella quiso hacer algo por Luffy y si bien ella tenía una buena idea de qué hacer con el… todavía era demasiado pronto (El corazón de Olga simplemente no estaba listo todavía).

Pero pensando en que poder hacer por el chico del sombrero de paja fue que una idea apareció en la mente de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

' _Dicen que la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estómago,_ ' Pensó Olga mientras veía como Luffy comía _, 'Y por lo que veo con Luffy eso puede ser mucho más simple,'_ Ya que por lo que ella había visto el chico del sombrero de paja sería feliz con simple comida.

Podía ser inusual ya que ella nunca había hecho algo como eso pero no podía ser tan difícil… si ella había dominado magia compleja entonces… ¿Por qué no algo como cocinar?

Olga nunca antes había cocinado… pero al menos ella si conocía una receta y como las reglas sobre a quién servirle esa comida había sido impuesta por los Altos Elfos… Olga estaba más que feliz de ignorar dichas reglas al ser ella una Elfa Oscura y tener cierto… problema personal con los Altos Elfos.

Olga se había parado de su asiento ganándose la atención de los demás.

"Ya termine de comer," Dijo Olga Discordia, "Me retirare temporalmente pero voy a regresar, asique espérenme,".

Al ver a su Reina poniéndose de pie Chloe inmediatamente lo hizo también aun cuando ella no había terminado de comer.

"Si usted termino la acompañare, Olga-sama," Dijo ella como era natural ya que como su ayudante Chloe debía seguir a su ama a casi todos los lados.

"Chloe tu puedes quedarte aquí," Pero sorpresivamente esa fue la respuesta de Olga.

"Pero…" Intento protestar Chloe, después de todo el dejar que su Reina se moviese solo en territorios que no fuesen conocidos por ella era algo que usualmente Chloe nunca permitiría. Olga debería saberlo a la perfección.

"Los sirvientes del castillo se mostraron lo suficientemente amigables como para no tener nada que temer," Olga menciono eso al recordar que en el castillo de Ruu Ruu los sirvientes no la veían con hostilidad o miedo como los del castillo de Alicia y Prim.

Olga supuso que era una forma de agradecimiento por haber salvado a Ruu Ruu segundos antes de que algo irreversible le hubiese ocurrido a la Halfling.

"¿Y a dónde vas si es que tienes que regresar?" Pregunto Alicia con algo de sospecha, al final todavía era demasiado temprano para que ella pudiese plenamente confiar en Olga.

"Es un secreto," Respondió calmadamente la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, "Pero no voy a huir ni nada por el estilo y ya les dije que regresare,".

Si bien Alicia quería protestar un poco más, la voz de cierto chico evito que ella pudiese hacerlo.

"Yo digo que ella puede ir," Dijo con Luffy sin mucha preocupación mientras mascaba su carne sin importarla la falta de modales de tal acción, "Chloe es su subordinada y no creo que Olga fuese capaz de abandonarla," Ya que si Olga huía eso dejaba a Chloe sola en contra de dos Princesas Guerreras.

Al oír eso Alicia no tuvo como responder.

Olga solo sonrió al ver como Luffy confiaba en ella para creer que ella no dejaría a Chloe abandonada.

"Tan solo espérenme aquí por un tiempo," Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien partió sin decir hacia donde se dirigía.

Así lo que los demás hicieron fue continuar con la cena en paz.

 **-Veinte Minutos Después-**

Ya veinte minutos habían pasado desde que Olga se había ido hacia adentro a hacer algo que ella no revelo lo que era.

Para este punto Luffy se había terminado su comida. Toda la carne de Minotauro.

Las demás también habían terminado con lo suyo, incluida Ruu Ruu quien se tomó toda su cerveza sin parecer estar afectada por ese nivel de alcohol que hubiese dejado durmiendo a la mayoría de los humanos.

Aun así había que esperar por Olga a que ella regresase.

Asique para no pasar en silencio Ruu Ruu comenzó a contar una historia sobre como ella sola se había ganado el derecho de ser una de las Princesas Guerreras por sobre las otras miembros de su aldea la cual se encontraba en los bordes de Eostia.

"… Y entonces yo y Merone Merone éramos las únicas dos que quedábamos en el campo de batalla," Dijo la pelinaranja mientras los demás seguían escuchando con interés la historia, incluso Luffy ya que esta era una historia emocionante.

La historia era que cuando Celestine había llamado a la formación de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos para combatir las fuerzas de Olga Discordia las Halfling de la aldea de Ruu Ruu tuvieron un torneo para decidir quién sería la elegida para ir en representación de su raza y ser la gobernante de Rad.

Ese torneo consistió en todas las Halflings que pudiesen pelear se enfrentarían en un torneo de todas contra todas y que la última en pie ganaría. Fue verdaderamente tremendo ya que cada chica joven en la aldea quiso mostrar su poder al ser declarada ganadora.

Al final solo quedaron Ruu Ruu y una Halfling llamada Merone Merone quien era la hija de la líder de la aldea y quien por lo tanto había recibido entrenamiento desde muy joven.

"Ella y su enorme martillo fueron duros, pero a base de pura determinación pude ganar la pelea aun teniendo un brazo roto," Finalizo de contar Ruu Ruu su historia.

"Wow, tu realmente eres fuerte," Dijo un emocionado Luffy luego de oír esa historia, a pesar de verse pequeña esa chica llamada Ruu Ruu tenía un gran poder y ella mantuvo el relato interesante.

"…Gracias…" Respondió Ruu Ruu un poco avergonzada y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Aun así que tu pudieses vencer a la hija de la líder de tu aldea siendo tu una aldeana común y corriente es sorprendente," Asintió Chloe quien se sentía más cómoda mostrando su respeto a una Halfling que ella lo haría mostrándolo hacia un humano… que no fuese Luffy.

"Ruu Ruu era considerada una prodiga entre las de su raza," Dijo una sonriente Prim gracias al ambiente amigable que se había desarrollado, especialmente con el hecho de que Alicia no mostraba molestia por comer en la misma mesa que Olga y Chloe, "Ella logro hacerse tan fuerte por sí misma en lugar de ser entrenada por alguien más,".

Ruu Ruu se vio visiblemente orgullosa al escuchar esas palabras, después de todo ella estaba orgullosa de haber llegado tan lejos ella sola habiéndose entrenado ella misma y que su esfuerzo diese frutos convirtiéndola en una Princesa Guerrera.

Aunque aquel agradable momento tuvo que ser interrumpido por quien se había ido y ahora estaba regresando.

"Ya regrese," Entonces la familiar voz de Olga Discordia pudo escucharse.

Con eso todos centraron su atención en la entrada del comedor y notaron al instante que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros llevaba una bandeja de plata en sus manos.

Sobre aquella bandeja de plata se encontraba cierto alimento.

Eso era… pan. Pan fresco por el ligero vapor que salía de este.

"Oh, hiciste pan," Dijo un feliz Luffy ya que él siempre tenía espacio para más comida y aquel pan que Olga llevaba se veía delicioso.

"Olga-sama… ¿Usted cocino?" Pregunto una Chloe que tenía ganas de pellizcarse a sí misma para comprobar si ella estaba dormida.

No era como si Olga no fuese capaz de cocinar… pero el hecho de que ella lo hiciese era lo que impresionaba a Chloe ya que Olga tenía el orgullo y dignidad de una Reina por lo que una algo como 'cocinar' era dejado a cargo de ella.

Asique sobraba decir que Chloe estaba presenciando algo que ella jamás espero ver de parte de su Reina.

Por otro lado la Alianza de los Siete Escudos, estaban impresionadas por una razón distinta.

"No lo puedo creer…" Murmuro una Prim quien tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, claramente no esperando ver _ese_ pan en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la Ciudad de Thorn.

"Eso es…" Murmuro una sorprendida Alicia quien no podía creer lo que Olga llevaba consigo en ese plato. Después de todo esa era una comida que ella reconocía a la perfección y solo alguien que ella conocía sabia como preparar.

"Oh, ¿Asique tú también sabes prepararlo?" Dijo una Ruu Ruu que también estaba sorprendida sobre ver ese alimento ya que ella solo podía consumirlo en un lugar y eso era porque quien preparaba ese alimento en ese lugar era la única en saber la receta hasta donde la pelinaranja lo sabía.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo un confundido Luffy al ver la sorpresa de Alicia, Ruu Ruu y Prim, "¿Pero no es solo pan?" Después de todo se veía como pan normal.

"Esto es Lembas," Respondió Olga.

"¿Lembas?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy quien felizmente veía como ese pan que lucía delicioso estaba en esa bandeja en las manos de Olga.

"Señor Luffy, el Lambas es una comida especial que solo los elfos saben cómo preparar," Explico Prim.

"Me sorprende que ustedes conozcan sobre el Lembas," Dijo Chloe, en lo personal ella sabía la receta y era quien lo preparaba cada vez que a su Reina se le antojaba comerlo.

"Cuando la Alianza de los Siete Escudos se reúne en Thorn es cuando Celestine-sama nos sirve Lembas preparado por ella misma," Explico Alicia.

"No me sorprende que esa mujer sepa la receta siendo una Alta Elfa que se rumorea ser la reencarnación de una diosa," Murmuro Chloe para sí misma.

"Normalmente solo los Altos Elfos y Elfos tienen permitido saber la receta para comerlo a menos que dicho Elfo vea que la ocasión es especial para compartirlo con otras razas y aun asi solo muy pocos saben la receta," Explico Olga.

Y la razón por la que una Elfa Oscura como ella sabía la receta era un tanto personal… pero sin duda Olga desearía ver la cara de los Altos Elfos al ver que esa preciada receta estaba en manos de una Elfa Oscura.

"Yo solo sabía cómo preparar la receta y únicamente se la dije a Chloe pero nunca intente prepararla por mí misma," Continuo explicando Olga quien entonces vio directamente a un Luffy que la escuchaba con atención, probablemente porque esto tenía que ver con comida, "Pero… luego de ver como Luffy disfruta comer decidí intentar cocinar yo misma," Admitió ella con un pequeño sonrojo en su piel oscura, ese sonrojo apenas era notable y logro pasar desapercibido.

Esta era la primera vez que Olga cocinaba algo pero deseaba que Luffy probase la comida que ella misma había hecho.

"¿Quieres que yo lo pruebe?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy ya que con el simple olor de ese pan le daban ganas de comerlo a pesar de haberse comido toda la carne de Minotauro.

En respuesta Olga asintió… cosa que fue la única señal que Luffy necesito para estirar su brazo (Era necesario notar que las demás ya estaban acostumbradas a ver su cuerpo estirarse) para tomar uno de los panes y rápidamente meterlo en su boca.

"¡Esta delicioso!" Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa y con dicho pan todavía dentro de su boca.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Luffy el hermoso rostro de Olga tuvo una expresión de felicidad pura al ser la primera vez que alguien le había dado un cumplido por algo que ella había cocinado además de que era claro que Luffy estaba siendo honesto, Olga dudaba que el fuese siquiera capaz de mentir.

"¿Podemos probar?" Pregunto Ruu Ruu luego de ver la reacción de Luffy. Además que parte de ella estaba curiosa si ese Lembas era tan bueno como el de Celestine.

El primer impulso de Olga había sido negare con frialdad ya que ella había preparado ese pan para Luffy… pero ella entonces recordó que esa era una petición de la dueña del castillo y que además como Luffy claramente veía a las de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos como amigas era posible que el no tomase bien que ella diese una respuesta como esa.

"Supongo… que no sería justo que solo Luffy tuviese ese privilegio," Logro decir Olga sin sonar muy forzada aun cuando internamente eso fue un gran esfuerzo.

Asique para evitar pensar mucho en eso Olga fijo su atención en la aun sorprendida Chloe.

"Tú también puedes comer, Chloe," Dijo Olga con un tono de voz más amable, ayudaba que Chloe era la otra persona con la que ella planeaba compartir ese Lembas.

"¿Eh?" Dijo la Mitad Elfa Oscura regresando su atención al presente, "C-claro que sí, Olga-sama," Dijo Chloe con algo de nerviosismo ante la idea de probar la comida hecha por su Reina… realmente Chloe no sabía si ella merecía algo tan grande como eso.

Y así las otras cuatro chicas tomaron cada una un pan y procedieron a comerlo.

La reacción fue instantánea.

' _Esto no es nada comparado con el de Celestine-sama…'_ Pensó Alicia con una expresión neutral.

No era como si lo que hubiese cocinado Olga fuese incomible, de hecho ese Lembas tenía su gusto, cosa que Alicia debía reconocer. Sin embargo lo que Celestine preparaba estaba simplemente a otro nivel.

Si con el Lembas de Olga ella se sentía con un poco más de energía, con el de Celestine uno se sentiría listo para una batalla y rebosante de energía.

Normalmente Alicia estaría lista para decirle eso en la cara a Olga… pero.

Al ver lo feliz que estaba Luffy… cualquier deseo de comentar sobre la superioridad del Lembas que Celestine preparaba había quedado en cero para Alicia.

Alicia… simplemente no se sentiría bien consigo misma si ella terminaba ganándose el enojo de Luffy solo por querer hacerle daño verbal a Olga (A quien Alicia todavía estaba lejos de aceptar o perdonar).

"Este Lembas tiene un buen sabor," La primera en hablar fue Prim quien dijo eso con un tono de voz amable, ella no mentía porque ese pan tenía un buen sabor, aquí únicamente no había que compararlo con la maravilla hecha por Celestine.

"No está nada mal," Ruu Ruu también pareció entender eso y evito hacer comparaciones.

"Olga-sama, su Lembas esta delicioso," Dijo con toda honestidad Chloe, para ella cualquier alimento que preparase su Reina era uno que estuviese delicioso aun si para Chloe algo como cocinar no debiese ser algo que alguien como su Reina debiese hacer.

Ahora solo quedaba que una persona más comentase sobre la comida que Olga había preparado.

"Supongo… que no es tan malo," Finalmente y con un gran sonrojo Alicia dijo esas palabras.

"Si hubieses insultado la comida de Olga-sama entonces yo me hubiese encargado de hacerte sufrir," Dijo Chloe como advertencia de que ella no toleraría insultos dirigidos hacia su Reina.

Eso se ganó una mirada de parte de Alicia, pero de eso nada más avanzo.

"Además ahora me siento con más energía de lo normal," Comento Luffy quien viéndose a sí mismo se sentía con bastante activo, más que lo normal. No era suficiente como para hacerlo correr pero era suficiente para que el mismo Luffy lo notase.

"Ese pan esta supuesto a ser una ración de comida para un viaje," Explico Olga, "Ayuda a reponer la energía y salud de uno para los viajes largos además de rumorearse de otros efectos milagrosos,".

"¡Oh! Realmente me servirían para mis viajes con mi tripulación," Comento Luffy mirando a su Lembas con más interés, sin duda si Sanji supiese como hacer ese pan seria bien útil para cuando tuviesen que hacer viajes largos por tierra.

"¿Tripulación?" Pregunto Ruu Ruu.

"Ah claro, Ruu Ruu todavía no lo sabía," Dijo Prim quien recordó ese detalle, "El Señor Luffy es un Pirata,".

"¿Eh? No había escuchado nada de eso," Comento una sorprendida Ruu Ruu siendo que ella todavía no había sido informada del 'trabajo' de Luffy.

"Pues entonces para que lo sepas yo soy un Pirata," Declaro Luffy cuyos ojos entonces ganaron un brillo especial, "El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas," Dijo Luffy con determinación.

No era la primera vez que él decía que él era un Pirata.

Pero esta era la primera vez que Luffy declaraba su sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas frente a sus aliadas en Eostia.

"¿Los Piratas tienen un Rey?" Dijo una confundida Alicia, "Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de eso," Después de todo los piratas eran gente que actuaba independiente los unos de los otros y no formaban grandes grupos como los mercenarios.

"¿Entonces el Señor Luffy busca crear un reino de piratas consigo como Rey?" Pregunto una curiosa Prim por lo que ella podía entender con la limitada información que se le estaba dando.

Por supuesto que asumir algo como eso era perfectamente normal ya que sin la información de Gold Roger y su gran tesoro el One Piece uno no pensaría en el título del 'Rey de los Piratas' de la misma forma que alguien que había nacido en el mismo mundo que Luffy.

Aquí una persona normal hubiese comenzado a cuestionarse como era que ellas no supiesen conocimiento tan general y llegado a la conclusión de que quizás Eostia no estaba en el mismo mundo donde el título de 'Rey de los Piratas' significaba algo muy especial.

Pero siendo este Luffy…

"No, nada como eso, el Rey de los Piratas es aquel con más libertad en el mundo y por eso quiero serlo," Elaboro mas Luffy, "No estoy interesado en ser el jefe de nadie ni tomar la libertad de nadie, solo quiero poder ser libre para tener aventuras,".

Las chicas ahí vieron que Luffy no era alguien que tuviese ambiciones de poder, dinero o mujeres como muchos en Eostia, sino que Luffy era alguien que valoraba las aventuras y ser libre más que lo material… cosa que le hacía ver más atractivo todavía a los ojos de las chicas a su alrededor.

"¿Entonces si llegase a ofrecerte ser el Rey de un imperio o reino tú te negarías?" Pregunto Olga para confirmar algo.

"Si," Asintió Luffy, "El estar sentado en un trono teniendo que atender responsabilidades y papeles no es lo mío," La mera imagen de eso hacía que Luffy casi se durmiese por el aburrimiento.

Prefería estar de aventuras con su tripulación, el quedarse permanentemente en un lugar simplemente no era el estilo de Luffy.

"Oh… ahí va mi gran plan para que los dos gobernásemos juntos algún día…" Suspiro Olga claramente decepcionada de que Luffy no buscase convertirse en un Rey.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Alicia con un tono de voz un tanto peligroso luego de escuchar a Olga.

"Nada, ya no tiene importancia," Respondió con simpleza Olga aun con la implicación de que ella planeaba hacer a Luffy un Rey mientras ella era la Reina a su lado.

La mera imagen mental no le gustaba para nada a Alicia.

' _Si Luffy fuese a estar del lado de alguien debería ser al lado mío…'_ Pensó Alicia… antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella había pensado sin darse cuenta, _'P-pero no es como si realmente lo quisiese al lado mío… solo que lo encuentro como una gran ayuda,'._

Al parecer Alicia no era de aquellas que simplemente podrían reconocer sus propios sentimientos hacia alguien más.

"Bueno Pirata o no eso no cambia que Luffy es un aliado junto con las Elfas Oscuras" Dijo Ruu Ruu quien entonces decidió revelar algo que ella tenía planeado, "Y como ahora somos aliados hay algo que deseo mostrarles como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado," Al decir eso la pelinaranja le dio una mirada de gratitud a Luffy. Al parecer Ruu Ruu no se olvidaría por un buen tiempo o posiblemente nunca de que Luffy la había salvado en el momento justo.

"¿Y qué vas a mostrarnos?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy.

"Algo bastante especial," Aseguro Ruu Ruu quien entonces miro hacia Alicia y Prim, "Por supuesto que ustedes también pueden venir, después de todo ya somos aliadas,".

Y así luego de lo que fue una sorprendentemente agradable cena con sus nuevas amigas, Luffy se fue en dirección a donde Ruu Ruu estaba guiándolos.

 **-Área de Entrenamiento del Castillo de Ruu Ruu-**

Para Alicia y Prim este lugar no era nada nuevo ya que ellas habían visto los castillos de sus demás compañeras en la Alianza de los Siete Escudos. De hecho todas conocían los castillos de todas ya que Celestine quiso que así para aumentar los lazos entre el grupo.

Esta habitación se encontraba dentro del castillo en las murallas se encontraban varias armas como espadas, hachas y lanzas y en el suelo se encontraba pintado en blanco un ring de combate y en los bordes se encontraban unos asientos. Ruu Ruu explico que aquí era donde sus soldados se entrenaban.

Olga y Prim se quedaron en unos asientos para espectadores ya que ellas no planeaban tomar parte en esto.

Olga porque ahora ella solo podría usar sus hechizos más débiles antes de cansarse y Prim porque ella no sabía pelear ya que si Ruu Ruu las había llevado a un lugar como este entonces probablemente tuviese que ver con pelear.

Mientras ellos se quedaron viendo el lugar Ruu Ruu les dijo que esperasen ya que ella iba a buscar algo importante a la bodega.

Y después de unos minutos la Halfling regreso llevando algo sobre sus brazos… un baúl que si bien se veía pesado ella lo cargaba con gran facilidad.

Eso sí al ver que Ruu Ruu había traído un baúl con ella Alicia y Prim se vieron visiblemente sorprendidas, cosa que puso curioso a Luffy, Chloe y Olga.

¿Acaso ese baúl tenía algo increíble dentro?

Cuando Ruu Ruu abrió ese baúl se pudo ver lo que había dentro.

Armas, eso era lo que había dentro de ese baúl. Desde martillos hasta hachas, desde látigos hasta escudos… y cada una de esas armas se veía de una calidad enorme.

"Pueden sacar lo que quieran," Ofreció Ruu Ruu.

Alicia y Chloe aprovecharon esa oferta y sacaron armas de ese baúl especial.

Alicia había sacado una nueva espada. Si bien ella ya poseía una la idea de poder usar una de ese baúl fue demasiado como para resistir.

Después de todo a pesar de ser aliadas Ruu Ruu dejó bien claro que ella únicamente abriría ese baúl en circunstancias que ella considerase adecuadas. Por eso ninguna de las demás Princesas Guerreras podía simplemente pedirle un arma de ese baúl.

Chloe ahora llevaba consigo dos dagas que se veían un poco más grandes que las que ella llevaba antes.

"Increible," Comento ella mientras inspeccionaba esas dagas, claramente la Mitad Elfo Oscura estaba impresionada por lo que veía, "No soy experta en esto pero puedo decir que la calidad de estas dagas es muy superior a la de la que yo tome de los mercenarios,".

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Ruu Ruu inflo un poco el pecho en señal de orgullo luego de oír las palabras de Chloe.

"Las de mi especie se especializan en forjar armas de gran calidad comparadas con las de los humanos," Dijo con orgullo Ruu Ruu, "Las armas de mi baúl son todas armas hechas por las Halflings de mi pueblo que me las envían como regalo,".

"Normalmente para poner tus manos en una de estas armas tendrías que gastar bastante dinero," Comento Alicia mientras miraba en detalle su nueva espada, "Sin embargo se dice que las armas de las Halfling jamás se rompen al estar hechas de un metal que solo ellas conocen más las técnicas de forjadura que han sido pasadas de generación en generación," Al decir eso Alicia miro a Ruu Ruu como si esperando a que la pelinaranja fuese a elaborar un poco más.

Sin embargo Ruu Ruu únicamente sonrió sabiendo perfectamente lo que su amiga quería.

"Lo siento Alicia, pero ya sabes que mis labios están sellados sobre los materiales y técnicas que mi pueblo y yo usamos para crear armas," Dijo Ruu Ruu con una sonrisa juguetona.

Alicia solo suspiro y dio una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta… pero que no lastimaba a nadie el intentar.

Ya habiendo dicho eso la atención de la dueña del castillo se centró en Luffy que veía con interés las armas del baúl.

"¿Quieres una Luffy?" Pregunto con anticipación Ruu Ruu quien esperaba que ese fuese el caso.

Lo que Luffy no sabía era lo rara que era esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando era una por la que muchos hombres se hubiesen peleado ya que las armas hechas por las Halflings eran las mejores pero a la vez muy difíciles de conseguir.

"Descuida, yo no necesito un arma," Negó Luffy con la cabeza, "Yo prefiero usar mis puños y pies, usar armas no es lo mío," Así el de forma amable el negó la oferta de Ruu Ruu.

Si bien Ruu Ruu estaba desanimada por eso ella no dejo que se mostrase.

"Ya veo…" Respondió ella intentando que no se mostrase lo desanimada que esa respuesta la había dejado.

"¿Y tú no vas a sacar un arma Ruu Ruu?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy.

Afortunadamente ese tipo de preguntas era una de las favoritas de Ruu Ruu.

"Para mí el hacha que yo misma hice desde cero es la única arma que quiero usar," Dijo ella refiriéndose al hacha que ella usaba en batalla pero que ahora se encontraba en su habitación, "Pase mucho tiempo y esfuerzo creándola por eso es mi arma más especial," Y por el tono de Ruu Ruu uno podía ver que esos sentimientos respecto a su arma eran genuinos.

"Wow," Dijo un genuinamente impresionado Luffy.

Aun así esa amigable atmosfera que se había dado en este lugar debía ser interrumpida ya que uno no debía olvidarse de que los presentes todavía estaban en conflicto contra ciertos enemigos.

"Si bien es relajante ver momentos como este," Se escuchó la voz de Olga, "Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en que hacer ahora en nuestra batalla contra Kuroinu,".

"C-claro," Dijo Alicia intentando recuperar la compostura, "Por ahora deberíamos esperar a que Celestine-sama responda la carta que le envié para así ver cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento,".

"Como no sabemos dónde se están quedando los Kuroinu no podemos ir a atacarlos," Añadió Chloe, "No me gusta pero creo que lo mejor será seguir esperando aquí," De ser por ella Chloe hubiese preferido un ataque para eliminarlo si ella pudiese saber dónde estaban localizados.

"Pero, en lugar de esperar creo que deberíamos ir hacia Ken," Dijo Prim haciendo que la atención de todos se centrase en ella.

"¿La ciudad a cargo de Kaguya? ¿Porque?" Pregunto Alicia ya que ahora mismo se veía un poco arbitrario decidir ir a esa ciudad cuando los mercenarios no iban a atacarla.

"¿Esa chica es aliada de ustedes?" Pregunto Luffy a lo que las de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos asintieron.

"Kaguya es una chica que vino desde un país del este cuando ella era una niña muy pequeña," Explico Prim, "Ella llego a Eostia escapando de la guerra civil en su país junto a un grupo de refugiados quienes se situaron en Ken, poco a poco la cultura de la nación de Kaguya se asimilo de tal manera que Ken parece ser otra nación dentro de una ciudad,".

"Por lo que he oído ella excede usando magia de su nación del este la cual involucra lanzar talismanes que tienen efectos variados," Añadió Chloe.

"Correcto, en ese sentido Kaguya es nuestra mejor maga," Asintió la Halfling.

"Hmm… magia oriental…" Murmuro Olga," Aun si su conocimiento de magia era superior sin duda alguna seria problemático enfrentarse a magia con la que ella era poco familiar.

"Por eso mismo Prim, ¿Por qué ir hacia ella en lugar de donde Maia o Claudia?" Pregunto Alicia.

"Bueno… durante el último encuentro con Vault," Comenzó a explicar Prim a lo que todos fruncieron el ceño al oír ese nombre mientras que además Ruu Ruu apretaba los nudillos, "Escuche que el menciono a Siamhaza como un aliado…" Dijo la pelirosada con una expresión de preocupación.

La reacción de sus compañeras de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos fue inmediata ya que ellas conocían de quien hablaba Prim.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Exclamo Alicia.

"¿¡Ese tipo realmente traicionaría a Kaguya!?" Exclamo una sorprendida y enojada Ruu Ruu.

"Realmente no lo quiero creer… pero Vault sonaba tan convencido y alguien en quien confiábamos como Beasley también resultó ser un traidor," Era claro que Prim no quería creerlo pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente era muy probable que fuese verdad.

"¿Quién es ese Siamhaza?" Pregunto un serio Luffy sintiendo que esta situación necesitaba esa actitud por la reacción de esas tres.

"Siamhaza es un subordinado de Kaguya," Explico Alicia aunque claramente ella seguía afectada por esa revelación, "Él es un hechicero especializado en experimentar con criaturas, Kaguya lo encontró un día casi muerto de hambre y sintiendo lastima por el ella le dio donde vivir,".

"Y aun así la está traicionando…" Comento un Luffy que ya tenía una impresión bien negativa de ese tal 'Siamhaza', entonces al menos él ya sabía a quién se tenía que golpear nada más llegar a Ken y encontrarse con esa tal Kaguya.

"Como forma de gratitud el logro capturar algunos Ogros y con sus habilidades los transformo en Oni los cuales eran más fuertes y un poco más inteligentes," Continuo explicando Alicia, "Esos Oni se encargaban de conseguirle más Ogros para que el pudiese crear más Oni los cuales eran liberados en los bosques y alrededores de Ken para servir de guardias," Dijo Alicia recordando cuando Kaguya le había comentado sobre como gracias a los Oni de Siamhaza los monstruos a los alrededores eran exterminados.

"Si ese tal Siamhaza fuese a hacer una rebelión entonces con sus Oni sumado a los mercenarios la Ciudad de Ken hubiese caído fácilmente," Asintió Olga entendiendo todas las circunstancias.

"Aunque ahora con los mercenarios temporalmente fuera de consideración él tendría dificultad para por sí mismo hacer una rebelión," Comento Chloe.

"Pero… aun así la última vez que escuche a Kaguya hablar sobre eso ella menciono que los Oni de Siamhaza alcanzaban hasta los 1.000 en número…" Dijo Prim con clara preocupación sobre lo que le pudiese ocurrir a Kaguya en situación de rebelión.

"Suena complicado…" Añadió Ruu Ruu, aun si ella tenía confianza en su propia fuerza la idea de pelear contra ese número de Oni la hacía dudar incluso a ella de si hubiese una chance de victoria.

"En otras palabras como Kaguya está cerca de un traidor la prioridad seria ir a Ken y advertirle de inmediato antes que los mercenarios se recuperen y manden un ataque masivo a Ken," Dijo Alicia con seriedad.

"Como los mercenarios están con su líder muy herido puedo decir que por los próximos días no harán ningún movimiento," Dijo Olga, "Al final sin un líder para darles ordenes ellos no son del tipo que tome iniciativa," Y por lo herido que se veía Vault incluso con pociones tomaría varios días antes de que el pudiese levantarse.

"Podemos usar a Olga Discordia para llegar a Ken en cosa de instantes," Dijo Alicia sin embargo ella tenía el ceño fruncido, "Pero creo que con la última derrota de Kuroinu los aliados de ellos estarán más precavidos y Siamhaza podría causar muchas pérdidas si libera sus Oni al vernos además de intentar escapar al instante," Ella se preocupaba de la pérdida de vidas que Ken pudiese recibir y en general Alicia prefería evitar cuantas perdidas fuese en su mayoría posible.

"¿Qué les parece si voy yo solo a pie?" Sugirió Luffy luego de estar escuchando lo que decían las demás.

"¿Eh? ¿Tu solo?" Dijo una sorprendida Ruu Ruu.

"Ya veo, si vas solo y a pie te tomara unos días llegar," Dijo Olga, "Con ese tiempo Siamhaza debería poder relajarse pensando que nadie sabe de su alianza con Kuroinu,".

"Entonces déjame escribir una carta para que se la muestres a Kaguya," Dijo Alicia, "Con eso ella debería confiar en ti," La rubia tenía confianza de que si alguien podía sacar a Kaguya de una difícil situación ese era Luffy. Por eso ella acepto tan rápido esa idea por preocupación por su amiga.

"Nosotras entonces nos quedaremos en Rad esperando la respuesta de Celestine a la carta que Alicia le mando," Dijo Ruu Ruu siendo que eso era algo bastante importante aun cuando la idea de que Luffy no estuviese no fuese una idea agradable.

"Parece que llegamos a una decisión unánime sobre qué hacer," Asintió Olga al ver que todos se veían bien con el plan de Luffy… aun cuando ella también encontraba desagradable la idea de estar alejada del chico del sombrero de paja por unos días.

"¿Pero estará usted bien Señor Luffy?" Pregunto una preocupada Prim, "El viaje a pie desde Rad a Ken puede ser peligroso," Aun si ella sabía lo fuerte que era Luffy, Prim como la dulce chica que era ella no podía evitar mostrar preocupación.

"Sobrevivir afuera no es nada nuevo para mí," Dijo Luffy quien trato de mantenerse fuerte… ya que los traumas de la infancia con el entrenamiento de su abuelo para poder sobrevivir afuera amenazaban con ponerlo a temblar.

Eso sin mencionar que él pudo sobrevivir a un lugar como Rusukaina.

En si Luffy tenía confianza de poder llegar a esa ciudad de Ken por sí mismo.

"Si Luffy se tardase unos días en llegar entonces ese Siamhaza debería bajar su guardia creyendo que nadie sospecharía de él," Dijo Alicia, "Entonces Kaguya podría pensar en una buena forma de derrotarlo evitando que su ciudad quede muy dañada,".

Así un plan ya había sido formado.

"Mañana después de desayunar te daré algo para facilitar tu viaje a Ken," Dijo Olga a Luffy, "Necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararlo por lo que no puedo dártelo de inmediato,".

Luffy asintió además de que irse justo después de desayunar sonaba como lo mejor.

"Entonces me voy a dormir," Dijo Luffy, "Mañana después del desayuno me voy asique necesito descansar bien, buenas noches," Y con eso Luffy comenzó a correr para ir hacia su habitación.

"¡Señor Luffy espere!" Prim alzo la voz para que un Luffy que ya estaba en la puerta del área de entrenamiento la escuchase.

Justo a tiempo Luffy se detuvo para mirar a Prim con curiosidad, ya que él creía que todo lo que se tenía que discutir se había discutido.

"Antes de irse creo que necesita que laven sus ropas," Inesperadamente eso fue lo que Prim dijo.

Luffy miro confundido a Prim por esa pregunta y comenzó a mirar a sus ropas.

¿Qué había de malo con su ropa? Él las había lavado hace poco tiempo desde su punto de vista…

"Señor Luffy desde que nos conocimos usted ha usado siempre la misma ropa pero no le he visto lavarla, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted lavo su ropa?" Pregunto Prim.

"Hmm… no desde algunas semanas," Dijo sin problemas Luffy un dato que otros hombres no hubiesen podido admitir en frente de varias mujeres.

Y respecto a ese tema, aun cuando Luffy había 'lavado su ropa' en Rusukaina en su caso era simplemente tirarla al agua cuando se ponía muy apestosa y luego secarla.

Al oír es todas la chicas sin importar la diferencia de raza dieron un paso atrás.

' _Entonces la esencia en esas ropas… debe ser muy fuerte…'_ Pensó Prim quien luchaba por evitar un sonrojo.

"Si ese es el caso… entonces por favor permítame lavar sus ropas Señor Luffy," Sorpresivamente Prim hizo esa oferta.

"¿Prim?" Pregunto una sorprendida Alicia luego de escuchar esa oferta de parte de su hermana menor.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero si puedo ordenarle a un sirviente que las lave?" Dijo una confundida Ruu Ruu por la oferta de Prim sobre personalmente lavar esas ropas en lugar de que alguien más lo haga considerando que Prim era una chica en una alta posición.

La pelirosada simplemente negó con la cabeza la oferta de Ruu Ruu.

"Como el Señor Luffy realmente ha ayudado mucho siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él," Respondió Prim, "Quiero hacerlo porque quiero ayudarlo en lo que más pueda, aun si es algo tan simple,"

Sin embargo… lo que nadie, ni siquiera Alicia sospechaban, era que la dulce Prim tenía un motivo oculto para esa acción que a simple vista se veía como una simple acción para ayudar a Luffy.

Porque esta era una oportunidad dorada era que Prim ocultaba sus verdaderos motivos, aun así sus palabras sobre querer ayudar a Luffy eran honestas.

Y ella si iba a lavar las ropas de Luffy… pero primero Prim necesitaba hacer algo importante y un tanto personal.

Y así la chica de cabello rosado dejo el área de entrenamiento para lo que los demás asumían que sería el lavar las ropas de Luffy una vez el llegase a su habitación para cambiarse.

Olga solo veía silenciosamente como Prim se retiraba, Olga tenía una mirada un tanto distinta a las demás en sus hermosos ojos ámbares.

Era como si la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros pudiese ver algo que las demás no pudiesen ver en lo que parecía ser una acción con buenas intenciones para ayudar a Luffy.

"¿Olga-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Chloe al notar la mirada en los ojos de su Reina hacia la figura de Prim que se retiraba.

"Digamos que siento que tendré competencia directa dentro de poco," Dijo ella de forma misteriosa.

Chloe estaba confundida en respecto a lo que se refería su Reina, pero por respeto la Mitad Elfo Oscura decidió no indagar si Olga no deseaba revelarlo.

"Prim realmente es una chica con un corazón bastante puro y amable," Comento Alicia con una sonrisa mientras veía como su hermana menor se retiraba.

Ella no la menor idea de que quizás Prim tenía un lado que ella no conociese.

"Aunque después de este entrenamiento después de la comida me dio un poco de sueño," Bostezo Ruu Ruu, "Me voy a dormir, siéntanse libre de usar lo que quieran en mi castillo," Y con eso la Halfling se retiró.

"Yo también voy a dormir," Anuncio Olga y Chloe simplemente siguió a su Reina.

"Yo me quedare un poco más para entrenar," Dijo Alicia quien preparo su nueva espada para una sesión de entrenamiento.

Poco a poco entre antiguos enemigos aquel feudo se estaba poco a poco zanjando mientras ellas pasaban tiempo juntas gracias a que Luffy las hizo tener que trabajar juntas.

 **-Castillo de Ruu Ruu, (Habitación de Luffy, noche)-**

Unas dos horas habían pasado desde el final de la cena y ya había oscurecido. Luffy se encontraba vistiendo unas simples ropas de aldeano las cuales eran una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones largos de color marrón.

Nada más llegar a su habitación el había encontrado esa ropa preparada para el por los sirvientes del castillo y solo fue cosa de cambiarse para luego entregarle a Prim esas ropas para que ella las lavase.

Luffy sabía que el debería dormirse ya que mañana (Después de un gran desayuno eso sí) él se estaría dirigiendo hacia una ciudad llamada Ken para ir a buscar a esa tal Kaguya que era amiga de Alicia y Prim.

Además de potencialmente tener que pelear contra esos Oni que eran Ogros más poderosos que los normales. Aun si eran 1.000 de ellos el prospecto no intimidaba para nada a Luffy.

Si él quería ser el Rey de los Piratas entonces no podía huirle a nada, aun si fuesen Shichibukai, Yonkou o los Almirantes. Si Luffy quería cumplir sus sueños entonces él tendría que derrotarlos a todos.

Por supuesto que eso incluía a Bulk y sus mercenarios y monstruos.

Y pensando en ese asunto…

"Hmm… me pregunto si Prim ya tendrá listas mis ropas," Dijo Luffy quien se levantó de su cama y se preparó para ir a preguntarle a Prim sobre sus ropas.

Al final Luffy prefería usar esas ropas suyas en lugar de las que le habían dado por ahora, además Prim dijo en la tarde que iba a lavarlas por lo que por ahora deberían estar secas.

Si él iba a ir a Ken entonces Luffy prefería hacerlo con sus ropas si estas se encontraban listas.

Además como el caminaría hacia Ken Luffy podría ver más de cómo era Eostia… ¡Todo se veía como una aventura en una tierra desconocida!

Honestamente Luffy podía decir que Eostia era un lugar que le agradaba ya que aquí él había hecho buenas amigas y cuando él sepa donde está ubicado se lo diría a Nami para algún volver junto a toda su tripulación.

"…Y para reunirme con mi tripulación debo volver a Rusukaina," Se recordó a si mismo Luffy que a pesar de lo bien que él lo estuviese pasando con sus nuevos amigos y lo bien que él estuviese comiendo al final él tenía que volver a esa isla.

Luffy ya era alguien más fuerte gracias al haber entrenado ahí, por eso mismo él podría proteger mejor a su tripulación para cuando el tiempo de reunirse en Sabaody haya llegado.

Él todavía tenía tiempo para seguir aquí, pero aun así el buscaba regresar con su tripulación sin importar cuantos amigos él hubiese hecho en Eostia.

Aunque dicho sea eso…

"No dejare que lastimen a mis nuevos amigos," Prometió a si mismo Luffy quien sabía que antes de irse él tenía que derrotar a Vault para asegurarse que ellas estuviesen seguras.

Así nuestro protagonista salió de su habitación para ir en búsqueda de la chica que tenía sus ropas.

 **-Pasillos-**

Los pasillos de esta sección del castillo se encontraban vacíos ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Luffy recordaba que las habitaciones encontraban en esta área del castillo en una de las torres por lo que Prim debía estar detrás de una de las varias puertas del pasillo.

El único problema era que Luffy no sabía cuál asique él iba simplemente a intentar arbitrariamente las puertas hasta encontrar a Prim.

Así Luffy iba a abrir una pero entonces él pudo escuchar una voz…

" _Ahh… Señor Luffy…"_ Se pudo escuchar a través de aquella puerta.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo Luffy al sentir que alguien había dicho su nombre sin embargo Luffy podía reconocer aquella voz.

"¿Prim?" Y así Luffy se acercó más a la puerta donde había oído su nombre.

" _S-señor L-luffy… por favor continúe así…"_ Efectivamente la voz de Prim era la que venía a través de esa puerta.

Aunque la voz de Prim sonaba un tanto rara… ni cansada ni triste, ni enojada ni feliz… era un estado de ánimo que Luffy no podía reconocer.

"Ella dijo mi nombre…" Murmuro Luffy quien no sabía que era lo que Prim hacía para decir su nombre con ese raro tono de voz… por lo que solo quedaba ver que había dentro para averiguarlo.

Asique así, Luffy lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Prim por lo que ella no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta y que ahora Luffy podía ver adentro.

 **-Habitación de Prim-**

Lentamente abriendo la puerta Luffy únicamente pudo ver un poco adentro… pero aun así eso fue suficiente ya que él pudo ver a la cama la cual estaba en el lado opuesto al de la puerta… y arriba de esa cama se encontraba Prim.

Si bien sus ropas normales dejaban ver sus bragas (En general debido a que Eostia parecía tener un diferente sentido de la modestia) era el Angulo lo que hacía más llamativa esta escena.

Estaba acostada sobre su estómago pero con su trasero levantado y sobresaliendo, sus bragas rosas mojadas con un líquido transparente y el ligero espasmo en su trasero era una visión tan sexy que muchos no podían imaginar, Prim movía con furia y éxtasis sus dedos sobre su vagina cubierta aun por sus bragas empapadas e ignoraba cualquier sonido mientras perdía su mente en el placer.

"Mnn… haa… nnn…" jadeaba y gemía con gran intensidad Prim mientras olfateaba con desesperación la ropa de Luffy que ella había dicho que iba a lavar.

Prim Fiorire se estaba _masturbando_ mientras olía esa ropa y pensaba en el chico del sombrero de paja.

Las mejillas de Prim estaban totalmente rosadas mientras aumentaba el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su entrepierna cubierta, había un poco de sudor en su cuerpo el cual tenía leves espasmos a causa del placer.

"Ahh… el olor… de Luffy…" Decía Prim con una sonrisa mientras seguía oliendo la ropa de Luffy mientras su mano derecha seguía tocando su vagina cubierta con cada vez más intensidad, "Yo… no debería… estar… haciendo esto…"

¿Acaso Prim se odiaba a ella misma por hacer una acción como esa pensando en el chico por el cual ella tenía sentimientos?

Esas palabras negaban sus acciones… y aun así la mano de Prim continuaba moviéndose.

"No debería… pero… ¡se siente tan bien…!" gimió Prim con gran intensidad y placer a la vez que ella continuaba inhalando el aroma de las ropas de Luffy.

Si la almohada de la noche de ayer pudo provocar relajo en Prim entonces directamente el aroma de Luffy en sus ropas estaba activando al máximo los sentidos de Prim cosa que termino con ella tocándose a sí misma pensando en el chico con el sombrero de paja.

"Pero… todavía… no es suficiente…" Y con eso la mano que se encargaba de darle placer dejo la zona donde sus bragas estaban empapadas en sus jugos para ir a la zona de su cadera… específicamente hacia el elástico de sus bragas. Prim planeaba quitárselas para continuar más intensamente con ese placer mientras ella fantaseaba sobre Luffy.

¡Quería correrse con tantas ganas!

Pero como Prim no estaba acostumbrada a masturbarse de esa forma, el quitarse las bragas mientras estaba recostada no era algo fácil para ella. Prim iba a sentarse en el borde de la cama para sacárselas con facilidad.

Y cuando ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, por casualidad ella miro en dirección a la puerta que eventualmente había sido completamente abierta pero que Prim no lo había notado por haberse enfocado en otra cosa.

"¿¡S-señor Luffy!?" Dijo en pánico Prim al ver que efectivamente era Luffy quien desde la puerta abierta la había mirado… masturbarse, haciendo algo tan indecente.

"Ah," Dijo Luffy al darse cuenta de que Prim lo había notado.

Por alguna razón ver esa escena fue algo confuso para Luffy ya que si bien él no sabía que era lo que Prim estaba haciendo… por alguna razón el quedo mesmerizado por esa escena.

Y eso Luffy no lo podía explicar ya que en si Prim no estaba haciendo nada sorprendentemente… únicamente ella tocaba su propio cuerpo.

Quizás si bien conscientemente Luffy no fuese alguien interesado en las mujeres… el seguía siendo un hombre y como tal su cuerpo podía estar reaccionando por cuenta propia ante algo que la mente de Luffy no comprendía.

"Prim," Finalmente luego de lo que parecía una eternidad Luffy hablo con un tono de voz neutral, aunque al oír su voz la chica de cabello rosado se puso muy nerviosa sobre lo que pudiese pasar.

¿Acaso ahora Luffy se sentiría asqueado con ella y no le volvería a hablar?

¿Creería que ella era una pervertida?

"¿S-si?" A pesar de todo Prim logro contestarle, con un tono de nervios muy frágil mientras ella temblaba.

"¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?" Fue la simple pregunta de Luffy… lo que mostraba su falta de conocimiento con respecto a temas como este.

Pero quizás sea este evento lo que les permita a ambos el madurar en cierto aspecto.

Lo que parecía una tarde normal en donde los lazos con las demás podían haber sido ampliados término por llevar a una noche que podía estar llena de pasiones.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como ven aquí tenemos más momentos en donde Luffy y las chicas interactúan y poco a poco se va formando un lazo más fuerte entre las Elfas Oscuras y las Princesas Guerreras (Aunque en su mayoría es Alicia).**

 **Como lo ven este esté capitulo es de interacción después de una batalla… aunque por lo que paso al final todo podría llegar a cierta ruta.**

 **Apuesto a que el final no se lo esperaba nadie… pero considerando que clase de obra es Kuroinu uno podía llegar a predecir que las cosas terminarían de esta forma eventualmente XD**

 **Originalmente pensé en darle ese honor a Olga, pero al final vi que con Prim era mejor aunque con ella fue más que por circunstancias adecuadas más que una verdadera iniciativa de su parte.**

 **Y creo que todos sabemos cómo se desarrollara esta escena final… aun con un tipo tan denso como Luffy creo que lo puedo lograr.**

 **Por eso el próximo capítulo estará enteramente dedicado al… momento especial entre Luffy y Prim, cosa que podría hacer que ese capítulo fuese más corto ya que sería mi primera vez escribiendo una escena de ese tipo.**

 **Aunque si no lo hago así, para ahorrar tiempo entonces podría hacer que esa escena entre Luffy y Prim ocupase solo una parte del próximo cap para no perder mucho tiempo… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Luego de eso volveremos a la acción con Luffy yendo a Ken para ayudar a Kaguya y así ver como la caída de Kuroinu se hace cada vez más y más clara.**

 **Bueno, en fin eso sería todo por ahora... espero que el próximo capítulo sea apreciado.**

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos ustedes mis queridos lectores que han apoyado esta historia, por eso espero que no les desagrade lo que se vendrá.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** _ **Hyakki Yako, Toa Solaric, Black998, Jose WhiteCrow, carlos13, Ben56, alexzero y Roy4.**_

 **Sus reviews los considero los más completos… aun así que quede claro que cada review que recibo lo aprecio.**


	9. X: Luffy y Prim

**Capítulo 8.5: Luffy y Prim.**

 **-Ciudad de Rad, Castillo de Ruu Ruu, (Habitación de Prim)-**

¿Alguna vez habías cometido algo que te hiciera desear volver al pasado para poder evitarlo aun sabiendo que eso era imposible?

Algo que podría haber sido considerado como… ¿Irreparable? Ya sabes, algo que simplemente ya no 'puede ser borrado ni olvidado'.

En realidad no necesita ser nada muy grave, como por ejemplo si uno había estado jugando con su pelota y termino rompiendo la ventana de algún vecino.

¿Recuerdas ese aplastante momento de miedo? ¿La sensación de que no hay más esperanza en el mundo?

Pues lamentablemente para cierta chica de cabello rosa ella en estos momentos estaba sintiendo que ella había hecho un error irreparable. En estos momentos Prim Fiorire simplemente deseaba que la tierra se la tragase para así salir de esta situación tan vergonzosa.

En primer lugar Prim admitía que ella efectivamente mintió acerca de lavar la ropa de Luffy… o al menos ella si iba a hacerlo, pero no de forma inmediata, preferiblemente después de su 'sesión' con esas ropas.

Antes de tener que lavarlas Prim quiso aprovechar ese momento para poder oler el aroma de esas ropas, ese aroma a sudor que por alguna razón Prim encontró irresistible mientras que para cualquier otro hombre ella hubiese encontrado el aroma a sudor como algo desagradable.

Y… como ese aroma de la ropa de Luffy era tan intenso y Prim fantaseo con nuestro héroe al oler su ropa eventualmente ella término masturbándose debido a la excitación. Así fue que Prim imaginaba a Luffy abrazándola, besándola y diciéndole que la amaba mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno.

Pero Prim nunca pensó en ser descubierta de esta forma y mucho menos por el hombre que sirvió de inspiración para su masturbación.

Y un factor para que ella hubiese sido descubierta… fue su propia personalidad.

Ya que ahora era tarde en la noche y Prim había tenido la ropa de Luffy en su posesión por ya unas horas, simplemente Prim se tomó un largo tiempo debatiéndose a sí misma si lo que ella deseaba hacer con la ropa de Luffy era lo correcto o si eso la convertiría en una verdadera pervertida.

Pero al final, el saber que una oportunidad como esta podría no volver a mostrarse fue suficiente para que luego de un largo debate Prim comenzase a oler la ropa de Luffy y eventualmente a masturbarse… pero para ese entonces Luffy ya se puso en movimiento y ahora Prim tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.

"E-esto e-s…." Prim intentaba recuperar su compostura pero ser encontrada en una situación tan comprometedora simplemente hacía de eso algo imposible.

Prim ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde en la cama luego de rápidamente haber cambiado de posición al haber reconocido a Luffy quien seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

Nada de vergüenza, nada de lujuria y nada de desprecio… únicamente curiosidad.

Para Luffy esta era la primera vez que el veía a una persona masturbándose y por no saber nada eso él estaba confuso, aun así Prim pareció estar disfrutando lo que ella hacía.

' _Además ella estaba oliendo mi ropa, que raro,'_ El ver a Prim haciendo eso con su ropa sucia simplemente confundía aún más a Luffy.

Aunque si hubiese sido una persona con más lujuria en el corazón la que hubiese encontrado a Prim en esa escena con su ropa entonces sin duda se hubiese sacado provecho de la situación para poder tener sexo con Prim.

"¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué olías mi ropa? ¿Era divertido?" Pregunto Luffy sin darse cuenta que eran preguntas como esas las que avergonzaban a Prim todavía mas… ya que el tener que admitirle a Luffy que ella se estaba masturbando pensando en el sin duda era algo muy vergonzoso.

Si hubiese sido otra persona entonces esas preguntas podrían haber sido por sadismo para ver la reacción de Prim… en el caso de Luffy era honesta curiosidad.

"Y-yo n-no hacia n-nada…" Trato de mentir Prim lo mejor que pudo, aunque no era muy convincente por su tono de voz temblante y por esa mancha húmeda en sus bragas que ella estaba tratando de esconder con una de sus manos, sin saberlo ella estaba haciendo que se viera más sexy e excitante de lo que debería ser, especialmente con sus dedos cubiertos de sus jugos de amor.

Por muy crédulo que fuese Luffy incluso él podía decir que esas palabras eran una mentira.

"Hay un olor raro en el aire," Comento Luffy quien cerro sus ojos y olfateo un poco la extraña y poco familiar esencia que levemente se podía sentir, para muchos el haber notado ese aroma hubiese sido complicado, pero para Luffy quien tenía unos sentidos naturales bien agudos era en realidad fácil si él se concentraba.

Y por supuesto ese olor se debía a que Prim se había estado dando placer a ella misma hace prácticamente nada.

Al oír eso Prim se puso aún más roja, cosa que ya de por si parecía imposible de lograr… como también parecía imposible ocultar la verdad, asique con eso la única opción era decir la verdad.

"Y-yo… me estaba… m-masturbando…" Admitió Prim en un susurro apenas.

Un susurro que Luffy pudo escuchar.

"¿Masturbarse? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es divertido?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy quien jamás había escuchado ese término.

Al decir eso la mirada de Prim pasó de ser una de vergüenza a una de sorpresa.

"Señor Luffy… ¿Usted nunca se ha masturbado?" Logro preguntar Prim con una voz relativamente estable una pregunta que era en si bastante embarazosa pero gracias a su sorpresa que en estos momentos le ganaba a la vergüenza fue que Prim pudo preguntar.

"Ni siquiera sé lo que es, asique no creo haberlo hecho" Respondió Luffy.

El hecho de que Luffy ni siquiera supiese lo que era masturbarse y ni siquiera haberlo hecho siendo un joven saludable… eso llevo a Prim hacia una conclusión.

' _¿Realmente el señor Luffy no sabe nada del sexo?'_ Pensó una muy sorprendida Prim ante esa revelación ya que ella había asumido que ya siendo un adolecente Luffy habría aprendido de alguna manera u otra sobre el sexo.

Y ahora que Prim lo pensaba más si Luffy hubiese sabido del sexo entonces él hubiese sabido que ella se masturbaba.

"Señor Luffy… ¿Qué edad tiene usted?" Pregunto Prim.

"Haber…" Luffy entonces comenzó a recordar cuál era su edad al no haberse fijado mucho en eso durante el último tiempo "¡19!" Exclamo nuestro héroe al recordarlo.

El saber que Luffy era ya mayor de edad lo hacía todo verse aún más raro.

"¿Nunca nadie te lo explico?" Pregunto Prim quien ahora se preguntaba qué clase de crianza tuvo Luffy. Ella por su parte tuvo una crianza de clase alta llena de privilegios con el conocimiento del sexo siéndole enseñado a Prim por una maestra cuando ella cumplió catorce años.

Un chico joven que era un pirata que a pesar de eso era atractivo y joven, Luffy no daba la imagen de ser peligroso, ni de ser un violador que quisiese saquear… ósea él era todo lo contrario a la imagen de un pirata que Prim tenia.

"Creo que una vez me lo quisieron explicar…" Murmuro un pensativo Luffy quien miraba sobre su pasado en la Aldea Foosha, "Pero fue tan aburrido que me termine durmiendo".

Prim tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para no dar un sonido de sorpresa.

A pesar de ser ya un chico grande, a pesar de ser un pirata y a pesar de haber visto muertes… Luffy seguía siendo inocente en ese aspecto.

Pero aun si para muchos hubiese sido difícil de creer… por otra parte Prim no se sentía ni tan sorprendida por esa información. Simplemente viendo el tipo de persona que era Luffy fue que Prim veía como algo natural su falta de información sobre el sexo.

Y eso a la vez significaba… que ella misma podía enseñarle.

' _¿¡Ehh!?'_ Exclamo mentalmente Prim al darse cuenta de donde la habían llevado sus pensamientos, _'¿¡De donde salió eso!?'_ La pelirosada estaba totalmente confundida y sorprendida de haber siquiera pensado en enseñarle ella misma a Luffy.

"Oye Prim, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un preocupado Luffy al ver como Prim estaba con las dos manos en ambas mejillas con los ojos como espirales y con vapor prácticamente saliendo de las orejas… en serio parecía que la pelirosada iba a caer desmallada en cualquier momento.

"… ¿Eh?" Respondió Prim quien pudo reaccionar gracias a la voz de Luffy y así salvarse de un momento vergonzoso.

"Te veías a punto de caer desmallada" Comento Luffy, "¿Quieres que llame a alguien?".

"¡N-no!" Dijo rápidamente Prim con una intensidad que sorprendió a Luffy, "Estoy… bien…" Esas palabras fueron dichas con respiros profundos para calmarse.

Prim simplemente no podía creer que ella pensó en esa posibilidad…

Pero Prim debía admitir que Luffy simplemente era demasiado especial y que una oportunidad como esta probablemente nunca volvería a presentarse ante ella.

Ya que como iban las cosas entonces era muy posible que fuese Olga Discordia la que terminase durmiendo primero con Luffy…

Y muy profundo dentro de Prim ella no quería que eso ocurriese… una parte egoísta de ella deseaba ser la primera mujer de Luffy.

Y finalmente Prim tomo una decisión que sin duda alguna fue de las más importantes que ella hubiese tomado en toda su vida.

"Señor Luffy… ¿Le gustaría aprender?" Y con la cara totalmente roja y forzándose a sí misma a mirarlo a los ojos Prim dijo esas palabras.

"¿Hmm?" Fue la simple respuesta de Luffy.

"Como no sabe lo que es el sexo me preguntaba… si le gustaría aprender conmigo," Logro responder una Prim que se sentía casi al borde de un desmallo al tener que ser ella la que tomase la iniciativa con respecto a una situación sexual.

En Eostia lo que era esperado era siempre que el hombre tomase la iniciativa en este tipo de asuntos y muy rara vez una mujer, incluso Prim espero que la primera vez que ella tuviese sexo el hombre hubiese tomado la iniciativa… pero con alguien tan denso como Luffy es que Prim se vio a sí misma en el rol de aquel que toma la iniciativa.

"No lo sé, como te dije cuando me lo explicaron me sonó tan aburrido que me dormí asique no creo que sea algo que yo disfrute" Respondió con honestidad Luffy.

Normalmente una respuesta como esa hubiese sido suficiente como para que Prim se detuviese… pero en estos momentos ella estaba determinada.

"Prometo que se sentirá muy bien… además es muy… divertido" Dijo Prim con algo de dudas al final de sus palabras, aun cuando ella también era una virgen al menos sabia masturbarse y sabía el placer que podía ganarse por medio de los actos sexuales.

Luffy por su parte no sabía qué hacer, en si ese tema del sexo en un principio ni le interesaba… Pero luego de ver a Prim mostrando valor para ofrecerle Luffy tomo su decisión si tan solo para responder al valor de Prim.

"Hmm… muy bien" Asintió Luffy, "Por lo que parecía eso te hace sentir bien" Podía ser simple curiosidad lo que impulsaba a Luffy… o quizás el haber visto a Prim haciendo un acto tan indecente como masturbarse mientras olía su ropa logro despertar algo que estaba muy, pero muy dormido dentro de Luffy… su libido.

Por supuesto dicho libido seguía siendo algo tan pero tan minúsculo dentro de Luffy que ni siquiera con una mujer enfrente de él que se estaba ofreciendo para tener sexo era suficiente para que Luffy tomase la iniciativa y se lanzase sobre ella.

Aquí será Prim quien tome dicha iniciativa aun siendo la de personalidad más sumisa entre los dos.

"Entonces el primer paso… es quitarse la ropa" Fueron las palabras de Prim las cuales terminaron con una voz baja debido al tipo de petición que ella le hacía a alguien más.

"No tengo ningún problema," Comento Luffy mientras se quitaba su ropa con total calma y ninguna pizca de vergüenza, "Uno también está desnudo cuando se baña con otras personas" Ahí Luffy se refería a una experiencia en particular que ocurrió en Alabasta cuando él y los demás chicos entraron en el baño de la familia real.

Y así Luffy termino totalmente desnudo mostrando su joven, musculoso y entrenado cuerpo a Prim quien no podía apartar la mirada de Luffy… de hecho ese cuerpo desnudo tendría a más de una mujer babeando.

"Es la primera vez que veo un pene humano…" Admitió una sonrojada Prim al ver el miembro de Luffy.

Desgraciadamente Prim había visto un pene en el pasado… más específicamente cuando ella fue traída por Vault hacia la Iglesia para servir de incentivo para que Alicia se rindiese.

Ahí Prim pudo ver la… hombría de los demonios que casi violan a esas pobres monjas.

Sin embargo al ver el pene de Luffy fue que Prim sintió algo distinto, algo que no era disgusto.

Y dentro de poco ese mismo pene… estaría dentro de ella…

' _Descuida Prim… ¡Si leíste tantos libros eróticos entonces tú ya sabes que hacer!'_ Exclamo mentalmente la chica de cabello rosado para darse más valor a sí misma para continuar.

El conocimiento de sexo por los libros era mayor en Prim que en cualquiera de las demás chicas de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos… sin duda eso se debía a que al no poder pelear y estar más tiempo dentro de su castillo Prim necesitaba algo para entretenerse.

Al final la dulce Prim era una pervertida de closet que lo ocultaba tan bien que ni siquiera Alicia sospechaba algo.

Toda su experiencia era ficticia eso sí, pero al menos toda esa experiencia ficticia que Prim pudo leer en sus libros le iba a ser de uso en una situación del mundo real en lugar de un sueño.

"Oye Prim, ¿Tu no lo vas a hacer?" Pregunto Luffy al ver como Prim simplemente se había quedado mirándolo como en un estado de trance… y Luffy no sabía que eso era porque ella estaba fascinada con su cuerpo.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Prim al darse cuenta de que se quedó mirando el miembro de Luffy, "¡Perdón!" Y así con bastante prisa Prim Fiorire comenzó a quitarse también su ropa.

Prim también se había quitado sus ropas aunque ella ciertamente estaba avergonzada de estar desnuda frente a un chico. Había empezado desprendiendo su vestido superior dejando sus pechos libres, incluso Luffy no pudo evitar quedar levemente fascinado por el rebote que presentaba su pecho con cada respiración. Sus pezones eran completamente visibles y se encontraban erectos debido a la excitación que Prim sentía.

Lentamente sus manos se acercaron a sus bragas y lentamente tomo el elástico y se las fue quitando con vergüenza, su rostro se puso completamente rojo al ver como sus bragas bañadas en sus jugos vaginales tenían dificultad para despegarse de su vagina mojada, pronto las medias siguieron y todo su cuerpo quedo completamente desnudo ante Luffy.

El cuerpo de Prim era ciertamente uno bastante atractivo en un chica joven como ella, con unos pechos que sin duda eran de buen tamaño, aun si eran inferiores a los de Alicia y Olga.

' _Él me está mirando… él me está mirando… ¡Él me está mirando!'_ Repitió mentalmente Prim quien sentía como los ojos de Luffy la observaban.

Lo curioso era que a pesar de sentir vergüenza ante la mirada de Luffy… la entrepierna de Prim comenzó a ponerse más húmeda lo que mostraba que a cierto nivel esto también le gustaba. Luffy estaba viendo a Prim de un aspecto en la que solo él sabía que existía mientras que los demás no tenían ni idea.

"Prim tu estas goteando demasiado" Comento un Luffy quien seguía mirando con atención a la desnuda Prim a quien por los muslos le escurría sus propios líquidos de amor "¿Quieres ir al baño?" Pregunto el pelinegro pensando que ese líquido era de otro tipo, en ningún momento apartando la mirada del jugo escurriendo entre sus piernas y siguiendo su camino hasta sus pies.

"¡N-no es así!" Rápidamente Prim negó con la cabeza, "Esto es algo n-natura cuando una chica t-tiene sexo" Esas palabras fueron dichas con un tono de voz más tímido.

"Ah, ya veo," Luffy simplemente asintió pero entonces puso una expresión confusa, "¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?" Luego de haber mirado el cuerpo de Prim nuestro héroe no sabía que hacer ahora.

"Bueno…" Murmuro una Prim que se veía dudosa como si tuviese algún conflicto interno… lo cual era el caso.

Gracias a su experiencia previa con los libros Prim sabía que usualmente antes de ir a la parte principal la mujer y el hombre tenían un 'calentamiento'… pero por cómo estaban las cosas Prim no se creía capaz de hacer todo eso.

Por lo que Prim solo podía continuar hacia la parte principal y saltarse el juego previo.

"E-entonces ahora necesito ponerme en una posición para poder tener sexo" Contesto la pelirosada quien se puso a pensar sobre las escenas de sexo en esos libros que ella había leído. Había bastantes y de entre ellas varias las cuales Prim no se atrevería a usar en este momento que era su primera vez.

Asique pensando en las mejores opciones… Prim llego a una conclusión. Si bien era algo ciertamente vergonzoso la pelirosada creyó que esa posición seria la mejor.

Y con nerviosismo en sus movimientos una desnuda Prim se dirigió hacia la cama de la habitación… y tomo una posición bastante vergonzosa para ella.

Prim se había puesto en cuatro arriba de la cama mostrándole a Luffy su trasero desnudo, la posición no solo era vergonzosa para Prim, sino que se dio cuenta de que le daba una vista completa de los labios de su vagina ligeramente abierta, al pensar en eso sus jugos empezaron a fluir más rápidamente.

"Es la primera vez que veo una de esa forma," Comento Luffy recordando haber visto a Nami desnuda en Alabasta, aunque con ella el vio de frente mientras que con Prim él pudo ver su feminidad en lujo de detalle.

Y por alguna razón Luffy quien usualmente estaba desinteresado en el cuerpo femenino, ahora estaba mirando la vagina de Prim con curiosidad casi infantil.

' _¡Quiero morirme de vergüenza!'_ Por su parte Prim no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo como el chico que a ella le gustaba estaba viendo sus partes más preciadas con total libertad.

Prim por su parte hizo el siguiente movimiento para que Luffy dejase de mirar ya que la pelirosada sintió que podría desmallarse si esto seguía así. Como Prim no quería que su recuerdo de su primera experiencia sexual terminase de esa forma tan peculiar ella continuo.

Si Prim pensaba que esto era como una de sus novelas entonces ella podría hacer la siguiente acción sin desmallarse.

Prim… uso su mano derecha, específicamente su dedo índice y su dedo corazón, colocándolos en los labios mojados de su vagina y con determinación los abrió de par en par.

Y tal cosa logro algo increíble… ya que sin saber muy bien por qué Luffy desarrollo una erección a la cual él no le dio atención al enfocarse en Prim.

"Quiero que los dos nos unamos Señor Luffy, incluso si duele daré lo mejor de mí" Dijo Prim con un tono de voz amable mientras ella esperaba a que Luffy entrase dentro de ella. Gracias a su masturbación previa la vagina de Prim se veía lo suficientemente húmeda como para poder entrar sin mayores complicaciones.

"Pero Prim, no sé qué hacer" Admitió un confundido Luffy acerca de cuál debería ser su movimiento.

"Luffy… solo confía en tus instintos," Fue la respuesta de Prim quien con sus dedos continuo abriendo su vagina para invitar a Luffy a entrar, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar a que Luffy se moviese.

"Confiar en mis instintos…" Murmuro para sí mismo un Luffy que se concentró mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse todavía más. Si bien su conocimiento real sobre el sexo era nulo el instinto animal de Luffy podía ser un gran ayudante a la hora de ayudarlo a saber qué hacer.

Miro con curiosidad su pene que se había vuelto erecto, lo tomo en sus manos y así lentamente Luffy coloco la punta contra la vagina de Prim, Luffy empujaba su pene contra su lugar más preciado esperando que entrara, pero no lo lograba, sin saberlo su pene rozando con su vagina le causaba un enorme placer a Prim quien intentaba contener sus gemidos cubriendo su boca con su mano.

Luego lo inserto con éxito, la cabeza de su pene empezó a estirar el interior de Prim mientras más profundizaba dentro de ella hasta que llego a su himen, Prim gimió con una gran cantidad de placer al sentir como su virginidad estaba por ser tomada por el hombre que ama, cuando toco su himen aun intacto, sintió como si hubiera sido apuñalada y soltó un quejido de dolor, Luffy no logro escucharlo ya que todavía seguía sus instintos y con un golpe rápido inserto su pene hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero.

"¡Ahhh!…" Gimió y grito en shock al sentir como Luffy había entrado en ella por completo, una pequeña lágrima de dolor se formó en uno de sus ojos, pero también era una de felicidad, Prim reprimió el quejido de dolor por luffy, quería que también fuera una primera vez memorable para él.

"Mmph… Ahh… el señor Luffy esta… ¡Adentro!" Gimió Prim al sentir como Luffy tocaba su útero con su pene, la sangre fluyo lentamente por sus piernas junto a sus jugos vaginales.

Prim Fiorire de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos, una de los caballeros princesa había perdido su virginidad ante un pirata.

Sintiendo el olor familiar de la sangre Luffy inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y busco el origen… él estaba asustado de haber lastimado a Prim.

"¿Oye estas bien? ¿Estas herida?" Pregunto un preocupado Luffy al haber visto la sangre. Ahora Luffy se sentía culpable ya que él no era de los que desease lastimar a sus amigos y al ver esa sangre Luffy solo pudo asumir que el había lastimado a Prim de alguna forma… quizás él fue muy brusco aun intentando ser suave.

"D-duele un poco…" Logro decir Prim en un ligero susurro de dolor por haber perdido hace poco su virginidad. Rastros de lágrimas también se comenzaron a hacer visibles en los bordes de sus ojos.

En estos momentos el dolor estaba presente en su cabeza, y solo había una pequeña cantidad de placer apenas notable.

"¡Maldición te lastime tan duro que te saque sangre!" Exclamo Luffy al llegar a esa conclusión sin saber que la primera vez era usualmente dolorosa para una mujer y que la sangre era algo natural "¡Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar ayuda!" Y así Luffy estaba a punto de sacar su miembro desde la vagina de Prim…

…O eso hubiese hecho de no ser por la misma Prim.

"P-por favor n-no lo h-hagas…" Logro decir ella aun con el dolor de ser desflorada, "E-esa s-sangre es n-normal en la p-primera vez".

"Pero aun así estas llorando por el dolor" Contesto con preocupación Luffy al ver a su amiga adolorida.

"E-estas lagrimas t-también son l-lágrimas de f-felicidad" Explico Prim, "D-duele… pero también estoy feliz" Aun con el dolor Prim pudo decir con honestidad esas palabras que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella era feliz al haber perdido su virginidad con el hombre al cual ella amaba y de eso Prim nunca se iba a arrepentir.

En lugar de haber perdido su virginidad por un matrimonio político o por una violación como planeaba Kuroinu… Prim fue capaz de perderla con quien ella deseaba hacerlo. Daba igual que todo hubiese comenzado por accidente, para Prim este seguía siendo un momento especial ya que Luffy definitivamente era y será el primer hombre al que Prim Fiorire le dio su pureza.

"…" Luffy no dijo nada mientras miraba sorprendido a Prim.

Aun estando adolorida ella puso una sonrisa amable para asegurarle que todo estaba bien para así no interrumpir esta experiencia.

En otras palabras… Luffy había visto nuevamente que clase de fuerza interior poseía Prim al ser ella incapaz de combatir pero a la vez teniendo un espíritu fuerte, algo que Luffy podía respetar.

Por eso y porque Prim era una persona a la que Luffy consideraba como una amiga…

"Voy esperar a que deje de dolerte" Dijo Luffy al mirar a Prim quien todavía mostraba en su rostro como el dolor la afectaba.

Si Luffy realmente fuese con todo entonces definitivamente el terminaría dañando a Prim al ser ella una chica sin entrenamiento… aunque incluso una chica con entrenamiento hubiese también terminado pidiendo amabilidad a Luffy si este iba realmente con todo.

"Ahh…gracias…" Logro contestar una aliviada Prim quien intentaba acostumbrarse a esa sensación de tener a alguien dentro de ella.

En si para ella era complicado… pero aun así poco a poco el dolor que Prim sintió se fue desvaneciendo.

Asique Luffy continuo esperando aun con ese extraño placer en su miembro.

Luffy consideraba a Prim como una amiga y por supuesto aun cuando esa nueva sensación se sintiese tan bien… él no iba a lastimar a un amigo y si por eso él debía contenerse entonces el así lo haría.

"Ahora… puedes comenzar a moverte" Dijo Prim unos minutos después, sentía que había hecho esperar a Luffy más que suficiente.

"Descuida… yo seré… más cuidadoso…" Dijo Luffy con un poco de dificultad para hablar debido al placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo que contenía su cuerpo para no usar más fuerza.

Ese placer era distinto al que el sentía cuando se encontraba comiendo o encontrando un lugar para una buena aventura… en si Luffy no sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente se sentía bien el estar dentro de Prim.

Y así procurando no ser demasiado brusco Luffy nuevamente comenzó a moverse.

El Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de paja movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Luffy penetraba constantemente la vagina apretada de Prim.

"Ahh…mmph…mmm…" Sin embargo todavía debía doler algo ya que Prim ocasionalmente hacia una expresión adolorida. Mientras que Luffy intentaba asegurarse de que Prim no sintiese dolor el continuo moviendo sus caderas y gradualmente volvió a llegar al límite de la cavidad vaginal de Prim al golpear la puerta de su útero sacándole un gemido de shock y placer.

"Ahh… haaa…" Y al parecer el contenerse y moverse lentamente parecía funcionar ya que poco a poco el dolor en la voz de Prim comenzó a mezclarse con un tono erótico y sexy. Y aun moviéndose con más velocidad que al inicio Luffy seguía conteniéndose ya que si él iba con todo sin duda Prim hubiese resultado con problemas si Luffy no se hubiese contenido entonces hubiese sido muy probable que Prim hubiese terminado con parálisis muscular en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Eso continúo ocurriendo alrededor de unos diez minutos, aunque para ambos parecía mucho más mientras seguía atrapados en el placer de tener relaciones sexuales, el sonido húmedo de las caderas de Prim chocando contra la pelvis de Luffy mientras su pene entraba y salía de su vagina con un sonido húmedo y excitante resonó por toda la habitación.

"Más… rápid-Ahh… más rápido por favor Luffy" logro decir Prim entre gemidos, el dolor había sido reemplazado completamente por el placer, los ojos de Prim parecían desenfocados y perdidos en el vacío mientras pensaba solo en el placer causado por el pene de Luffy, su boca se había abierto dejando que su lengua cayera de ella y la baba empezara a caer desde las esquinas de su boca.

Eventualmente esos movimientos iban a llevar a una conclusión natural para una quienes tenían sexo… un orgasmo.

 _ **5**_

"Algo raro está pasando Prim… ¡Algo viene!" Para Luffy quien era un total desconocido con lo que era un orgasmo el hecho de que uno se acercaba por primera vez era una sorpresa… pero al menos sus instintos le dijeron que no era nada peligroso.

"¡Ahh… haa… Y-ya falta p-poco!" Dijo Prim sintiendo que su propio clímax estaba de llegar también.

 _ **4**_

"¿Que… es… esto?…" Dijo Luffy entre respiros pesados sintiendo que algo estaba por estallar de la parte baja de su cuerpo, una sensación que le obliga a seguir cogiendo a Prim.

 _ **3**_

"Mmm... está bien Luffy… ¡No te detengas!… ¡Sigue, sigue, suelta eso dentro de mí, lléname completamente!" Logro decir Prim entre gemidos, una sonrisa de placer se formaba en su rostro, sus brazos no resistieron y perdieron su fuerza, su rostro cayó sobre la cama y callo los continuos gemidos de placer.

 _ **2**_

"¡Algo viene!" Exclamo Luffy sintiendo algo que solo quería salir, no sabía cómo, pero sentía que si seguía entonces algo increíble y muy placentero ocurriría.

 _ **1**_

Para alguien con cero experiencias sexuales y cero deseo sexual como Luffy era natural que la sensación de un orgasmo fuese una sensación desconocida.

"Y-yo m-me voy a co-correr…Lléname con tu semilla Luffy, suéltalo todo dentro de mí y… " Grito Prim olvidando completamente que alguien más podría escucharlos si ella gritaba… pero el placer simplemente supero a su sentido común.

 _ **0**_

"¡AH Hazme tu mujer!" El grito de placer de Prim resonó por la habitación mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejándola al borde del desmayo.

Luffy por su parte contuvo sus propios gritos ya que si él lo hacía y se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de placer entonces Luffy podría dejar de contener su fuerza y así lastimar a Prim.

"¡Aquí esta!" grito triunfantemente cuando su semen fue expulsado desde la punta de su pene en el vientre de Prim manchando sus paredes anteriormente vírgenes de blanco, Luffy había usado una fuerza un poco mayor a la anterior cuando empujo por última vez y abrió ligeramente su útero, logrando que todo el esperma expulsado por Luffy fuera expulsado directamente en su vientre.

"Ah… ah…. Ah" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Prim mientras sentía como el semen de Luffy la llenaba por completo, la sensación del cálido semen de Luffy siendo planteado en su vientre fue suficiente para provocarle otro orgasmo, Prim gimió aún más fuerte mientras su vientre seguía recibiendo cuerdas después de cuerdas de semen en su interior mientras se expandía para seguir albergando más.

Una pequeña protuberancia se formó en su estómago cuando el semen almacenado había alcanzado lo máximo de su capacidad, el semen empezó a desbordarse por los labios vaginales que apretaban con fuerza el pene de Luffy, derramándose por sus piernas manchadas de sus jugos vaginales y cayendo en la quema.

"Un montón del esperma de Luffy… está dentro de mi…" Dijo para sí mismo Prim quien sentía como aquel fluido estaba dentro de ella además de escurriéndose a través de sus piernas… simplemente la sensación era bastante surreal y extremadamente placentera.

Luffy se separó de Prim y saco su pene de la vagina de la princesa, el culo de Prim quedo levantado en el aire solo apoyada por sus rodillas mientras el semen previamente sellado en su vientre escapaba de su vagina con algo de fuerza acumulándose entre sus piernas como una pequeña cascada, Prim solo podía gemir ante lo bien que se sentía.

"Eso fue bastante… raro" Dijo un Luffy que se recostó en la cama al sentir una oleada de cansancio luego de unos momentos como si su cansancio por los eventos de este día se hubiese manifestado a pesar de no haber hecho mucho esfuerzo físico en sí... o quizás eso era el efecto secundario de contenerse durante el sexo para evitar lastimar a su compañera.

Sin decir nada por estar impactada por haber tenido su primera vez con Luffy, Prim finalmente salió de la posición sexual y se arrastró levemente al lado de Luffy, el semen aun estaba goteando por sus piernas, pero no se molestó por ello.

Ambos jóvenes estaban recostados en la cama, ambos desnudos y sudorosos por haber tenido sexo.

Luffy estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido siendo su primera vez teniendo sexo y lo extrañas que fueron esas nuevas sensaciones. Prim por su parte miraba al techo con una mirada medio perdida y con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando que ella estaba feliz por lo que paso.

Sin embargo ese momento de paz no iba a durar para siempre.

"Creo que ya me voy a volver a mi habitación" Dijo Luffy quien se había parado y por lo visto estaba listo para irse "Ya quiero irme a dormir".

Sin embargo nuestro héroe fue detenido… por la mano de Prim quien estaba sujetando su antebrazo derecho.

"Por favor Luffy, quédate conmigo esta noche" Dijo Prim quien no soltó el antebrazo de Luffy y lo miro a los ojos "Me sentiré mejor si dormiros juntos luego de esa experiencia".

Esa era una pregunta simple con una respuesta simple.

"Muy bien" Dijo Luffy sin pensarlo mucho "Igual estoy un poco cansado después de este día" Y considerando que Luffy comenzó peleando contra los Kuroinu y termino este día perdiendo su virginidad con Prim entonces tenía sentido que él estuviese cansado.

Así Luffy estaba de espaldas en la cama con una de las dos almohadas en su espalda mientras que Prim aprovechando la situación uso el hombro de Luffy como su propia almohada en una escena de dos amantes después de una noche de sexo como las que había leído Prim: Con la chica usando el hombro del chico como almohada.

Verdaderamente como una noche de amantes debía terminar según Prim.

Y ahora ellos dos se encontraban tranquilos en aquella silenciosa habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se metía por la ventana.

Ambos todavía se encontraban despiertos a pensar del cansancio. En el caso de Luffy era por pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y las nuevas sensaciones que eso trajo, en si el todavía necesitaba registrar por completo esa experiencia.

Prim por su parte si bien también quería dormirse al estar cansada por la experiencia, ella deseaba saber algo.

"Luffy… ¿Te gusto tener sexo conmigo?" Pregunto una ligeramente preocupada Prim.

¿Qué pasaría si el sexo con ella no se sintió tan bien para Luffy?

Después de todo ella era una virgen y quizás una mujer con más experiencia pudo haberle dado más placer a Luffy quien tuvo que contenerse con ella.

Simplemente… era inseguridad.

Al final Prim simplemente estaba insegura debido a lo súbito que fue el sexo con Luffy, sin nada como un periodo de cortejo ni conocerse más entre ellos.

Prim siempre pensó que si ella terminaría durmiendo con un chico eso hubiese sido después de haberlo conocido por mucho tiempo y haber ido en citas con él para así ver que ambos eran el uno para el otro y poder tener sexo.

O al menos esa era la imagen ideal que Prim tenía gracias a los libros que ella había leído… pero en realidad ella término teniendo sexo con un chico que ella había conocido hace poco.

' _Pero no me arrepiento… mis sentimientos son genuinos…'_ Pensó Prim quien sabía que lo que ella sentía por Luffy era tan especial que su escenario ideal para su primera vez no importaba… aun si fue algo que paso por accidente Prim atesoraría esa experiencia.

"No fue una batalla ni tampoco comer o una fiesta" Comenzó a hablar un Luffy que miraba al techo un poco pensativo sobre qué respuesta dar "Pero se sintió bien y fue muy divertido" Sonrió Luffy luego de decidir lo que él pensaba de su experiencia con Prim.

El oír que a Luffy le gusto trajo una gran sonrisa al rostro de Prim.

Especialmente porque eso significaría que…

"Entonces quizás otro día podamos hacerlo de nuevo" Dijo Prim con esperanza en su voz quien además estaba empezando a planear cosas para el futuro… un futuro junto a Luffy.

"Suena… bien… zzzz" Fueron las últimas palabras de Luffy antes de quedarse dormido.

"Luffy te quedaste dormido…" Suspiro Prim quien además dio un pequeño puchero al ver al chico que ahora estaba durmiendo al lado suyo… solo para dar una sonrisa ya que quedarse dormido en una situación como esta era algo que ella veía natural en Luffy.

Al final fue la chica que aparentemente era la más inocente del grupo quien termino por tomar la virginidad de Monkey D. Luffy.

Aunque dicho sea eso… definitivamente lo que ocurrió aquí tendría sus consecuencias y Prim lo sabía a la perfección ya que en el fondo ella seguía siendo una princesa y Luffy seguía siendo un Pirata.

Prim lo sabía…

Pero al menos por ahora ninguna de esas consecuencias preocupaba a Prim quien ni siquiera pensaba en ellas. Ahora lo único que la chica de cabello rosado deseaba era continuar estando en su cama junto a Luffy.

"Duerme cuanto quieras… mi amado…" Dijo una sonriente Prim mientras abrazaba la cabeza del durmiente Luffy.

Su corazón y cuerpo ahora le pertenecían a Luffy.

Y con reconfortante que esta tener el cuerpo de su amado al lado suyo Prim también se quedó dormida en cosa de segundos al lado de Luffy. Todo parecía normal y sin ningún problema para la pareja de la Princesa Guerrera y el Pirata quienes dormían tranquilamente.

Eso… sin darse cuenta de que ellos habían sido observados.

Si Prim hubiese estado prestando más atención a sus alrededor en lugar de únicamente a Luffy entonces ella hubiese visto como la puerta de la habitación se encontraba… ligeramente abierta con un ojo totalmente abierto por la sorpresa mirando.

Más específicamente un ojo de color azul lo había visto todo a través de la puerta.

 **-Afuera de la Habitación de Prim-**

Alicia Arcturus había visto algo increíble. Alicia había visto algo tan impensable que ella se quedó en shock sin poder responder.

Alicia se había dirigido a la habitación de Prim para ver si su hermana necesitaba algo, una razón tan inocente y simple como esa.

La rubia nunca pensó en encontrar a su hermana menor haciendo 'eso' con Luffy… el pensamiento simplemente jamás cruzo por la mente de Alicia.

Normalmente Alicia se hubiese encargado de entrar en la habitación y golpear sin piedad al bastardo que estuviese buscando aprovecharse de Prim.

Sin embargo ahora la rubia no tenía la voluntad para hacer eso ya que por alguna razón Alicia no sentía la fuerza necesaria para irrumpir la habitación y de hecho el haberlo hecho pudo haber sido algo malo…

Ya que la mano izquierda de Alicia se encontraba acariciando su entrepierna la cual estaba húmeda y hasta goteando a través de su ropa interior.

Como prueba de haberse dado placer viendo como el chico que la había salvado estaba teniendo sexo con su amada hermana menor… justo en la alfombra que estaba en frente de la puerta se podía ver unas marcas de gotas.

Al final sin darse cuenta Alicia termino masturbándose mientras veía con lujo de detalle a su hermana menor tener su primera vez.

Asique en lugar de interrumpir esa escena de descanso entre los dos amantes… Alicia simplemente cerró muy suavemente la puerta y silenciosamente se dirigió de regreso a su habitación aun estando muy sorprendida por lo que ella había visto.

Sin embargo… un dolor muy profundo comenzó a formarse en su pecho, ese no era un dolor físico sino uno de origen emocional.

 **-Dentro de la Habitación de Alicia-**

Y si bien la habitación de Luffy y Prim estaba la imagen perfecta y pacífica de un chico y una chica durmiendo juntos luego de haber perdido la virginidad el uno con el otro… por contraste la imagen en esta habitación era triste.

Alicia se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo.

"Prim… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?" Pregunto Alicia con rastros de lágrima comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

Luffy fue el primer hombre en hacer que ella verdaderamente se sintiese como una mujer y Alicia reconoció eso como que ella tenía sentimientos románticos hacia el a pesar de nunca antes haber sentido algo como eso.

Sentimientos románticos que de un momento para otro habían sido duramente golpeados nada más al poco tiempo después de haber nacido… la imagen de Prim teniendo sexo con Luffy fue el equivalente a una apuñalada en el corazón de aquellos sentimientos.

"Ya había pensado en un futuro… en un chico rubio y una chica de cabello negro… nuestros hijos…" Y aun cuando le diese vergüenza admitirlo incluso a ella misma… Alicia Arcturus había pensado incluso en un futuro al lado del chico del sombrero de paja.

Alicia deseaba ser la que tuviese a Luffy en su cama y que ella fuese la que perdiese su virginidad con el… con el único hombre que ella creía merecedor de tomar su virginidad.

Con el único hombre que no la veía con ojos llenos de lujuria u ojos llenos de respeto.

"Ha…ah…" Aun así Alicia empezó a darse placer a si misma aun cuando ni ella entendía porque se estaba masturbando en lugar de simplemente ponerse a llorar "L-Luffy… tócame a mi…" Simplemente esos sentimientos eran muy confusos y esta era la primera vez que Alicia los sentía.

Y así en aquella habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna, Alicia continuo dándose placer a si misma pensando en el Pirata que lo había cambiado todo para Eostia.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos el primer lemon de esta historia con la dulce Prim como la que tuvo el honor de tomarle la virginidad a Luffy.**

 **Aunque he de admitir que sí que me demore para un capitulo relativamente corto… pero bueno este es mi primer lemon y hacerlo no fue fácil.**

 **Y además el hecho de escribir una escena hentai con alguien tan denso y simple como Luffy en si era algo complicado de hacer, simplemente no sabía cómo manejar a Luffy ya que hacer una escena así con alguien como Issei Hyoudo por ejemplo hubiese sido muy fácil al no tener una mente tan densa como la de Luffy.**

 **Espero que el resultado haya sido decente.**

 **Luego de este capítulo volveremos a la historia en sí. Los capítulos que como este que llevan una 'X' son los que serán lemons y planeo que cada chica tenga su momento especial con Luffy e incluso quizás más de una al mismo tiempo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo de todos aquellos que me han escrito y en especial quiero agradecer a Hyakki Yako quien ha sido una gran ayuda y ha estado dispuesto a escuchar todas mis locas ideas para historias y dando su gran opinión. El me ayudo con las escenas H de este capítulo y debo decir que hizo un gran trabajo.**

 **Por eso mismo les recomiendo sus historias las cuales están muy bien hechas.**

 **Les gradezco mucho a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por haberme apoyado a este punto en donde sobrepasamos los 100 comentarios… jamás pensé que esta historia llegaría tan lejos y eso realmente me inspira.**

 **Por eso espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo que con suerte no tardara tanto.**


	10. Viaje y Sorpresas

**Capítulo 08: Viaje y Sorpresas.**

 **-Ciudad de Rad, Habitación de Prim Fiorire (A la mañana siguiente)-**

El sol mañanero brillaba cálidamente sobre la ciudad de Rad señalando que la época del año era una cálida, posiblemente verano o primavera.

Toda la ciudad estaba recibiendo ese sol.

Y por supuesto también iluminaba la habitación donde un Pirata y una Princesa habían tenido su primera vez juntos en una noche llena de pasión.

Ambos seguían estando sin sus ropas las cuales habían terminado en el suelo de la habitación excepto el sombrero de paja de Luffy el cual había sido dejado en un pequeño escritorio en la habitación.

Una sábana ligera era lo único que los tapaba.

Luffy se encontraba profundamente dormido, aunque él no dormía tranquilamente ya que su postura para dormir era desordenada y él tenía la boca abierta con un rastro de baba saliendo de uno de los rincones de su boca.

Verdaderamente esa forma de dormir encajaba perfectamente con un chico tan caótico. Como nota aparte Luffy era el único que dormía en estos momentos.

Una desnuda Prim tapada por la misma sabana que los cubría se encontraba a su lado viendo con una sonrisa como Luffy dormía.

Realmente viendo su forma de dormir uno podía ver que Luffy no era de aquellos con muchas preocupaciones.

Y fue en ese ambiente pacífico y relajado que Luffy abrió sus ojos en señal de estar despierto.

"Oh Prim" Dijo un somnoliento Luffy quien usaba su antebrazo para restregar sus ojos sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada a la chica desnuda a su lado.

"Buenos días" Saludo la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" Respondió un despreocupado Luffy quien miro a sus alrededores recordando que esta era la habitación de Prim en donde ambos tuvieron sexo.

"Como ya salió el sol significa que el desayuno está cerca" Dijo un animado Luffy… claro con él la primera cosa en su mente era el llenar su estómago de comida no la hermosa chica desnuda al lado suyo en lo cual si él hubiese sido ese tipo de hombre entonces él y Prim ya hubiesen estado continuando con las paciones que ellos tuvieron en la noche.

Otro tipo de mujer se hubiese ofendido al ver que en la mañana siguiente la primera prioridad del hombre que había tomado su pureza era comer y no ella… por suerte para Luffy, Prim era una chica con un corazón amable y tolerante.

"Seguramente deberemos bajar pronto al comedor" Asintió Prim quien ahora a pesar de estar desnuda frente a Luffy ella no se sentía avergonzada. Ahora Prim confiaba tanto en Luffy que ella no sentía vergüenza estando desnuda frente a él, y Luffy sería el único chico con el cual ella actuaria de ese modo.

"Claro que si, después de la noche anterior me muero de hambre" Respondió Luffy.

Sin embargo fue al decir eso y recordar la noche anterior que Luffy noto algo importante… eso era el acto que él y Prim habían hecho.

Puede ser que Luffy sea completamente ignorante del amor y por lo tanto del significado importante de haber tenido sexo con Prim. Sin embargo incluso él pudo saber que ese tipo de contacto físico con Prim realmente era algo especial, no algo que uno haría todo el tiempo.

"Prim lo que hicimos… ¿Qué nos hace ahora?" Pregunto Luffy quien esperaba que Prim tuviese la respuesta.

"A decir verdad me gustaría decir que ambos somos amantes… pero sé que eso no es verdad," Dijo Prim con una sonrisa un poco melancólica "Lo que hicimos fue irnos directo al sexo antes de siquiera haber tenido una cita" Pero aun si eso estaba en contra del escenario ideal de Prim, ella no se arrepentía en nada de haber tenido sexo con Luffy aun cuando hubiese sido un sexo nacido de la situación.

"¿Entonces el sexo es algo que no se puede simplemente hacer?" Pregunto Luffy para clarificar ese detalle.

Prim negó con la cabeza.

"No, es algo mucho más especial" Dijo ella "Es algo que solo puedes hacer con una persona a la que quieres mucho en un sentido romántico" Esa explicación podía soñar un poco infantil o ingenua, pero para Prim las cosas eran así.

"Un momento si lo que dices que hicimos es tan especial…" Dijo Luffy quien en ese instante recordó todo lo que había enfrentado desde que conoció a Olga "Entonces lo que Bulk y los suyos quieren hacer eso…" Luffy no pudo finalizar pero era claro por su expresión molesta y puños apretados que él no se encontraba para nada feliz.

"El forzar a las mujeres a tener sexo contra su voluntad y buscar crear una nación donde eso sea la ley… ese verdaderamente terrible" Dijo una triste Prim quien tuvo un leve escalofrió al recordar que ella y Alicia casi fueron víctimas.

Que ella casi perdió su pureza a manos de un hombre tan vil como Vault en lugar de dársela a un hombre tan maravilloso como Luffy.

"Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de encontrarlo nuevamente" Dijo Luffy quien hizo sonar sus nudillos en lo que era una promesa de dolor para Vault.

"¿Entonces ahora entiendes un poco más sobre el sexo?" Pregunto Prim, si bien ella no era exactamente la mejor opción para preguntar al menos ella pudo dar una respuesta que Luffy entendio.

"De acuerdo, si bien no es mi fuerte esto del romance creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir" Asintió Luffy quien a pesar de no tener un entendimiento perfecto ya tenía una idea en su mente.

Con eso dicho Prim recordó otro problema.

"Creo que tenemos que pensar que le diremos a los demás" Dijo Prim.

Si hubiese sido ayer justo después de los hechos entonces Prim no hubiese tenido problemas en anunciarle al mundo sobre su relación con Luffy. Sin embargo ahora que los momentos de emoción habían pasado Prim pudo pensar las cosas de una manera más racional antes de que Luffy se despertase.

"Creo que sería mejor mantener un secreto lo que hicimos" Dijo Prim con un tono de nerviosismo al imaginar cómo podrían reaccionar las demás al saber que ella y Luffy habían tenido sexo.

En especial Prim podía imaginar cómo Alicia se volvería furiosa al oír lo que ocurrió e inmediatamente la rubia intentaría usar su espada para acabar con Luffy… en un encuentro que Luffy sin duda ganaría pero Prim no quería ver sufrir a Alicia.

Así de sobreprotectora de Prim era Alicia.

"Yo soy muy malo mintiendo" Dijo un ligeramente nervioso Luffy ante la idea de tener que mentir ya que… Luffy era del tipo de chico que no podía ni mentir para salvar su vida ya que cada vez que el mentía era obvio por su expresión facial que él estaba ocultando algo.

Aquí la única manera en la que Luffy hubiese podido mantener esta seria si nadie le pregunta en primer lugar ya que aun intentando mentir su rostro daría la respuesta.

"Solo debemos actuar con normalidad y creo que estaremos bien" Dijo una sonriente Prim al ver que así no habrían problemas.

No era como si alguien le fuese a preguntar si hicieron algo en especial la noche anterior.

Y si bien eso era algo muy lógico para pensar… Prim desconocía el hecho de que al estar totalmente concentrada en su enamorado y Luffy estando totalmente concentrado en ella entonces era posible que alguien los haya visto sin darse cuenta en la noche anterior.

Y justo afuera de la puerta de la habitación… los restos húmedos de cierta princesa eran una prueba.

 **-Afueras de la Ciudad de Rad-**

La puerta principal de la ciudad que estaba rodeada por unas murallas protectoras había sido abierta.

En frente de aquella puerta se encontraban seis figuras, cinco de ellas justo en frente de la puerta y la figura restante un poco más alejado de la puerta en dirección hacia afuera.

Esto era… la despedida de Luffy.

Por supuesto que primero hubo un desayuno con una gran cantidad de comida para Luffy cuando los chefs aprendieron que Luffy era capaz de comer a un nivel nunca antes visto. Luffy estuvo totalmente feliz en devorar dicha comida.

Las demás chicas comieron cantidades normales… aunque era algo notable que Ruu Ruu tuviese cerveza incluso en su desayuno y aun así ni siquiera mostrar algún signo de que el alcohol afectase su sistema.

Eventualmente luego de haber comido llego el momento en el que Luffy debía partir a Ken y naturalmente cuando se supo que quien los salvo se iría muchas personas de Rad deseaban ir a despedirse.

Pero como esto era un momento especial Ruu Ruu dio la orden de que mientras la puerta se mantuviese abierta que la gente y los guardias se mantuviesen alejados aun cuando había muchos aldeanos que estaban ansiosos de despedirse de aquel que los había salvado.

Por eso solo ella y sus aliadas estaban aquí para despedir a Luffy.

Aunque Ruu Ruu dijo que como ella era el gobernante de Rad ella debería ser la primera en despedirse de Luffy. A pesar de que las demás querían protestar al final le concedieron el derecho de ser la primera ya que ciertamente esta ciudad era de Ruu Ruu.

"Realmente preferiría que te quedases" Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa algo triste dirigida hacia Luffy.

Ruu Ruu no se lo había dicho a nadie pero el simple hecho de que Luffy estaba en la ciudad la hacía sentir muy segura y le permitía seguir actuando como siempre.

Ya que para la pelinaranja… todavía estaba muy fresco en su mente aquel momento en donde ella casi fue violada por unos monstruos. Si Luffy se iba, entonces Ruu Ruu creía que ella comenzaría a tener pesadillas.

De hecho podría decirse de todas aquellas que Luffy ha salvado, que si él no estaba cerca entonces las pesadillas podrían comenzar a aparecer… pesadillas de ser violadas por la escoria de Kuroinu.

"Ya decidimos que Luffy y yo iríamos a buscar a Kaguya" Dijo Olga desde su posición "Y como tú eres la que está a cargo de esta ciudad no puedes irte" Añadió la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros anticipándose a que Ruu Ruu intentase buscar algún momento para pedirle a Luffy el acompañarlo en su viaje.

La única razón por la cual Olga no se ofrecía para ir ella misma era porque la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros tenía la sospecha de que tratarían de detenerla.

"Eso ya lo sé…" Dijo Ruu Ruu con un leve puchero sabiendo que si ella lo intentaba sería inútil.

"Entonces nos vemos después y gracias por la comida" Dijo Luffy haciendo referencia a la gran mochila que estaba en su espalda junto con el gran desayuno de esta mañana. Como el viaje iba a ser largo y con su apetito Ruu Ruu supo que Luffy necesitaría llevar mucha comida.

Verdaderamente con esto Luffy consideraba a las cinco chicas en frente suyo como esos buenos amigos que había hecho en sus aventuras, ósea alguien por el cual él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien fuese que estuviese buscando dañarlas.

Y como Arlong, Crocodile y Rob Lucci podían testificar, cuando Luffy estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguna mujer que él consideraba una amiga entonces Luffy no se detendría en nada aun si el quedase medio muerto como resultado.

Y comparado con esos tipos Vault ni se veía como el gran problema, únicamente él tenía un mayor número de súbditos a su disposición.

"¿No vas a decir adiós?" Dijo una sorprendida Ruu Ruu al no oír aquella palabra que ella esperaba… a de 'adiós' la cual a la vez era una que ella no deseaba escuchar de parte de Luffy por motivos personales.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar, por eso no digo adiós" Respondió con toda naturalidad Luffy.

Aun cuando él era una persona simple y ciertamente estúpido en su mayor parte, Luffy realmente tenía comentarios como este, simples pero a la vez inspiradores.

Y por lo visto sus palabas debieron tener un efecto grande ya que Ruu Ruu dejo de verse desanimada y miro con una sonrisa a Luffy.

"Tienes razón, nos volveremos a ver pronto" Aun cuando ella no estaba feliz con que Luffy la dejase Ruu Ruu recordó que esto era algo temporal y que más tarde el regresaría con ella.

Y si era únicamente algo temporal entonces Ruu Ruu creía que ella sería capaz de dormir tranquila ya que Luffy aseguro que ambos se volverían a ver.

Normalmente eso hubiese sido el final y Ruu Ruu le hubiese dado el turno a otra chica para despedirse de Luffy…

Pero por lo que parecía para este punto se iba a volver un hábito para Ruu Ruu, ella salto hacia el pecho de Luffy para darle un abrazo y esta vez enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Luffy para tener un mejor agarre.

"Realmente abrasarte a ti es lo mejor, no tengo que contener mis fuerzas" Dijo una alegre Ruu Ruu quien debido a su emoción estaba aplicando suficiente fuerza como para haber roto las costillas de un humano promedio… cosa que Luffy ni sentía por su cuerpo de goma.

Luffy a decir verdad pudo fácilmente sentir como ella iba a saltar sobre el gracias a su Haki de Observación pero no hizo nada al ver como ella no planeaba atacarlo.

"Realmente te gusta abrazar de esa forma" Comento Luffy en curiosidad al recordar como Ruu Ruu lo había abrazado de la misma forma cuando ambos se conocieron.

"Soy pequeña asique pensé que así podría abrazar de mejor forma a Luffy" Explico Ruu Ruu quien se estaba conteniendo las ganas de voltear un poco el cuello para darle una sonrisa de triunfo a las demás chicas... eso podría venir luego.

"Ya veo, ciertamente siendo tan enana necesitas eso" Asintió Luffy viendo por lo pequeño del cuerpo de la pelinaranja por qué Ruu Ruu tenía que saltar a su pecho para poder abrazarlo.

Sin saberlo Luffy había dicho algo que hubiese tenido a la gente de Rad temiendo por su seguridad ya que era conociendo general en la ciudad que cualquier humano que hubiese hecho comentarios sobre la altura de Ruu Ruu terminaría siendo mandado a volar por la Halfling al ser ella sensitiva sobre ese tema como resultado de vivir entre seres humanos con las mujeres teniendo mejor cuerpo que ella, incluso las adolescentes.

Aunque ahora Ruu Ruu ciertamente comenzaba a apreciar más su pequeño tamaño comparado con las demás chicas si al final ser baja le permitía poder abrazar a Luffy de esa forma.

"Oye Ruu Ruu, ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?" Pregunto Alicia quien miraba la escena con una pizca de irritación en su voz y mirada.

"Aunque seas la que está a cargo de esta ciudad creo que estas excediéndote" Dijo con una voz fría Olga, una voz que llevaba un pequeño rastro de violencia aun cuando Olga intentase mostrar que lo que ella estaba viendo no la afectaba… cuando verdaderamente le afectaba ver a Luffy teniendo un contacto físico tan cercano con otra chica.

"Está bien, pero antes de terminar mi abrazo hay una última cosa que quiero darle a Luffy" Ahí Ruu Ruu dio una sonrisa pícara al pensar en lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle al chico del sombrero de paja.

"¿Es más comida?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy… aun cuando ya tenía una mochila llena de comida.

Pero para un hombre como Luffy nunca podía tenerse demasiada comida.

"¡No!" Negó con la cabeza una sonriente Ruu Ruu, "Tan solo un regalo personal de parte mía".

Si bien Luffy estaba decepcionado de que no era comida… el seguía feliz por recibir un regalo.

"Está bien, como me diste tanta comida aceptare lo que me quieres dar" Asintió un sonriente Luffy.

' _¡Luffy me encanta que seas tan simple y honesto!'_ Mentalmente Ruu Ruu se estaba prácticamente saltando de felicidad y ella lo hubiese hecho también fuera de su mente de no ser porque ella necesitaba estar cerca de Luffy para darle su 'regalo'.

"Entonces no te muevas y por favor abre la boca un poco…" Susurro Ruu Ruu aprovechando que ella estaba cerca del oído de Luffy.

Para el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja por su parte, aun si él lo encontraba medio rara esa petición tampoco había porque negarse… asique Luffy abrió la boca solo un poco.

' _¡Si!'_ Mentalmente grito una triunfante Ruu Ruu al ver que la gran oportunidad se había formado… Y entonces aprovechando su cercanía hacia Luffy en virtud de estar agarrada de su torso ella acerco su rostro hacia nuestro héroe…

 _¡CHU!_

Además de abrazarlo… Ruu Ruu le dio un beso con lengua y todo a Luffy.

Ante la atónita mirada de una Elfa Oscura, una Mitad Elfo Oscura y Dos Humanas la Halfling conocida como Ruu Ruu había tomado el primer beso de Luffy.

Únicamente era por su falta de interés en todo lo romántico que Luffy seguía ignorando que un beso tenía un significado más profundo y por eso dejo que Ruu Ruu continuase el intercambio de saliva y contacto de lenguas pensando que esa era su forma de despedirse.

Además… para Luffy ese beso se sentía raro, no era algo desagradable pero tampoco algo a lo que el llamaría agradable.

Pero si bien Luffy estaba bien con ese beso… no podrí decirse lo mismo de las espectadoras quienes miraron con sorpresa hasta que sus cerebros procesaron la descarada acción de la pelinaranja.

Especialmente porque Ruu Ruu sintió como unas manos que se agarraron de su estómago comenzaron a intentar quitarla del pecho de Luffy.

"¡Quítate!" Dijo Alicia quien estaba intentando quitar a Ruu Ruu del cuerpo de Luffy.

Sin embargo aun cuando Alicia era una mujer fuerte para los estándares de los humanos de Eostia lamentablemente para ella Ruu Ruu era quien poseía la mayor fuerza física de los miembros de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Básicamente su agarre en Luffy no podía ser roto por solo una persona.

Y viendo que Alicia no podría sola…

"Chloe, te ordeno que ayudes a Alicia Arcturus a quitar a esa mocosa del cuerpo de Luffy" Olga directamente le dio una orden a su ayudante… aun así había que notar que el tono de voz de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros era bastante frio al punto de que podría darles escalofríos a los débiles.

Esos eran… ¿Los celos de una reina?

"¡S-si!" Respondió Chloe luego de salir de su sorpresa al ver ese beso. Incluso ella no estaba preparado para una acción tan atrevida de parte de la pelinaranja.

Chloe se unió a Alicia en intentar quitar a Ruu Ruu de Luffy.

Pero aun con esas dos el agarre de Ruu Ruu continuaba siendo tan fuerte como el hierro lo que mostraba una fuerza física superior. Aun así se sentía molesto que ellas intentasen detener el momento especial de la pelinaranja.

"¡Maldición! ¿¡No ven que estoy ocupada!?" Pregunto una irritada Ruu Ruu quien tuvo que separar su boca de la de Luffy, una delgada línea de saliva aun conectaba la lengua de Luffy con la de Ruu Ruu, la Halfling inconscientemente se lamio los labios y los restos de saliva de Luffy antes de tragarlos.

Por su parte el chico del sombrero de paja solo se quedó viendo con interés lo que ocurría, el beso de Ruu Ruu en si no lo había afectado pero parecía que por alguna razón afecto a las demás.

Además si Luffy hubiese tenido que decirlo eso que hizo Ruu Ruu… verdaderamente no se sintió mal.

"¡Se supone que ibas a despedirte! ¡No a besarlo!" Respondió Alicia quien continuaba con su agarre.

Sin embargo Ruu Ruu se negaba a ser quitada y al parecer la fuerza física no era la solución.

En ese caso…

"Escúchame muy bien enana ya que lo diré solo una vez" Se escuchó el tono de voz frio de Olga Discordia quien con sus ojos ámbares miraba a Ruu Ruu como si ella hubiese cometido algún gran crimen… y en los ojos de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros así era.

Incluso estando dándole la espalda a Olga… Ruu Ruu sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras Alicia y Chloe rápidamente se retiraron y regresaron a la entrada.

"Si no sueltas a Luffy dentro de los próximos segundos te voy a mandar un hechizo eléctrico que dejara todo tu cuerpo tostado" Fue la amenaza de Olga.

Ante la amenaza de la magia de una claramente irritada Reina de los Elfos Oscuros… incluso Ruu Ruu supo que lo mejor era soltar a Luffy.

La pelinaranja podía tener confianza en sus habilidades físicas pero no deseaba comprobar si su cuerpo era resistente a la magia.

"M-muy bien lo haré" Dijo Ruu Ruu quien trato de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz y reluctantemente soltó su agarre en Luffy.

Así Ruu Ruu termino parada en frente de Luffy… pero ella todavía no había terminado.

"¡Monkey D. Luffy!" Alzo la voz Ruu Ruu a la vez que apuntaba su dedo a nuestro confundido héroe quien no entendía porque las demás tenían esa clase de reacción por el beso de Ruu Ruu, "¡Yo Ruu Ruu la gobernante de Rad y representativa de la Aldea de las Halfings he decidido que tú serás mi esposo!" Y así con un leve sonrojo la pelinaranja declaro sus intenciones.

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por Ruu Ruu reino el silencio en aquella entrada de Rad. Simplemente las demás no estaban preparadas para oír tales palabras salir de la boca de la pelinaranja.

"¿¡Que has dicho!?" Pregunto una sorprendida Alicia con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

"Me lo suponía" Contesto Olga quien le daba a Ruu Ruu una mirada que hubiese tenido a muchos temblando, pero lamentablemente para la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros la pelinaranja tenía una voluntad que no se intimidaría fácilmente "Con un hombre tan poderoso una chica de tu especie simplemente no podría evitar interesarse en Luffy".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunto una confundida Prim quien miro a Olga para tener respuestas.

Era notable el hecho de que Prim no mostrase celos ante esa escena aun siendo ella la que tuvo el encuentro más íntimo de todos con Luffy. La razón de aquella falta de celos era porque Prim podía entender los sentimientos de Ruu Ruu acerca de haberse enamorado de Luffy.

"Solo digamos que cierta especie tiene preferencia por los hombres muy poderosos" Fue la vaga respuesta de Olga quien seguía dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Ruu Ruu.

Al ver la mirada de Olga, Ruu Ruu simplemente inflo su pequeño pecho en señal de orgullo.

"Las de mi especie son únicamente mujeres por lo que para aparearnos necesitamos buscar a nuestros esposos para continuar existiendo" Fue la respuesta de Ruu Ruu, "Y hace tiempo decidí que si iba a tener un esposo debía ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para impresionarme" Ya que las Halflings buscaban hombres poderosos para así continuar siendo una especie fuerte.

Coincidentemente a pesar del padre perteneciente a otra especie las Halflings nacían todas de sangre pura y siendo mujeres.

Ruu Ruu no era distinta en ese aspecto ya que de hecho antes de ganar el torneo que le permitió convertirse en una Princesa Guerrera la pelinaranja planeaba comenzar a buscar algún buen candidato para ser su esposo y así comenzar a tener hijas.

Pero con Luffy… Ruu Ruu quería continuar con Luffy aun después de quedar embarazada cosa que sería considerada como inusual entre las Halflings.

En la aldea de las Halflings había muy pocos hombres.

Lo normal era que después de que una Halfling fuese inseminada por un macho de otra especie (Preferiblemente humanos o elfos) la Halfling volviese a la aldea y diese a luz a su hija que siempre seria hembra y de la especie de la madre únicamente quizás tomando rasgos del padre que fuesen el color de ojos o cabello.

Era considerado raro que el esposo de una Halfling tuviese rol alguno en la vida de su hija ya que lo común era que la madre se encargase de todo. Sin embargo había casos donde una verdadera atracción se había formado entre un hombre humano y una Halfling al punto que dicho humano decidiese quedarse junto a ella.

Ruu Ruu… no era uno de esos casos ya que ella había vivido sola con su madre Akala Akala hasta que Ruu Ruu tuvo que irse de la aldea para tomar esta posición de Princesa Guerrera de Rad.

Pero aun así, aun viviendo como humano Ruu Ruu no podía olvidar aquel instinto básico de su especie… el de aparearse luego de encontrar a un hombre digno.

Ruu Ruu podía imaginarlo… ¡La hija que ella tendría con Luffy sin duda alguna seria de las más fuertes!

' _¡Incluso podría dejar que Luffy viviese con nosotros!'_ Pensó con una sonrisa la pelinaranja quien quería continuar estando junto a Luffy aun cuando no era usual para las de su especie.

Eso era porque Luffy no solo había conquistado el instinto de Ruu Ruu para buscar una pareja fuerte… sino que también su corazón como mujer. Ella deseaba estar con él y no separarse de Luffy una vez ella tuviese su hija.

Pero…

"No estoy interesado" Fue la clara respuesta de un Luffy que no se dio ni tiempo para pensar aquella respuesta, simplemente fue algo automático.

Al oír eso Ruu Ruu se quedó boquiabierta en clara señal de no haber esperado una respuesta tan directa, inmediata y negativa.

Por otra parte una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo muy notable en el rostro de Olga Discordia.

"Pero no me voy a rendir solo por eso" Respondió una determinada Ruu Ruu quien en cosa de un instante elimino su decepción con la respuesta de Luffy "Ya estoy decidida a hacerte mi esposo y juro que lo cumpliré".

"Te ves bien determinada" Comento un sonriente Luffy al ver la determinación de Ruu Ruu la cual se veía similar a como alguien de su mundo estaba determinado a pelear por sus ideales "Entonces inténtalo".

Y con eso Ruu Ruu regreso hacia donde se encontraban las demás en frente de la puerta, aun así ella recibía las miradas de ciertas de las chicas en especial por la parte en donde Luffy dijo que él estaba bien con sus intentos de convertirlo a él en su esposo.

Específicamente de cierta rubia llamada Alicia que acababa de ver como Ruu Ruu había besado al hombre de Prim.

"Entonces ahora es mi turno" Dijo Olga inmediatamente después de que Ruu Ruu hubiese regresado con ellas "Si esa enana te beso entonces es únicamente justo que yo también lo haga" Declaro Olga quien a la vez se ganó una mirada de enojo de Ruu Ruu debido al comentario sobre su altura.

"Olga-sama…" Murmuro Chloe al ver la decisión de su Reina. La Mitad Elfo Oscura no se veía sorprendida por la decisión de Olga.

Después de todo era muy claro para la rubia de piel oscura los sentimientos de su Reina por Luffy.

"¡Un momento!" Pero antes que Olga pudiese comenzar a caminar la voz de Alicia resonó, cosa que hizo que todos centrasen su atención en ella "Luffy ¿Tu dejarías que Olga Discordia te bese?" Pregunto Alicia quien mentalmente estaba segura de que Luffy se negaría ya que él estaba en una relación con Prim (O al menos esa era la creencia de Alicia).

Pero…

"¡Seguro!" Contesto un sonriente Luffy, como Olga le agrada e incluso había preparado algo de comer para él, el chico del sombrero de paja no tenía problemas conque Olga mostrase su aprecio.

El tener esa respuesta tan inmediata Alicia no supo que responder… ella asumió que Luffy se negaría por su 'relación' con Prim.

"¿E-entonces qué opinas tú, Prim?" Dijo Alicia mirando a su hermana menor, esperando que ella se negase.

"Yo opino… que está bien" Luego un momento de silencio Prim dio el visto bueno con una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

"¿¡Prim!?" Respondió una sorprendida Alicia al oír la respuesta de su hermana menor.

Eso no podía estar pasado, se supone que al ser novios Luffy no debería estar besando a otras mujeres y Prim no debería estar permitiéndolo.

"Muy bien en ese caso Luffy por favor acéptalo" Pidió Olga a lo que Luffy se limitó a asentir.

Siendo así a Reina de los Elfos Oscuros agarro el rostro de Luffy mirando con sus ojos de color ámbar a los ojos negros del Pirata… Olga acerco su rostro al de Luffy.

Los labios de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros conectaron con los del Pirata.

' _Se siente tan bien…'_ Mentalmente Olga sonaba bastante alegre de finalmente poder besar a Luffy… finalmente haberle entregado a alguien su primer beso.

Quizás Olga Discordia era más pura de lo que uno podía pensar a primera vista por su ropa si uno consideraba que le beso con Luffy fue con los labios en lugar de usar las lenguas.

Eventualmente aquel beso termino con Olga mostrando un gran sonrojo y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa de felicidad por finalmente darle su primer beso a alguien a quien ella desease dárselo. Habiendo terminado eso Olga miro a Luffy con unos ojos que mostraban cariño y adoración, unos ojos que eran exclusivos para Luffy.

"Atesóralo muy bien, ese fue mi primer beso" Dijo Olga con una pequeña sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, dicho sonrojo se pudo notar aun con la piel oscura que Olga poseía.

"De acuerdo" Asintió sin ningún problema Luffy aun cuando el no entendía que era tan especial acerca de los besos como muestra de afecto.

"Sabes si el rumor se esparce entonces tu reputación quedaría muy dañada" Comento Alicia luego de ver ese beso.

Eso era la verdad ya que si se supiese Olga Discordia terminaría siendo vista como una hipócrita que por años mostro su desprecio hacia los humanos cuando ella tenía sentimientos por uno. Incluso con su gran poder y por todo lo que ella había hecho por los de su raza… era una posibilidad real que Olga fuese despreciada en su país y por lo mismo le fuese difícil seguir ejerciendo como reina.

"No me importa" Contesto al instante Olga quien no se veía en lo más mínimo nerviosa sobre la posibilidad "Si quieres que la noticia de mis sentimientos por Luffy se esparza tienes mi permiso"

Monkey D. Luffy simplemente excedía todas las imágenes mentales que Olga tenía sobre los humanos y los hombres. Mientras que los hombres eran unos débiles pervertidos… Luffy era fuerte y sin deseo sexual aparente.

Mientras que los hombres que ella había conocido eran arrogantes y creían que podían conquistarla a ella… Luffy no era arrogante y no hizo movimiento alguno para intentar conquistarla.

Olga estaba dispuesta a cambiar las reglas de su país para hacer que Luffy fuese el único humano que pudiese vivir ahí y con derechos idénticos a los de ella.

Aunque claro Olga no era tan tonta para pensar que todos aceptarían sin problemas su decisión de contraer matrimonio con un humano.

Después de todo en su país era claro un deprecio generalizado hacia los humanos luego de tanto tiempo de conflicto.

Incluso la misma Olga seguía con un desprecio hacia la humanidad en general, desprecio que continuaba fortaleciéndose cada vez que ella recordaba a la escoria de Vault y sus seguidores… además de lo que los humanos le hicieron a Chloe antes de que Olga la rescatase.

Cosas como ese desprecio hacia los humanos no se podía borrar de un día para otro, ni aun con la relación cordial (Pero frágil) con sus nuevas aliadas.

Pero con Luffy era distinto.

Como Boa Hancock lo podía confirmar incluso una mujer de corazón que frio podía terminar abriéndose a alguien tan especial como Luffy debido a los encantos de su personalidad.

Olga estaba dispuesta a eliminar a cualquiera que estuviese en contra su planeada unión con Luffy, aun si fuesne otros Elfos Oscuros.

' _Solo queda ver cómo puedo hacer que Luffy se quede a mi lado…'_ Y para la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros esa era su mayor preocupación cuando venía al chico que había capturado su corazón.

Olga no tenía pensado dejar que el único hombre que ella había amado se escapase para volver a los mares… para Olga el lugar de Luffy era junto a ella, a su lado como su esposo y Rey.

Eso podía ser visto como un pensamiento egoísta… sin embargo así era Olga Discordia, una Reina con mucho poder y mucho orgullo.

Sin embargo Olga no sabía que para sus ambiciones su mayor problema sería… la falta de información sobre aquel que había capturado su corazón.

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros simplemente no sabía nada en realidad sobre el hombre que capturo su corazón, nada además de la información de que Luffy es un Pirata que busca regresar a una isla de la que ella no sabe nada.

Olga no sabía nada de aquel lugar conocido como Grand Line en donde Luffy se encontraba viviendo su gran aventura que en estos momentos estaba pausada para poder volverse más fuerte junto con su tripulación.

Olga Discordia no tenía idea alguna de las batallas que Luffy peleo, los maravillosos y peligrosos lugares en donde Luffy había estado, la terrible perdida que Luffy había sufrido y que casi le quita el deseo de vivir… ni el poderoso e irreparable lazo entre él y su tripulación.

Sin entender eso entonces para Olga no sería posible entender más a Luffy haciendo de su ansiada relación algo que fallaría ya que Luffy simplemente no podía abandonar a sus compañeros.

De hecho no era solo Olga, sino todas las chicas de Eostia a su alrededor no podían entender a Luffy al no saber de sus orígenes, sueños, deseos y lazos verdaderos con su tripulación… que en el fondo su deseo de aventura hacia que Luffy no fuese la mejor opción para quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo para formar una vida en pareja.

Y entender eso sería algo clave para aquellas que deseen el corazón del Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Con ese beso dado Olga regreso con las demás chicas.

"En ese caso ahora es mi turno" Y para la sorpresa de tres chicas la siguiente en hablar fue Prim.

La chica de cabello rosado camino con calma hacia Luffy y de hecho con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro… y esa era una sonrisa honestamente tranquila en lugar de una sonrisa falsa que ocultase la furia.

Después de todo Prim no se encontraba molesta por lo que había pasado ya que ella entendía a la perfección que Olga y Ruu Ruu también habían sido salvadas por Luffy y por lo mismo sentimientos similares a los suyos pudieron haberse desarrollado dentro de ellas.

Y aunque Prim lo entendía eso no significaba que ella simplemente se quedaría parada luego de ver como dos chicas habían besado a su amado.

Luego de la noche anterior Prim no sintió ninguna timidez y camino con confianza hacia un Luffy que ya sabía lo que Prim quería.

No hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabras y entonces Prim comenzó a dirigir sus labios hacia los de Luffy…

 _CHU…_

Nuevamente una Princesa Guerrera y el Pirata se besaron. El beso comenzó como uno inocente… por unos segundos hasta que las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a hacer contacto.

Al final fue el beso de Olga el único que se mantuvo 'inocente'.

El encuentro de lenguas de Prim y Luffy duro unos segundos más hasta que ella termino el beso y se separó aun con su lengua a plena vista y cubierta con la saliva de Luffy formando un puente húmedo entre ambas bocas, con una sonrisa regreso hacia el frente de la puerta de entrada hacia Rad donde se encontraban las demás.

"Wow, Prim no esperaba que fueses tan directa" Comento una sorprendida Ruu Ruu al ver esa inusual actitud en su amiga de cabello rosado.

Por supuesto que Ruu Ruu no sabía que Prim había tenido una noche de pasión con Luffy en donde ella ganado el honor de ser quien le quitase la virginidad a un chico tan denso y más enfocado en las aventuras.

Por eso mentalmente la imagen de Ruu Ruu sobre Prim seguía siendo aquella de una chica dulce que era un poco tímida al estar siempre detrás de Alicia y que no sabía cómo pelear.

"Yo también me he visto atraída por el encanto de Luffy" Admitió Prim ante todas las presentes. Lo que Prim no iba a admitir (todavía) era que ella ya había cruzado la línea con Luffy "Desde que nos conocimos y me salvo como ustedes" Y con eso Prim daba a entender que ella no se molestó por esos besos que Ruu Ruu y Olga le dieron a Luffy porque Prim entendía exactamente como ellas se sentían.

Prim Fiorire… verdaderamente era una chica con un corazón muy grande.

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces eres como Olga y yo!" Asintió una sonriente Ruu Ruu al darse cuenta de cómo era que Prim había terminado siendo atraída por Luffy… cosa que francamente no era muy difícil de entender para la pelinaranja.

"Oye Halfling, no te refieras a Olga-sama de una manera tan casual" Dijo Chloe quien le dio una mirada peligrosa a Ruu Ruu.

Ruu Ruu respondió sacándole la lengua a Chloe, cosa que tuvo a la Mitad Elfo Oscura a punto de sacar sus armas para enseñarle una lección a la pelinaranja.

"En ese caso solo quedan dos que faltan por despedirse" Dijo Luffy quien miro hacia donde estaban Chloe y Alicia, ambas con sonrojos en sus rostros luego de ver esos tres besos apasionados "¿Quieren despedirse de mí también?" Pregunto con simpleza Luffy.

Sea dicho eso, si cierto cocinero de su tripulación estuviese presente entonces él hubiese estado llorando además de estar a punto de agarrar a Luffy a patadas por el simple hecho de haber besado a chicas tan hermosas como Olga y Prim además de posiblemente hacer lo mismo con Alicia y Chloe.

"N-no digas tonterías" Respondió Chloe quien miro hacia un lado para evitar mirar a Luffy, aun así ella no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

En el fondo y aun que sonase raro… Chloe no sentía su corazón listo para besar a Luffy ya que este estaría tomando su primer beso.

La Mitad Elfo Oscura había sido forzada a soportar actos sexuales que ella no deseaba recordar por nada del mundo (Afortunadamente Olga le puso a ella un hechizo para que esas memorias traumáticas se quedasen selladas ya que sino Chloe no podría siquiera funcionar de forma normal si ella lo recordase todo) y teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo ya conocía el placer del sexo uno pensaría que ella ya debiese haber sido besada.

Los bastardos que abusaron de ella simplemente estuvieron más enfocados en su cuerpo y Chloe pudo mantener al menos la virginidad de sus labios. Por eso mismo Chloe no quería perder esa última virginidad que le quedaba tan fácilmente.

Y para este punto Luffy aún no había creado una impresión tan poderosa en Chloe aun cuando ella debiese admitir su gran poder y que su personalidad era genuina lo que no lo hacia una escoria como los demás hombres… él era la excepción a la regla sobre el desprecio de Chloe hacia los humanos.

"¡C-claro que no!" Dijo Alicia.

Alicia desde que se despertó en la mañana decidió olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Luffy (Lo que era más fácil decir que hacer) para apoyar con todo a Prim. Con eso si ella besaba a Luffy entonces sería una traición hacia Prim desde el punto de vista de Alicia.

Aun cuando… Alicia también quisiese besar a ese chico tan especial.

"Ya veo" Luffy acepto sin problemas la respuesta de Alicia, si ella no deseaba despedirse de esa forma entonces el Chico del Sombrero de Paja no tenía problemas para aceptarlo.

Con el decir adiós ya listo Luffy tomo unos pasos hacia adelante con la intención de irse corriendo, pero antes de eso el volteo por última vez para darle una despedida final a su amigas.

"¡Nos vemos!" Se despidió Luffy.

"¡Nos vemos!" Y lo increíble ocurrió cuando las chicas sin importar la raza o alianza se despidieron al unísono de Luffy.

No importaba que fuesen Humanas, Elfas Oscuras o Halflings. Todas ellas se despidieron de aquel hombre que se había ganado un lugar en sus corazones.

 **-Dentro del Bosque (3 Días Después)-**

Y así en la nación de Eostia tres días habían transcurrido desde que Luffy había partido por sí mismo desde la ciudad de Rad para encontrar en la ciudad de Ken a la princesa Kaguya.

Afortunadamente los días en Eostia habían estado tranquilos desde la victoria sobre los Kuroinu en la ciudad de Rad. Aunque no era como si nuestro héroe supiese sobre eso debido a que desde hace tres días él se encontraba recorriendo los bosques de Eostia en rumbo a la Ciudad de Ken.

Aunque igualmente Luffy para comenzar no era del tipo que se preocupase de ese tipo de información, simplemente ese no era su estilo de hacer las cosas.

Durante su trayecto Luffy solo se detenía para beber agua, comer y dormir. Durante el primer día la gran bolsa de comida que le fue entregada por Ruu Ruu se había terminado debido a gran apetito de Luffy.

Por suerte el estar en un lugar como un bosque no era nada nuevo para Luffy tomando en cuenta el entrenamiento al que su abuelo lo sometió cuando niño sumado a sus múltiples experiencias desde su aventura.

Para su mala suerte Luffy se encontraba en una muy mala posición debido a… sus propios problemas de orientación.

Al parecer las demás chicas asumieron erróneamente que ya que Luffy era un Pirata entonces su sentido de la dirección debía ser bueno para poder navegar por los mares… sin saber que ese trabajo recaía en una persona totalmente diferente.

Con solo mostrarle un mapa de Eostia a Luffy e indicarle donde quedaba Ken las chicas pensaron que todo estaba listo y por la confianza con la que Luffy asintió ellas pensaron que nuestro héroe ya sabía el camino.

Juzgando por su situación actual la confianza de las chicas en Luffy quizás fue demasiada, ya que si bien su corazón y poder eran admirables… su desempeño en otras áreas era mucho menos admirable.

"Ahh… tengo hambre…" Dijo un cansado Luffy quien estaba acostado sobre un tronco caído en medio del frondoso bosque. Luffy se estaba lamentando haberse comido ya toda la comida que estaba en su mochila.

Ahora mismo Luffy extrañaba la ciudad de Rad en donde él podría estar comiendo con las demás. Sin embargo él sabía que esto era necesario para derrotar a Bulk y los suyos para así eventualmente poder regresar a Rusukaina cuando Olga encontrase el libro para llegar.

Sin embargo el descanso de Luffy fue interrumpido… por una criatura bastante feroz.

"Grrhhh…" Se escuchó un feroz y hambriento gruñido.

"¿Hmmm?" Dijo Luffy quien de estar acostado paso a estar sentado en ese tronco y miro hacia el origen del gruñido.

Un oso enorme del tamaño de dos osos normales, color de piel totalmente negra y unas enromes garras.

Ese oso era el Rey del Bosque, un gran y viejo oso de origen posiblemente sobrenatural que había despedazado a muchos con sus garras ya fuesen humanos o monstruos y que se había convertido en una pesadilla viviente para los cazadores.

Incluso se decía que los cazadores tenían un dicho: Quien era visto por el Rey del Bosque era alguien condenado a morir.

Y para Luffy quien había estado en Rusukaina en donde existían animales tan grandes y feroces que harían ver al Rey del Bosque como un simple osito…

"Carne de oso…" Fue lo que Luffy dijo sin una pizca alguna de miedo o intimidación en su voz. De hecho con todo lo que Luffy había enfrentado si el tuviese miedo ahora entonces eso significaría que algo raro le ocurría al Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… el Rey del Bosque sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda al ver los ojos hambrientos de ese humano.

"¡A comer!" Y con ese peculiar grito de batalla Monkey D. Luffy se lanzó al combate contra el Rey del Bosque.

Sin embargo nuestro héroe no era el único que se estaba moviendo en la nación de Eostia.

 **-Ciudad de Thorn (Habitación de Celestine Lucross)-**

Ahora nos encontramos en la ciudad capital de Eostia y a la vez la ciudad más protegida de todas.

De entre toda la ciudad nos enfocamos en un gran castillo.

En ese gran castillo se encontraba una habitación especial, una habitación más grande que las demás habitaciones donde la gente dormía.

Una habitación donde una mujer muy importante se encontraba en estos momentos sentada en su escritorio leyendo una carta.

Por las orejas puntiagudas similares a las de Olga Discordia uno podía decir que esa mujer era una Elfa, pero por su tono de piel claro ella no era una Elfa Oscura.

Y lo que era más esa mujer no era una Elfa común y corriente… sino una Alta Elfa la cual estaba más alto en la jerarquía de los Elfos.

Aquella Alta Elfa poseía un cuerpo tan bien dotado que muchos hombres se quedarían babeando al verla junto con una elección de ropas bastante... interesante.

De hecho cierto cocinero miembro de la Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja junto a cierto esqueleto y narizón hubiesen sufrido un enorme sangrado nasal al ver a Celestine (Con el cocinero quedándose de piedra y muy posiblemente teniendo que ser resucitado luego del masivo sangrado nasal).

Celestine Lucross… la Líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos como además la aclamada reencarnación de la Diosa Laurentia.

Para muchos ella era alguien admirada por haber sido capaz de mantener una guerra por cien años con Olga Discordia aun cuando uno pensaría que Celestine seria derrotada al ser sus fuerzas en mayoría humanos.

Y además que…

A diferencia de Olga Discordia, Celestine Lucross no poseía habilidades mágicas.

Quizás era el hecho de que ella era la reencarnación de una diosa lo que le impedía a Celestine usar la magia.

Sin embargo aunque la 'magia' era algo que Celestine no podía usar, la Alta Elfa era capaz de usar un poder llamado 'milagros' los cuales si bien estaban enfocados para un rol de soporte y curación seguían siendo una habilidad exclusiva para Celestine.

Sin embargo en si la mayor muestra del poder de la Diosa Laurentia en Celestine la habilidad que ella poseía para soñar sobre el futuro. Fue ese poder lo que le permitió mantener por tanto tiempo un conflicto con Olga aun cuando la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros estaba al punto máximo de su magia.

Si bien esa era una gran habilidad que le daba ventaja al poder saber que lugares serian atacados… últimamente ese no había sido el caso. Desde hace unas semanas los sueños de Celestine sobre el futuro simplemente se habían detenido, cosa que realmente preocupaba a la Alta Elfa ya que ella nunca había dejado de tener esas visiones por un periodo de tiempo tan prolongado como varios días.

Y eso había comenzado justo después de que ella hubiese acordado con Vault el enviar a los Kuroinu a capturar a Olga Discordia.

Realmente… el perder la habilidad de ver el futuro era algo que le aterraba bastante a Celestine. Si ella sabía suficiente del futuro entonces ella podría hacer cosas para que aquel futuro cambiase.

Sin embargo Celestine no sospechaba que ella había recibido cierta bendición al no poder soñar sobre el terrible futuro que iba a ocurrir en Eostia, la visión del alza de poder que los Kuroinu iban a tener no le había llegado a tiempo por lo que Celestine no sabía nada sobre la traición de Vault y sus mercenarios.

Y como Luffy llego a este mundo y cambio el futuro por sí mismo Celestine no pudo ver nada más y de hecho a penas se enteró hace poco de la situación gracias a la carta de Alicia.

"Estábamos tan cerca de ponerle el fin a esta guerra… pero fuimos traicionadas y ahora entramos en un nuevo conflicto…" Murmuro para sí misma la rubia con un tono de voz melancólico.

Celestine realmente deseaba que hubiese una nación de Eostia que estuviese finalmente libre del largo conflicto que la había azotado desde hace un siglo. Sin embargo cuando un conflicto estaba por terminar otro conflicto nació inmediatamente.

Al principio fueron rumores los que llegaron a Thorn, rumores que Celestine no quería creer ya que ella confió en los Kuroinu para detener la guerra… pero ahora esa carta en sus manos lo confirmaba todo.

La Carta de Alicia decía:

 _-Querida Celestine-sama._

 _Esta carta contiene información urgente sobre el nuevo conflicto al que se enfrenta Eostia._

 _Tristemente fuimos traicionadas por Vault quien planeaba traicionar a la Alianza de los Siete Escudos para conquistar Eostia y formar un repulsivo 'Imperio del Sexo' en donde las mujeres son obligadas a servirles a los hombres._

 _De hecho el primer lugar que ataco Vault fue Feoh en donde estábamos sufriendo una clara derrota… hasta que de la nada alguien llego como una luz de esperanza._

 _Ese chico se llama Luffy, un Pirata de buen corazón que posee extraños poderes que le permiten estirar su cuerpo como la goma. Luffy posee un increíble poder al ser capaz de estirar su cuerpo como si de goma se tratase. Además su poder físico y velocidad también son muy impresionantes._

 _Yo misma pude ver cómo sin problema alguno y sin armas logro derrotar a tres monstruos que eran mucho más grandes que él y que además eran monstruos fuertes siendo un Ogro, un Minotauro y un Ciclope._

 _Si Luffy nos ayuda entonces la victoria podría estar mucho más cerca de que si peleásemos sin él. Por lo que he visto el solo vale lo mismo que cientos de soldados._

 _Por eso mismo es momento de una Reunión de las Princesas Guerreras en Thorn. Una vez juntas podremos planear como acabar de una buena vez por todas con la amenaza que los mercenarios liderados por Vault._

 _Sin embargo antes de eso Prim descubrió que Kaguya podría estar en un gran peligro por lo que Luffy en estos momentos se dirige hacia Ken._

 _A la reunión también planeo llevar a Olga Discordia y a su asistente Chloe quien en estos momentos son nuestras aliadas por el simple hecho de que queremos acabar con las mismas personas y creo que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener._

 _Y si Olga Discordia intenta traicionarnos antes, entonces le prometo que Ruu Ruu y yo acabaremos con ella y su ayudante._

 _Se despide su leal subordinada Alicia Arcturus._

Eso era lo que decía aquella carta.

Celestine únicamente miro con ojos adoloridos aquella carta por unos momentos después de cerrarlos y tomar un gran respiro.

Al abrirlo los ojos de Celestine se veían más serios y la rubia comenzó a escribir cuatro cartas. Entonces ella se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual ella abrió.

Afuera de la puerta se encontraba una maid de las que trabajaba en el castillo. Dicha maid al ver los ojos serios de la Alta Elfa supo que esto era importante.

"Quiero que estas cartas sean entregadas en Ken, Rad, Geofu y Ansur" Ordeno Celestine con un tono de voz de autoridad que mostraba por qué ella estaba a cargo de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

La verdadera personalidad de Celestine era algo más gentil y compasionado que aquella líder que en estos momentos hablaba.

Sin embargo Celestine sabía que en estos momentos una líder era necesaria y que ella debía actuar como tal aun cuando ella tuviese una personalidad opuesta a la de una líder.

Celestine solo quería que los conflictos terminasen para así poder vivir en paz en una nación con la gente viviendo tranquila y los niños sonriendo al saber que nada malo pasaría.

Un Eostia donde ella y sus queridas amigas fuesen capaces de vivir tranquilas.

Celestine realmente esperaba que una persona con la gran personalidad que Alicia describió en su carta pudiese ser aliado de ellas junto con Olga y Chloe. Verdaderamente ese tal Luffy sonaba como un aliado que había caído del cielo para ayudar a Eostia gracias a su enorme poder y extraño cuerpo de goma.

"Además pudimos ganar dos aliadas muy poderosas en esta nueva alianza" Comento una sonriente Celestine ante la idea de que Olga y Chloe estuviesen unidas en la 'Alianza Pirata-Elfas Oscuas con el propósito único de derrotar a Kuroinu.

Aun si todavía no se pudiese confirmar a Olga como una aliada que no los traicionaría Celestine creía que mientras el peligro de los Kuroinu existiese la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros no haría nada peligroso en contra de Alicia y las demás.

Y la idea de tener a alguien tan poderosa como Olga en rol de aliada era algo reconfortante para Celestine.

Aun así Celestine estaría mintiendo si ella dijese que no sospechaba de la posibilidad de que Olga las traicionase y la guerra contra ella volviese cuando Vault fuese derrotado.

Pero si realmente Olga tenía sentimientos por aquel humano llamado Luffy… entonces la esperanza de paz entre la nación de Eostia y la de Olga podría eventualmente volverse verdad ya que ese chico seguía siendo un humano. Si el odio de Olga Discordia por la humanidad podría detenerse entonces sería posible incluso llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

"Sería tan lindo que un escenario tan ideal ocurriese…" Comento para sí misma la rubia.

Si era posible detener más conflictos entonces Celestine estaba de acuerdo en perdonar a Olga por los años de guerra.

Además…

"Me gustaría conocer a ese Pirata de buen corazón del que se habla en esta carta" Dijo Celestine con una sonrisa al imaginarse como seria Luffy basada en la carta de Alicia.

Lo que la Alta Elfa no sabía era que el conocer a Monkey D. Luffy se convertiría en algo que marcaría su destino justo como marco los destinos de Olga Discordia y Chloe y junto con la mitad del resto de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

De no ser por el hecho de que Luffy ahora estaba en Eostia ya casi no quedarían esperanzas para derrotar a los Kuroinu.

"Si lo que está escrito es cierto entonces ellas estaban a punto de caer antes de ser salvadas…" Murmuro una preocupada Celestine al imaginarlo.

Por eso mismo la Alta Elfa se prometió a si misma que cuando Luffy estuviese frente a ella… Celestine personalmente le agradecería por todo.

 **-Ciudad de Rad (Área de Entrenamiento)-**

El sonido de las armas chocando entre si se podía escuchar en el mismo lugar donde hace unos días Ruu Ruu le había dado un regalo de sumo valor a dos guerreras… que en estos momentos estaban peleando.

En estos momentos Alicia Arcturus y Chloe se encontraban enfrentándose la una a la otra usando las armas que ellas consiguieron de Ruu Ruu.

En una banca de espectadoras se encontraban Olga, Ruu Ruu y Prim observando cómo se desarrollaba el combate.

Hace poco esta escena hubiese sido imposible a menos que Luffy hubiese estado aquí.

Sin embargo ahora el grupo de chicas toleraba bastante bien la presencia de las Elfas Oscuras hasta el punto que nadie hubiese pensado que hasta hace poco eran enemigas. Ahora mismo Olga y Chloe eran aliadas temporales.

Al punto de que Alicia preguntándole a Chloe que ella fuese su oponente de entrenamiento fuese algo posible.

Como el rencor de ambas hacia Kuroinu era peor que el rencor entre ambas como miembros de bandos opuestos durante la guerra Chloe acepto la oferta de Alicia.

Ninguna de las dos quería que sus habilidades se oxidasen para cuando tuviesen que enfrentar nuevamente a los Kuroinu. Por lo que para mantener las habilidades de ambas a un buen punto las dos chicas necesitaban a alguien de un nivel similar.

"¡Todavía no!" Declaro Alicia quien continuaba moviendo su espada de entrenamiento hacia Chloe quien con sus movimientos agiles lograba evitar la espada sin filo de Alicia justo antes de que dicha espada hiciese contacto.

Sin embargo Chloe no se iba a quedar esquivando para siempre. Ella simplemente estaba esperando… ¡Una apertura!

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamo Chloe quien con su única daga en mano intento terminar con todo dirigiendo su impacto hacia cierto sector del torso de Alicia.

Los movimientos de Chloe eran certeros, precisos y buscaban acabar de inmediato con el oponente al apuntar a los puntos vitales.

"¡Eres muy predecible!" Contesto Alicia quien no mostro signos de soltar su espada la cual seguía bloqueando la daga de Chloe, "¡Ya sé exactamente dónde buscas golpear!".

"¡Tch!" Fue el sonido de molesta de Chloe al ser descubierta que lo que ella buscaba era un golpe al hígado de Alicia.

Como Alicia sabía que Chloe buscaba las áreas más vitales del cuerpo lo único que ella tenía que hacer era protegerlas, en otras palabras aunque letal el estilo de Chloe podía ser contrarrestado cuando uno ya sabía que era lo que ella buscaba.

Alicia no se ganó su posición de Princesa Guerrera simplemente siendo bonita, ella podía ser una prodiga en medio de las batallas logrando entender rápidamente el estilo de los enemigos. Lamentablemente para ella cuando Kuroinu ataco Feoh lo hicieron en masa y así Alicia no fue capaz de adaptarse rápidamente a la situación.

Y el hecho de que Chloe pudiese mantener un combate de uno a uno ante tal chica era también un testamento de su nivel.

Sin embargo si Chloe era golpeada entonces ella seria incapacitada ya que la espada de Alicia tenía más fuerza detrás de sus movimientos.

La primera en cometer un error seria la perdedora.

Si esto hubiese sido con armas reales entonces ahora mismo Alicia o Chloe sería un cadáver.

"¡Ohhh! ¡Ya quiero unirme!" Dijo una emocionada Ruu Ruu quien ya deseaba unirse al combate al ver como Alicia y Chloe se encontraban igualadas. Sus instintos de batalla le estaban gritando que ella tomase parte en una batalla contra Alicia o Chloe, quizás incluso contra las dos.

"Debo admitir que esa humana tiene talento para mantenerse a la par de Chloe" Dijo Olga cosa que era impresionante considerando que ella le estaba dando un cumplido a un ser humano que no fuese Luffy.

¿Sera que las habilidades de Alicia eran tan buenas? ¿Sera que el tiempo que Olga ha estado conviviendo con la Alianza de los Siete Escudos? ¿O quizás las dos cosas?

Pero claro quien trajo esa gran oportunidad de cambio para Olga…

"Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Luffy" Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Aunque no era solo ella, todas las chicas se preguntaron a sí mismas en algún momento si al chico del sombrero de paja le estaría yendo bien en su viaje por tierra.

"No hay problema, lo único peligroso sería un oso muy feroz y grande llamado Rey del Bosque" Dijo Ruu Ruu "Sin embargo ese oso únicamente habita la zona que lleva hacia Geofu en donde se encuentra Maia,".

Luffy… en realidad se estaba dirigiendo hacia una Princesa Guerrera… solo que no hacia la que el debería estarse dirigiendo, pero bueno usualmente con el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja lo normal era que las cosas no saliesen como uno las planeaba.

Todas se encontraban bastante bien en lo que habían sido los días después de la partida de Monkey D. Luffy, la vida en el castillo de Ruu Ruu era segura y nadie había intentado atacarlas.

Aunque… había una excepción.

Ya que una de las chicas se veía un poco enferma.

"Ahh… Ahh…" Se escuchó como una pálida Prim Fiorire estaba tomando unas grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Oye Prim, ¿Realmente estas bien?" Pregunto Ruu Ruu al ver como Prim estaba actuando diferente de lo normal desde esta mañana.

Si, los otros días desde que Luffy partió hacia Ken, Prim se encontraba normal (Ella estaba un poco decaída por el hecho de que Luffy ya no estuviese). Sin embargo el día de hoy ella amaneció un poco decaída, además de haber vomitado después del desayuno y en general viéndose menos saludable.

"Quizás fue algo en la comida" Sugirió Olga quien vio como Chloe junto con Alicia habían terminado de entrenar al llegar al tiempo límite sin una ganadora clara.

Ambas rubias volvieron a la banca en donde las demás chicas estaban sentadas.

"Todas comimos lo mismo por lo que no creo que el problema este en la comida" Comento Chloe.

"¿Sientes algo más?" Pregunto una preocupada Ruu Ruu por su amiga "Después de todo vomitaste más temprano"

"Bueno… últimamente se me ha antojado comer cosas más saladas" Dijo Prim con completa honestidad mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Para aquellos que no sabían nada de las acciones de Prim y Luffy la noche anterior a la partida del Pirata entonces… parecería como una simple enfermedad.

"Tan solo espero que lo que tengas no se le contagie a Olga-sama" Contesto Chloe con su usual tono de voz frio y con una voz que mostraba que ella estaba únicamente preocupada por Olga.

"Si lo que le hizo mal a Prim no estaba en la comida entonces que le paso…" Murmuro para sí misma Alicia… quien entonces recordó cierto evento que ocurrió hace unos días.

Más específicamente un evento en donde cierto chico y Prim tuvieron un encuentro muy íntimo…

Alicia se encontraba totalmente pálida al darse cuenta de inmediato lo que le pasaba a Prim.

Esos síntomas eran los de… y Prim hace unos días había hecho eso con Luffy…

No podía ser una simple coincidencia entonces.

"Realmente te preocupas bastante por Prim" Comento Ruu Ruu al ver lo que ella creía que era una reacción exagerada de Alicia sobre una simple 'enfermedad' de Prim.

Prim asintió y de hecho estaba confundida por ver una reacción así ya que Alicia nunca se había quedado callada gracias a la sorpresa.

"No creo que haya que preocuparse mucho, no hizo nada fuera de lo normal…" Y ahí los ojos de Prim cambiaron de normales a incrédulos al darse cuenta de lo que ella tenía en realidad "…normal" Repitió Prim con una voz que tenía un tono asustado.

Si bien nada lo confirmaba sus síntomas más la acción que ella hizo con Luffy…

Prim pensó en todo lo que podría pasar si aquella teoría era verdad.

Pero entonces luego de un poco de silencio… Prim dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Ciertamente había sido una sorpresa total al punto que Prim sintió que ella podría desmallarse.

Pero ella no lo hizo ya que…

Al final… la felicidad de esa noticia superaba cualquier otra emoción.

"¿Es esto verdad?" Susurro muy suavemente la pelirosada quien ahora acariciaba su estómago muy suavemente y con ojos ligeramente llorosos, estando cerca de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

"Woah, Prim creo que necesitas ir a descansar a tu habitación" Dijo una aún más preocupada Ruu Ruu al confundir las reacciones de felicidad de Prim con su 'enfermedad' empeorando.

Sin embargo había una mujer más que ya estaba comenzando a ver que los síntomas de Prim no se debían a una enfermedad.

"Qué raro…" Murmuro para sí mima Olga Discordia mientras miraba a Prim de forma analítica.

Como alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para comandar un país y aprender muchos hechizos de magia Olga no tuvo problemas en conectar todos esos puntos y recordando como Prim había actuado frente a Luffy la última vez.

"No puede ser…" Murmuro Olga quien en ese momento conecto toda esa información y llego a una conclusión bastante correcta "…Realmente ella lo hizo…" Y ahora sus ojos de color ámbar miraban a Prim con lo que uno podría decir… envidia.

En estos momentos Olga Discordia quien desde hace mucho tiempo había vivido una vida lujosa como reina y prácticamente nunca tenía nada que envidiar al tenerlo todo… ella estaba sintiendo envidia hacia Prim Fiorire.

Envidia por haber estado en la situación en la que Olga deseaba estar.

' _Ella… jamás pensé que ella hubiese podido tener suficiente valor como para dormir con Luffy…'_ Dijo mentalmente Olga quien si bien tenía razón ella no sabía que lo que ocurrió entre Prim y Luffy no fue algo planeado por nadie… sino resultado de un accidente.

Pero fuese como fuese la acción ya estaba hecha.

Ya que aun siendo otro mundo donde Grand Line no existe y en donde no hay conocimiento alguno sobre ellos… los D han logrado tener la oportunidad existir en Eostia.

Ya que Prim Fiorire ahora lleva dentro de ella la prueba de aquella noche tan especial con Luffy. Ella llevaba dentro de si a alguien que cargaba con la sangre de los D en sus venas.

Incluso en otro mundo… los D harían una tormenta.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bien la historia continua y otro capítulo aquí lo tenemos. Si bien no hubo acción creo que quedo bueno a su manera. Si esperaban un capitulo con más peleas entonces me disculpo y les digo que el próximo tendrá ya que tuve que planear nuevamente algunas cosas del futuro.**

 **Habiendo dicho eso también vemos como sorpresivamente en lugar de terminar conociendo a Kaguya nuestro gran Monkey D. Luffy va en rumbo a conocer a Maia.**

 **Bueno como pensé que con Luffy el sentido de orientación tampoco era exactamente la mejor cosa del mundo… entonces que el terminase perdiéndose era natural e igualmente con su suerte el encontrarse a alguien importante aun estando perdido sin saberlo.**

 **Y como todavía tengo planes para Claudia y Celestine más adelante Maia se vio como la mejor opción de todas por lo que los siguientes capítulos serán con ella junto a Luffy.**

 **A decir verdad la idea de incluir a Maia a este punto de la historia no estaba planeada y todo salió de forma espontánea cuando pensé que realmente sería una buena idea.**

 **Por eso en nuestro próximo capítulo tendremos más acción y podremos ver a la pelirroja de las Princesas Guerreras.**

 **Ah y casi lo olvidaba, quizás el evento más grande de este capítulo fue… la revelación de que Prim está embarazada.**

 **Honestamente sentí que era algo inevitable considerando que Luffy y Prim no usaron protección alguna, además de que tengo planes con respecto a eso.**

 **Entonces con eso dicho eso sería todo.**

 **Agradezco mucho el continuo apoyo de todos ustedes mis lectores.**

 **Espero poder continuar con esta y muchas más ya que me gusta el hecho de que al menos a algunas personas les agrade lo que yo hago.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Hyakki Yako (Rara amistad, él es un Demonio y yo un Gundam de alta tecnología XD) por ser siempre una gran ayuda en general en mis historias.**


	11. La Princesa Mercenaria, Maia

**Capítulo 09: La Princesa Mercenaria, Maia.**

 **-Bosques de Eostia-**

Ahora mismo en el mismo bosque en el cual nuestro héroe se encontraba… podemos ver una fogata. Sobre esa fogata se encuentra un palo que tiene ensartado un enorme pedazo de carne.

Al final la batalla contra el Rey del Bosque había sido demasiado predecible, el simplemente haberla mostrado hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo. El simple hecho de que tal masivo oso fuese ahora carne en un palo era una clara prueba de lo que ocurrió.

"¡Delicioso! ¡Este oso es tan delicioso!" Comento un alegre Luffy mientras continuaba masticando la carne del enorme del Rey del Bosque. Luffy se encontraba sentado arriba de un tronco recientemente caído… en otras palabras Luffy solo le dio una patada a un árbol para hacerlo caer y así tener donde sentarse.

Realmente el estar comiendo carne de animal que el mismo calentó en una fogata traía de regreso la sensación de estar en Rusukaina. Sin embargo a diferencia de esa isla este bosque era un lugar tranquilo y sin bestias de enorme tamaño.

Asique Luffy podía comer con tranquilidad sin preocuparse de alguna enorme bestia que lo fuese a desafiar para quitarle su comida y así interrumpir su almuerzo.

Momentos como estos para echarse a descansar y disfrutar de la buena carne. Después Luffy continuaría corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a su objetivo en Ken.

Sin embargo… lamentablemente para Luffy esta no iba a ser una comida tranquila ya que antes de tomar otro mordisco el sintió algo.

"…Algo está mal" Dijo Luffy de la nada quien centro su mirada en cierta dirección.

Sin embargo y aun sin ningún sonido fuerte… Luffy sintió que algo andaba mal. Su propio instinto se lo estaba indicando.

"Mejor voy a revisar" Al final Luffy decidió confiar en su instinto, algo que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir en lo salvaje sin muchos problemas. Luffy no sabía lo grande que terminaría siendo esa elección.

Pero como Luffy simplemente no podía dejar esa deliciosa carne abandonada el agarro y aprovechando la elasticidad de su cuerpo el abrió su boca y se lo trago de una sola vez todo el pedazo de carne. Verdaderamente una boca con la capacidad de estirarse era muy útil para complementar el apetito del chico del sombrero de paja.

Luffy entonces comenzó a correr siendo únicamente guiado por su instinto. Eventualmente el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja llego a una parte donde el bosque se terminaba.

Asomando su cabeza Luffy pudo ver un claro en medio del bosque, ahí había un rio que atravesaba el lugar… además de una chica desnuda rodeada de monstruos.

Luffy pudo ver a una chica de cabello rojo siendo rodeada por varias criaturas que el reconoció como esos ogros que Kuroinu uso en el castillo cuando este rescato a Olga y Chloe además de ser los mismos con los cuales él se enfrentó en Feoh mientras recorría las calles.

El hecho de que esa chica estuviese desnuda era prácticamente algo en lo que Luffy no puso atención, mientras que otros hombres ya hubiesen tenido un sangrado nasal al ver tal hermoso cuerpo en toda su gloria.

En lugar de ese sexy cuerpo Luffy se enfocó en la situación en sí.

Al borde del rio se encontraban ropas y un par de espadas. Esa chica poseía armas para defenderse, pero al encontrarse bañándose se separó de ellas y había quedado desarmada frente a la aparente emboscada

La siguiente acción de Luffy seria obvia… ya que él sabía a qué grupo estaban asociados los Ogros. Además que él no iba a simplemente dejar ahí a alguien en problemas.

 **-Claro en el Bosque-**

Por otra parte ahora nos enfocamos en donde el conflicto estaba ocurriendo.

Para la Princesa Guerrera conocida como Maia… las cosas ciertamente no podían estar peores. No era solo el hecho de que ella se encontrase rodeada de lo que claramente eran Ogros con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Todo comenzó como un día normal para ella, luego de despertarse en la mañana y comer algo Maia se dirigió a su castillo para comenzar su trabajo como la Princesa Guerrera gobernante de Geofu.

Sin embargo a diferencia de lo que hace algún tiempo había sido una experiencia pacifica ahora era una experiencia desagradable.

Desde hace algunos días había llegado a Geofu el rumor falso (A los ojos de Maia) de que los mercenarios Kuroinu habían comenzado una rebelión en contra de Eostia con el objetivo de transformarlo en un repulsivo 'imperio del sexo'.

Maia simplemente… no creía posible que eso fuese la verdad, los Kuroinu que ella recordaba no harían eso.

Lamentablemente parecía que esa opinión no la compartían muchos ya que en la ciudad Maia escucho a gente murmurando de lo terrible que eran los Kuroinu, incluso en su castillo Maia pudo escuchar a sus súbditos hablando de ese tema.

Maia realmente deseaba responderles y decirles lo equivocados que estaban esas personas, y que Vault y los suyos nunca harían algo como eso. Sin embargo Maia no podía hacerlo ya que ella reconocía que como estaban las cosas con esos rumores si ella decía algo a la defensa de Kuroinu, su propia gente podría pensar que ella estaba del lado de los mercenarios.

Y aun cuando le doliese, por la estabilidad de Geofu la pelirroja se quedó en silencio aun cuando Maia deseaba hablar.

Quizás sus sentimientos románticos por Vault y sentimientos de compañerismo por los demás habían influenciado esa decisión de creer en la inocencia de Kuroinu. La única manera de convencerla de lo contrario sería el mostrarle a los ojos cuan equivocada se encontraba ella al creer en la inocencia de Vault y los suyos.

Pero el que Maia viese con sus propios ojos la decadencia de sus antiguos compañeros significaría que ella misma estaría a punto de ser víctima de la perversa mente de Vault. En otras palabras Maia se encontraba en una situación peligrosa aunque ella misma no lo supiese, todo debido a su deseo de creer en lo bueno de sus antiguos compañeros, pero volviendo a la razón por la cual Maia se encontraba sola… en realidad era una razón bastante simple

Solo quería estar sola.

Como en sí, fue estresante el solo guardar silencio… al final Maia uso la excusa de ir a patrullar por sí misma para así estar sola en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Un rio que cruzaba por este claro y continuaba en el bosque y en donde ella podía disfrutar bañándose al aire libre.

Como su trabajo de gobernar a Geofu podía ser estresante para ella quien antes de ser gobernante era una mercenaria, Maia venía a menudo aquí y hoy no fue la excepción.

Pero en eso cuando ella se encontraba desnuda bañándose en aquel rio fue cuando Maia sufrió la gran mal fortuna de ser rodeada por un grupo de Ogros los cuales la miraban con lujuria.

Lamentablemente ese asunto con los Kuroinu y sus supuestos crímenes estuvo tan presente en la mente de Maia que ella no se dio cuenta de su situación hasta que era demasiado tarde… en otras palabras ella bajo su guardia y ahora pagaba el precio.

Era claro para cualquiera lo que ocurriría aquí si esos Ogros lograban capturarla, Maia había tenido la desgracia de verlo con anterioridad cuando junto con los demás tomaron misiones de eliminar Ogros en el pasado.

' _¡Mis espadas están tan cerca!'_ Mentalmente Maia se sentía desesperada ya que su oportunidad de pelear estaba tan cerca… pero como los Ogros parecían reaccionar a cada movimiento o vez que sus músculos se tensasen Maia sabía que ellos se lanzarían sobre ellas en el instante que ella comenzase a correr por sus espadas.

Pero no hacer nada significaría en convertirse en el juguete de los Ogros.

' _Solo queda arriesgarse… ¡Todo o nada!'_ Grito mentalmente una determinada Maia al saber que solo existía esa opción si ella quería evitar ser violada.

Pero antes de que Maia pudiese hacer el primer movimiento…

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Pistol!"** La voz de un chico se pudo escuchar.

"¡ARRRGGG!" Inmediatamente se escuchó a un Ogro quejarse de dolor para luego salir enviado volando unos cuantos pasos y quedarse inconsciente en el suelo sin señal de volver a levantarse.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Maia al observar como algo muy inusual ocurrió en un momento muy tenso, ella pudo ver algo que parecía como un brazo humano… ¿Pero realmente era uno? Después de todo un brazo no era de ese tamaño.

Sin embargo los Ogros instintivamente se tensaron al sentir un gran poder muy cerca. De entre los arboles salió Luffy. Su mirada no era nada de amigable pero por suerte iba dirigida hacia los Ogros.

Dichos Ogros se tensaron al ver a ese chico, ya que ahora era conocimiento general de que un chico con sombrero de paja y capaz de estirar su cuerpo, era alguien aún más peligroso que cualquier otro monstruo.

Pero se les había informado que ese chico estaría en otro lugar… ¿¡Entonces que hace aquí!?

"¡Haaaa!" Sin embargo al escuchar el grito de batalla de un Luffy que corrió hacia ellos los Ogros no tuvieron otra opción que enfrentarse a ese chico.

Y por eso mismo ellos se olvidaron de Maia.

"Acaso su cuerpo… ¿Se estiro?" Pregunto quietamente Maia al ver algo imposible con sus ojos.

Al principio ella se preguntó si lo que vio fue alguna ilusión óptica… pero el ver a ese chico haciendo su siguiente acción le quitaría las dudas a la pelirroja.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Muchi (Látigo)!"** El grito de Luffy marco su siguiente movimiento, su pierna se estiro de gran manera y el pirata la agito al igual que un látigo, el ataque de amplio alcance termino por golpear de manera continua el pecho de algunos de los Ogros.

Sin embargo, en una gran muestra de agilidad uno de los Ogros logro posicionarse sobre Luffy y rodear su torso con sus gigantescas manos, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

El Ogro internamente se alegró de lograr atrapar a Luffy sin saber que el pirata no se mostró en pánico en ningún momento. Al pensar que había conseguido la victoria el Ogro dio una sonrisa llena de malicia y deseos de matar… y con una gran alegría uso toda su fuerza para comprimir el torso de Luffy entre sus manos.

Que ignorancia.

Aun cuando tenía a Luffy entre sus manos, aunque el Ogro usaba toda su fuerza para romper cada hueso en el cuerpo del pirata al igual que había hecho con innumerables humanos antes, no logro escuchar ni sentir el sonido familiar de los huesos rompiéndose.

Luffy ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor.

Uno pensaría que con su cuerpo de goma que era resistente a impactos de fuerza bruta era muy fácil aguantar ataques de ese nivel, por otro lado aun si su cuerpo no fuese de goma Luffy todavía hubiese sido capaz soportar a la perfección el poder físico de ese Ogro y hubiese sido el ogro quien se hubiese terminado lastimando de continuar ese agarre.

"Que agarre tan débil" Dijo con frialdad Luffy quien preparo una de sus libres piernas y…

Una patada en el estómago fue lo suficiente como para que el Ogro soltase a Luffy. Además como el Ogro estaba más preocupado de su propio dolor que de su oponente Luffy aprovecho para terminar con esto.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Pistol!"** Luffy volvió a nombrar su siguiente movimiento, el puño estirado de nuestro héroe no tardo en demostrar su poder al estrellarse contra la del Ogro, incluso cuando intento defenderse con los brazos, estos simplemente se quebraron al contacto. Los dientes el Ogro salieron volando mientras que en su nariz fue totalmente destrozada haciendo que la sangre fluyese como si fuese un geiser.

Con eso solo quedaban tres Ogros en pie.

Dichas criaturas comenzaron a olvidar su ira al ver como sus compañeros fueron derrotados sin dificultades, y fue reemplazado por el miedo que inundo sus corazones, porque para ellos Luffy ahora era un Dios impartiendo un castigo.

Y ese mismo miedo causo que olvidaran la presencia de la princesa caballero, su víctima original, sus deseos lujuriosos no tenían oportunidad de ganar contra el miedo que sentían en ese momento.

Maia viendo que había sido olvidada no dudo en correr en dirección hacia sus ropas.

En lugar de quedarse como simple espectadora, Maia fue de inmediato a buscar sus ropas y en una gran muestra de velocidad ella se las puso en cuestión de segundos (Era simplemente una especie de leotardo que deja sus pechos a la vista y unas especie de medias, no tomaba mucho tiempo) y procedió a agarrar sus espadas. Maia estaba lista para ir a ayudar al extraño chico que la había salvado, el quedarse mirando como una inútil era algo que ella no quería hacer.

Sin embargo… en frente de Maia salieron aún más monstruos desde el bosque, y no eran precisamente más Ogros.

Esos eran monstruos humanoides pequeños, feos, narizones y verdes. Cada uno de ellos llevaba a cuchillos, hachas o espadas pequeñas. Esos monstruos procedieron a hacer un circulo alrededor de Maia para prevenirle escapar.

"¡Goblins!" Exclamo una frustrada Maia ante la aparición de más monstruos. Ella estaba a punto de ir a ayudar ese chico y ahora más problemas aparecieron.

Los Goblins eran en general criaturas débiles del tamaño y fuerza de un niño de diez años, además de ser seres estúpidos… pero no por eso eran menos letales.

Lo que los Goblins carecían en poder lo compensaban en números.

Maia recordaba haber oído que en solo una semana un nido de diez Goblins podía crecer hasta tener cien miembros… siempre y cuando ellos tuviesen a las mujeres humanas para reproducirse al forzarlas a tener sexo.

Sobra decir que Maia encontraba repulsivas a esas criaturas y en sus días de mercenaria ella acabo con muchos, por eso mismo ella no estaba intimidada.

"Ya he acabado con cientos de ustedes antes ¡Vengan!" Desafío Maia quien apunto a ellos con una de sus espadas en mano.

Esas palabras fueron el comienzo del combate para Maia.

Los Goblins se lanzaron hacia Maia con la intención de incapacitarla, normalmente seria con la intención de violarla pero en esta ocasión ellos tenían órdenes.

Maia no perdió el tiempo y desenvaino rápidamente ambas espadas de sus fundas, eran espadas largas diseñadas especialmente para la velocidad, y esa era la mayor capacidad de Maia y su más poderosa ventaja en esta batalla.

Usando un rápido juego de pies, la princesa caballero no tardo ni un segundo en acortar la distancia con los Goblins, usando el alcance de sus espadas ataco al más cercano con un golpe rápido y certero al cuello.

Tres Goblins se lanzaron al mismo tiempo con la intención restringir sus movimientos, Maia no demostró miedo y bailo esquivando al primer Goblin, cuando el segundo estaba sobre ella, la sexy pelirroja demostró no ser de ninguna manera débil al tomar su brazo y torcerlo, cuando el tercero estaba en su rango, Maia lanzo al segundo Goblin obligándolo a colisionar contra el tercero.

Al verlos inmovilizados lanzo una de sus espadas, la cual atravesó el cuerpo de ambos y quedo clavada en el suelo, los gemidos de dolor de los Goblin empezaron a sembrar miedo en el corazón de los pequeños monstruos.

"¡Vamos malditos cobardes!" Grito la sexy pelirroja con una sonrisa demente "¡Quieren Follarme! ¿No?... ¡Entonces Vengan por mí!" Incitados por las palabras de Maia y guiados por la ira y el miedo, cinco Goblins volvieron a atacar confiando en los números.

Atreves de la experiencia, los números no eran nada para Maia, al menos no uno de esta clase.

Maia simplemente se lanzó contra el Goblin más cercano y lo rebano de arriba abajo, cuando el segundo estaba a unos pies de ella la princesa caballero se lanzó en un ataque directo empalándolo a través del corazón, pero como consecuencia quedando abierta al ataque enemigo.

Aun así Maia era perfectamente continente de su entorno, usando el cadáver del Goblin sujeto a su espada como escudo, el tercer Goblin dudo y fue su perdición, ya que Maia tomo la segunda espada olvidada en el cadáver de sus enemigos y en un rápido movimiento lo decapito.

Los dos Goblins restantes se acobardaron y retrocedieron para unirse al grupo inactivo detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo, aunque eran débiles, tenían una mente más desarrollada que muchos monstruos, por lo que no tardaron en rodear a Maia en un círculo, un Goblin aprovecho que la atención de la princesa caballero estaba enfocada en otro… pero alguien como Maia no hubiese durado tanto si ella pudiese caer ante una táctica tan simple.

 _¡Crack!_

"¡Ha!" Sin perder tiempo Maia reacciono y le dio una patada potente al que la intento atacarla por la espalda, el golpe fue perfectamente colocado en la mandíbula causando que la cabeza volteara en una dirección diferente y término rompiendo el cuello del Goblin haciéndolo caer sin vida a sus pies.

Al ver como uno de ellos había muerto intentando atacar desde atrás… los demás Goblins mostraron su actitud cobarde y se alejaron unos pasos.

"Todavía no termino con ustedes" Dijo Maia con un tono peligroso a los Goblins quienes dieron otro paso hacia atrás "No me he vuelto tan suave como para perder contra ustedes" Ya que si bien Maia ya no se enfrentaba a enemigos todo el tiempo como en los días cuando ella era mercenaria, desde que ella era una Princesa Guerrera sus habilidades de combate no habían decaído mucho.

Al ver cuán determinada estaba Maia a continuar peleando los Golbins se asustaron aún más siendo que también eran seres cobardes por naturaleza. Cuando había ventaja numérica ellos se sentían listos para pelear, pero cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir mal y el oponente parecía ser capaz de continuar peleando, entonces el primer instinto de los Goblins era escapar.

Pero… ellos sabían lo que les podría pasar si intentaban escapar, ellos serían torturados por los mercenarios.

Los Goblins atacaron a Maia, pero uno podía notar que sus movimientos eran temblorosos y rigidos, pero Maia aprovecho eso y continúo atacando a esos Golbins.

Las dos espadas de la pelirroja probaron la sangre de los Goblins.

Al cabo de unos minutos más lo único que quedo de los monstruos que intentaron atacar a Maia eran cuerpos muertos por heridas de corte (Cortesía de Maia) y cuerpos inconscientes con los huesos rotos (Cortesía de Luffy).

"Esos fueron todos" Dijo Luffy viendo que ya ninguno de los monstruos seguía de pie.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no enfrentaba un grupo de Goblins" Comento para sí misma Maia quien revisaba su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que ninguna de las armas la hubiese tocado ya que era conocido que al ser débiles los Goblins usaban armas bañadas en una mescla de hierbas venenosas y excremento… un método asqueroso, pero irritantemente efectivo.

El sentimiento de haber peleado con ellos… realmente la traía devuelta a sus días de mercenaria.

"Bueno entonces ya termine aquí" Dijo casualmente Luffy quien planeaba regresar a su sitio de acampar para descansar y luego continuar con su camino.

"¡Espera!" Sin embargo después de unos pasos él fue interrumpido por la voz de Maia quien veía a Luffy con ojos atónitos.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Luffy quien no veía buena razón para esa mirada de Maia.

Aunque la razón era simple… de la nada un chico con el poder de estirarse aparece y derrota a un grupo de Ogros haciéndolo verse fácil… ¿Y ahora ese mismo chico planeaba irse sin decir nada más?

Pues Maia no iba a permitir eso.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Maia.

Si bien ella deseaba tener respuestas, lo primero era lo primero. Su tiempo como Princesa Guerrera al mando de un castillo también le enseño un poco de cortesía al pelirroja.

"Yo soy Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" Se introdujo Luffy.

"Mi nombre es Maia, gracias por haberme ayudado," Dijo ella con sentimientos genuinos de agradecimiento "Quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubieses aparecido" Maia esperaba haber podido agarrar a tiempo sus espadas pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que hacerlo hubiese sido difícil.

"Está bien, yo ya tenía asuntos pendientes con esos tipos" Dijo Luffy indicando a los adoloridos e inmóviles Ogros en el suelo. Como esas criaturas eran parte de Kuroinu era claro que Luffy los derrotaría.

Sin embargo a pesar de haberla salvado, Maia sentía un poco de sospecha sobre Luffy ya que ese poder no era normal.

"Tengo muchas cosa que preguntar pero la primera es ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Pregunto Maia mientras veía con un poco de precaución a Luffy ya que lo que ella le vio hacer no era para nada normal en un humano.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto un curioso Luffy quien no sabía a lo que Maia se refería aun cuando era obvio.

"¡Me refiero a como tu cuerpo es capaz de estirarse!" Maia alzo un poco la voz ya que gracias al ataque previo ella estaba un poco alterable y la respuesta de Luffy no ayudo en mucho a calmarla.

"Ah, fue porque me comí una Akuma no Mi," Contesto con simpleza Luffy.

"¿Una fruta mágica te dio esos poderes?" Pregunto Maia quien miraba raro a Luffy.

"Si, me comí la Gomu Gomu no mí y ahora soy un hombre de goma," Asintió Luffy.

"Bueno en Eostia pasan cosas muy raras" Admitió Maia en un susurro luego de pensar en sus propias experiencias de sus días de mercenaria y muchas de las cosas inusuales que ella encontró "Entonces creo que una fruta mágica tiene sentido"

Con los poderes de Luffy aclarados Maia tenía entonces otra cosa que necesitaba saber.

"Entonces Luffy, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?" Pregunto Maia quien si bien estaba muy agradecida por el rescate ella también quería saber que era lo que hacía un chico con esos raros poderes y grandes habilidades de combate en un lugar del cual poca gente sabía.

"Tengo que entregar una carta muy importante a una persona llamada Kazuya," Explico Luffy.

Y además… efectivamente Luffy se olvidó el nombre de la persona a la cual él debía encontrar en primer lugar.

De haber recordado el nombre de la Princesa Kaguya este encuentro con Maia seguramente hubiese ido en una dirección muy distinta a la que iría ahora a causa de Luffy olvidándose del nombre de la persona a la que él estaba supuesto a encontrar en Ken.

Pero con Luffy las cosas terminaban de alguna manera funcionando al final. Era divertido como era que casi por obra del destino el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja se encontraba con gente importante aun sin hacerlo a propósito.

Probablemente volvería a sucederle en el futuro, ya fuese en Eostia o en la Grand Line.

"¿Tienes que entregar esa carta? Entonces debes ser un mensajero" Dijo Maia quien se estaba formando una imagen (Errónea) de Luffy.

Luffy estaba a punto de corregirla y decir que él era un Pirata… de no ser por recordar las palabras de Olga sobre que era mejor decir que él no era un pirata ya que él tenía que mantener un bajo perfil hasta llegar hacia Ken.

Pero como él no quería mentir sabiendo que lo terrible que él era en eso, Luffy simplemente se quedó callado y asintió con mucha rapidez para que Maia no viese su rostro.

Afortunadamente eso pareció tener el efecto deseado.

"Ya veo" Asintió Maia entendiendo la situación de Luffy.

"Ahora mismo estoy en ruta hacia Ken" Dijo Luffy quien entonces miro más detenidamente a Maia, "¿Si tu estas aquí significa que estoy cerca?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy al pensar que su viaje había llegado a su fin.

"¿Ken?" Repitió Maia quien veía a Luffy con una mirada rara.

"Si esa es la ciudad a la que debo llegar" Asintió Luffy "¿Entonces estoy cerca?" Pregunto un esperanzado Luffy ante la posibilidad de finalmente estar cerca cuando en realidad él estaba lejos.

"Luffy… Ken se encuentra en otra dirección," Fue la respuesta de Maia quien veía a Luffy como si fuese idiota… cosa que no estaba para nada fuera de la realidad "Estas cerca de Geofu".

El nombre de Geofu se le hacía un tanto familiar a Luffy… quien tristemente no podía recordar con exactitud donde él lo había escuchado.

"¿¡Queee!?" Exclamo un incrédulo Luffy al aprender que todo lo que había viajado había sido en vano al estar yendo hacia otra dirección.

"¿No tenías un mapa para ayudarte a llegar?" Pregunto la pelirroja al ver como Luffy se había puesto.

"No…" Contesto un desanimado Luffy. El único mapa que había visto era el que le mostraron antes de comenzar su viaje y que Luffy creyó entender.

El ver el predicamento de Luffy hizo que Maya se pusiese pensativa, y entonces…

"Si es tan importante entonces yo podría ayudarte" Dijo Maia luego de haber formado esa idea hace prácticamente segundos de forma muy espontanea.

"¿Eh?" Fue la respuesta de un Luffy que miro con sorpresa a Maia.

' _Realmente esta es la mejor oportunidad para alejarme de mi ciudad…'_ Fue la idea que le vino a la mente a Maia luego de oír el predicamento de Luffy.

Como había sido dicho Maia encontraba el ambiente en su ciudad estresante debido a la negatividad hacia Kuroinu y ella no podía simplemente irse para descubrir la verdad. En el peor de los casos podrían declararla una traidora lo que la pondría en conflicto con sus aliadas actuales.

Y realmente… Maia deseaba no tener que luchar con ellas.

Sin embargo gracias a Luffy fue que Maia pudo encontrar un buen punto para llegar al fondo de todo.

Con Luffy, Maia lo llevaría a Ken usando la excusa de ayudar a quien la ayudo. Entonces en Ken ella podría pedirle ayuda a Kaguya para encontrar la verdad sobre lo que ocurría con Kuroinu sabiendo que la Princesa Guerrera de Ken era una chica bastante razonable.

En otras palabras Maia estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro ya que ella podría ayudar a quien la ayudo y además con la ayuda de Kaguya poder llegar a la verdad.

"Puedes venir conmigo a Geofu" Maia le dio una oferta a Luffy "Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa y entonces podemos partir la mañana siguiente hacia Ken después de comer"

Como Maia nunca fue realeza y en lugar de eso ella era una mercenaria el tener un castillo realmente nunca fue de su estilo. Por eso mismo ella vivía en una simple casa de tamaño mediano mientras ella iba a su castillo para hacer sus deberes.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunto un emocionado Luffy al escuchar la propuesta de Maia. Primero porque ella sabía a donde ir y segundo y más importante por la comida.

"Podrías decir que yo realmente conozco Eostia como la palma de mi mano al punto de no necesitar un mapa para recorrer la nación" Sonrió Maia con orgullo en su voz al decir aquellas palabras. En si eso era verdad ya que en su tiempo como mercenaria, Maia había recorrido Eostia junto con los Kuroinu cuando estos todavía no se habían vuelto lo que eran ahora "Tú me sacaste de una muy mala situación, asique lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacarte de tu mala situación" Elaboro Maia.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Eres una chica muy amable!" Celebro Luffy quien alzo su puño a los cielos al ver como todo parecía estar encaminándose a un mejor rumbo.

Al ver su reacción tan animada Maia no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente encontrar a un chico de su edad con una actitud tan pura y alegre como esa era una verdadera rareza ya que un mundo peligroso como Eostia terminaba por eventualmente corromper a jóvenes como esos.

Verdaderamente si esta sería su compañía por los próximos días, entonces Maia sentía que ese viaje a Ken sería mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Antes de saberlo Maia ya había formado todo un plan para poder tener tiempo lejos de Geofu, todo por conocer a este misterioso joven que la había ayudado a salir de una muy mala situación.

Ella no sabía que era Luffy quien se la había enfrentado y derrotado a sus antiguos compañeros, usualmente llevándolos a sus muertes permitiéndole a alguien más dar el golpe de gracia… ni tampoco que Luffy se estaba convirtiendo en el símbolo de odio de Vault.

Para Maia nuestro héroe era en estos momentos solo un chico con poderes peculiares que la ayudo en un momento muy duro y que ella podía ayudar a la vez de aprovechar para irse un tiempo de Geofu.

"Ven conmigo, Geofu está a unos treinta minutos" Indico Maia quien comenzó a caminar hacia cierta dirección donde ella había dejado a su caballo.

Y así la pelirroja guio a Luffy hacia donde se encontraba su ciudad… pero lo que ni ella ni Luffy sabían era que alguien vio como el chico del sombrero de paja la había salvado.

 **-Detrás de unos árboles-**

Por otra parte ahora mismo en los árboles que estaban a un lado opuesto de los árboles del bosque de los cuales Luffy salió… las cosas no estaban tan alegres como con Luffy y Maia.

Ya que los que habían observado el acto de la pelirroja siendo salvada por el chico del Sombrero de Paja… eran unos mercenarios que pertenecían a cierto grupo cuya suerte se había terminado el día en que Luffy apareció en este mundo.

"Maldición… ¡¿Que hace aquí ese tipo?!" Grito con miedo el primer mercenario al ver como el chico que poco a poco se estaba volviendo una pesadilla estaba bastante cerca.

"¿¡Sera posible que de alguna forma se haya enterado del plan de Vault-sama!?" Grito también con mucho miedo el segundo mercenario al ver que el plan había sido arruinado definitivamente.

El plan aquí era bastante simple: El salvar a Maia cuando ella estuviese a punto de ser violada por los Ogros.

Los Ogros habían sido ordenados a estar a punto de penetrar a Maia, pero sin cruzar esa línea para que los dos mercenarios que estaban escondidos apareciesen y como completos héroes derrotasen a los Ogros los cuales habían sido instruidos el dejarse ganar (Claro que eso se logró a cambio de prometerle a los Ogros que ellos podrían violar a cuantas mujeres quisieran… nada muy grave para Vault). Los Goblins habían sido puestos en caso de que Maia de alguna forma hubiese podido contra los Ogros.

Luego de eso los mercenarios llevarían a Maia al campamento donde ella encontraría a un Vault que actuaría como si nada de lo que los Kuroinu hubiesen hecho fuese verdad.

Así ella creería que sus antiguos compañeros seguían siendo como ella los recordaba y aceptaría ayudarlos a 'limpiar su imagen' y por lo tanto los dejaría entrar a Geofu... en donde Vault planeaba mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

Vault sabía de los sentimientos que Maia tenía sobre él y por eso mismo el planeaba usarlos a su mayor provecho.

Ya que cuando el entrase al castillo de Maia… ahí seria donde Vault mostraría su verdadera naturaleza y luego de derrotarla, él se encargaría de violarla junto con sus subordinados.

Y así luego de haber capturado a Geofu… Vault la violaría todavía más en frente de sus capturados habitantes para mandarle a Eostia el mensaje de que Kuroinu y su sueño no habían muerto y que tampoco eran débiles.

Pero los sentimientos de Maia por Vault no eran la única razón, sino que ir por ella también era lo más estratégico.

Gracias a un informante en Rad, el mensaje de que Luffy se dirigía hacia Ken llego hacia Vault quien pensó aprovechar al máximo eso al centrar su atención en las ciudades restantes.

Como Celestine Lucross se encontraba en Thorn en aquella ciudad que seguramente sería la más protegida de todas… eso la descartaba como objetivo hasta que se pudiese reunir a suficientes hombres y monstruos para un ataque final.

Kaguya se encontraba en el lugar donde Luffy supuestamente se dirigía lo que también la descartaba como objetivo al ser la prioridad evitar a Luffy a toda costa.

Y finalmente en Ansur, un gran aliado como Grave Levantain se encontraba listo para ayudarlos en cualquier momento por lo que no era de una prioridad tan elevada.

Asique Geofu se convertiría en el nuevo punto de inicio para el Imperio del Sexo de los Kuroinu.

O ese era el plan original… de no ser por la inesperada aparición de Luffy a causa de simplemente perderse en el camino.

Asique los mercenarios con haber sido derrotados sin siquiera confortar al chico del sombrero de paja en esta ocasión supieron que la mejor opción sería volver al campamento en lugar de probar su suerte con alguien que de seguro los despedazaría sin esforzarse.

Nuevamente gracias a Luffy una Princesa Guerrera había terminado evitando un horrible futuro.

 **-Campamento en el bosque-**

Unos treinta minutos de correr por el bosque llevo a los dos mercenarios a una pradera la cual había sido escogida por los Kuroinu para el punto de encuentro.

En ese campamento había varias carpas y un total de cincuenta hombres afuera contando entre ellos al líder.

Ahí esperando sorprendentemente se encontraba un intacto Vault sentado en una silla entre los demás mercenarios los cuales estaban de pie.

Normalmente ellos eran más desordenados, pero ahora mismo Vault quería dar la imagen de que los suyos eran un grupo ordenado para causar una mejor impresión a la chica que supuestamente estaría por llegar en cualquier momento.

Si Maia veía que Kuroinu se había vuelto más ordenado como un ejército profesional entonces ella creería aún más que ellos no eran esos salvajes brutos con los que los habitantes de Eostia los habían tachado.

"Ya falta poco, dentro de poco Maia estará aquí y podremos recuperarnos" Dijo con una sonrisa perversa el líder de Kuroinu quien se veía mejor que nunca aun cuando su último encuentro con Luffy lo había dejado bien herido.

Para que Vault pudiese estar como si nada hubiese pasado los mercenarios tuvieron que gastarse una enorme cantidad de objetos curadores, algunos de ellos increíblemente raros y que costaron la vida de algunos miembros para obtener y que eran muy únicos.

"Ya debería faltar muy poco" Dijo para sí mismo Vault quien sabía que en cualquier momento sus subordinados regresarían junto con Maia.

Y…

Cuando Vault escucho el sonido del galope de los caballos acercándose inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Sin embargo en lugar de su honesta sonrisa llena de lujuria como lo usual esta sonrisa era… una falsa sonrisa cálida y amigable.

Esa sonrisa falsa era una que Vault había usado muchas veces para esconder su verdadera naturaleza repulsiva.

Esa sonrisa era la que el uso cuando Celestine le encargo la captura de Olga Discordia y también la sonrisa que el utilizo con Maia tiempo atrás para capturar su corazón luego de haberla salvado, finamente también era esa la sonrisa que Vault usaba con los nuevos reclutas para hacerlos sentir más seguros y que él no se enojaría si ellos fallaban.

Si… algo tan simple como una sonrisa falsa podía tener efectos sorpresivos en manos de alguien lo suficientemente manipulativo para aprovecharse.

Desafortunadamente para los pobres subordinados al ver que solo ellos volvían y no traían a nadie más… la sonrisa de Vault se desvaneció para darle paso a una mirada iracunda.

"¿Dónde se encuentra Maia?" Pregunto Vault con un tono peligroso de voz que claramente llevaba una amenaza si la respuesta no le satisfacía.

La idea de usar su espada para matarlos sonaba… verdaderamente atractiva en estos momentos, incluso si eso le hiciese perder su imagen de gran líder en el cual sus subordinados creían.

Normalmente para mantener su imagen de buen líder Vault rara vez mostraba tal agresividad a sus subordinados a menos que estos hubiesen hecho un error en forma épica.

Vault en si apreciaba a sus subordinados lo suficiente… pero como se ha mostrado la reciente oleada de malos resultados (gracias a Luffy) ya estaba creando un gran desgaste mental para Vault.

De seguir así tarde o temprano Vault terminaría haciendo algo que de forma irreversible cambiaría la dinámica entre él y su grupo.

Quizás incluso a el inicio del quiebre de un grupo de mercenarios que ya ni siquiera puede confiar en su líder.

"V-vera Vault-sama, e-el plan estaba procediendo según lo indicado" Dijo el mercenario número uno con bastante nerviosismo ante lo intimidante que estaba su líder.

"S-si, Maia termino en esa cascada según lo planeado y entonces liberamos a los Ogros" Continuo el mercenario numero dos quien no planeaba dejar solo a su compañero, aun siendo escoria por lo menos había un sentimiento de camaradería.

"¿Entonces que paso? Dudo que Maia pudiese salir por si misma de esa situación" Dijo Vault quien sabía que con el superior poder numérico y simple poder de los Ogros hubiese sido suficiente como para derrotar a Maia quien ni siquiera tendría sus armas al estar bañándose en la cascada. Sin mencionar a los Goblins que servían como respaldo en caso de un mal resultado.

"¡Pero entonces el bastardo del sombrero de paja apareció!" Finalmente y sin poderlo ocular más el segundo de los mercenarios enviados a la misión revelo lo que había ocurrido y la aparición del enemigo número uno de Kuroinu.

El silencio reino en el campamento… pero si uno se fijaba los rostros de los demás mercenarios que no eran Vault se había vuelto pálido ante la mención de Luffy.

Y Vault por su parte en estos momentos llevaba una expresión dividida entre… el miedo y el enojo.

"…Repítelo…." Ordeno un Vault que hablo bien despacio para dar esa orden, aun así la furia era palpable.

"Un Ogro estaba a punto de capturar a Maia, pero de la nada un puño que se estiro golpeo al ogro," El mercenario número uno comenzó a explicar en más detalle lo ocurrido "El bastardo del sombrero de paja apareció y derroto como si nada a los ogros mientras que Maia acabo con los Goblins que manteníamos por si acaso"

"¿¡Cómo pudo saber que elegiríamos a Geofu como nuestro objetivo!?" Vault estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos por la frustración de que aun intentando evitarlo ese chico que había sido un dolor de cabeza desde el día que se conocieron nuevamente andaba cerca.

"Eh… quizás fue la Elfa Oscura quien se lo dijo" Se atrevió a decir uno de los mercenarios aunque por su tono de voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

Por suerte esa pareció ser una respuesta que Vault pudo tomar en cuenta.

"Ya veo… con esa maldita de Olga Discordia pudo ser posible…" Murmuro para sí mismo Vault quien pensaba que Olga era la causante de todo.

Eso solo añadía todavía más a su deseo de hacerla sufrir mientras ella era violada cuando este lograse capturarla.

"Vault-sama como ellos irán a Ken… ¿Deberíamos lárganos y dirigirnos a Ansur?" Pregunto uno de sus subordinados quien dejo claro que evitar a Luffy estaba en los mejores intereses de todos.

Vault estaba a punto de asentir y dar la orden para un movimiento en masa hacia Ansur…

Sin embargo luego de pensar en la situación detenidamente… Vault dio una sonrisa maliciosa en señal de haber pensado en algo verdaderamente terrible.

Coincidentemente esa sonrisa había estado presente cada vez que Vault pensaba en sus sueños del Imperio del Sexo y las cosas que les haría a las mujeres de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Y finalmente esa sonrisa era una que sus subordinados conocían lo suficiente como para saber que significaba que su líder había pensado en algo.

"No será necesario ya que la oportunidad perfecta se ha presentado frente a nuestros ojos" Dijo Vault quien luego de revisar mentalmente la situación vio que no todo estaba perdido.

"¿Cómo puede decir eso Vault-sama?" Dijo confundido uno de los mercenarios, "Nuestro plan fallo y ahora Maia seguramente eventualmente se volverá aliada de ese mocoso"

"Por eso mismo ahora que ese bastardo esta solo con Maia es cuando podemos matarlo mientras no pasen mucho tiempo juntos" Clarifico Vault lo que se ganó miradas confusas de sus seguidores.

Como se notaba de que ellos eran simples seguidores cualquiera y que no había nadie excepcional para saber lo que Vault quería dar a entender.

"Lo que quiero decir es que haremos que ella lo mate ya que él no se lo esperara" Elaboro el Lider de Kuroinu.

Al oír eso en lugar de aplausos para Vault… solo hubo miradas inseguras entre los mercenarios.

"Por muy fuerte que fuese Maia apuesto que ese chico la derrotaría en cosa de segundos" Dijo uno de los mercenarios con absoluta confianza en su voz.

El resto de los mercenarios presentes asintieron, aunque ellos detestaban y le temían a Luffy también sabían que su poder era real.

"Oh descuiden, lo que tengo preparado será justo algo que tomara desprevenido a ese maldito" Declaro un confiado Vault "Aun si ese fenómeno de goma es súper fuerte y resiste la electricidad hay algo que estoy seguro que lo matara" Con eso dicho Vault se dirigió hacia una tienda de campaña especial en el campamento, una donde los objetos más raros e importantes que sus mercenarios habían reunido a través de los años se encontraban.

De ahí Vault logro encontrar un frasco con un líquido de color purpura dentro.

"Este es uno de los venenos más letales que existen" Comento un sonriente Vault "Tan solo unas gotas serían suficientes como para matar incluso a un Ogro en cosa de minutos y sus poderes no podrán salvarlo del veneno"

Vault había hecho su investigación sobre la goma y llego a la conclusión de que aun con un cuerpo como ese, Luffy no debería tener defensa alguna sobre el veneno.

Y ciertamente en parte Vault tenía razón, solo que el llego a esa conclusión en un punto de la vida de Luffy en donde el veneno ya no importaba.

Si este hubiese sido el Luffy de antes de ser separado de su tripulación entonces Vault realmente tenía un buen plan con un gran potencial de matar a nuestro héroe.

Sin embargo para el Líder de Kuroinu su plan estaba destinado a fallar… por el simple hecho de un detalle que ni él, ni el mismísimo Luffy sabían.

Que el hecho de haber sobrevivido el veneno de Magellan en Impel Down… había hecho del sistema inmune de Luffy algo verdaderamente de temer para los venenos que le fuesen aplicados. Luffy no era completamente inmune, pero únicamente venenos a un nivel extraordinario podrían matarlo.

¿Sera el veneno de Vault suficiente?

"Tan solo tenemos que dejar que Maia lo haga" Respondió un confiado Vault "Como ella debe todavia tener sentimientos por mi podemos aprovechar eso para que ella misma sea la que mate de una vez por toda a esa peste"

"Oh ya veo, en ese caso debería funcionar…" Comento asombrado uno de los mercenarios quien jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Luego el resto de los mercenarios comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos dando a entender que esa idea les encantaba y la veían como la gran oportunidad para librarse de Luffy.

"¡La contactare en secreto y hare que ella envenene la comida de ese chico mientras viajan hacia Ken!" Declaro un triunfante Vault.

Para Vault este plan vendría a ser su última esperanza para eliminar a Luffy ya que si esto no funcionaba… entonces era muy posible que la desesperación superase al Líder de Kuroinu y este terminase haciendo algo muy estúpido.

Acaso el plan de Vault de usar a Maia para matar a Luffy resultaría… ¿O simplemente le daría a Maia la opción de cambiar sus sentimientos por alguien más?

Después de todo Monkey D. Luffy tenía la habilidad para hacer que la gente se volviese aliada suya con su simple personalidad… la cual era la habilidad más peligrosa en los mares de su mundo.

Y el poseedor de tal peligrosa habilidad ahora mismo se encontraba al lado de una chica a la que Vault creía que podría manipular.

 **-Con Luffy y Maia, (Bosque)-**

Con Maia arriba de su caballo de color negro ella y Luffy iban caminando por un camino de tierra que los llevaría hacia el camino principal hacia Geofu.

Ambos iban en silencio… por lo que Luffy se veía claramente aburrido, incluso bostezando.

Sin embargo mientras Luffy se veía aburrido, Maia se veía pensativa ya que ella estaba enfocada en lo que había pasado hace poco… el cómo Luffy domino completamente a esos Ogros.

Los Ogros poseían una fuerza superior al del humano promedio y en grandes números como los que la atacaron, se necesitaría a un grupo de personas para enfrentarlos y salir con vida.

Incluso habiendo estado en una situación ideal, Maia se hubiese enfocado más en como escapar sobre como pelear, al final enfrentar a tal número de Ogros iba más allá de sus capacidades.

Luffy poseía un enorme poder, pero para Maia la mejor forma de tener una buena medición del nivel de alguien era… enfrentándose a esa persona.

"Sabes Luffy…" Comenzó a hablar Maia ganándose la atención de nuestro héroe "Desde hace unos momentos he estado pensando en cómo peleaste con los Ogros, fue increíble"

"¿Ah, sí?" Contesto Luffy, "En realidad no hice nada fuera de lo normal" Para Luffy de hecho esa pelea con los Ogros era una olvidable entre todas las que había tenido.

"¿Nada fuera de lo normal? Pero si acabaste con esos Ogros como su fuesen simples soldados humanos" Dijo Maia "Realmente es algo que nunca se ve y por eso hay algo que me gustaría ver en primera persona".

"¿Qué cosa?" Respondió un curioso Luffy.

"Tan solo quiero ver lo fuerte que eres" Dijo Maia con su tono de voz que no contenía nada de malicia o crueldad.

Al saber la razón del porque ella lo desafiaba Luffy asintió.

"Bien, esto puede ayudarme a terminar de bajar la comida" Dijo Luffy haciendo mención al gran pedazo de carne que en su tiempo fue el Rey del Bosque y que ahora se encontraba en su estómago.

"Gracias, realmente me dio curiosidad saber lo que era enfrentarte en persona" Sonrió Maia quien se bajó de su caballo dejando en el animal sus dos espadas.

Luffy siendo un experto en combates entendió al instante la implicación de esa acción.

"¿No las vas a usar?" Y más que una pregunta Luffy sonaba como si estuviese diciendo un hecho.

"Sería muy peligroso, tú no tienes armadura ni tampoco tienes armas" Fue la respuesta de Maia.

"Puedes usarlas" Dijo Luffy al entender la preocupación de Maia sobre lastimarlo con esas espadas.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto una sorprendía y a la vez preocupada Maia "Si las uso podría lastimarte seriamente" Y como todavía quedaba tiempo para llegar a Geofu una herida demasiado severa podría ser letal para Luffy.

Y en general Maia estaba en contra de la idea de herir de muerte a quien la había ayudado.

"Está bien yo soy muy resistente" Respondió un Luffy que no mostraba ni la más mínima pizca de nerviosismo ante la idea de enfrentarse a una chica con armas, pero considerando lo mucho que este chico había sido lastimado a lo largo de su vida, Luffy estaba en lo correcto al tener confianza en su resistencia.

Normalmente Maia cuestionaría la racionalidad de un chico que dijese algo como eso ya que sin importar lo fuerte que uno fuese sin una armadura al final la carne era fácilmente cortada por el acero de una espada.

Pero viendo como el cuerpo de Luffy no era exactamente normal la pelirroja decidió creer en él.

"Muy bien, si estas tan seguro lo permitiré" Dijo ella aunque aún había un poco de inseguridad sobre pelear con sus espadas ante un chico sin armadura.

Maia camino unos pasos hacia atrás para crear una distancia entre ella y Luffy en este camino de tierra.

Los dos se quedaron entonces mirándose el uno al otro. En ese intercambio de miradas Luffy estaba pensando en cómo terminar esto sin lastimar a Maia.

A fin de cuentas era claro que esa chica llamada Maia era una chica de buen corazón ya que ella ofreció llevar a Luffy hacia Ken para asegurar que este no se perdiese en el camino. Por eso mismo Luffy decidió contenerse y acabar rápidamente con esto.

Aquí la batalla iniciaría cuando alguno de los dos diese el primer movimiento.

"¡Ha!" Grito Maia quien realizo el juego de pies que la había hecho tan hábil, su juego de pies fue diseñado especialmente para moverse en el campo de batalla al igual que un león cazando a su presa, pero con astucia de un zorro.

Por lo que no fue difícil de creer cuando se encontró a un paso de distancia de Luffy con sus espadas ya listas para cortar su cuello.

Luffy… solo dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las espadas estuvieron muy cerca de tocarlo.

"¿¡Huh!?" Se escuchó el sonido de sorpresa de parte de Maia al no sentir nada cuando ella esperaba sentir la carne humana haciendo contacto con su espada.

La princesa caballero sabía que no era invencible, Claudia le había demostrado ese hecho muchas veces en batalla, pero su juego de pies y agilidad era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, por lo que era casi imposible fallar el primer ataque.

Pero Luffy demostró lo contrario.

Maia supero rápidamente la sorpresa que sentía, no había tiempo de detenerse a pensar, y sin dudarlo volvió a atacar, usando su agilidad natural y flexibilidad empezó a lanzar una lluvia de espadazos, cada uno dirigido con la intención de incapacitarlo, pero aun asi…

' _¿¡Como puede ser tan bueno esquivando!?'_ Grito Maia mentalmente, no podía creer como Luffy simplemente esquivaba sus movimientos de forma consecutiva y sin dificultad.

Nunca había visto algo así.

Por eso ella intensifico la velocidad de sus movimientos, sin embargo aun con eso Luffy seguía esquivándola cuando ella estaba a punto de tocarlo.

El **Haki de Observación** realmente hacia maravillas para una persona que tuviese que pelear.

Y para una chica que estaba acostumbrada a al menos tocar una vez a su oponente en un combate… era un poco frustrante el experimentar el ser esquivada una y otra vez.

Por eso los ataques de Maia pasaron a ser menos enfocados en técnica y más enfocados en velocidad y fuerza.

Aun así Luffy seguía calmadamente esquivando.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Y finalmente perdiendo la compostura por la sensación humillante de ser esquivada tantas veces y Luffy haciéndolo parecer fácil, Maia intento un ataque más intenso… uno con sus espadas buscando apuñalar en lugar de cortar.

Pero…

Luffy reacciono rápido y le dio unas patadas a las espadas de Maia.

"¿¡Eh!?" Grito en sorpresa la pelirroja al sentir súbitamente sus manos vacías. Las espadas gemelas terminaron clavadas de punta en el suelo.

Su primer instinto fue recuperarlas ya que su lucha de cuerpo Maia no era tan proficiente como en usando sus espadas.

Pero Luffy tenía una velocidad superior y ya estiro su puño en dirección hacia atrás en un movimiento que Maia reconocía a la perfección.

En ese momento el pánico inundo a Maia.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Muchi!"** Declaro Luffy el nombre de su técnica, al igual que el nombre, la pierna de Luffy de se dirigió hacia el torso de Maia. Los instintos construidos a través de la batalla durante años demostraron ser útiles cuando esquivo el ataque de Luffy.

Luffy parpadeo levemente con sorpresa, ya que era probablemente la primera vez que alguien había logrado esquivar uno de sus ataques en Eostia, y esto lo hizo sonreír levemente.

La princesa caballero se recompuso rápidamente e intento rápidamente correr hacia donde se encontraban sus espadas, pero sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando el brazo/látigo de Luffy volvió hacia ella, solo que esta vez cada vez que esquivaba volvía.

"¡Ah!" con algo de dificultad bailo entre los brazos de Luffy, le costó un par de segundos, pero logro encontrar un patrón entre los movimientos y logro llegar a su espada.

" **Gomu Gomu no… ¡Pistol!"** Al escuchar el grito de Luffy solo pudo intentar cubrirse con su espada como último recurso.

Al ver como ese golpe iba hacia ella a tan gran velocidad, Maia cerro sus ojos esperando lo inevitable… un impacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarla totalmente inconsciente o incluso volarle algunos dientes.

Y sin embargo lo único que ella sintió fue… una potente briza de aire en su rostro. El dolor nunca llego ni tampoco la sensación de perder la conciencia. Maia continúo con sus ojos cerrados por unos momentos hasta que lentamente los abrió para ver que ocurrió.

Justo unos centímetros del rostro de Maia se encontraba el puño de Luffy quien detuvo su puño antes de causar un daño muy grave. La briza que ella sintió fue causada por el poder detrás de ese puño.

"M-muy bien… ganaste" Fueron las palabras de una nerviosa Maia quien dejó caer sus espadas y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

Con eso, esta batalla entre Pirata y Princesa Guerrera se había decidido bastante rápido.

Luffy bajo su puño y asintió en reconocimiento de su victoria en un combate amistoso.

Con el combate terminado Maia fue a recoger sus espadas para luego subirse a su caballo y continuar con el camino.

"Realmente eres tan fuerte que yo me siento como una debilucha al lado tuyo" Comento una ligeramente desanimada Maia al ver la brecha de poder entre ella y Luffy, una brecha que ahora ella sentía que era imposible de alcanzar luego de pelear uno a uno con Luffy.

Maia tenía orgullo en su propio poder el cual fue perfeccionado en sus días de mercenaria. Sin embargo al lado de Luffy pareciese que ella fuese una simple novata en lugar de una guerrera con experiencia en el mundo.

Eso realmente fue un golpe duro al orgullo de guerrera de Maia.

"No eres tan débil" Contesto Luffy, "Pudiste esquivar algunos de mis golpes y no te asustaste… por lo que eres más fuerte de los subordinados de Bulk".

Si Luffy hubiese recordado el nombre del Líder de Kuroinu sin duda esta situación se hubiese vuelto tensa y potencialmente peligrosa debido a la honestidad de Luffy sumado al hecho de que Maia pensaba que los Kuroinu seguían siendo los de antes.

Quizás la situación hubiese terminado con sangre siendo derramada… y no era precisamente la sangre de Luffy la que hubiese terminado en el suelo.

"¿Bulk?" Repitió Maia quien no había escuchado ese 'nombre' con anterioridad, pero como Luffy dijo que ese tipo tenia subordinados Maia se interesó ya que no cualquiera tenía subordinados.

"Bulk es un tipo con cara de murciélago al que tengo que derrotar" Explico Luffy quien se veía más determinado al decir eso "He hecho amigas en este lugar y el busca lastimarlas además de atacar sus hogares con sus subordinados" El tono de voz de Luffy mostraba una gran determinación y una promesa de dolor para 'bulk'.

"¿En serio es tan mala persona?" Pregunto Maia quien por el tono de voz de Luffy no sonaba como una mentira.

"Si, él quiere forzar a mis amigas a hacer cosas que no quieren hacer" Dijo Luffy.

"Ese Bulk suena como un tipo bastante desagradable" Asintió Maia luego de oír las palabras de Luffy… irónicamente ella estaba llamando desagradable al hombre por el cual ella tenía sentimientos, aun así las palabras de Maia eran verdad a fin de cuentas.

Sin embargo el saber eso confirmaba algo para Maia…

Por lo que ella había visto los hombres con un gran poder tendían a ser seres arrogantes y creerse mejor que los demás, cuando recién estaba comenzando como mercenaria, Maia vio a muchos de esos tipos.

Y Luffy por otro lado era lo contrario, el claramente era un chico simple que al parecer estaba peleando para proteger a sus amigas en lugar de por beneficio personal y no se mostraba arrogante por su gran poder.

"Realmente eres muy fuerte y no eres arrogante" Sonrió Maia mientras guardaba sus espadas. Ella no se sentía mal con perder ya que para comenzar este fue un combate amistoso y la personalidad de Luffy hacia difícil que uno se enojase con él "Debiste tener un entrenamiento muy duro"

Claro que ella no había lidiado con un Luffy que se comiese toda la comida o hiciese algo estúpido… para eso estaba su tripulación.

"Sí que lo fue" Respondió Luffy quien además de recordar su entrenamiento en Rusukaina en especial cuando Rayleigh estaba ahí.

"Luego de comprobarlo por mí misma se me ocurrió una gran idea" Dijo una sonriente Maia a Luffy.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Luffy.

Maia le extendió a Luffy su mano derecha.

"¿Estarías interesado en trabajar para mí?" Ofreció la pelirroja extendiendo su mano hacia Luffy en señal de estar haciendo una oferta. Maia sabia reconocer un gran talento al verlo y francamente Luffy se encontraba lleno de ese talento al punto que Maia no pudo evitar hacerle esa oferta.

"No estoy interesado" Respondió al instante Luffy luego de oír la oferta de Maia.

La pelirroja puso una cara de desagrado al ser rechazada así de rápida y tajantemente.

"Pero puedo conseguirte un buen lugar donde vivir y tendrías una buena paga" Insistió Maia, "Seguro que tus habidas de pelea verán mejor uso trabajando para mí que siendo mensajero".

"No quiero, estoy feliz haciendo lo que hago y no lo cambiaría por nada" Luffy se refería a ser un Pirata pero no lo dijo, pero como tampoco fue una mentira su rostro no mostro la señal de estar mintiendo.

Maia pudo ver que Luffy tenía una gran convicción en sus palabras.

"Ah, muy bien si realmente es lo que quieres no puedo obligarte" Suspiro la pelirroja aceptando la respuesta de Luffy pero no escondiendo lo decepcionada que estaba con perder a un talento tan grande como ese "Entonces solo me enfocare en llevarte a Ken"

"¿Y cuánto nos demoramos en llegar a Ken?" Pregunto Luffy, esa pregunta mayormente era para decir algo y no aburrirse en el camino.

"Bueno hay muchas rutas que podemos tomar" Contesto Maia quien recordaba los múltiples posibles caminos… en los cuales había un problema "Pero casi todas ellas tardarían dos semanas aun en caballo" Eso era debido a los caminos peligrosos y monstruos que había ahí afuera.

"¿¡Que!?" Dijo un incrédulo Luffy al haber lo mucho que se tardaría en llegar "¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!".

"Lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada" Se disculpó Maia sabiendo que entregar esa carta debía ser impórtate para Luffy.

"¿Realmente no hay una forma más rápida de llegar?" Pregunto Luffy.

Maia cerro sus ojos y pensó nuevamente en todas las posibilidades, como Luffy la había ayudado bastante al salvarla la pelirroja deseaba poder ayudarlo por eso Maia estaba pensando en que si había algo para poder ayudar mejor a Luffy a llegar hacia Ken.

Y pensando Maia recordó que otro camino existía, otro camino que en circunstancias normales ella no consideraría pero debido a las circunstancias de Luffy ella estuvo dispuesta a considerarlo.

"La forma más rápida de llegar a Ken es pasar por Ravolox y luego por una ruta subterránea construida por enanos en las montañas antes de ser eliminados" Dijo Maia al recordar que existía una ruta "Nadie nunca va ahí por lo que también es una ruta tranquila y si uno la tomase se tardaría tres días en llegar"

"¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero esa ruta!" Festejo Luffy.

Sin embargo Luffy noto algo.

"¿Pero porque nadie la usa si es una ruta corta?" Pregunto el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

"Ravolox era antes una ciudad donde se adoraban a la Diosa Laurentia y a sus tres seguidores que eran dioses menores incluso construyéndoles templos, pero ahora es una ciudad fantasma desde hace mucho tiempo atrás" Respondió Maia a la pregunta de Luffy.

"¿Laurentia?" Repitió Luffy quien por alguna razón sentía algo especial de ese nombre, como si fuese algo importante.

Al hacer esa pregunta desde su caballo Maia vio a Luffy con unos ojos de sorpresa.

"¿Eh? ¿Realmente no sabes de la diosa Laurentia?" Pregunto con incredulidad Maia debido a que esa diosa era conocida por toda Eostia, incluso en los lugares más remotos.

"No, nunca escuche de ella" Respondió Luffy con toda honestidad.

La pelirroja miro a Luffy por unos instantes hasta que ella se le ocurrió el porqué de esa falta de conocimiento.

"Ah ya veo, vienes fuera de Eostia, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Maia quien nuevamente había llegado ella misma a esa conclusión gracias a la información que ella poseía.

"Si yo vengo de un lugar llamado Aldea Foosha," Respondió Luffy.

"Nunca escuche de ese lugar" Contesto Maia "Pero como vienes fuera de Eostia es normal que yo no lo sepa" Eostia era un lugar que Maia lo conocía muy bien, incluso pequeñas aldeas que ni estaban en los mapas, pero sin embargo ella nunca había estado fuera de Eostia por lo que los lugares del extranjero eran un problema.

Pero volviendo a la pregunta de Luffy…

"Laurentia es una diosa admirada y adorada en Eostia" Maia comenzó su explicación ante un Luffy que la miraba mientras al mismo tiempo ambos continuaban dirigiéndose hacia Geofu "Hace tiempo ella y tres dioses menores que le servían estaban libres y recorrían este mundo eliminando seres malignos".

Al principio parecía una historia ideal… pero las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

"Si bien la Diosa Laurentia eligió proteger a los mortales al reencarnarse en varios cuerpos hasta llegar a Celestine-sama, la verdad es que ella era la única deidad en querer protegernos" Explico Maia con un poco de orgullo en su voz ya que a pesar de todo la pelirroja aún se encontraba feliz de poder servirle a alguien como Celestine quien mostro ser una líder amable y gentil, pero que también podía ponerse seria cuando la situación lo requería "Cuando los otros tres vieron esa decisión ellos traicionaron a Laurentia quien después de una gran batalla los sello en Ravolox,".

"Wow" Dijo un impresionado Luffy por lo que él estaba oyendo "Esa diosa suena increíble"

"Según lo que Celestine-sama me dijo una vez al tener un cuerpo mortal los poderes de Laurentia están muy disminuidos y además la diosa en si duerme profundamente dentro del alma de Celestine-sama" Dijo Maia recordando aquella vez que Celestine le explico eso la primera vez que Maia la vio luego de convertirse en una Princesa Guerrera dejando atrás la vida de una mercenaria "Celestine-sama sigue siendo su propia persona solo que con parte de los poderes de Laurentia"

"Tu realmente sabes bastante" Dijo un Luffy que miraba a Maia con ojos impresionados.

Maia le dio a Luffy una sonrisa medio nerviosa ya que él estaba un poco equivocado sobre dónde dirigir esa admiración.

"En realidad el esposo de una compañera mía llamado Klaus sabe mucho más sobre ese tema" Dijo Maia "De hecho lo que te explique fueron cosas que él dijo cuando yo me encontraba de visita en el hogar de mi compañera" Dijo Maia haciendo referencia a Claudia Levantine.

"¡Continua! Es muy interesante" Dijo un expectante Luffy ya que si bien normalmente el caería dormido cuando alguien intentaba explicarle algo en esta ocasión Luffy estaba interesado por lo mucho que eso sonaba como una historia de fantasía.

Por lo emocionado que estaba Luffy al oír esa vieja historia para pasar el rato Maia no vio problema en continuar con lo que ella recordaba de las palabras de Klaus.

"Se dice que si el sello de las otras deidades se rompe ellos intentaran vengarse de Laurentia por haber elegido a los mortales por lo que tendríamos que pelear contra ellos" Maia explico eso con un tono de preocupación ya que la idea de enfrentarse a la venganza de esas deidades era aterradora aun cuando ella no sabía qué clase de desastre podrían traer.

Sin embargo la idea de enfrentarse a un ser que podía ser descrito como una deidad en un mundo donde seres como los Ogros y Dragones existen era una preocupación valida.

Pero para Luffy…

"Pelear contra un dios…" Murmuro Luffy quien al imaginárselo termino por recordar algo en específico "¡No pensé que lo haría otra vez!" Dijo un animado Luffy ante la posibilidad de pelear contra seres como esos.

Desde que Luffy llego a Eostia realmente nada había podido ser un desafío como lo había sido Rusukaina, aun con el número de oponentes que se lanzaban hacia el la calidad era el problema ya que todos eran unos que Luffy hubiese podido derrotar antes de siquiera partir en su viaje para ser el Rey de los Piratas.

En otras palabras era frustrante para Luffy el enfrentarse a unos debiluchos ya que en Rusukaina los animales al menos podían darle un buen desafío, lo suficientemente grande como para tener que crear su Gear Fourth.

Por eso la idea de pelear contra esas deidades que sonaban muy fuertes era atractiva.

Para el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja esta sería la segunda vez que él se enfrentase a una deidad incluso.

Y ciertamente, aun si Enel no era una deidad siendo únicamente un habitante de una Isla del Cielo que se comió la Goro Goro no Mi y desarrollo un complejo de dios enorme… la verdad era que sus poderes sobre el trueno eran comparables con los de una divinidad por lo devastadores que eran.

De no ser porque su cuerpo era de Goma un Luffy que no conocía el Haki hubiese sido masacrado por los poderes de Enel.

Pero para Maia eso que Luffy dijo de 'pelear otra vez con un dios'…

"¡Hahaha! Realmente eres muy divertido" Dijo una divertida Maia quien uso su mano para limpiar una lagrima causada por su risa. Para una persona como Maia quien no sabía la verdad sobre Luffy ni había estado con él en sus aventuras esas palabras podrían parecer solo como la imaginación de un chico hiperactivo.

Y así de forma amigable el pelinegro y la pelirroja continuaron el camino hacia Geofu.

Sobra decir que eventualmente Maia se llevaría una sorpresa gracias a Luffy…

Porque las viejas deidades de Eostia estaban a punto de ser resucitadas como consecuencias de la interferencia de Luffy en este mundo… ya que este estaba llegando a la salvación de aquella deidad que apoyaba a los mortales y se ganó el desprecio de los demás que duermen esperando algún día ser liberados.

Y quizás lo que combinaba mejor era que… el chico con la sangre de los 'D' quien se opone a los dioses está presente en este mundo para encontrarse directamente con ellos.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Y bueno aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de las aventuras de Luffy y Maia… y nuevamente los planes de Vault terminaron siendo frustrados por Luffy quien como siempre termina de alguna manera encontrando su camino en los planes malignos de alguien más.**

 **Al menos el planeo algo más para Luffy… aunque si uno ya sabe de One Piece entonces las posibilidades de que el veneno funcione con Luffy no son de por si las más altas.**

 **Y además… hemos visto como Maia ha mencionado algo muy importante para el futuro.**

 **La razón por la que mencione a los 'Viejos Dioses' de Eostia es debido a que honestamente no creo que con Vault y los suyos al final puedan darle un verdadero desafío a Luffy, por eso mismo estoy preparando algo que de verdad pueda ser un desafío para nuestro héroe.**

 **Y en referencia a ellos también se mencionó que el esposo de Claudia sabe más… Asique puede que la aparición de Claudia también este cerca.**

 **Ya tengo bien planeando esos eventos a futuro y únicamente quedara escribirlos. Esta historia da para un poco más.**

 **Además puede que Maia tenga un cambio de sentimientos durante su viaje con Luffy y quizás algo más… y ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero XD**

 **Nuevamente agradezco por el apoyo de todos ustedes mis lectores además de Hyakki Yako en especial por su ayuda, si tienen tiempo pasen a leerse sus historias que son buenas y se nota que les puso empeño. Además ayudo en las partes de las batallas de este cap.**

 **PD: Para los que se lo pregunten, Prim aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, decidí no incluirla en este para enfocarse más en Maia.**


	12. Momentos de Paz

**Capítulo 10: Momentos de Paz.**

 **-Ciudad de Rad, (Habitación de Prim Fiorire)-**

Mientras nuestro héroe se encontraba creando una amistad con otra de las Princesas Guerreras… aquella que estaba embarazada con su hijo se relajaba con calma.

En estos momentos una alegre Prim Fiorire estaba recostada en su cama, la misma cama que hace algunos días fue el lugar donde ella y Luffy tuvieron sexo y por lo tanto el lugar donde ella quedo embarazada.

Incluso ahora parecía algo irreal para la pelirosada el hecho de que ella llevaba dentro suyo al hijo o hija de Luffy.

Al mismo tiempo para aquellos que conocían a Luffy lo irreal (Por no decir imposible) el hecho de que este no solo fuese capaz de tener sexo (En el sentido de tener la motivación para hacerlo en primer lugar y no por alguna discapacidad física) sino que también el que este dejase a una mujer embarazada.

Por otro lado aun siendo el mundo de Eostia uno peligroso y más aún ahora con los ataques de Kuroinu… quizás era lo mejor que en este lugar fuese donde Luffy hubiese tenido un hijo.

Aquel mundo de origen de Luffy en donde los Piratas recorrían libres los océanos, algunos en búsqueda de aventura pero otros por los tesoros los cuales ellos no se detendrían en nada para obtenerlos, incluso las vidas o seguridad de los inocentes civiles.

En aquel mundo Luffy ya era alguien buscado aun cuando no se había escuchado nada de el en dos años. Peor aún, el mundo ahora sabía quién era su padre y por solo tener esa sangre en las venas este ya era considerado un peligro.

Y como el Gobierno Mundial creía que la 'maldad vivía en la sangre' era una posibilidad muy real de que si se supiese que Luffy iba a tener descendencia… dicha descendencia seria eliminada por el crimen de existir.

Pero como la madre de dicha descendencia de Luffy no sabía nada de eso, nada del mundo de Luffy y ni siquiera que su amado venia de otro mundo, Prim podía relajarse al no saber lo grave que era llevar al futuro de los 'D' dentro de ella al mismo tiempo creyendo que Luffy podría derrotar a Kuroinu para crear una pacífica Eostia donde sus hijos vivirían en paz.

"¿Qué nombre debería ponerle?" Se decía a si misma Prim mientras acariciaba suavemente su estómago, ella estaba tomando un cuidado extra como si el tener un toque más duro fuese a lastimar a su futuro bebe.

Claro que algo como eso no lo podría lastimar, pero ahora Prim prefería ser cuidadosa.

"Si es una chica Ruaha estaría bien… si es un chico Kerkan me gusta como nombre…" Dijo Prim sonriendo ante las posibilidades del genero de su futuro bebe. En general ella deseaba tener una niña pero si resultaba ser un niño entonces Prim igualmente lo llenaría de afecto y cariño.

Al final sin importar el género ese niño seria el producto de esa noche de amor entre ella y el hombre que capturo su corazón y Prim estaba decidida al ver a ese bebe nacer y darle mucho amor.

Prim lo hubiese hecho con cualquier hijo que ella fuese a tener incluso uno nacido de un matrimonio forzado ya que para ella… el simple hecho de nacer no era un crimen ya que los niños no podían elegir a sus padres.

Si tan solo algunas personas del mundo de Luffy entendiesen eso…

Aun así como ese niño era con el hombre al cual ella amaba Prim se sentía mucho mejor sobre la situación de su embarazo aun siendo ella todavía un poco joven como para embarazarse.

Por supuesto que Luffy estaba incluido en esas fantasías de Prim. En lo principal la pelirosada podía imaginarse a Luffy jugando con su hijo o hija con esa típica actitud alegre de Luffy… mientras el estómago de Prim estaba nuevamente grande al estar esperando otro hijo.

Al final Prim se imaginaba una vida feliz con sus hijos (Siendo que ella deseaba tener más a futuro) y Luffy siendo así una familia feliz en una Eostia libre de peligros gracias a que Luffy los había derrotado a todos. El mero poder que Luffy había mostrado hacía creer a Prim que él podría con todo.

Aun cuando el verdadero futuro de Luffy se encontrase en los mares al lado de su tripulación y no con ella… pero sin saberlo la pelirosada era libre de soñar con un futuro que nunca llegaría al no saber todo sobre Luffy.

"Realmente… era verdad," Sin embargo una voz muy familiar fue la responsable de sacar a Prim de ese estado de felicidad.

Habiendo abierto de forma silenciosa la puerta y luego cerrándola suavemente, Alicia Arcturus había entrado a la habitación de su hermana.

"H-hermana…" Dijo una sorprendida Prim quien se sentó en su cama al ver que ella tenía una invitada.

La expresión en el rostro de Alicia no era una de enojo producido por el hecho de que alguien hubiese dormido con Prim, tampoco una de decepción hacia Prim por haber perdido su virginidad de forma voluntaria (Por lo que Alicia vio Prim no parecía ser forzada a nada).

Sino… una de tristeza.

"Prim, ¿Tu hiciste el amor con Luffy?" Fue una simple pregunta de parte de Alicia. Aun cuando ella misma vio con sus propios ojos que ese fue el caso ella quiso escucharlo de la boca de su amada hermana menor.

Y la respuesta salió mucho más rápido de lo que a Alicia le hubiese gustado.

"Si…Luffy y yo hicimos el amor en esta misma cama," Admitió Prim con un sonrojo en su rostro.

No había punto en negarlo y además Prim sabía que ella no podía mantener oculto por siempre lo que ella y Luffy hicieron juntos… después de todo con el pasar del tiempo se iba a mostrar en su cuerpo la señal de ese encuentro amoroso, especialmente en la zona del estómago.

"Ya veo… asique mi querida hermana menor ya no es pura…" Dijo en voz baja Alicia quien de forma inconsciente apretó sus puños.

Al haber pasado mucho tiempo junto a Alicia desde una edad muy temprana uno podía decir que Prim podía ser bien perceptiva cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor.

Alicia estaba intentando no mostrar nada más que preocupación hacia Prim.

Pero aun así Prim pudo verlo… Alicia estaba apretando sus puños cuando ella hablaba de Luffy y como ella no estaba enojada esos puños apretados no podían nacer del a ira.

Quizás no podía ser aparente a primera vista, pero Prim Fiorire era una chica observadora.

Si Alicia no estaba enojada por la situación aun cuando normalmente ella estaría lista para matar a cualquier chico que se le acercase con intensiones pervertidas… y como ella reacciono cuando Luffy pregunto si ella quería besarla durante su despedida de Rad.

' _Ah claro, ella también fue salvada por Luffy…'_ Prim recordó que no solo ella fue salvada ese día en Feoh, sino que también Alicia escapo de un destino horrible,

Y si eso pasó entonces era muy posible que sentimientos de amor hubiesen nacido en Alicia quien Prim conocía que era a veces demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Era en momentos como esos que Prim tenía que hacerse a sí misma útil para su hermana.

Pero antes de que Prim pudiese hablar…

"Lo sabía," De la nada una voz familiar para las dos humanas se pudo escuchar.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta, y estando ahí podía verse a Olga Discordia con su cetro en mano, ella no se veía exactamente feliz.

Entrando y cerrando la puerta Olga lentamente se dirigía hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentada Prim.

Naturalmente al no confiar todavía en ella, Alicia se puso en frente de Prim de forma protectora con una mano lista para sacar su espada de ser necesario.

Al ver eso sabiamente Olga dejo de caminar al no querer crear una situación donde alguien pudiese morir… sin embargo ella de todas formas vino por algo que ella ya confirmo.

"Temía que alguien se me hubiese adelantado en llegar a ese punto con Luffy si yo me preocupaba mucho en planear en lugar de actuar," Dijo Olga quien le estaba dando una mirada de frialdad a Prim, "Y no solo lo hiciste sino que también te embarazaste de él,".

Por supuesto ese tipo de mirada causaría solo una reacción en una sobreprotectora hermana mayor.

"¿Acaso quieres dañar a Prim?" Pregunto una Alicia que tenía mano en la empuñadura de su espada y estaba lista para atacar a Olga e incluso matarla si de verdad la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros deseaba hacerle daño a su hermana… y al niño que dicha hermana llevaba dentro.

Al oír eso Olga dio una leve sonrisa, como si Alicia hubiese dicho algo muy divertido.

"Realmente debes despreciarme," Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros con un buen humor hacia Alicia. Como ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco del desprecio de los humanos, poco la intimidaba ese tono de voz ahora que gran parte de su poder mágico había regresado.

Sin embargo antes de que ese intercambio de palabras entre las dos pudiese evolucionar, cierta chica que era el centro de una posible discusión decidió recordarle al mundo de su presencia.

"Olga no quiere hacerme daño," Dijo una calmada Prim quien no se veía nada intimidada por la presencia de Olga ya que para Prim no había nada que temer.

"Prim… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Pregunto Alicia al ver como su hermana elegía confiar en una mujer en la que no se podía confiar. Si bien ahora eran sus aliadas eso era debido a necesidad en lugar de un verdadero sentimiento de compañerismo o amistad.

"No creo que alguien que pudiese ser tan honesta con sus sentimientos sobre alguien perteneciente a una raza enemiga pueda ser mala," Contesto Prim, "Cuando ella beso a Luffy aun sabiendo lo que le haría a su imagen supe que Olga había cambiado," Ya que la Elfa Oscura que pudo besar a un humano por su propia voluntad era definitivamente distinta de aquella monstruosa Reina que odiaba a los humanos de la cual Prim había escuchado cuando ellas estaban en guerra.

De hecho antes de poder conocerla en persona Prim sentía terror hacia Olga por las historias que había sobre ella y lo que los monstruos bajo su mando le hacían a mujeres humanas… pero viéndola en persona y conviviendo con ella (Aun si no fuese tanto) logro hacer que Prim pudiese verla más como una persona que como el monstruo despiadado que ella había escuchado en las historias de los demás.

"Supongo que ser la única Princesa Guerrera que no puede pelear hace que seas mejor usando tu cabeza y palabras para resolver situaciones," Comento Olga sobre Prim.

Y bueno como de entre todas las humanas que ella conocía Prim era la que menos le desagradaba… entonces Olga podía hacer algo por ella.

' _No,_ _ **tengo**_ _que hacer esto por Luffy,'_ Se decidió en su mente la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros. Si era por el bien de aquel que capturo su corazón entonces Olga se sentía lista para cualquier cosa.

"Sin embargo como me quitaste la oportunidad de ser la primera mujer de Luffy quiero que hagas algo por mí," Dijo Olga para la sorpresa de las dos Princesas Guerreras en la habitación.

"¿Quieres que yo haga algo por ti?" Repitió una sorprendida Prim quien no creía lo que oía.

En general había poco que ella pudiese hacer por alguien como Olga ya que en este momento Prim no tenía nada que ofrecer al estar lejos de casa.

Dinero quizás podría ser… sin embargo Prim tendría que volver a su hogar para encontrar dinero del que ella tenía guardado en su baúl. Aunque considerando que Olga era una Reina lo seguro era que ella tuviese dinero guardado en algún lugar.

Fuera de eso Prim no veía en que podría serle útil ella a Olga Discordia… ¿Quizás la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quería una propiedad en Feoh?

Si ese fuese el caso era algo que Prim podía hacer con su influencia y que además ella podía aceptar hacer si Olga se lo pedía.

"Ya que tomaste algo muy deseado por mí lo que quiero que hagas es recibir un hechizo en tu cuerpo," Dijo Olga con toda naturalidad.

Y por supuesto….

"¡Vete a la mierda maldita Elfa Oscura!" Grito una enojadísima Alicia quien había desenvainado su espada, "¿¡Quien dejaría que usases tu magia en Prim!?" Ya que era sabido que la magia de Olga era del tipo que hacía daño, no había forma de que Alicia dejase que magia como esa tocase a su hermana.

"Si quisiese haberla lastimado pude haber esperado a que hubieses salido de la habitación," Contesto Olga quien se esperaba esa reacción sobreprotectora de Alicia luego de hacer esa propuesta a Prim.

"Si no te vas de aquí yo misma te voy a echar…" La amenaza era evidente junto con la intención de cumplirla de parte de Alicia.

"¡Por favor hermana no pelees aquí!" Exclamo Prim desde la cama en la cual ella estaba sentada mientras miraba con preocupación lo que podía ocurrir.

Y su mayor preocupación era que en un combate donde la magia era usada el daño colateral era algo normal. En ese caso si Prim no podía salir a tiempo ella podría terminar lastimada.

Si ella resultaba lastimada eso Prim lo podría entender y perdonar ya que estaba en su naturaleza y además ella se había prometido a si misma ser una gobernante buena que supiese dar una segunda oportunidad (Siendo dicho eso también había que notar que existían excepciones a esa determinación, como aquellos que no merecían dicha oportunidad… básicamente Vault y sus aliados).

Pero… existía el riesgo de que el niño dentro de ella pudiese salir lastimado, y eso sique ella no lo iba a permitir ni perdonar… ni siquiera a Alicia si eso terminaba ocurriendo.

"Prim, no puede ser que realmente estés considerando…" Dijo una atónita Alicia a su hermana menor ya que ella espero que por lo menos Prim se quedase en silencio y quieta mientras Olga era expulsada del lugar.

"Solo quiero evitar que haya una pelea," Clarifico Prim, "¿Acaso quieres que corra riesgo el niño dentro de mí?" Y esa pregunta tuvo efecto inmediato.

El rostro de Alicia hizo una mueca como si ella sin querer hubiese matado a un animal que la había acompañado durante mucho tiempo.

"Yo… yo no tenía intención…" Dijo una avergonzada Alicia al darse cuenta de lo que ella pudo poner en peligro en su deseo de proteger a Prim.

Cuando se trataba de un peligro para su hermana menor Alicia perdía la atención de los alrededores para enfocarse en la amenaza… cosa que causaba que ella se olvidase de que Prim pudiese haber sido lastimada si esto terminaba en una pelea.

"Está bien hermana," Dijo de forma suave y comprensiva Prim, "Sé que querías protegerme… pero por favor piensa un poco más en mi estado actual,".

Alicia solo asintió.

Entonces Prim centro su atención en Olga quien había mirado con interés ese intercambio entre hermanas.

Prim quien estaba todavía sentada al borde de la cama había bajado su mirada para ver el suelo estando ella pensando duramente sobre la oferta de Olga.

Prim había visto que Olga no había actuado de forma verdaderamente hostil a menos que uno directamente le buscase pelea y que verdaderamente ella tenía sentimientos por Luffy.

En ese caso si Olga hiciese algo para lastimar al hijo de Luffy… Prim podía ver con claridad de que tal acción no sería para el agrado de Luffy cuando este se enterase.

Entonces…

"No tienes que preocuparte, no planeo hacer nada malo," Dijo con simpleza Olga, en parte ella sabía que por su pasado como enemigas el confiar en ella no sería muy fácil, sin embargo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros creyó que siendo aliadas ahora y no habiendo hecho nada para traicionar ella merecía un poco más de confianza.

Luego de seguir mirando el suelo por unos momentos, se escuchó un respiro profundo viniendo de Prim quien había terminado de tomar su decisión y así la pelirosa alzo su mirada hacia Olga… la cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Prim.

Los ojos de Prim tenían una mirada comparable con los guerreros del mundo de Luffy cuando estos estaban determinados a pelear a la muerte.

"Creeré en ti, sin embargo si algo le llega a ocurrir al niño dentro de mi vientre…" Y ahí en un instante Olga juro sentir la presencia de un gran peligro irradiando de Prim.

De hecho y aun cuando ella nunca lo admitiría a nadie… por un instante Olga Discordia sintió miedo de Prim Fiorire.

Incluso Alicia se quedó de piedra al ver por primera vez ese tipo de actitud en Prim.

¿Esa era la misma Prim que Alicia había conocido toda su vida? ¿Esa era la misma chica que lloraba con facilidad y siempre necesito de Alicia para protegerla de los peligros?

"…Entonces yo misma seré la que suelte la guillotina que decapitara tu cabeza," Finalizo Prim con sus ojos indicando que ella tenía toda intención de cumplir dicha amenaza.

Desde que ella era niña la idea de las ejecuciones era algo que atemorizaba y asqueaba a Prim, de hecho ella se había prometido a si misma el terminar con las ejecuciones, cosa que se veía mucho más posible ahora que ella poseía el título de Princesa Guerrera.

Sin embargo si su bebe era dañado entonces Prim no descansaría hasta hacer pagar al causante, aun si eso significaba romper promesas a sí misma como la de ejecutar a alguien… tal era el poder del amor de una madre.

"Muy bien, lo entiendo," Asintió Olga quien respondió como si la actitud de Prim no la hubiese intimidado, "Te prometo en el nombre de Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros que no le hace daño al niño que crece dentro de ti," Y prometiendo en su nombre debería ser lo suficiente como para eliminar cada duda.

Sin embargo no para Prim, para Prim si se trataba de la seguridad del niño dentro de ella entonces nunca podía ser uno demasiado precavido.

"Está bien," Asintió lentamente Prim quien si bien no estaba convencida estaba dispuesta a creer en Olga, "Haz lo que tengas que hacer,".

Al oír la aceptación de Prim, Olga camino hasta estar frente a la pelirosada. Como Prim seguía sentada al borde de la cama y lo que Olga necesitaba hacer requería estar frente a cierta parte del cuerpo de Prim una escena que casi nunca alguien de Eostia hubiese imaginado nuevamente ocurrió.

Ya que parecía que Olga Discordia se estaba arrodillando frente a una humana.

Sin embargo poco le importaba eso a Olga ya que cuando se trataba de usar magia la concentración en lo que uno hacia era necesaria.

"Si siento que algo malo le ocurre a Prim cortare tu cabeza," Fue la amenaza de Alicia.

"Si Chloe hubiese estado aquí hubiese sido tu cabeza la cortada," Respondió de reflejo Olga sin siquiera mirar a Alicia al estar enfocada en Prim.

Lo que ella iba a hacer necesitaba concentración absoluta después de todo.

Olga acerco su dedo índice izquierdo hacia el estómago expuesto de Prim gracias a sus ropas normales. Al tocar dicho estomago la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros comenzó a murmurar en voz baja palabras que Alicia y Prim no pudieron entender.

El dedo de Olga brillo por un instante y al mismo tiempo en el estómago de Prim apareció un extraño símbolo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto de inmediato Alicia mientras Prim veía con curiosidad ese símbolo en su viento.

"Ese fue un hechizo de protección," Explico Olga quien miraba la zona del vientre de Prim en donde apareció la marca del hechizo, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros estaba viendo si fue realizado correctamente el hechizo, "Con ese hechizo el niño dentro de ti debería estar totalmente seguro hasta la patada de un caballo sin problemas,".

Al oír eso Prim se relajó visiblemente y una sonrisa de gratitud se formó en su hermoso rostro al saber qué tipo de hechizo era ese que había causado ese tatuaje rojo en su estómago… aunque para estar segura Prim decidió buscar en un libro de magia ese tatuaje en específico.

"Muchas gracias," Agradeció con honestidad la pelirosada a la antigua enemiga, cualquier cosa que pudiese mantener más seguro al niño dentro de si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Prim ahora que era consiente de una vida creciendo dentro de ella se sentía lista para darlo todo para proteger dicha vida.

"¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué te molestarías en hacer eso?" Pregunto Alicia quien si bien podía admitir que Olga tuviese sentimientos por Luffy, algo muy distinto era que ella tuviese algún aprecio por Prim como para hacer eso.

"Aun si no estoy feliz con lo que paso entre ustedes… el punto es que dentro de ti se encuentra el hijo de Luffy," Dijo Olga quien con su mano le dio una pequeña caricia al vientre de Prim, "Como ese es el caso no pienso permitir que algo malo le suceda a ese niño si es que puedo evitarlo,".

A decir verdad Olga nunca se podría perdonar a si misma si ella dejaba que el hijo o hija de Luffy muriese, y el no hacer nada cuando ella al menos podía poner una protección contaba como dejar morir a ese niño.

Por ahora podían estar en un lugar seguro y además tenían a alguien como Luffy quien las había protegido.

Pero en una nación en guerra como Eostia… uno nunca sabía lo que podría ocurrir. Las experiencias en años de guerra le enseñaron a Olga Discordia el prepararse para lo peor.

En el caso de Vault ella se confió pensando que sus monstruos le seguirían siendo fieles… y así Olga pago el precio por confiarse. Ahora Olga no quería cometer el mismo error al confiarse demasiado.

Para comenzar una vez que ella volviese a su reino habría ejecuciones en masa para los monstruos pertenecientes a las razas que la traicionaron.

Y eso solo era el inicio, solo había que decir que una vez que ella volviese a su trono Olga se prometió a si misma ser más precavida y tener varios planes por si lo peor volviese a ocurrir.

Y de hecho uno de los planes en su mente involucraba la posibilidad de que algo le ocurriese a Prim mientras ella estuviese embarazada o recién después del nacimiento del hijo de Luffy.

Es más uno incluso podría atreverse a decir que si algo malo le ocurriese a Prim entonces Olga se encargaría de criar a su hijo o hija por el simple hecho de que llevaba la sangre de Luffy en sus venas. A tal punto llegaban los sentimientos de Olga Discordia por ese único hombre que ella acepto ver como más que escoria.

Al mismo tiempo eso significaba que Olga realmente ponía poca consideración en la vida de Prim siendo el niño de Luffy dentro de ella lo que impulso a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros a molestarse en darle un tipo de protección.

Aun con esos gestos… Prim seguía siendo una humana.

Olga sabía que Prim Fiorire es una chica de buen corazón y honestos sentimientos de amor hacia Luffy (Francamente Olga se sorprendió a si misma por ni siquiera planear una venganza hacia Prim por haber dormido con Luffy… una venganza que sería ejecutada luego de que el hijo de Luffy naciese por supuesto ya que su orgullo había sido dañado a fin de cuentas) pero al final lo siglos de desprecio hacia una especie no se podían ir de un día para otro, Luffy claramente siendo la única excepción a esa regla.

Por ahora participando en esta alianza Olga mantenía a raya su actitud de verse superior y hacer comentarios sobre patéticos que eran los humanos, después de todo ella no era para nada estúpida como para hacer algo como antagonizar a sus aliadas temporales en territorio enemigo.

Pero quizás al pasar tiempo real viviendo junto a seres humanos… ¿Serian capaz de mantenerse intactos aquellos sentimientos de desprecio?

Las personas poseían el poder de cambiar ya fuese para mejor o para peor, los Elfos Oscuros y otras especies de inteligencia y capacidad sentimental similar podían también poseer dicha capacidad.

"¿No sientes nada de odio por Luffy por haber dormido con alguien más?" Nuevamente Alicia intento con una pregunta más aun cuando era claro para ella y Prim que Olga estaba hablando desde su corazón.

Alicia asumía que una mujer como Olga vería como una traición de parte del hombre que capturo su corazón esa revelación de haber tenido sexo con Prim.

Ya que no solo por ser una Elfa Oscura, sino también por ser una reina en si era posible que una 'traición' como esa no fuese aceptada. Alicia había escuchado historias de mujeres de la realeza de otros lugares que habían mandado a matar a hombres por mucho menos.

Olga simplemente negó suavemente con la cabeza, "Aun cuando debería por alguna razón no puedo encontrar la voluntad de odiar ni a Luffy ni a esa humana que se me adelanto," Eso ultimo lo dijo enfocando sus ojos en Prim quien se sonrojo levemente. Irritada con Prim era como Olga estaba, sin embargo el odio no fue una emoción que apareciese en el corazón de Olga.

E intentando buscar la razón de la falta de siquiera resentimiento hacia Luffy…

"Él es el único hombre que he amado," Admitió Olga en frente a las dos Princesas Guerreras, "O mejor dicho es el único hombre al que quiero amar," Ya que sus sentimientos por Luffy eran tan puros y nuevos, Olga no quería repetirlos con nadie sintiendo que eso haría que este sentimiento cálido en su pecho no volvería a ser tan especial como lo era con Luffy.

"¿Entonces usted nunca antes había amado a ningún hombre? ¿Incluso a los Elfos Oscuros?" Pregunto en curiosidad Prim quien buscaba entender un poco más a Olga al compartir los mismos sentimientos de amor por el mismo hombre.

Prim entendía y aceptaba esos sentimientos como al mismo tiempo aceptando que era posible que no solo ella fuese la mujer que pudiese estar al lado de Luffy y tener sus hijos… al final un mundo como este poseía diferentes estándares sobre el sexo y ese tipo de relaciones, solo bastaba ver como se vestían las guerreras.

"A decir verdad desde que comencé a comandar a los monstruos de mi país pude ver que sin importar si eran humanos, monstruos o incluso elfos oscuros los hombres no eran nada más que brutos que únicamente buscaban satisfacer sus deseos y eso elimino mis deseos anteriores de encontrar uno para mí," Explico la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Alicia y Prim se quedaron en silencio para escuchar lo que la belleza de piel oscura estaba diciendo ya que esta era una rara ocasión en donde su anterior enemiga hablaba sobre sí misma.

"Sin embargo cuando Luffy apareció de inmediato supe que había algo distinto con él," Al decir eso ambas manos de la pelinegra se fueron hacia sus puntiagudas orejas las cuales Olga toco la puntas de sus orejas usando las puntas de sus dedos, "No solo fue su vestimenta inusual que no era de mercenario, sino cuando me vio por primera vez en lugar de hacer un comentario pervertido… Luffy se impresiono por mis orejas," Con eso Olga sonrió un poco al recordar esa particular reacción.

En ese momento Olga no pudo encontrar mentiras en Luffy, el honestamente estaba más impresionado por sus orejas que por su cuerpo que incitaba la lujuria en muchos.

"Suena justo como lo que Luffy haría," Comento una sonriente Prim.

"Luego de eso vi como peleo para salvar a Chloe sin importarle nuestra raza y luego de eso pude ver más y más de Luffy como persona," Con eso Olga puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón, "Sin duda debe ser amor verdadero lo que siento por Luffy," Declaro la pelinegra, "Aun sin ninguna confirmación creo que es por ese amor que mis poderes finalmente están regresando," Actualmente los poderes de Olga estaban a un setenta por ciento comparados con cómo eran en su punto máximo, sin embargo aun con eso ese poder seguía siendo muy a tomar en cuenta.

Al final la única explicación que Olga pudo encontrar para que sus poderes eventualmente regresasen poco a poco fue Luffy.

"Yo entiendo lo que sientes," Asintió una sonriente Prim quien también se sentía protegida por la protección que Olga le había puesto en el útero.

"Si lo entiendes entonces espero que sepas que tu niño tendrá un medio hermano en el futuro," Dijo Olga… quien ante esa declaración mostro un pequeño sonrojo en su piel oscura.

Después de todo Olga se había imaginado a ella junto a Luffy y una pequeña niña de piel oscura como la suya y orejas puntiagudas… los dos viviendo felizmente en un gran castillo mientras ella le enseñaba como hacer magia a su hija.

Podía parecer un deseo fuera de lugar e indigno de una Reina… pero como mujer lo que Olga deseaba era ese tipo de felicidad al sentirse muy cerca de ser forzada a ser usada para el placer de tipos desagradables como Vault y los suyos.

"Supongo que esa experiencia me abrió los ojos y me hizo querer evitar tener un arrepentimiento como el ser forzada a tener un hijo," Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros mirando al horizonte desde la ventana de la habitación. Esas palabras fueron dirigidas a sí misma y no a las Princesas Guerreras, "Incluso eso me hizo darme cuenta de que yo quería algún día tener un hijo,".

Dándose la vuelta y mirando a Alicia y a Prim, Olga Discordia dijo unas palabras salidas desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Ahora creo que lo mejor es que un niño no sea una existencia forzada en este mundo," Dijo Olga con toda honestidad.

Bajo su mando una vez hubo varios monstruos de especies que se reproducían únicamente violando e impregnando a mujeres de otras especies las que casi siempre eran humanas… para mostrar como ella se sentía ahora al respecto Olga planeaba comenzar un genocidio de esas especies.

"Increíble… ella realmente está cambiando…" Murmuro para sí misma Alicia al no sentir ni un trazo de mentiras en las palabras de Olga.

Si bien las últimas experiencias habían hecho que Alicia estuviese menos precavida (No estar lista para cortar el cuello de Olga a la más mínima señal) ella todavía estaba lista para cuando Olga las decidiese traicionar.

"Con haber confirmado que Prim durmió con Luffy ya he hecho lo que me dispuse a hacer," Con eso Olga comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque antes de comenzar a abrirla la belleza de piel oscura volteo la cabeza para enfocar sus ojos en cierta chica.

Los ojos ámbares de Olga miraron directamente a los ojos azules de Prim.

"Dentro de ti se encuentra el hijo del hombre que amo, asegúrate de atesorarlo y protegerlo," Y con esas últimas palabras Olga salió de la habitación dejando en silencio a las Princesas Guerreras.

"¿Lo ves hermana?" Dijo Prim quien ahora se enfocaba nuevamente en Alicia para continuar donde había quedado la conversación entre ambas, "No hay nada de malo en admitir tus propios sentimientos por Luffy," Fueron las cálidas palabras de la pelirosada.

"¿¡Q-que!?" Dijo una sonrojada Alicia.

"Si todo sale bien entonces tu y yo podríamos tener juntas una familia con Luffy," Sonrió Prim mostrando que ella apoyaba esa idea donde las dos eran felices…

Y en lugar de preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo con Prim… Alicia simplemente actuó por instinto al ver que la oportunidad aparecía frente a sus ojos.

"Entonces… ¿Realmente está bien querer estar al lado de Luffy?" Y finalmente dejando de negar sus sentimientos, Alicia dijo aquellas palabras mirando directamente a los ojos de Prim.

Ahora mismo estas dos prima-… estas dos hermanas estaban teniendo un profundo momento entre las dos en donde por primera vez Alicia fue la que mostro debilidad y necesito ser abrazada.

 **-Afuera de la Habitación-**

Abriendo se la puerta de a habitación de Prim, Olga había salido caminando de forma tranquila luego de dejar a las dos hermanas hablando entre ellas.

Aunque la hermosa Elfa Oscura no encontró un pasillo vacío ya que las dos chicas que faltaban se encontraban ahí.

La escena con la que Olga se encontró era verdaderamente un poco divertido ya que se trataba de Chloe usando una mano para taparle la boca a Ruu Ruu y enrollando su otro brazo en el torso de la pelinaranja para intentar detenerla… y por el gran esfuerzo que se nota que Chloe hacia eso significaba que Ruu Ruu había usado su superior fuerza física.

Al parecer la pelinaranja estaba por irrumpir en la conversación entre Olga, Alicia y Prim por lo que Chloe fue forzada a interceptarla.

' _Voy a arriesgarme pero creo que Ruu Ruu nos escuchó hablar y quiso entrar para dejar en claro su punto de vista y Chloe la está deteniendo,'_ Teorizo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros al ver esa escena.

Y ciertamente la brillante mente de Olga Discordia se encontraba en lo cierto al pensar en el posible escenario de esta peculiar situación entre su subordinada y la Halfling.

"Chloe por favor suéltala," Ordeno calmadamente Olga, "No es buena idea antagonizar a la dueña de este castillo,".

"Muy bien Olga-sama," Asintió Chloe quien soltó su agarre que había consumido la mayoría de sus energías. De hecho sus músculos dolían tanto por el esfuerzo que la Mitad Elfo Oscura planeaba pedirle a su Reina un poco de ayuda usando magia de curación.

Al ser liberada Ruu Ruu se limitó a darle una mirada de irritación a Chloe.

"Olga-sama estaba teniendo un momento especial, no iba a permitir que lo interrumpieses," Contesto la Mitad Elfo Oscura con sus brazos cruzados para mostrarle a Ruu Ruu que ella no se arrepintió de haberla agarrado para que así no se interrumpiesen las palabras de Reina.

"Pues yo no me rendiré," Dijo una determinada Ruu Ruu a Olga y Chloe, "Mis sentimientos por Luffy también son de verdad y también quedare embarazada con la hija de Luffy," Cuando la pelinaranja se decidía de esa forma no había como hacerla cambiar de parecer.

"Suerte con eso," Dijo Olga aceptando las palabras de Ruu Ruu sin mostrar envidia ya que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros acepto ya que ella no sería la única que tendría los hijos de Luffy… pero al mismo tiempo ella planeaba tener a Luffy para sí misma una vez Vault fuese un tipo miserable pudriéndose en un calabozo sabiendo que su plan fallo.

Bueno… al menos Olga sonaba tan comprensiva que daba la impresión de que ella hasta le permitiría a las demás chicas y sus propios hijos visitar a Luffy en el castillo donde Luffy, Olga y Chloe estarían juntos.

Considerando que en el pasado Olga hubiese encerrado en un calabozo lleno de monstruos deseosos por sexo a mujeres que buscasen al hombre que hubiese capturado su corazón (En un muy hipotético escenario), se notaba que Olga había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas.

"Se lo hare saber a Alicia y Prim también," Dijo una Ruu Ruu que sonreía al ver lo que a sus ojos era un desafío amigable por Luffy… ya que Ruu Ruu también tenía planeado dejarlo a su lado pero permitir que ellas y sus hijos visitasen.

Con eso Ruu Ruu fue hacia la habitación donde Alicia y Prim se encontraban dejando así solas a una Reina y su subordinada.

Eso sí, si uno escuchaba con atención se escucharían las palabras '¡Yo seré su esposa!' '¡Luffy me hará una madre!' saliendo de Ruu Ruu y '¡No te llevaras al hombre de Prim!' saliendo de la boca de Alicia.

"Definitivamente si ella llega a tener sexo con Luffy la experiencia será muy inusual," Comento Olga al comparar la activa naturaleza de Ruu Ruu con la aún más activa y energética naturaleza de Luffy, "Sin duda que la niña nacida de esa unión podría llegar a ser toda una bola de energía,".

Sin embargo ahora mismo como se encontraba tan solo Olga y Chloe, se había creado un momento muy oportuno para la subordinada de Olga quien había escuchado las palabra de su amada Reina y que por lo mismo había algo muy importante que deseaba decirle lo más pronto posible a Olga.

"Olga-sama… hay algo que quiero decirle," Y reuniendo el valor Chloe dijo esas palabras.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras Chloe," Respondió Olga en un tono de voz paciente siendo que ella tenía al menos una idea de que lo que su subordinada iba a preguntar estaría relacionado con su declaración de amor y deseos de tener el hijo de Luffy.

Olga sabía muy bien del oscuro pasado de Chloe con los humanos y que por eso mismo su subordinada podía no estar de acuerdo con su decisión aun cuando Luffy había demostrado ser realmente distinto y poseer un corazón puro.

Por eso mismo Olga estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su leal subordinada… aunque dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la conversación era una posibilidad que la Reina de Los Elfos Oscuros terminase sin aquella leal subordinada que le había jurado lealtad.

Eso solo era en caso de que esta conversación tomase rumbo hacia la peor dirección posible, sin embargo Olga Discordia prefirió prepararse por si acaso.

"Olga-sama… aun con todo lo que nos ha pasado sigo despreciando a los humanos por lo que me hicieron," Se confesó Chloe, "Y todavía no sé si un hombre como ese Pirata… o mejor dicho cualquier hombre seria digno de usted,".

Olga dio un triste suspiro mental sintiendo que esto se estaba yendo hacia aquella peor situación posible.

Sin embargo…

"Pero creo que si se trata de Luffy… el sería el único al que puedo perdonarle el haber tomado su corazón, Olga-sama," Confeso Chloe para la sorpresa de Olga quien a pesar de todo no se esperaba el escuchar palabras tan honestas de su subordinada conociendo las experiencias pasadas de ella a manos de los humanos, "Por lo que estoy segura es que si usted tiene un hijo con Luffy entonces yo…" Y ahí Chloe cerró sus ojos y dio un respiro al decir unas palabras que jamás pensó en decir al saber la baja opinión de los hombres que su ama tenía, "Yo prometo protegerlo también al hijo de Olga-sama como si fuese usted,".

Normalmente Chloe no hubiese aceptado la existencia de un hijo o hija que tuviese su Reina… principalmente porque la Mitad Elfo Oscura sabia como Olga pensaba sobre los hombres por lo que un niño que ella tuviese era probablemente uno producto de una violación.

Y una existencia como esa que hubiese sido forzada en su amada Reina era algo que Chloe no hubiese podido aceptar… aunque si Chloe hubiese tenido la sangre fría para acabar con la vida de un recién nacido era un asunto totalmente distinto ya que ella nunca había tenido una situación como esa.

Pero si de verdad era gracias a Luffy que los poderes de su ama habían regresado sumado a las veces que el la salvo a las dos… entonces un niño nacido de él y de su Reina era alguien a quien Chloe podía proteger.

Al final Chloe decidió aceptar a Luffy porque él era la clave para la felicidad de Olga. Y por muy humano que este fuese incluso Chloe podía hacer una excepción de su existencia y únicamente por haber visto que tipo de persona era Luffy y entender que él no era escoria.

Después de todo al ver su increíble poder y por el hecho de que ella todavía no había visto a Luffy en una mala situación, Luffy oficialmente se había convertido en el único hombre humano en todo el mundo en quien Chloe aceptaría que este fuese cercano a Olga.

Las chicas que Luffy dejo atrás comenzaban cada una a confirmar el tipo de sentimientos que tenían hacia el… pero poco sabían ellas que mientras tanto Luffy se encontraba con cierta chica que era bien conocida Alicia, Ruu Ruu y Prim.

 **-Con Luffy y Maia, (Ciudad de Geofu, Noche)-**

Al mismo tiempo que las miembros de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos estaban formando lazos con las elfas oscuras gracias a la presencia de Luffy en este mundo siendo un lazo en común que las ayudaba a formar una relación, en otro lugar de Eostia el causante de que el país no estuviese en una peor situación se encontraba llegando a otra de las ciudades donde una Princesa Guerrera era guardiana sin que nadie lo supiese.

Geofu se veía similar a lugares como Feoh y Rad, aunque en si las grandes ciudades de Eostia se similares las unas de las otras gracias a la cultura del lugar siendo Ken y Thorn los únicos lugares distintos.

Caminando entre las calles se encuentran Luffy y Maia quien había dejado en el establo al caballo que ella llevo para su viaje al rio.

"Bienvenido a Geofu, Luffy," Dijo Maia mientras ella caminaba junto a nuestro héroe.

"Este se ve como un buen lugar," Dijo Luffy quien estaba más concentrado viendo la ciudad.

Eso sí para la gente de las calles llamo la atención el ver como Maia estaba caminando junto a un chico y por el buen ánimo de esta su interacción con ese chico no era una forzada como la de muchos que se acercaban a ella para buscar beneficios.

De entre todas las Princesas Guerreras uno podía decir que Maia era la más relajada con respecto a las reglas, etiqueta social y ha cómo debe actuar una gobernadora debido a su pasado de mercenaria. La segunda en términos de relajo era Ruu Ruu.

En otras palabras muchos podían ver esa falta de preocupación hacia la diferencia de posición entre ella y el resto como una oportunidad para conseguir cosas si ellos le hacían favores o regalaban otro tipo de objetos de valor.

Sin embargo eso no funcionaba.

Podía sonar raro siendo ella anteriormente una mercenaria… pero a Maia no le gustaba abuzar de su posición de poder para conseguir cosas gratis al estar ella acostumbrada a conseguir por si misma sus cosas a base de misiones.

Además conociendo todo por experiencia Maia estaba segura de que el noventa por ciento de los que le ofrecían cosas gratis deseaban dormir con ella mientras que el otro diez por ciento favores de otro tipo más enfocados en privilegios de tener el favor de la Princesa Guerrera de Geofu.

Maia no era estúpida… bueno si en lo académico al apenas saber como leer pero no en cosas como gente intentando conseguir favores de ella.

Para Maia la mejor forma de ganar dinero era aprovechar misiones de alta dificultad las cuales eran dejadas en una muralla de la plaza central de la ciudad en donde quien se creyese listo podía intentar hacer dichas misiones para ganar dinero.

Pero como sus deberes la mantenían más tiempo del que ella prefería estar en Geofu, Maia no podía hacer tanto dinero como ella podría con más tiempo libre para tomar misiones de más larga duración.

Y como antigua mercenaria… el gusto por el dinero era algo que simplemente no se iba tan fácilmente ya que en su hogar Maia tenía escondido unos pocos cofres de dinero ganado por trabajos que necesitaban sus habilidades.

"Sígueme que mi casa está cerca," Dijo Maia quien lideraba mientras que Luffy la seguía no sin antes mirar la ciudad.

 **-Casa de Maia-**

En lugar de un castillo Luffy fue guiado a una casa común y corriente ubicada cerca de la entrada de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo cerca del castillo para poder ir en cualquier dirección cuando fuese necesario.

Aquella era una pequeña casa de un solo piso, dicha casa estaba hecha de piedra como la mayoría de las construcciones de las ciudades de Eostia.

Dicha casa era la de Maia la Princesa Guerrera de Geofu.

Nada muy lujoso pero a la vez nada muy pobre, quizás ese tipo de hogar era lo mejor para una ex mercenaria como lo era Maia.

"Quizás no sea mucho," Dijo Maia mientras ella y Luffy entraban, "Pero bienvenido a mi humilde hogar,".

"Tu lugar esta genial," Contesto de forma inmediata Luffy y con honestidad.

Nuevamente debido al entrenamiento de su abuelo en donde Luffy tuvo que dormir muchas veces afuera además del estado de su hogar con Dadan en su infancia los estándares de Luffy con respecto a donde estar nunca eran los más altos.

Además durante sus dos años en Rusukaina nuestro héroe dormía o bajo el cielo o bajo lo que este pudiese encontrar.

"Parece que tú no te conformas con mucho," Comento para sí misma Maia mientras veía como Luffy miraba a sus alrededores.

Y en eso ella nuevamente tuvo una vista clara al pecho de Luffy… esa cicatriz seguía interesándole a la pelirroja.

Maia sabía que cada cicatriz tenía una historia… y la de alguien tan fuerte como Luffy debía tenerla todavía más.

"Quizás te hirieron y por eso ahora eres mensajero…" Murmuro para sí misma la pelirroja.

La historia de un peleador que era lastimado y decidía ocuparse a otra cosa era algo muy común por lo que Maia había visto. Claro que algunos simplemente estaban muy lastimados como para considerar volver a pelar mientras que otros podían pelear pero decidían hacer otra cosa como Maia asumía lo que Luffy estaba haciendo.

Quizás si ellos lograsen formar un lazo más estrecho Maia podría saber el origen de esa cicatriz que le parecía increíble que alguien pudiese tener tan marca en su cuerpo y continuar con una actitud alegre como la de Luffy.

Como el viaje hacia Ken seria largo y los dos estarían juntos durante dicho viaje hubiese sido raro el no terminar al menos en buenos términos. Ahí si la relación entre los dos se volvía de más confianza entonces Maia preguntaría sobre el origen del a cicatriz.

"Ah… cierto… como iremos a Ken…" Susurro para sí misma la pelirroja quien recordó algo que debía hacerse si es que ella iba a dejar Geofu por un tiempo prolongado por lo que no podría estar aquí para proteger la ciudad.

Antes de irse ella iba a asegurarse de que las cosas estuviesen bien manejadas en su ausencia.

"Luffy tengo que ocuparme de un detalle," Dijo Maia al chico que estaba mirando la casa por dentro con interés, "Te voy a dejar solo por un rato,".

"De acuerdo," Asintió Luffy sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo había que dejar una cosa bien clara antes de irse.

"Luffy ya que me ayudaste y yo te invite aquí eres libre de hacer lo que quieras," Dijo Maia quien entonces apunto a una de las dos puertas de la pequeña casa, "Esa puerta de ahí lleva a mi habitación por lo que realmente me gustaría que no entrases,".

El hecho de que Maia no quisiese que otro entrase en su habitación podía ser… extrañamente algo muy femenino viniendo de una ex mercenaria como ella.

No es como si Maia poseyese algo de lo que ella debería avergonzarse de que alguien más viese… como por ejemplo un oso de peluche que ella encontró realmente adorable en uno de sus viajes.

"Muy bien, no lo hare," Contesto Luffy quien ya sabía que intentar entrar en la habitación de una chica era simplemente estar buscando el dolor de una golpiza…. Tan solo había que ver como Nami dejaba a Brook cuando este lo intentaba.

"Muy bien," Sonrió Maia al oír la respuesta de Luffy la cual se veía bien honesta.

Si Maia hubiese visto que Luffy mentía y este intentaría entrar en su habitación… entonces ella le hubiese dado una golpiza por lo que Luffy estaba en lo cierto sobre que podría pasarle.

Entonces la pelirroja apunto hacia un sillón en la sala.

"Puedes dormir en ese sillón," Indico Maia mientras ella trajo una frazada desde un armario y se la paso a un Luffy que recibió la frazada, "¿No tienes problemas con eso, cierto?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"No hay problema, yo puedo dormir donde sea," Contesto sin problema alguno Luffy.

Considerando el 'entrenamiento' al que su abuelo le sometió desde niño, Luffy ciertamente era capaz de dormir en todo tipo de lugares sin problema alguno.

Entonces ella apunto hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"Tengo comida en mi despensa," Dijo Maia indicando hacia cierta sección de su hogar… sin saber el gran error que ella estaba cometiendo, "Saca cuanto quieras si tienes hambre," Y con eso dicho Maia fue a la puerta y se retiró de su hogar.

Luffy por su parte se quedó quieto unos segundos ya que el hecho de que alguien le dijese donde estaba la despensa y aún más que él podía sacar cuanto quisiese era algo que nunca pasaba y por lo menos Sanji jamás lo hubiese permitido.

Ya que…

¿Dejar a Monkey D. Luffy solo y diciéndole que podía sacar cuanta comida quisiese?

Grave error…

"¡A comer!" Dijo un animado Luffy quien se lanzó sin piedad hacia la despensa de Maia.

Bueno… al menos Luffy podía decir con toda certeza que realmente le agrada esa chica llamada Maia.

 **-Callejón de Geofu, (Noche)-**

Caminando tranquilamente por un callejón se encontraba una pelirroja sexy que iba en dirección a su castillo con la intención de hacer que desde ahora se hiciesen más patrullas a los alrededores. El hecho de que ella hubiese sido interceptada por esos monstruos solo podía significar que ahora había más en el área.

Maia deseaba aumentar las patrullas para que hubiese menos riesgos para los habitantes de Geofu que se adentrasen afuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Maia por su cuenta no planeaba dejar que un encuentro como ese le arruinase las cosas y la mantuviese alejada de ese buen rio que ella usaba para refrescar su cuerpo.

Aunque ahora por precaución la pelirroja decidió mantener una espada junto a ella cada vez que se tomase un baño al aire libre y no dejarlas alejadas de su persona.

"Antes de irnos deberíamos conseguir unas cuantas provisiones," Dijo Maia quien estaba planificando un poco antes de iniciar con el viaje.

Para los que se preguntasen, Maia caminaba por los callejones ya que ella se los conocía bastante bien por lo que ella también conocía una buena ruta para llegar más rápido a su castillo.

Heh, una casa modesta con lo básico solamente y el encontrar mejor moverse por callejones… verdaderamente una vez una mercenaria siempre una mercenaria aun con una vida con más privilegios.

Sin embargo… en frente del camino de Maia se encontraba una persona.

Ahora eso no sería en si algo inusual al ser estos callejones donde cualquiera podía entrar, en la noche era más peligroso por lo que aquellos que no pudiesen defenderse a sí mismos estaban advertidos de no entrar cuando fuese de noche a los callejones de Geofu

Varios eran los días en los que un cadáver era sacado de estos mismos callejones a la mañana siguiente.

Maia había sido causante de algunos de esos cadáveres.

Cualquier idiota que se sintiese lo suficientemente 'valiente' como para intentar desafiarla se enfrentaría a las espadas de Maia.

Aquellos que se sentían listos para entrar sabían que en cualquier momento un tipo peligroso podía aparecer en los callejones y por lo tanto uno debía mentalizarse el tener que pelear.

"No sé qué tienes en la cabeza para ponerte en mi camino sabiendo lo que ocurre en situaciones como esta," Dijo con calma la pelirroja sin embargo sus manos estaban ya yendo hacia sus espadas, "Pero si no quieres terminar lastimado te recomiendo que te alejes en estos momentos,".

Sin embargo en lugar de reaccionar con miedo o una emoción más normal… el encapuchado meramente negó con la cabeza.

"Se puede notar claramente que no has dejado que tu posición de poder te quite los colmillos, Maia," Dijo el encapuchado con una voz muy familiar para Maia.

"Esa voz…" Murmuro Maia en incredulidad.

"Estoy contento de que me recordases con solo oír mi voz," Y así el encapuchado se quitó la capucha revelando al Líder de Kuroinu dando una sonrisa cálida a Maia.

"¡Vault!" Dijo una sorprendida Maia al confirmar que efectivamente se trataba de su antiguo líder. Inmediatamente ella bajo sus armas.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Maia," Dijo un amigable Vault que puso su mano en el hombro de Maia.

El Líder de Kuroinu no pudo evitar mirar los hermosos senos de la pelirroja los cuales podían apreciarse gracias a las ropas normales de ella. Tan solo verlos creaba un deseo en Vault quien necesitaba concentrarse para evitar mostrar una erección.

La falta de victoria significo falta de mujeres lo que a su vez llevo a frustración sexual de no solo el sino también de sus subordinados.

Si bien era posible para ellos atacar algún pueblo para usar a las mujeres de dicho pueblo Vault decidió no hacerlo por la simple razón de que Luffy de algún modo siempre lograba encontrarlo cuando Kuroinu intentaba atacar.

Asique la prioridad de Vault era matar primero a Luffy y solo ahí comenzar sus planes de conquista.

"Lamento mucho que nuestro primero encuentro después de tantos años tenga que ser en estas circunstancias pero debido a la mala reputación de Kuroinu el mostrarme en las calles hubiese sido peligroso," Explico Vault.

Al oír eso Maia dejo su sorpresa inicial de la presencia de Vault en Geofu para finalmente poder comprobar algo que la había estado afectando desde que ella se enteró.

"Vault antes que nada hay algo que necesito saber," Dijo ella con un tono de voz serio pero con sus ojos mostrando miedo de las posibles respuestas… sin embargo Maia sabía que esto debería hacerse.

"Puedes preguntar lo que quieras y yo te responderé con toda honestidad," Dijo Vault con un tono de voz sincero que él estaba falsificando.

"Entonces por favor dime… ¿Qué son esos rumores de que Kuroinu está intentando conquistar Eostia?" Maia intencionalmente dejo fuera la palabra 'Para formar el Imperio del Sexo'.

Ante eso Vault dio un suspiro y puso su mejor rostro de víctima.

"Lo que ocurre fue que nosotros los Kuroinu fuimos derrotados por culpa de Olga Discordia justo cuando estábamos por detenerla y entregarla a Celestine-sama," Como Olga era la enemiga número uno hasta hace poco lo más inteligente era culparla de todo lo que saliese mal, "La habíamos logrado capturar sin embargo ella tenía un arma secreta,".

"¿Un arma secreta?" Pregunto Maia quien por lo visto creía en las palabras de Vault.

"Fue gracias a esa arma derrotándonos y a unos nobles traidores esparciendo rumores sobre los 'mercenarios que no merecían ese honor' que terminamos con todo en contra nuestra," Suspiro Vault, "Como sabrás a varios nobles les desagradaba la idea de dejarnos a nosotros la tarea de terminar con la guerra,".

Sin embargo eso era únicamente algo publico ese 'desprecio' de los nobles de Eostia por Kuroinu. En realidad para este punto Vault ya había logrado varios acuerdos con dichos nobles a cambio de que ellos le diesen dinero y arsenal de batalla ellos gozarían de aun mas privilegios en la Eostia que Vault deseaba crear… y que si Kuroinu fallaba ellos podían quedar como inocentes negando toda acusación.

Francamente fue el añadir esa última opción lo que termino por convencer a esos nobles que no querían arriesgarse sin tener asegurado una forma de quedar como víctimas.

"Si incluso cuando yo estaba con ustedes sabía que ellos nos veían como menos," Asintió Maia.

En el fondo por lo que Maia sabía era plausible el escenario que Vault estaba describiendo.

"¿Pero entonces que es esa arma secreta de Olga Discordia?" Pregunto Maia.

"Fue un monstruo… un humano capaz de estirar su cuerpo como la goma," Y cuando Vault dijo eso la expresión de Maia cambio notablemente.

La expresión de Maia era una de sorpresa total mientras su rostro se había vuelto más pálido.

Después de todo… solo existía una persona capaz de estirar su cuerpo, una persona que ella había con todo gusto dejado en su casa.

"Luffy…" Dijo Maia sin querer.

"¡Si ese es el nombre de ese que nos derroto!" Dijo Vault fingiendo sorpresa total, "¿Pero cómo es que lo sabes?" Pregunto el Líder de Kuroinu.

"L-luffy me ayudo," Logro contestar la pelirroja, "Me estaba bañando en un rio que siempre uso cuando unos Ogros y luego unos Goblins se mostraron con intenciones de violarme…".

"El tan solo escuchar lo que le pudo pasar a mi antigua subordinada me llena de furia," Vault ahora fingió estar furioso de escuchar eso cuando en realidad le excitaba imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si esos monstruos tenían su diversión.

Pero naturalmente el fingir enojo le ganaba más puntos de afecto y credibilidad con Maia.

"Pero Luffy se veía como una persona bastante buena de corazón…" Dijo Maia, "Incluso estábamos planeando ir a Ken juntos ya que el necesitaba hacer algo ahí y yo quería mostrarle mi agradecimiento,".

"No te dejes engañar por él. Lo que te aseguro que ocurrió fue que la maldita de Olga Discordia tenia consigo a ese humano que traiciono a su especie jurándole lealtad a ella a cambio de poder," Continuo la historia falsa de Vault.

Aunque más que falsa historia Vault estaba contando lo que él creía que era el origen de Luffy ya que la idea de ser un chico de otro mundo nunca le cruzo por la mente.

Como la aparición fue justo cuando Olga había sido capturada Vault comenzó a pensar que ese chico era aliado de ella ya que con la magia de Olga hubiese sido posible darle a alguien un cuerpo de goma (No era como si Vault supiese mucho las específicas de la magia de Olga, solo que ella poseía un gran conocimiento y poder) aun con su magia debilitada uno de los magos de Kuroinu teorizo que Olga habría creado alguna especie de poción que diese ese tipo de cuerpo sobrehumano.

Y con el poder que este había mostrado incluso una mujer que odiaba a los humanos hubiese aceptado hacer una excepción y darle ese poder a Luffy, al menos eso creían en Kuroinu.

"No puede ser…" Murmuro la pelirroja quien no quería creer las palabras de su antiguo líder sobre lo peligroso y maligno que era Luffy al ser este un hombre que se vendió por poder a Olga Discordia.

Aquí estaba en efecto que su admiración y sentimientos hacia Vault estaban nublando el pensamiento lógico de que Luffy no se veía como el tipo de hombre en hacer ese tipo de cosas ni tampoco se veía como alguien capaz de planear.

Bueno al final Maia conocía a Luffy por un tiempo corto por lo que la palabra de un líder que ella tuvo por años era más fuerte… y eso era un punto a su favor que Vault estaba listo para abusar.

"Sin embargo por más que lo intentase el daño ya estaba hecho," Continuo diciendo Vault quien para este punto merecía un premio por su actuación.

Aunque él sabía que Maia era la única que sería muy afectada por dicha forma falsa de actuar al tener ella sentimientos románticos hacia él.

"… ¿Realmente Luffy hizo eso?" Y efectivamente Maia termino en la trampa de Vault.

"Intente hacer algo pero no hubo nada que pudiese hacer ante un tipo tan fuerte como ese," Y esas palabras de Vault no eran mentira ya que sin importar lo que este intentase nada había funcionado contra Luffy.

"¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer?" Pregunto una Maia que deseaba ayudar a Vault aun cuando la idea de que Luffy fuese como su antiguo líder lo describía era difícil de creer.

"De hecho existe una posibilidad de liberarnos de este problema," Dijo Vault quien comenzó a buscar cierto objeto en su bolsillo, "Si nos encargamos de eliminar al bastardo del sombrero de paja entonces será posible con tu ayuda aclarar los malos entendidos,".

Eso era imposible ya que aun con la ayuda de Maia nada podría cambiar el destino de Kuroinu de ser vistos como los enemigos de Eostia, no con tantos testigos de las ciudades atacadas sumado al hecho de que Celestine había sido informada de la situación gracias a la carta de Alicia.

El único resultado que podía ocurrir para Maia era ser considerada una traidora por el resto de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos… y terminar siendo hecha un juguete para el placer de varios hombres si Kuroinu hacia una remontada milagrosa.

"Pero Luffy es muy fuerte como para derrotarlo," Admitió Maia ya que lo que ella había visto de él peleando sumado a lo que Vault había informado daba a entender que desafiarlo a un combate no iba a ser para nada suficiente.

"Por eso mismo tengo una carta de triunfo aquí," Y con eso Vault saco un pequeño frasco que dentro llevaba un líquido de color purpura, "Solo digamos que este es un veneno que le pertenece a una criatura tan letal que todos evitan su territorio," Dijo Vault.

Los ojos de Maia se abrieron de sorpresa en señal de saber cuál era la criatura del veneno al que Vault se refería.

"Entiendo tu sorpresa y quiero que sepas que conseguir dicho veneno fue muy complicado," Dijo el Líder de Kuroinu, "Lo que necesito que hagas es que en tu viaje de mañana uses el veneno en la comida para matar de una vez por todas a ese bastardo y permitir que Kuroinu nuevamente vuelva a estar en lo alto,".

"Envenenar a alguien…" Susurro una decaída Maia ante la idea de usar ese tipo de táctica.

Como uno podía imaginar tácticas tan rastreras como esa no eran del agrado de la sexy pelirroja quien prefería mucho más una confrontación directa a la hora de matar a alguien.

Viendo las dudas sobre tomar ese curso de acción Vault no perdió el tiempo asegurarse de que Maia llevase a cabo el envenenamiento.

"Solo puedo confiar en ti para esta misión Maia," Dijo el Líder de Kuroinu poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y al mismo tiempo poniendo más presión para escuchar la decisión de Maia.

"Yo…" Con una voz un tanto temblante Maia finalmente respondió, "…Acepto la misión,".

En ese momento Maia hizo un pacto con un demonio de corazón podrido que ella creía que era una buena persona.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti," Dijo el Líder de Kuroinu con una sonrisa casi paternal.

Vault procedió a entregarle a Maia la botella envenenada.

"Quedarme aquí más de la cuenta puede ser peligroso pero cuando logres tu misión y vuelvas a Geofu te contactare de nuevo," Dijo Vault quien comenzó a retirarse, "Suerte mi querida subordinada," Y con eso Vault se retiró dejando sola a Maia en el callejón en el frio de la noche.

Maia había quedado sola y con un corazón lleno de confusión. Su buen ánimo inicial por el prospecto de un viaje fuera de Geofu había quedado atrás.

Francamente ahora ella deseaba únicamente sentarse contra la pared del callejón y dejar que el tiempo transcurriese…

Sin embargo Maia aun debía hacer sus deberes y nuevamente ella se dirigió hacia su castillo.

Sin embargo… ahora su forma de caminar era más lenta y claramente se veía que ella ya no estaba tan alegre como antes, al final todas esas buenas emociones le fueron arrebatadas por Vault.

 **-Casa de Maia, (Mucho más Tarde)-**

Más tarde de lo que uno esperaría fue que Maia había regresado a su hogar.

Para este punto Luffy se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sillón sin usar nada para tapar su cuerpo.

Maia por su parte entro tambaleantemente a su casa y luego de cerrar la puerta ella dejo sus espadas tiradas en el suelo.

Por el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas uno podía deducir que Maia había estado bebiendo alcohol. Luego de haber llegado a su castillo y arreglar las cosas para su próxima salida, Maia procedió a pasar una hora en un bar.

El recibir tanta información de golpe de parte del hombre por el cual ella tenía sentimientos, información que hablaba en contra del chico alegre que la había salvado de un destino horrible.

Maia se sintió tan mal por lo que Vault dijo que ella intento distraerse un poco… ¿Y qué mejor que el dulce alcohol?

Unas dos jarras completas de cerveza fueron lo necesario. Afortunadamente la pelirroja tenía una resistencia notable al alcohol cortesía de la vida de mercenaria.

Bueno… nunca tanta tolerancia como Ruu Ruu la cual Maia una ocasión vio ser capaz de beberse un barril entero de cerveza y todavía estar lista para más.

Maia no tuvo que preocuparse de que algún hombre intentase aprovecharse de ella por su claro estado decaído mientras ella bebía.

Los hombres de Geofu eran lo suficientemente listos para saber que era una idea terrible intentar algo con Maia quien aún borracha era alguien fuerte… aunque si Kuroinu hubiese logrado alzarse y mantener una reputación intacta entonces la historia aquí seria otra.

Así luego de beber Maia uso los callejones para llegar a su casa en la cual ella encontró a un dormido Luffy sobre el sillón de la sala.

Y el verlo ahí le hizo preguntarse…

¿Realmente era Luffy tan malo como Vault lo hizo sonar?

Simplemente ella no podía creer que alguien que durmiese de forma como esa pudiese ser el causante de todo lo que Vault le estaba acusando.

De hecho Luffy se veía como el tipo de hombre que pondría caras obvias cada vez que el mintiese y que con tan solo comida podía ser feliz.

Luffy estaba dormido como un tronco, su posición para dormir era una muy desordenada al estar prácticamente esparramado por la cama y con sus brazos y piernas colgando de los bordes del sillón… en pocas palabras que parecía el tipo de chico que en este instante seria presa fácil para matar.

"Cuando duermes así sin preocupación alguna por el mundo… no sé qué pensar," Susurro Maia quien veía como ahora incluso un poco de baba comenzaba a escurrir de la boca abierta de Luffy.

Nuevamente Maia difícilmente podía ver a aquel chico despiadado del que Vault había hablado al mirar a Luffy dormir de ese modo. ¿Realmente alguien así podía venderse a sí mismo a Olga Discordia?

Lo que Maia no sabía era que los sentidos de Luffy eran agudos incluso al dormir de tal forma… si este fuese atacado de forma verdaderamente hostil entonces incluso dormido su cuerpo actuaria para encargarse del atacante.

Eso mostraba que aun con las palabras de Vault en quien Maia aun creía… ella no podía sentir una honesta hostilidad hacia Luffy.

Sin embargo como mañana ella iba a salir de la ciudad la pelirroja decidió irse a dormir ahora en lugar de perderse en sus pensamientos mirando a Luffy.

En su habitación Maia dormía únicamente en su ropa interior la cual era unas bragas de color rojo siendo que ella no se molestaba en usar un sostén o algo así.

Aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo Maia tuvo problemas para dormir aun cuando ella era del tipo de mujer que una vez en la cama se dormía con suma facilidad.

Al final esta confusa situación término por arruinar el buen ánimo que la idea de viajar con Luffy había causado.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Ha pasado un buen tiempo pero… ¡Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!**

 **Verdaderamente lamento que se haya demorado, sin embargo además del trabajo hay otras cosas que me tienen ocupado, aunque en gran parte fue el trabajo sin embargo hay una razón más la cual será explicada dentro de poco.**

 **Sobre este cap… en si no hubo mucho que decir, en realidad quería algo mas pero como se alargó tanto y no había actualizado en meses decidí publicarlo así, al menos da unas buenas interacciones entre ciertos personajes pero prometo más acción para el próximo cap.**

 **Bueno nuevamente les agradezco a todos el apoyo que han estado mostrando. Espero que esto continúe por un poco más.**

 **En si les recuerdo que mi conocimiento de Kuroinu viene de las ovas las cuales de por si no explican mucho de historia, asique la mayoría de lo que verán a continuación será como yo intento algo original por lo que lamento si esto contradice el canon de Kuroinu.**

 **Bueno con eso dicho espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y las demás mías.**

 **PD: Y una cosa más, como habrán notado me tome un tiempo en sacar este cap y la verdad es que hay un motivo importante tras eso:**

 **Me compre la PS4 y eso junto al trabajo tienen mi tiempo ocupado.**

 **Especialmente Bloodborne ha sido una especie de adicción por su dificultad lo que también se traduce en más tiempo jugando para terminarlo, cosa que logre hace unos días pero ahora estoy intentando derrotar a Yharnam la Reina en el fondo de los calabozos, y añadiendo el DLC de Old Hunters como verán me mantiene ocupado, eso y otros juegos.**

 **Y además…**

 **Por lo visto un nuevo juego de Kuroinu va a salir… por eso mismo será muy posible que haga otra historia de Kuroinu (No sé si séquela a esta o una en un universo distinto).**

 **Pero es solo una posibilidad.**

 **PDD: Una pequeña cosa pero que será importante a futuro… como verán Prim estaba debatiéndose el nombre de su futuro hijo con Luffy, entonces que preferirían ustedes para el futuro hijo de Luffy:**

 **Ruaha D. Fiorire (Chica: Color de cabello de Prim, ojos de Luffy)**

 **Kerkan D. Fiorire (Chico. Color de cabello de Luffy, ojos de Prim).**

 **Finalmente le agradezco a Hyakki Yakko su apoyo, él ha sido una gran ayuda por lo que por favor vean sus historias.**


	13. Último Ataque de Kuroinu

**Capítulo 11: Último Ataque de Kuroinu.**

 **-A la Mañana Siguiente, (Camino de Tierra, 3 Horas Después)-**

Ya lejos de Geofu nos encontramos en uno de los múltiples caminos de tierra de Eostia.

En este camino podemos ver como un humano y un caballo que llevaba arriba a una mujer hermosa se encontraba cruzando.

"Las Islas del Sur son tan cálidas~…" Se escuchaba una canción salir de la boca de Luffy quien miraba aburrido al camino que continuaba y no parecía tener un final por lo pronto, "Paina-purupuru, sus cabezas son realmente calientes y todos ellos son idiotas~" Cantaba el enemigo de Kuroinu.

A su lado se encontraba Maia en sus ropas normales montando un caballo, en su espalda se encontraba una mochila de considerable tamaño.

Sin embargo a diferencia de ayer en donde ella y Luffy tuvieron un buen momento yendo hacia Geofu, ahora Maia estaba en silencio y pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Normalmente ella hubiese comentado en la estúpida canción de Luffy… riéndose de dicha canción por lo estúpida que esta era.

Y no solo eso ya que cuando ella despertó en la mañana y fue a buscar comida para desayunar… su despensa había sido totalmente vaciada gracias al apetito voraz de Luffy. De no haber sido afectada por su encuentro con Vault anoche… entonces Maia hubiese hecho a cierta navegadora orgullosa y le hubiese dado una paliza a Luffy por comerse toda la comida.

Para una mercenaria el perder algo que era suyo podía afectarla más que a una persona normal y Maia no era precisamente tímida sobre usar fuerza física para darle a alguien una lección… pero simplemente ella no tenía espíritu para algo como eso.

Al final sin mucho argumento ella fue a comprar más comida la cual Luffy se comió un montón mientras que Maia comió solo un poco y luego ambos partieron.

Durante el camino se hizo claro que Maia tenía problemas para concentrarse y mantenerse despierta al bostezar seguidamente. Incluso alguien tan denso como Luffy podía ver que ella estaba cansada.

Cuando Luffy pregunto por eso al inicio del viaje esta respondió que no se preocupase.

Maia no podía decirle a Luffy que el problema para dormir fue su propia existencia.

Normalmente Maia hubiese hablado más durante el viaje aun estando cansada, sin embargo como su mente seguía enfocada en su encuentro con Vault eso no fue posible.

En otras circunstancias en donde ese encuentro no hubiese ocurrido Maia hubiese estado conversando con Luffy haciendo de este un viaje entretenido entre los dos y confirmando más a Luffy como un hombre que le agradaba mucho a Maia.

Ahora, notando el mal estado de Maia un hombre normal y con un sentido de la delicadeza hubiese tenido el tacto de mantenerse callado para no molestar a una chica hermosa en mal estado.

"Estoy aburrido Maia…" Se quejó un Luffy que dio un bostezo de aburrimiento opuesto a los bostezos de cansancio de Maia.

El tacto no era una de las cosas que Luffy poseía o que posiblemente el poseyese en algún futuro… pero quizás eso también era parte de su encanto de chico con mente simple.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Maia quien había sido regresada a la realidad gracias a la voz de cierto pirata.

"Maia un viaje como este es muy aburrido," Respondió un Luffy quien dio un suspiro, "Como estas así de distraída y cansada no hay nada que pueda hacer," Ya que de haber estado solo Luffy simplemente hubiese corrido para llegar más rápido a su destino, cosa que no podía hacer teniendo consigo a un compañero de viaje que no podía seguirle el paso.

Siendo dicho eso la posibilidad de que Luffy simplemente terminase por perderse era muy alta, aun si eso él no lo sabía y creyese que el camino seria el correcto y lo acercaría a su objetivo en lugar de alejarlo.

"Ah sí," Respondió Maia quien hacia lo mejor para no verle, "Lo que pasa es que tuve problemas para dormir anoche," Dijo la pelirroja dando una explicación simple en lugar de dar todos los detalles.

"¿En serio? Eso realmente apesta," Contesto Luffy quien entendía por qué Maia estaba así.

Maia asintió y además vio que este era un buen momento para poner en marcha el plan de Vault ya que mientras más se acercasen a su destino más difícil seria para Maia ejecutar dicho plan.

"Sabes Luffy, creo que con tanto caminar debes tener hambre," Finalmente Maia comenzó la ejecución del plan de Vault, "¿Te parecería bien comer aquí?".

Considerando lo mucho que él había comido (Las raciones en su despensa y luego las nuevas que ella compro en la mañana) Maia creía una apuesta segura el creer que Luffy podría de nuevo tener hambre.

Y siendo Luffy… el comer más jamás estaba de sobra (Excepto en una situación exagerada como comer por once horas continuas, pero eso nunca iba a pasar… ¿verdad?).

"¿Comer?, Por supuesto que sí," Dijo un alegre Luffy al pensar en poder comer. La comida siempre era algo que traería una sonrisa a su rostro.

"Entonces tienes suerte ya que en mi mochila llevo un calderón para cocinar y comida," Dijo Maia con una falsa sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su caballo, "Solo necesito un poco de leña para el fuego,".

"¡Yo voy a conseguirla!" Anuncio un Luffy quien tan pronto al terminar de escuchar a Maia se fue directo al bosque al lado del camino para conseguir leña.

Una razón por la que Luffy fue tan rápido además de la comida era que esta era su oportunidad de hacer algo lo que era muy bienvenido luego de su aburrido viaje con Maia.

"Realmente parece un niño…" Comento Maia al ver la actitud de Luffy… inconsciente eso si una sonrisa de diversión ante dicha actitud apareció en su rostro.

Pero entonces Maia recordó a Vault y dejo de sonreír rápidamente al recordar que Luffy era… el enemigo.

"Tengo que actuar rápido," Y con eso Maia saco de su mochila el calderón, unos platos de madera junto con utensilios y comenzó a poner la comida que ella compro.

Mientras que Luffy estaba buscando más leña… Maia comenzó a ejecutar el plan de Vault.

Sacando desde su mochila de viaje Maia retiro la pequeña botella con el veneno a la cual esta le procedió a sacar el corcho para lentamente echar el veneno de color purpura hacia la comida.

El veneno cambio ligeramente el color de la sopa en el calderón, el color rojo intenso paso a ser un rojo similar al vino.

"¡Ya llegue!" Pocos segundos después Luffy apareció trayendo consigo varios pedazos de leña.

"Perfecto y yo ya termine de preparar la comida," Dijo Maia con una falsa sonrisa, "Ahora solo queda calentarla y listo,".

Prendiendo el fuego y poniendo el caldero sobre dicho fuego la comida comenzó a cocinarse.

"Luffy puedes comértelo todo," Dijo Maia mientras Luffy miraba con anticipación la comida.

"¿Eh, en serio?" Pregunto con sorpresa Luffy.

"A decir verdad no tenía tanta hambre por lo que comí algo más pequeño y menos contundente mientras buscabas la leña," Explico la pelirroja.

En realidad ella no deseaba comer nada ya que el tener que hacer esto le quitaba el hambre.

Sin embargo Luffy acepto esa explicación con facilidad ya que según el Maia era una persona en la que se podía confiar.

"Cocinar no es mi especialidad, pero cuando uno se encuentra viajando por el país se vuelve necesario aprender," Explico Maia. A simple vista sus habilidades culinarias solo eran las necesariamente aprendidas por los mercenarios que viajaban por Eostia, en otras palabras lo nada más que una variación de como cocinar carne.

Aunque en secreto Maia había intentado aprender un poco más sobre cocinar para que a Vault le gustase su comida. Aun así para la pelirroja su propia comida seguía siendo regular en su opinión personal siendo ella misma la única que probaba su propia comida.

La mayoría de las personas no se imaginaria que una chica como Maia fuese capaz de cocinar al debido a su pasado como mercenaria, la mayoría se imaginaba que ella simplemente comía cosas básicas como trozos de carne con algunas variaciones dependiendo de las cosas disponibles y no ser capaz de hacer algo más elaborado.

De hecho la única persona que sabía era Prim quien además de enseñarle lo básico prometió mantenerlo en secreto. Sin embargo como las oportunidades de tener tiempo a solas entre las dos eran muy escasas (Ya que las reuniones de las Princesas Guerreras pocas veces eran en Geofu e incluso ahí encontrar tiempo a solas con Prim era difícil ya que había que alejarla de Alicia).

"Aun así espero que te guste," Y con eso Maia sirvió la carne con sopa en un plato de madera el cual ella le ofreció a Luffy.

Inmediatamente al ver comida siéndole ofrecida Luffy estiro sus brazos para agarrar lo más rápidamente posible el plato de comida el cual este procedió a vaciar en cosa de segundos al usar sus poderes para estirar su boca y tragarse todo de una sola vez.

Aun con todo Maia no podía evitar mirar sorprendida esos poderes sobrehumanos que poseía Luffy. Probablemente pasara un buen tiempo para que ella pueda acostumbrarse.

' _Ahora… solo debo esperar a que el efecto se manifieste…'_ Pensó una decaída Maia quien sabía que ahora ella no podía hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Luffy.

Después de todo no había antídoto para ese veneno siendo que al ser un veneno tan letal incluso Maia tenía información aun sin ser el veneno su especialidad.

"¡Tu comida es realmente deliciosa Maia!" Dijo un alegre Luffy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras devoro la comida hasta dejar vacío su plato, "¡Quiero más!" Y con eso Luffy extendió su plato para recibir más comida.

Maia tenía una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro al oír esas palabras.

Después de todo…

Esta era la primera vez que alguien le dio cumplidos a su comida, aunque eso era porque Luffy fue el primero que probo dicha comida… y como aquel veneno era uno sin sabor alguno, Maia sabía que el sabor de su comida no había sido afectado en nada.

"G-gracias…" La pelirroja no pudo evitar agradecer con un leve tartamudeo y el color rosa adornando sus mejillas.

¿Por qué al ver esa honesta sonrisa su corazón estaba latiendo mucho más fuerte que por Vault?

Intentando ignorar eso ella se enfocó en terminar su propia porción la cual no había sido tocada por el veneno.

"…sabe horrible…" Murmuro Maia luego de probar una cucharada de la comida que Luffy devoraba con gusto.

Y en si el sabor de la comida estaba bien… pero sus propias acciones hacían que esa comida supiese horrible, aun si hubiese sido la más deliciosa Maia todavía la hubiese encontrado horrible.

Sin embargo no había nada que hacer. Aun si ella quería arrepentirse… ya era muy tarde y el veneno no tenía antídoto.

"Lo siento…" Murmuro Maia quien intentaba evitar que le cayesen lágrimas.

-Ciudad de Ravolox, (Horas Después)-

Y así luego de continuar caminando al lado de una silenciosa Maia, Luffy llego a la ciudad abandonada de Ravolox.

Y verdaderamente este era un lugar abandonado donde se notaba que nadie había vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los edificios altos eran solo ruinas caídas para este punto habiendo colapsado bajo su propio peso hace mucho tiempo. Solo las casas quedaban pero incluso en ese caso más de una tenía las murallas caídas y parecía que el más mínimo impacto las haría colapsar.

Sin embargo había una cosa que se podía distinguir a la perfección ya que a diferencia del resto de la ciudad había algo que parecía prácticamente como nuevo.

Y ya que esa cosa destacaba Luffy fue capaz de notarla de inmediato entre esta ciudad arruinada.

"Algo raro le pasa a esa estatua," Dijo Luffy quien apunto hacia una estatua de una mujer en un área abierta que parecía haber sido la plaza central de esta ciudad cuando esta estaba activa.

Aquella mujer de la estatua era francamente una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado con pechos grandes y un trasero suave siendo sus 'ropas' una simple túnica… aun siendo una estatua existirían hombres que fantasearían con esa figura femenina.

"Esa es la estatua de la Diosa Laurentia, la Diosa que protege Eostia," Explico la pelirroja quien miraba dicha estatua con respeto.

"Hmm… ¿Dónde habré escuchado antes de una diosa?" Dijo para sí mismo Luffy quien creía haber escuchado antes ese nombre pero tenía problemas para recordar con exactitud dónde.

Bueno, el recordar detalles y cosas en general jamás fue el fuerte de Luffy.

"La Diosa Laurentia fue quien salvo a Eostia hace mucho tiempo en el pasado de las garras de los Dioses Malignos," Dijo Maia al ver la curiosidad de Luffy, "Aun cuando eran llamados dioses esos seres eran más como tres monstruos que traían calamidad y destrucción a donde quiera que estos apareciesen, nadie podía matarlos ya que incluso muchos grupos de guerreros terminaron siendo erradicados," Continuo su explicación Maia.

Quizás Maia estaba haciendo tiempo para que el veneno tomase efecto o quizás ella genuinamente deseaba contarle esta historia a Luffy para por lo menos poder hacer algo en su despedida de este mundo.

"Esos monstruos eran llamados Wendigo, Golem de Piedra, Bandersnacht y finalmente el Árbol de Sangre, se dice que esos cuatro le servían a algo más pero nunca se mencionó a otro monstruos en la leyenda," Dijo Maia, "No se sabe mucho de sus capacidades individuales solo que eran muy poderosos y capaces de traer locura a los humanos con simplemente existir, incluso se dice que escribir sobre ellos fue prohibido,".

"¿Y entonces que paso con ellos?" Pregunto Luffy quien se veía interesado en la historia al ser algo corto y emocionante en lugar del pasado de alguien o algo largo y aburrido.

"Se creía que esas tres criaturas acabarían con las especies de Eostia, sin embargo la Diosa Laurentia descendió de los cielos y luego de una batalla que se dice que duro cien días los tres dioses malignos fueron sellados debajo de Ravolox, la estatua no solo sirve como monumento a la diosa sino que como sello, o al menos eso he escuchado," Finalizo Maia.

Aunque mejor dicho ese era la leyenda y no algo que todos creyesen, usualmente siendo niños los que creían en esa leyenda.

De hecho más de una persona pensaba que si la estatua fuese a caer nada ocurriría. O al menos eso entendía Maia quien más de una ocasión había escuchado a borrachos en los bares hablando de que la leyenda era solo una exageración.

Aunque en lo personal Maia creía que esos tipos solo querían desacreditar la leyenda para poder hacer más posible el tener una oportunidad de tener el cuerpo de Celestine para ellos si es que la gente dejaba de creer en ella.

Pero en ese momento comenzó lo que Maia temía que llegase.

Luffy comenzó a tambalearse levemente y sus ojos comenzaron a entre cerrarse.

"Qué raro… me siento un poco… cansado…" Dijo un somnoliento Luffy quien como había dormido profundamente luego de comer no entendía de donde venía este sueño al haber descansado muy bien en la casa de Maia.

Si… esa era la señal del veneno tomando efecto.

"Si te cansas solo duerme…" Dijo suavemente Maia quien miraba hacia el suelo para evitar ver a Luffy, "Yo te llevare en mi caballo,".

"Maia… tu realmente eres una buena chica," Sonrió un Luffy que finalmente cayó al suelo dormido… o muerto seguir lo que Maia sabía.

"Yo… lo siento…" Se disculpó una triste Maia ante el cuerpo de Luffy que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Si bien Maia había tomado vidas antes, en esta ocasión ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho por primera vez.

Para Maia las vidas humanas que ella tomo eran de tipos que eran escoria y que no dudarían en violarla para luego matarla si ella llegaba a perder. Al final Luffy si era un buen chico y esta se convertía en la primera vez que Maia había tomado la vida de alguien que no se lo mereciese.

Primero Maia enterraría su cuerpo y luego iría al campamento cerca de Geofu a preguntarle a Vault exactamente que ocurría aquí ya que Maia se negaba a creer finalmente que Luffy fuese una mala persona.

Pero entonces...

"¡Sabía que podía contar contigo Maia!" Una voz muy alegre resonó en lo que era la ciudad abandonada.

"¿Eh?" Dijo una sorprendida Maia.

Saliendo por la puerta de una de las casas todavía completas se encontraba un sonriente Vault.

En esta ciudad abandonada quien primero había llegado era Vault junto con un número de subordinados, todos ellos habían aprovechado la noche mientras Luffy y Maia dormían juntos para llegar a Ravolox.

Desde el instante que Luffy y Maia pusieron un pie en la ciudad en ruinas ellos estaban siendo observados.

Todos estaban ocultos y esperaban con mucha ansiedad el momento donde Luffy cayese al suelo gracias al veneno.

Sin embargo al ver como Luffy estaba lo más alegre y normal del mundo los mercenarios comenzaban a temer que Maia no hubiese seguido el plan y por lo tanto no hubiese envenenado a Luffy. En ese caso no habría una opción más que huir sigilosamente e intentar buscar algún otro plan.

Sin embargo para la alegría de los mercenarios Luffy finalmente cayó al piso.

Naturalmente el primero en salir fue Vault quien luego de hacer su presencia conocida… procedió a patear el 'cadáver' de Luffy.

Aquella patada llevaba detrás de si mucha emoción de parte de Vault a tal punto que el cuerpo de Luffy fue enviado a volar varios pasos.

De hecho la sensación de finalmente poder darle un golpe a Luffy fue tan estimulante para Vault que este estaba listo para repetirlo…. De no ser porque Maia con sus brazos extendidos en forma defensiva se encontraba en frente de Luffy con unos ojos que demandaban una explicacion.

"Patear a ese hijo de puta se sintió tan relajante," Dijo un sonriente Vault mientras Maia seguía estando de forma protectora en frente del 'cadáver' de Luffy.

"¡Ni siquiera los mercenarios podemos hacer eso con un cadáver!" Respondió una Maia que miraba a Vault con enojo.

Como mercenarios ellos eran personas que de por si no vivían con muchas reglas a diferencia de Nobles o Caballeros… sin embargo eso no significaba que las reglas no escritas fuesen inexistentes.

Como un mercenario podía morir en el campo de batalla en cada momento y dejar tirado un cadáver que los más probable fuese que dicho cadáver fuese profanado por si había algo de valor antes de dejar dicho cadáver a los animales carroñeros… sino de sus enemigos era posible que lo mismo ocurriese por los aliados al no haber honor como en el caso de los caballeros.

Asique una regla no escrita era mostrarle respeto a los cadáveres y no tratarlos como lo hacía Vault.

…claro que incluso existiendo no era como si los mercenarios estuviesen obligados a seguir dichas reglas.

En general uno podía distinguir quienes eran escoria y quienes no usando ese principio.

Los que aceptaban ese tipo de reglas no escritas eran el tipo de mercenarios con suficientes estándares morales como para detenerse en ciertos puntos y quizás comenzar una nueva vida.

Los que no les daban importancia eran quienes matarían a niños si eso les diese el dinero suficiente.

"Honestamente pensé que algún día dejarías atrás actitudes como esas," Suspiro Vault como si este fuese un profesor que estuviese viendo a un alumno que estuviese al final de la clase, "Siempre te dije que para ser una gran mercenaria uno debía abandonar ese tipo de ética inútil que solo causa que no uses todo tu potencial,".

Una cosa que le agradaba a Vault de Maia era (A parte de su sexy cuerpo) la gran capacidad de combate que esta poseía junto con su poder de liderazgo, fue en parte gracias a dicha capacidad de combate que Maia término ganándose la atención de Celestine lo que termino con su invitación a la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Sin embargo una cosa que Vault simplemente no pudo cambiar fue como Maia estaba determinada a no cruzar ciertas líneas que él y sus hombres cruzarían con facilidad.

Quién sabe si Maia hubiese seguido ese tipo de métodos e ideales entonces en estos momentos ella podía estar al lado suyo como una subordinada importante y la única mujer que sus subordinados no podían tocar.

Sin embargo para este punto ya no podía ser y recordando eso Vault decidió continuar con su plan.

"¡Chicos salgan ahora!" Comando Vault cuya voz resonó por las ruinas de la ciudad.

Ahí Maia pudo ver como saliendo de las varias ruinas de Ravolox muchos mercenarios alegres salieron… de hecho Maia creía reconocer a unos pocos.

"En total somos cien," Dijo Vault. Aun si no era mucho el decidió que un grupo pequeño era lo mejor para moverse sin ser detectados.

Quizás fue por los efectos de la comida envenenada que Luffy no se dio cuenta de la gente y monstruos escondiéndose ya que normalmente Luffy se hubiese dado cuenta de estar siendo observado.

Resistencias muy altas pero jamás inmunidad completa al veneno.

"Por ahora estos son los mejores peleadores a mi disposición," Dijo Vault cuyo rostro mostro una mueca de desagrado al recordar lo desgastadas que estaban sus fuerzas.

Si bien sus fuerzas seguían siendo varias en número la calidad de dichas fuerzas daba mucho que desear.

Después de todos sus guerreros y magos más hábiles habían caído en gran número cada vez que una de sus invasiones fracasaba gracias a Luffy. Vault sabía que para conquistar Eostia él debía ganar y por lo mismo no había nada mejor que usar sus mejores hombres para una victoria rápida.

Lamentablemente para Vault con sus derrotas dichos hombres experimentados y fuertes ahora se habían ido de este mundo reduciéndolos de una fuerza de mercenarios de elite a una fuerza de mercenarios cualquiera.

Con la calidad de hombres restantes el intentar usar una invasión para otra de las ciudades estaba fuera de consideración, incluso en Ansur donde Grave daría la mejor ayuda.

"Sin embargo esto está bien, contigo capturada y Geofu cerca estos hombres serán los primeros en probar el dulce cuerpo de las mujeres," Dijo un sonriente Vault al imaginarse la primera victoria que le había sido negada a mas no poder.

"¡Whooo!" Levantaron en triunfo sus armas los diferentes mercenarios reunidos en la plaza de la estatua de la diosa.

Para los mercenarios se sentía que finalmente todo iba a ir bien y que el Imperio del Sexo sería una realidad.

Sin embargo al estar concentrado en como sus subordinados celebraban, Vault no se dio cuenta de cómo Maia lo miraba con horror y decepción en sus ojos.

"No puede ser… entonces todo era verdad," Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz vacío, "Tu y los demás realmente cayeron tan bajo…" Asique el Vault y el Kuroinu en el cual ella creyó no era más que un recuerdo distante.

O quizás aquel buen Vault que ella recordaba nunca existió y fue solo un acto y ese desagradable hombre frente a sus ojos era el verdadero Vault.

"Así es Maia, todos esos rumores eran verdad," Confirmo Vault quien miro con satisfacción como la expresión de Maia se volvía cada vez más adolorida al tener su confianza en el totalmente rota… el verla hacia le hacía desear penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas ahora mismo, sin embargo Vault sabía que todavía eso no lo podía hacer el.

Para Vault el verla sucumbir ante la verdad simplemente haría mejor cuando el violase a Maia en frente de todo Geofu para que toda Eostia viese que él iba en serio y que ahora nadie podía detenerlo, entonces la lujuria de los corazones de los habitantes de Eostia se manifestaría más que nunca para que Kuroinu tuviese una milagrosa recuperación.

"Pero… tú me salvaste antes… ¿Siempre fuiste así?" Maia no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta ya que si bien no cambiaría nada, al menos ella quería sacarse la duda de encima.

Aquel día en donde Vault la salvo fue lo que hizo que ella desarrollase sentimientos hacia el en primer lugar.

"No sabes lo que me costó contenerme contigo y hacer que lo demás no te hiciesen nada," Respondió sin siquiera dudarlo el Líder de Kuroinu, "Necesitaba de tu poder durante esos días para seguir ganando, pero cuando te hiciste Princesa Guerrera ya era muy tarde para poder tener tu cuerpo,".

Y… el oír esa admisión realmente dolía más de lo que Maia pudo pensar, aun cuando ella se había estado preparando para esto desde que se hizo claro que las intenciones de Vault no eran las mejores.

Sin embargo aun bajando la cabeza Maia se negaba a llorar.

' _No les daré la satisfacción de verme llorar,'_ En su mente ella dijo esas palabras llenas de voluntad de hierro, _'Si la mujer que mato a Luffy llorase entonces le estaría insultando,_ ' Y por ese chico de sombrero de paja era que Maia no soltaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero no lo hacían.

Si una mujer que se rompía en llanto ahora fue quien lo mato entonces Maia veía eso como un insulto hacia Luffy.

Ellos podrían hacer lo que quieran con su cuerpo, pero Maia decidió usar toda su voluntad para no soltar ni una sola lagrima.

Vault por su parte centro su mirada en la estatua de Laurentia al ver en esa la oportunidad de subirles aún más la moral a sus hombres.

Vault saco su espada y apunto con ella a la estatua mientras sus hombres miraban expectantes… mientras Maia miraba en con dolor en su corazón lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Esa estúpida Diosa no significara nada en el futuro que planeo crear!" Exclamo el Líder de Kuroinu quien en ese instante hizo un movimiento que sello el destino de Eostia.

Usando su espada Vault corto la cabeza de la estatua de Laurentia en lo que para los ojos de Eostia era el acto de desafío definitivo hacia Celestine y todo lo que ella representaba.

Y como si eso no fuese poco el Líder de Kuroinu procedió a pisotear la cabeza de la estatua hasta que fuese puro polvo para dejar bien en claro su opinión y respeto por la Diosa.

"Solo era ese bastardo de sombrero de paja lo único que se interpuso en mi sueño," Dijo un sonriente Vault, "Y tú te encargaste de el por mí,".

Al oír eso… Maia sintió como la su cuerpo perdía fuerza incluso como para mantenerse de pie lo que causo que ella terminase de rodillas en el suelo con su cabeza mirando dicho suelo con una mirada perdida al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones, no solo la verdad sobre Vault la afecto mucho… pero saber lo que la muerte de Luffy desencadenaría simplemente aplasto el espíritu de Maia.

Ella había condenado a Eostia al haber envenado al único capaz de hacerle frente a Vault ya que este podía darle vuelta a la situación aun cuando era poco probable, así lo había hecho el en sus días de mercenario antes de iniciar su plan maléfico.

Tomaría más tiempo considerando la pérdida de fuerza… lo que significaría que para ganar más miembros Vault usaría métodos aún más extremos con las mujeres de los lugares capturados.

"Siento que siempre que ese bastardo hubiese estado libre nunca hubiese podido realizar mi sueños," Admitió Vault quien si bien no se iba a rendir este sentía que mientras alguien con el gran poder de Luffy estuviese libre poco podría hacerse para tomar Eostia.

Y Vault se negaba a dejar el país para probar suerte en otros lados, sus deseos de violar y luego tener a su merced a la Alianza de los Siete Escudos más Olga y Chloe era demasiado como para considerar huir de Eostia.

Y considerando que ahora casi la mitad de la Alianza y las dos Elfas Oscuras estaban como aliada directas de Luffy… Vault simplemente no podía permitir que esas mujeres cercanas a su enemigo pudiesen estar viviendo de forma feliz pensando que el había huido luego de no poder derrotar a Luffy.

No… Si Vault no podía hacerlas sus esclavas sexuales para luego dejarlas ser usadas por cualquiera entonces él ni siquiera podría encontrar la motivación para que 'se le parase' si es que el intentaba tomar otra nación para su Imperio del Sexo.

"¡Pero ahora gracias a ti mi sueño ya no tiene a nadie que se le oponga!" Dijo un triunfante Vault quien estaba extremadamente feliz ya que el causante de todas sus derrotas y que impidió que pudiese tomar los hermosos cuerpos de varias chicas finalmente había perecido.

El haber roto esa vieja estatua de Laurentia traería un problema mucho mayor grande a Eostia.

 **-Ciudad de Thorn, (Castillo de Celestine, comedor)-**

Por otra parte en un lugar muy distinto a las ruinas de Ravolox nuestra atención se fija en el castillo de Celestine Lucross.

El comedor contaba con una mesa enorme y elegante y con maids en cada rincón para atender a cualquier petición de la Líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos.

Usualmente esta mesa solo tenía comida para Celestine haciendo que el lugar se viese vacío al tener solo una persona comiendo, usualmente solo cuando las demás miembros de la Alianza se reunían era que este lugar se veía más lleno.

Pero ahora solo Celestine comía, a ella no le molestaba el sentimiento de soledad que daba comer sola en una mesa tan grande al ya estar muy acostumbrada.

"Delicioso como siempre," Sonrió Celestine al saborear su comida la cual era carne cortada de forma fina junto con las mejores verduras de la estación.

Para la Alta Elfa solo la mejor comida era siempre preparada. Cada comida del día durante cada día, después de todo era simplemente natural darle lo mejor a la reencarnación de la diosa Laurentia.

Quizás los cocineros eran bastante leales a Celestine al punto de hacer cada comida la mejor de todas… o sino quizás ellos buscaban que al hacer un comida fantástica ellos pudiesen tener la oportunidad de que Celestine fuese a hablarles.

Y en las fantasías más salvajes ese podría ser el inicio para poder llevar a Celestine a la cama.

En si considerando todo este era un día como cualquier otro en Thorn, la ciudad más segura de Eostia.

Por lo mismo nadie tenía idea de que en este mismo momento en la ciudad abandonada Vault acababa de decapitar la cabeza de la estatua de la Diosa.

Sin embargo… cuando la cabeza fue pisoteada por Vault.

 _¡CLANG!_

Se escuchó el sonido del metal tocando el suelo. Ese sonido fue provocado por el tenedor y cuchillo de Celestine.

Como prácticamente no había sonido al ser Celestine alguien que comía elegantemente sus comidas todas las maids en la sala pudieron escuchar como los cubiertos tocaron el suelo.

Celestine se encontraba totalmente quieta en su silla, sus brazos estaban caídos y su mirada estaba enfocada en frente suyo, los ojos de la Alta Elfa estaban totalmente abiertos como si ella estuviese en estado de shock.

"¿Celestine-sama?" Finalmente luego de un rato alguien se atrevió a hablar.

E increíblemente al parecer Celestine aquella voz a pesar de su estado de shock,

"Mi pecho… duele mucho…" Logro decir una adolorida Celestine quien tenía sus dos manos sobre donde su corazón se debía encontrar.

Se sentía como si alguien estuviese apretando su corazón con una mano, tal era el dolor que Celestine Lucross podía sentir.

En si Celestine no era una mujer acostumbrada a sentir dolor, estando en la ciudad más segura de todas y con un grupo de protectores muy devotos había asegurado eso… lo que al mismo tiempo indicaba que Celestine tenía poca tolerancia al dolor al casi nunca sentirlo.

Por lo que…

Al final Celestine ya no pudo más y sucumbió ante ese dolor quedando inconsciente en la silla y cayendo sobre su comida.

"¡Celestine-sama!" Dijeron preocupadas todas las maids del lugar quienes de inmediato fueron hacia su caída ama.

"¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a su habitación!" Dijo la maid con más experiencia.

Al escuchar esas órdenes las demás chicas actuaron de inmediato y entre todas cargaron a la inconsciente Celestine la cual respiraba suavemente mostrando que seguía con vida.

¿Qué pudo haber causado que la líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos se desmayase de forma tan repentina?

Después de todo la salud de Celestine era perfecta, una de las ventajas de ser una Alta Elfa.

Muy dentro de Celestine Lucross en su alma, cierta deidad que permanecía durmiendo había sentido un evento que no estaba supuesto a ocurrir. El despertar de algo que estaba supuesto a quedarse dormido.

Un despertar que podría traer un enorme desastre a Eostia.

El hecho de que la líder de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos se hubiese desmallado de manera tan súbita no era más que un preludio de los problemas que aparecerían a futuro.

Esa estatua estaba conteniendo una gran maldad con su existencia, sin embargo ahora dicha estatua había sido dañada por lo que era muy probable que eso que estaba sellado pudiese escapar.

Normalmente tal cosa únicamente terminaría en tragedias y destrucción para Eostia… pero sin embargo todavía estaba en este mundo aquel guerrero que vino de otro mundo y que se ha estado convirtiendo en un símbolo de esperanza.

Aunque en estos momentos dicho chico necesitaba… despertar de su sueño para nuevamente darle a puño limpio una lección a Vault.

Y mientras ella era cargada por sus maids unas palabras fueron dichas por la inconsciente Celestine… o quizás por aquella Diosa que supuestamente dormía dentro del alma de la Alta Elfa.

"Tengo que despertar pronto… o sino todo será destruido…" Murmuro una voz mucho más… angelical que Celestine cuya voz ya de por si sonaba angelical.

Levemente abriendo sus ojos se podía notar una gran diferencia ya que esos no eran los verdes ojos de Celestine cuyo color llamaba a uno a pensar en la naturaleza.

Aquellos ojos eran de color dorado, sin embargo lo verdaderamente llamativo de dichos ojos era la pupila la cual tenía una forma particular siendo esa la de una… cruz.

Esos no eran los ojos de una Alta Elfa… sino los ojos de una Diosa.

Esos ojos eran la señal de que quien controlaba el cuerpo no era Celestine Lucross… sino la Diosa Laurentia que era venerada en estas tierras y que ahora se encontraba dentro de Celestine.

Gracias a que dicha Diosa estaba dentro de su alma, Celestine poseía leves capacidades sobrenaturales como el ver en el futro además ella podía usar los 'Milagros' lo cuales eran su poder… aunque no eran nada más que una versión muy debilitada y mediocre de los 'Milagros Verdaderos' de Laurentia.

El hecho de que aun con una pálida imitación el poder de Celestine era grande solo mostraba lo el inmenso poder de Laurentia.

Normalmente la Diosa seguiría durmiendo dentro de Celestine aun si esta estuviese agonizando… pero el desmallo de Celestine fue una señal de que el momento de finalmente despertar había llegado.

"Ellos… fueron… liberados…" Dijo en una voz extremadamente baja la voz de la Diosa, una voz tan angelical que hubiese podido calmar a gente muy nerviosa.

Sin embargo aquella angelical voz ahora se encontraba llena de miedo y resignación.

La estatua que había servido como sello para los Monstruos de la Destrucción había sido hecha con el polvo que su cuerpo original había sido reducido luego de usarlo como sacrificio. De esa forma al ser hecho con el cuerpo de una Diosa dicha estatua nunca decaería ante el paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo dicha estatua no poseía protección más que esa contra el tiempo… por lo que un ataque la destruiría tal como una estatua común y corriente.

Aun así la Diosa realmente no pensó que alguien fuese tan estúpido o arrogante como para destruir la estatua… ¿O será simplemente porque después de tanto tiempo se le había perdido el miedo al terror que solo los que están muertos pueden recordar?

Bueno en cualquier caso lo que importaba era que ellos estaban libres después de muchos años luego de su sacrificio.

Para derrotar a esos cuatro al mismo tiempo Laurentia tuvo que usar un milagro divino prohibido para todos los Dioses. Dicho milagro para crear un sello tuvo que usar su propio cuerpo físico como 'coste' para usar tal gran poder.

Perdiendo su cuerpo era solamente lógico que Laurentia hubiese elegido volver al Tenkai donde los demás Dioses vivían ya que como un alma ella eventualmente sería enviada de regreso a menos que ella poseyese un cuerpo.

Y por eso la única forma en la que Laurentia pudo quedar en el mundo de los mortales fue entrando en los cuerpos de un recién nacido y sellarse dentro del alma de dicha criatura afortunada.

La Diosa eligió esa opción ya que… si bien estaban sellados esos Monstruos de la Destrucción todavía estaban con vida, esperando el momento donde algún día el sello fuese roto.

Mientras que los otros dioses pensaban de este mundo un lugar que ya no los necesitaba directamente, Laurentia amaba este mundo lo suficiente como para elegir seguir siendo parte de este en caso de que sus enemigos lograsen volver.

Siendo dicho eso uno debía notar que Laurentia era más que nada alguien que amaba al mundo y la naturaleza… pero eso no necesariamente era lo mismo que su amor por los seres vivientes de este planeta.

Por eso mismo ella únicamente regresaría al Tenkai con los demás Dioses cuando sus enemigos estuviesen muertos de forma definitiva aun cuando el concepto de 'muerte' fuese difícil de aplicar a ellos.

Sin embargo el haber usado incluso su forma física como sacrificio para el sello había dejado a Laurentia prácticamente en un estado de coma únicamente capaz de darle ciertos poderes a Celestine y en raras ocasiones poder comunicarse con ella.

Basicamente Laurentia se encontraba en un mundo de los sueños completamente para ella donde ocasionalmente la información de las cosas importantes en la vida de sus anfitrionas llegaba hacia ella mientras que lo mundano y cosas del día a día no lo hacían.

Si la situación era muy crítica entonces esa información le llegaba a Laurentia y así la Diosa podía por un momento tomar el control de su huésped.

Normalmente incluso luego de que el sello hubiese sido roto Laurentia no debería ser capaz de manifestarse de tal forma tomando el cuerpo de Celestine. De hecho de poder hacerlo ella hubiese terminado con Olga Discordia hace siglos y con Kuroinu en tan solo un día.

Sin embargo debido al desmallo d Celestine la Alta Elfa había sido debilitada lo suficiente como para permitir esta manifestación… pero no lo suficiente como para hacer verdaderamente algo.

Incluso se podía decir que una vez los ojos dorados con esa peculiar pupila se cerrasen entonces Laurentia nuevamente dormiría dentro de Celestine al ser esta solo una manifestación muy débil de la Diosa dentro de Celestine.

Si Laurentia despertase completamente entonces esos ojos dorados se habrían vuelto algo permanente y seria Celestine la que estuviese atrapada en un sueño profundo.

Quizás en algún futuro la Diosa realmente despertaría tomando el control del cuerpo de Celestine para así enfrentar nuevamente a esas abominaciones de la naturaleza.

Sin embargo ahora no era ese momento, ella todavía estaba débil como para verdaderamente despertar.

Sin mencionar que Celestine tendría sus días contados cuando eso ocurriese.

Aun siendo el cuerpo de una Alta Elfa con gran belleza natural y larga vida al final este seguía siendo el cuerpo de un mortal y por lo tanto dicho cuerpo no era capaz de aguantar el verdadero poder de Laurentia.

De hecho si Laurentia realmente fuese a tomar control de Celestine entonces… Celestine moriría cuando su cuerpo ya no pudiese manejar la presión.

En ese caso el alma de la Diosa simplemente buscaría un recién nacido para ser su nuevo lugar de residencia… sin embargo con el revivir de los Monstruos de la Destrucción ella simplemente no tenía tiempo para hacer eso.

A lo más usando el cuerpo de Celestine combinado con todo su poder Laurentia podría acabar con solo uno de los Monstruos de la Destrucción por completo pero eso sacrificaría la vida de Celestine en el proceso.

Y no era como si Laurentia tuviese un aprecio verdadero por Celestine ya que de ser necesario ella sacrificaría ese cuerpo y con eso la vida de la Alta Elfa sin dudarlo.

Celestine solo era uno de los muchos cuerpos que la Diosa Laurentia había usado a lo largo de su ciclo de transmigración del alma… incluso si el plan de Kuroinu hubiese funcionado y Celestine se hubiese vuelto solo un objeto de deseos de los hombres, de igual forma Laurentia no hubiese intervenido y simplemente hubiese seguido en su profundo sueño.

¿Ahora el revivir de sus viejos enemigos? Eso sí merecía la atención total de la Diosa.

' _ **¿Estará este mundo condenado…?'**_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Laurentia sabiendo que al haber sacrificado su cuerpo ella ya no sería capaz de pelear contra esos cuatro y por lo tanto proteger no solo Eostia sino que también el mundo.

Gracias al haberse despertado levemente la Diosa entendía la situación con Kuroinu, francamente algo que para este punto no necesitaba de su presencia, también ella sabía de la existencia de Luffy quien los estaba derrotando.

Honestamente Laurentia no creía que un chico como ese pudiese hacer algo en contra de los enemigos que le costaron su cuerpo físico y la redujeron a un alma.

Sin embargo ella no sabía nada en lo personal sobre Luffy ni de las otras batallas y situaciones imposibles que este había logrado ganar.

Quizás en un futuro el día donde un mortal genuinamente impresionase a Laurentia llegaría.

Sin embargo por ahora ella únicamente iba a volver a su profundo sueño dentro de Celestine… esperando el donde ella pudiese despertar y tomar control del cuerpo de la Alta Elfa para pelear una vez más.

 **-Ciudad de Ravolox-**

Por otra parte de forma completamente contraria a Celestine quien estaba sufriendo podemos ver a Vault quien se veía muy orgulloso de estar mirando a la ahora estatua sin cabeza.

Para el Líder de Kuroinu el haber decapitado la estatua de Laurentia era un símbolo de que su grupo continuaba con vida y que estaban listos para desafiar a toda Eostia para poder cumplir con sus deseos.

"Ahora solo me falta hacer que Eostia vea directamente que voy en serio," Dijo Vault mientras miraba al cielo pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Una opción era tomar a Maia e invadir Geofu. Entonces violarla en frente de todos para mostrar que Kuroinu seguía siendo una amenaza.

Sin embargo esa idea quedo rápidamente eliminada ya que con solo cien hombres el derrotar a una ciudad con varios soldados como lo era Geofu sería imposible.

Sin embargo él tenía que actuar deprisa ya que mientras más tiempo Kuroinu estuviese en las sombras entonces más probable era que los aliados y ayudantes ocultos por toda Eostia se retractasen de ayudarlos y decidiesen vender la información para así escapar a posibles castigos.

Entonces se tenía que hacer algo a lo grande que incluso pudiese inspirar a unirse a aquellos que tuviesen dudas sobre si era buena idea apoyar a Kuroinu debido a las múltiples derrotas ocurridas últimamente.

' _Pero que podría ser…'_ Se quejó mentalmente Vault al ver que la parte que parecía la más simple ahora se veía como la más complicada.

Sin embargo el no había llegado tan lejos en su 'trabajo' siendo alguien que no fuese capaz de hacer nuevos planes en cosa de poco tiempo.

"Está decidido," Dijo Vault luego de terminar de pensar en un plan, "Lo que tenemos que hacer aquí es mostrarle a todo Eostia la caída de una Princesa Guerrera para que se vea que no son intocables y que no hay nadie para protegerlas ahora,".

"¿Entonces debemos ir a Geofu?" Pregunto uno de los mercenarios presentes aquella pregunta que todos se hacían.

Ellos creían que el plan de Vault era simplemente ir a la ciudad de Maia y violarla en frente de una multitud… típica falta de perspectiva o planificación de seguidores mediocres.

"No eso sería demasiado estúpido y optimista," Negó con la cabeza Vault, "Sin mencionar que con nuestro estado actual la posibilidad de ser derrotados y perder a Maia seria de un ochenta por ciento,".

"Entonces que haremos…" Dijo otro de los mercenarios quien veía el suelo en frustración al no poder pensar en una buena forma de invertir esta mala situación en una que le permitiese tener sus sueños.

"Por suerte he recordado un detalle que nos podría ayudar mucho," Dijo Vault mirando al único mago restante de Kuroinu quien era un tipo calvo y obeso vistiendo una túnica de mago.

A diferencia de Kin o… ese mago que lo traiciono, el único mago restante de Kuroinu era mediocre y se cansaba con facilidad luego de usar uno o dos hechizos que requerían más poder… pero también fue el único de los usuarios de magia que decidió continuar trabajando para Kuroinu ya que los otros aprovecharon para escapar.

Los magos quienes habían tenido que estudiar para llegar a usar magia eran por lo mismo usualmente más inteligentes que la mayoría de personas sin educación formal en Eostia… y quizás dicha inteligencia les ayudo a decidir que era mejor irse y dejar la nación para vivir en paz que continuar con una causa perdida.

Solo uno quedo siendo ese no el más leal a Kuroinu ni tampoco el mago más habilidoso… sino el único mago cuya lujuria superaba a su sentido de la auto-preservación.

Sin embargo aun con eso su ayuda iba a ser vital.

"¿Quieres algún hechizo amo Vault?" Pregunto el mago.

"Si necesito que te prepares para…" Y así Vault le susurro en la oreja a su subordinado su gran y maligno plan.

Al escuchar ese plan el mago visiblemente se sorprendió antes de empezar a asentir y sonreír al imaginar las posibilidades y las recompensas que Vault le daría a su único mago restante quien sin duda alguna sería considerado un miembro de alta importancia en el Imperio del Sexo… o eso creía él.

"Verdaderamente es algo muy complejo que me dejaría exhausto, pero sin duda alguna valdrá la pena," Asintió el mago… aunque el quedar exhausto era prueba de su propia incompetencia como usuario de la magia ya que un mago con talento normal hubiese podido hacer lo mismo tres veces sin quedar cansado… mientras que Olga en su máximo estado podría llegar a hacerlo veinte veces.

"Ese es un hechizo avanzado que mis magos prepararon hace mucho tiempo, desde que inicie este sueño mío para ser más específicos," Explico Vault a la sus soldados mientras su mago continuaban preparándose mentalmente para el conjuro, "Al principio pensé que sería inútil ya que mis planes parecían perfectos, pero ahora veo que finalmente me resultara útil,".

Si, de hecho Vault se olvidó de ese poder ya que cuando su plan estuviese en pleno movimiento (Lo que debería haber pasado de no ser por cierta molestia) solo hubiese bastado con ir de ciudad a ciudad y cada pueblo en su camino (Lo que hubiese implicado tomar a las mujeres de dichos lugares) para mostrar la grandeza de Kuroinu y que su soñado Imperio del Sexo sería una realidad.

Y para el tal método era el que más se podía disfrutar.

Sin embargo ahora eso no pudo suceder por lo que este método era lo mejor que podría pasar.

"Déjemelo a mí Vault-sama," Contesto el mago con una sonrisa de confianza quien saco de su bolsillo una cruz hecha de joyas, "Aun si yo quedase inconsciente por esto sé que será todo por el bien de nuestro sueño, este catalizador ayudara a aumentar mis habilidades para hacer el trabajo," Aquellos catalizadores eran objetos muy raros los cuales eran dados a magos débiles para tener un hechizo con poder a la par de los mejores… y para que los mejores tuviesen hechizos de poderes inimaginables.

En si eran objetos raros y costosos… pero en los mercados negros uno podía encontrarlos ya que dichos catalizadores estaban regulados por la ley en Eostia.

Y con eso el único mago de Kuroinu comenzó a en voz baja recitar las palabras necesarias para activar el hechizo que le mostraría a toda Eostia la gloria de Kuroinu.

Luego de recitar por unos minutos aquel hombre lo finalizo todo con una sola palabra.

"… **¡Actívate!** " Y con aquel comando el mago uso todo su poder mágico para activar las marcas esparcidas por toda Eostia.

En varias ciudades y pueblos desde ciertos puntos pilares de luz surgieron desde el suelo y se dispararon hacia los cielos, por supuesto eso incluía la marca que este dibujo en el piso de la ciudad en ruinas.

Aquellos pilares en el cielo eventualmente dejaron de crecer y formaron ahí arriba comenzaron a formar una enorme 'ventana' la cual mostro junto a todas ellas a Vault y los suyos estando en la Ciudad en Ruinas.

En el cielo de Ravolox se podía ver una gran ventana que mostraba los eventos que ocurrían en la ciudad enfocándose específicamente en Vault.

Mirando al horizonte si uno se fijaba con mucho detalle en el cielo se podía ver otra de esas ventanas mostrando la misma escena.

Aquellas ventanas en el cielo se habían mostrado en todos los pueblos y ciudades de Eostia en donde los mercenarios más sigilosos pusieron las marcas a lo largo de mucho tiempo cuando la epifanía del Imperio del Sexo apareció en la mente de Vault.

Sin embargo un tiempo después de haber terminado de poner las marcas en dichos lugares poblados fue cuando Kuroinu comenzó a ganar más y más miembros junto con aliados lo que hizo que Vault decidiese el clásico método de conquistar directamente lugar después de lugar siendo ese el método más disfrutable para él ya que estaría experimentando la dulce gloria.

Pero ahora esta era la única opción real luego de que Luffy hubiese cambiado todo con su mera presencia…

¿Quién hubiese pensado que el cuidadoso actuar de su yo más joven le hubiese servido en este punto a Vault quien a base del gran poder que un gran número de subordinados le trajo poco a poco se olvidó de planear de forma más cuidadosa?

Bueno sin darle importancia a eso Vault procedió a abrir su boca.

"¡Gente de Eostia!" Declaro Vault sabiendo que su voz era escuchada por todos y su imagen era vista por todos.

"¡Yo soy Vault el poderoso Líder de Kuroinu!" Anuncio Vault quien extendió sus brazos, "Yo soy el líder de los que lograron derrotar a las fuerzas de Olga Discordia… ¡Y efectivamente soy el que inicio el ataque a Eostia!".

Para este punto Vault se imaginaba que la gente estaría abucheando mientras sus aliados ocultos y la gente que admiraba sus ideales estaban viendo con atención su mensaje.

Vault sabía que con las palabras correctas él podría darle un segundo respiro a sus seguidores, convencer nuevamente a los que dudaban y finalmente ganar más y más seguidores.

"Para mí no hay ningún punto en fingir ya cuando todo Eostia probablemente sabe de las acciones de mi grupo," Dijo Vault de esa manera acabando de forma definitiva con los pocos que todavía creían en Kuroinu y que le veían como un héroe junto con sus mercenarios, "Desde siempre el Imperio del Sexo donde los hombres tengan control sobre las mujeres y puedan usarlas cuando quieran y donde quieran ha sido mi mayor deseo,".

Vault sabía que ahora era el momento de ser totalmente honesto para que los que pronto se le unirían sintiesen la pasión de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¡Y gracias a ese deseo Kuroinu fue capaz de llegar a capturar a la odiada Olga Discordia quien fue responsable de años de guerra contra Eostia!" Alzo la voz Vault, "¡Ódienme si quieren pero nadie puede negar que mis seguidores y yo pusimos el fin a una guerra que parecía interminable!".

Y Vault podía imaginarlo, él podía ver que aun aquellos que lo odiasen no podían negar ese punto aunque lo deseasen hacer.

"Y ahí justo cuando habíamos logrado capturar a Olga Discordia y a su subordinada Chloe las íbamos a hacer nuestros juguetes personales… las íbamos a exhibir por Eostia e íbamos a dejar que ustedes pudiesen 'usarlas' también," Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a los que le tenían odio en particular a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Si los deseos de aquellas personas despertaban entonces Kuroinu ganaba más aliados con más facilidad.

"Pero entonces… ¡El bastardo de sombrero de paja apareció y lo arruino todo!" Grito con furia Vault. Una furia que se sintió en todo Eostia ya que el odio en su voz era autentico.

Vault odiaba a Luffy desde el fondo de su corazón por haberle quitado la satisfacción de violar a Olga y además de continuamente poner en peligro la posibilidad de su Imperio del Sexo.

"Aun siendo humano ese maldito salvo a Olga Discordia… Y lo peor de todo siendo un hombre se atrevió a interferir con mi sueño," Para Vault si bien lo primero podía ser justificado como un hombre buscando ganarse el favor de Olga… lo segundo era algo que le tenía en el fondo perplejo.

Vault no podía concebir la idea de que un hombre estuviese en contra de la utopía que sería su Imperio del Sexo.

Si bien Vault sabía que habían hombres que se le opondrían al inicio, el Líder de Kuroinu creía que experimentando en carne propia las maravillas de la Eostia que el soñaba crear sería suficiente para cambiar la mentalidad de ellos.

"¡Sin embargo ahora esa maldita molestia con Sombrero de Paja finalmente ha sido eliminada!" Declaro a los cielos y con una gran sonrisa Vault quien se podía imaginar a las mujeres que Luffy había salvado estando ahora en una gran desesperación.

Vault se prometió a si mismo restregárselos en la cara una a una cuando este las estuviese violando una tras otra.

"¡Ahora sin ese maldito monstruo nadie puede detener el poder de Kuroinu!" Y para probar su punto Vault apunto su espada a donde el 'cadáver' de Luffy había sido dejado.

Los mercenarios que habían estado distraídos mirado a su líder de inmediato actuaron y se alejaron para que todo Eostia pudiese ver un cadáver.

Sin embargo… ahí no había nada.

"… Maldita sea ¿Alguien se deshizo del cadáver?" Pregunto un irritado Vault en cuya voz se podía sentir… ¿Terror?

Además su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar de forma inconsciente.

"¡N-no Vault-sama!" Respondió de inmediato uno de los mercenarios, "¡Nosotros no tocamos nada!".

Al escuchar eso Maia quien había estado sin responder y mirando al suelo únicamente esperando para el horrible castigo que Kuroinu le daría a ella lo que también Maia consideraba como un castigo apropiado por potencialmente haber condenado a Eostia.

Pero si nadie había movido el cuerpo de Luffy… si ese era el caso… posiblemente quizás…

Si nadie se había desecho del cuerpo entonces…

' _Ese bastardo…_ ' Ahora al ver nada donde supuestamente debería haber un cadáver era algo que para este punto Vault se había esperado… y aun así el verlo frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar traer la emoción de la ira en Vault.

"¡Ahí estas Bulk!" Se pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar para Vault.

Desde arriba Vault pudo ver como su despreciado enemigo iba cayendo desde el cielo.

Lo que el no vio fue que hace unos segundos Luffy recupero la conciencia y miro confundido a sus alrededores ya que él se había quedado dormido de la nada y que al despertar el lugar se había llenado de gente.

Pero entonces al observar mejor y encontrar a Bulk estando ahí y a Maia siendo retenida por dos tipos Luffy entendió mejor su situación… o al menos que Bulk se encontraba cerca y que Maia estaba en una mala situación.

Únicamente eso fue necesario para que Luffy tomase acción, aun sin saber de las circunstancias su deseo seguía siendo el de detener a Vault.

Por eso al haber aterrizado en frente de Vault, Luffy dio una poderosa patada en el estómago de su enemigo antes de que este pudiese reaccionar.

La patada en el estómago de Vault fue un golpe efectivo de parte de Luffy.

La fuerza detrás de ese ataque tan simple fue suficiente para mandar a volando a Vault hacia la muralla de una de las casas en ruinas de la ciudad.

Si bien tal acción hubiese inspirado a los demás mercenarios de Kuroinu el actuar y acabar con Luffy por atreverse a patear a Vault… ellos no se movían en lo absoluto.

Miedo, esa era la razón por la cual ellos no se movían.

Para este punto Luffy se había convertido en una especie de bestia negra para todos los miembros de Kuroinu, el tan solo hablar de su existencia infundía terror en los corazones de los mercenarios. Incluso aquellos que jamás habían visto a Luffy en persona le temían.

Ya que aquellos que habían logrado escapar luego de ver a Luffy en batalla contaron la historia a los demás al mismo tiempo de estar claramente aterrados… y esos eran hombres con años de experiencia que habían derrotado a monstruos y otros seres humanos.

El único que no temblaba de miedo era Vault, y eso era porque su odio superaba a su miedo.

Y por eso mismo desde los escombros de la casa que se derrumbó al recibir su cuerpo siendo mandado a volar, se levantó con dificultad el líder de Kuroinu.

"Guhh…" Dijo con dificultad Vault quien estaba escupiendo sangre como muestra del daño causado por Luffy.

"¡Se suponía que ese veneno mataría hasta feroces bestias!" Grito en terror un mercenario que parcia estar a punto de manchar sus pantalones.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que la resistencia a los venenos de Luffy era superior al de incluso monstruos como Dragones.

Uno podía agradecerle a casi morir envenenado en Impel Down el tener un sistema inmune tan poderoso.

En el caso de Luffy con su potente sistema inmune únicamente el sintió el sueño mas no la muerte. Luego solo fue cosa de despertar y con lo ruidoso que era Vault el despertar fue muy fácil.

Siendo dicho eso si Maia hubiese estado a punto de sufrir el instinto de Luffy lo hubiese despertado también para proteger a su amiga.

Venenos que pudiesen realmente afectar a Luffy no existían en Eostia… o al menos no algo que las criaturas mortales de este mundo pudiesen crear, igual ese veneno en si fue notable por poder afectar de alguna forma a Luffy.

"Sabes normalmente hubiese perdido la cordura al verte vivo," Comenzó a hablar Vault mientras lentamente caminaba hacia Luffy con una sonrisa pacífica y con un tono de voz… bastante calmado extrañamente.

¿Por qué el Líder de Kuroinu estaba tomando esta actitud cuando la actitud contraria sería la más correcta en su caso?

"Pero viendo lo difícil que eres de matar ya me esperaba que sobrevivieses ese intento de asesinato," Explico Vault, "Por eso mismo no me estoy desesperando,".

"Sabes que tu solo no vas a poder derrotarme," Declaro un serio Luffy para dejar bien claro lo que pasaría en la batalla que Vault planea tener con él.

Luffy ni necesitaba ser un peleador ya experimentado para saberlo.

"Admito que tienes razón en eso," Asintió Vault quien debido al poderoso oponente frente suyo incluso él pudo admitir ser inferior en términos de poder… sin embargo, "¡Por eso mismo vine preparado!" Y así Vault saco desde su bolsillo un objeto que procedió a poner en su dedo índice izquierdo.

Lógicamente ese tipo de objeto únicamente podía ser un anillo.

"¿Qué puede hacer una anillo?" Pregunto un confundido Luffy.

"Oh créeme este anillo es uno que los mercenarios conocemos muy bien ya que todos en algún punto escuchamos la leyenda de su portador original," Contesto Vault, "Un mercenario como cualquiera que se volvió todo alguien con fama y dinero para dejar esta vida, en otras palabras el objetivo de todo mercenario,".

Sus subordinados estaban sonriendo al confiar en el poder de dicho anillo… mientras la expresión de Maia se estaba cambiando a una de horror precisamente al reconocer de lo que Vault le estaba hablando.

"No…" Susurro Maia quien no quería creer que su antiguo amor había caído hasta ese punto.

Pero las palabras de Vault únicamente confirmaban los temores de Maia.

"La leyenda dice que un dragón maligno azoto una aldea pacífica y nadie podía matarlo, el mercenario legendario que uso este objeto maldito que le concedió un demonio e invoco a una armadura con la que él pudo volver a levantarse una y otra vez volviéndose más fuerte durante cada vez que este volvía levantarse gracias a la maldición de la armadura, todo daño era curado mientras su deseo de conseguir la victoria continuase, entonces él le corto el cuello al dragón y paso a ser conocido como una leyenda," Explico Vault, "De ahí en más él fue al campo de batallas tras campo de batalla y siempre se levantó para guiar a los de su ejército a la victoria hasta que un día un ejército entero le puso fin a su vida no sin antes haber eliminado a la mitad de dicho ejército" Aun cuando los detalles se habían perdido lo que estaba claro era que la maldición del anillo existía, así confirmo su único mago al sentir magia irradiando del objeto que había sido enterrado con su previo dueño.

"Profanaste la tumba de un héroe de los mercenarios…" Repitió Maia con un tono lleno de decepción al saber que su ex líder había caído aún más bajo.

Aun siendo mercenarios uno simplemente no hacía algo como eso, únicamente escoria como ladrones de tumba harían algo tan despreciable como excavar la tumba de un héroe para quitarle el objeto que le ayudo a crear su leyenda.

"No lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la existencia del bastardo del sombrero de paja," Contesto Vault in pizca alguna de vergüenza, "Si tienes que echarle la culpa a alguien échasela a él," Se burló el Líder de Kuroinu.

De no ser porque todos sus subordinados estaban atemorizados de Luffy entonces las risas hubiesen resonado en la vacía ciudad.

"Probablemente pierda la mitad de mi vida por esto… ¡Pero valdrá la pena si te mato!" Declaro Vault quien con esas marcas en su cuerpo se notaba que era más fuerte hasta en su voz.

A este nivel Vault podría ser una amenaza… en el East Blue. Y no uno particularmente poderoso a decir verdad.

"Bulk si sigues libre intentaras dañas a mis amigas," Contesto Luffy con la seriedad siendo la única emoción en su voz, "No te mostrare piedad alguna," Y de parte de un chico como Luffy eso estaba reservado para ciertos individuos solamente.

Sin embargo al mencionar a sus amigos, Vault únicamente sonrió.

 **"¡Armadura Demoníaca!"** Contesto el alzando el dedo con el anillo en lo más alto.

Al decir eso el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente por unos segundos para posteriormente detenerse. Entonces desde las paredes de las casas de la ciudad las piedras comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

Segundos después estas salieron disparadas hacia un sonriente Vault quien podía sentir el poder recorrer sus venas.

Alrededor de él las rocas comenzaron a tomar una forma y al mismo tiempo teñiré de un color negro idéntico a la tinta… el mismo color del Haki de Armamento.

Al final en donde una vez estuvo Vault se encontraba una imponente y sólida armadura hecha de piedra que se volvió negra.

(Para hacerse una idea piensen en una versión de color negro de la armadura de Havel la Roca de Dark Souls 1 pero sin el arma)

Aquella era la Armadura Maldita que fue usada en su tiempo por el héroe de los mercenarios y la cual le permitió enfrentar enemigos enromes y ganar.

"¡Wooooo! ¡Ahora Vault-sama es invencible!" Gritaron varios mercenarios al mismo tiempo luego de ver como una armadura legendaria estaba frente a ellos.

Los observadores que veían todo por el hechizo también estaban sorprendidos por lo que Vault había hecho… al mismo tiempo aquellos que seguían sus ideales sentían las esperanzas del mundo que Vault había prometido volviéndose cada vez más una realidad que una mera posibilidad.

El poder de esa armadura era conocido incluso por quienes solo pensaban como una vieja historia de aquel poder… pero resulto ser real.

"No te tengo miedo," Respondió un serio Luffy quien incluso teniendo fascinación por las armaduras este decidió ignorarlo… Vault simplemente le había llevado hasta tal punto al amenazar repetidamente a las chicas, "Bulk aun con esa genial armadura voy a derrotarte," Y aun estando serio Luffy siendo Luffy no pudo evitar encontrar genial la armadura.

"Créeme aprovechare al máximo lo que me quede cogiéndome día y noche a esa puta de Olga Discordia y a todas esas otras que ayudaste a salvar mientras exhibo tu cabeza como trofeo," Dijo con crueldad Vault disfrutando la mera idea de poder cogerse a Olga para luego dejársela a sus subordinados, "De hecho con esa Elfa Oscura y su sirvienta no habrá piedad alguna,".

Esas palabras muy bien pudieron ser lo que sello todo para Vault ya que…

¿Insultar y decir que les harías daño a los amigos de Monkey D. Luffy cuando este estaba en frente tuyo cuando so nota que el esta serio?

Mala idea.

¿Vault quería lo mejor que Luffy pudiese ofrecer?

En ese caso Luffy estaba más que listo para darle lo que este deseaba.

Luffy quería hacer de esto una pelea de uno a uno contra Vault para que este no pudiese usar a sus subordinados para que lo ayudasen a escapar o le diesen tiempo para intentarlo… nuestro héroe ya iba a personalmente asegurarse de que Vault estuviese derrotado frente a sus ojos.

Recordando que la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente y como Vault se escapó con interferencia de una criatura que estaba de su parte… Luffy decidió asegurarse de que eso no volviese a ocurrir y la única manera era dejar incapacitados a los demás.

Y en su arsenal Luffy poseía la técnica necesaria para lograr eso.

Luffy nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar la versión dominada de ese poder contra un gran grupo de seres humanos por lo que ahora era el momento perfecto para intentarlo. Aunque si las bestias de Rusukaina sucumbían ante este poder entonces el resultado solo podia ser uno.

Dando una mirada llena de determinación… Luffy libero el raro y temido Haki del Conquistador sobre un mundo que jamás había visto una habilidad similar.

Inmediatamente cubriendo toda la plaza de la ciudad abandonada se pudo sentir una enorme presión que únicamente los seres humanos y monstruos presentes sintieron.

Al instante los ojos de los varios mercenarios y los monstruos presentes se pusieron blancos para inmediatamente desplomarse todos en el suelo al mismo tiempo.

 _¡THUD!_

El sonido de varios cuerpos golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo resonó por Ravolox.

El Haki de Conquistador había hecho su debut en Eostia… frente a una audiencia de miles de personas que vieron como en un instante un grupo de varios mercenarios quedo en el suelo con la excepción del líder y la excepción de Maia quien al no caer se revelo como una chica con una voluntad fuerte para soportar tal habilidad.

Y por supuesto que entre los espectadores se encontraban ciertas chicas muy especiales.

La batalla final del Líder de Kuroinu, un hombre miserable perdido en su lujuria iba a ser presenciada por toda una nación la cual además vería el gran poder que poseía el chico que se enfrentó cada vez a ellos y los logro detener.

En este momento no solo toda la nación se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por la habilidad del Haki del Rey de Luffy… sino que ciertas chicas cercanas a él estaban apoyándolo más que nadie.

 **-Ciudad de Rad-**

Si bien todas las ciudades y pueblos de Eostia estaban observando los eventos en Ravolox, la cantidad de gente más notable se podía encontrar en Rad dado a que estas mujeres tenían una conexión cercana con el chico que estaba nuevamente enfrentándose a Kuroinu.

En Rad todo estaba muy tranquilo este día, con cada chica almorzando en el comedor del castillo de Ruu Ruu luego de estar haciendo de lo suyo.

Ruu Ruu se encontraba entrenándose ella misma al mismo tiempo que se tomaba un barril de cerveza para la sed después del entrenamiento. La pelinaranja se encontraba entrenando con más ganas últimamente para estar lista para derrotar a cualquier monstruo o mercenarios que viniesen a atacar su ciudad… y así mostrarle a Luffy lo fuerte que era ella y por lo mismo digna de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Luego de su horrible experiencia de casi violación Ruu Ruu se prometió que eso no volvería a ocurrir por lo que ella se estaba entrenando hasta el cansancio… además de que al ser Rad su responsabilidad Ruu Ruu deseaba mostrarle a Luffy una ciudad segura cuando este volviese.

Prim por su parte estaba paseando por la ciudad junto con Alicia quien insistió en acompañarla ya que según la rubia uno nunca podría saber que podría pasar… aunque en realidad Alicia estaba todavía más protectora de su hermana quien llevaba dentro de sí una nueva vida por lo que desde ahora la rubia estaría más cerca de la pelirosada.

Prim entendía los motivos de la actitud de Alicia y lo aceptaba.

Finalmente Olga se pasó su tiempo libre leyendo en la biblioteca en calma mientras Chloe exploraba el castillo para buscar buenos puntos que sirviesen para hacer un escape en caso de invasión.

Al final cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su Reina, Chloe nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadosa.

Luego de eso cada chica llego al comedor ya que al ellas acordaron al menos verse entre todas una vez al día para asegurarse de que todas estuviesen bien (Eso fue sugerido por Alicia justo después de que Luffy se hubiese ido para así mantener un ojo en Olga y Chloe).

Por supuesto eso causo que todas escuchasen la conmoción que causo las imágenes que empezaron a aparecer en los cielos cosa que causo que todas ellas fuesen a ver que había pasado.

Asique imagínense la sorpresa de todas ellas al ver que de alguna manera Vault había logrado capturar a Maia en lo que parecía ser… la ciudad abandonada a donde nadie iba. El hecho de que a través de la pantalla en el cielo Vault dijese haber matado a Luffy... era algo que las chicas no creyeron.

Eso fue porque primero Ravolox estaba lejos de donde supuestamente Luffy debía estar que era en dirección a Ken, y segundo para ellas era imposible que Vault pudiese matar a Luffy, simplemente la impresión que Luffy dejo con su gran poder era así de grande, solo un cadáver podría convencer a esas chicas de que aquel hombre tan especial para ellas hubiese muerto.

Nuevamente Vault mostraba ser un hombre despreciable ya que no solo le basaba con intentar arruinar Eostia para cumplir sus deseos… sino que el también alardeo de decapitar la estatua de Laurentia.

Eso sí sin que nadie se diese cuenta Olga dio una leve sonrisa autentica al ver que aquella estatua de la Diosa Laurentia había sido decapitada.

' _¿Me pregunto si Celestine Lucross se habrá desmayado o meramente este en un profundo dolor?'_ Pensó Olga con una voz mental que tenía felicidad ante esa idea… definitivamente había historia con Celestine aquí.

"Ese hombre es una verdadera escoria…" Dijo Alicia quien miraba con odio en sus ojos a Vault quien se veía muy triunfante. Aunque el odio en los ojos de Alicia estaba causado en parte por ver tal falta de respeto hacia la Diosa que se reencarno en Celestine, pero más por ver como Maia estaba a merced de Vault y los suyos.

"No puede ser… Maia…" Susurro una horrorizada Prim al ver a su amiga en una situación que ella apenas pudo escapar.

"¡Maldición si tan solo Luffy estuviese ahí los dos nos hubiésemos librado de ellos!" Dijo una enfurecida Ruu Ruu quien también estaba preocupada por Maia, en si la pelinaranja estaba deseosa de usar su hacha para tomar venganza en aquellos que casi se llevaron su pureza.

"Realmente debe ser mala suerte el que Vault haya elegido ir tras ella," Dijo Olga con un tono de voz frio al ver nuevamente al hombre que ella despreciaba con todo su ser.

Oh, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros deseaba tener a Vault en frente suyo para comenzar con una lenta tortura.

"Luffy no puede salvarla," Comento una desanimada Chloe quien a pesar de no tener amor por la humanidad, ella como mujer no deseaba lo que estaba por suceder a Maia en algo que todo el país presenciaría.

Si tan solo Luffy hubiese podido estar ahí para Maia justo como él estuvo ahí para todas las que el había salvado… pero según lo que ellas creían Luffy no se había perdido y estaba continuando su viaje hacia Ken.

Sin embargo fue en ese momento cuando Luffy hizo acto de presencia en un lugar lejos de la ciudad de Kaguya a la cual este se había dirigido.

Si bien normalmente ellas se preguntarían que hacia Luffy tan lejos de Ken el hecho de verlo ahí listo para salvar a Maia era suficiente para dejar para después las preguntas.

Ya que siempre que Luffy se encontraba frente a Vault las cosas terminaban muy mal para el Líder de Kuroinu, eso es hasta el punto que ver a Luffy ahí les quito la preocupación de que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir a Maia.

Naturalmente todas ellas vieron el increíble poder de Luffy que dejo inconsciente a la totalidad de los presentes en Ravolox menos Vault y Maia.

Justo cuando pensaron que Luffy ya no las podía sorprender… el derribo a esos hombres solo con su presencia… eso reforzaba todavía más (Cosa que parecía imposible) la confianza que esas mujeres de varias razas y varios caminos de la vida estaban poniendo en Luffy.

"El poder necesario para hacer eso… ni siquiera yo con mi poder en su punto más alto y con el hechizo indicado podría haber logrado eso…" Murmuraba una atónita Olga Discordia ante lo que Luffy había hecho.

"Realmente agradezco que Luffy no nos considere sus enemigos, ahora más que nunca puedo ver que esa batalla hubiese sido una masacre si yo hubiese tratado de matarlo," Dijo Chloe quien igualmente estaba muy sorprendida al ver tal número de mercenarios y monstruos terminando inconscientes sin que Luffy hubiese movido su cuerpo.

Siendo dicho eso lo que superaba su miedo de la idea de ser víctima del poder de Luffy era… la satisfacción que Chloe sentía al ver el rostro de Vault en estos momentos.

Sobra decir que Luffy tenía todo el apoyo de Chloe para lo que él iba a hacer a continuación de darle su merecido al cara de murciélago de Vault… lo único que Chloe lamentaba era no estar ahí para ayudar a castrar mercenarios.

"¡Vamos Luffy! ¡Patea su trasero!" Ruu Ruu por su parte estaba dándole ánimos a su amado y si bien ella también se sorprendió al ver en acción el Haki de Conquistador la pelinaranja estaba más enfocada en darle ánimos a Luffy.

Ruu Ruu estaba deseando ver como Vault y sus subordinados serian mandados a volar por su futuro esposo… ya que además de derrotar a Kuroinu, Luffy a los ojos de la pelinaranja este tenía otra misión quizás más importante todavía.

"¡Recuerda que tienes que volver para darme una hija!" Añadió Ruu Ruu quien no se había olvidado en lo absoluto sobre su deseo de tener la descendencia de Luffy.

Al final lo más seguro era que Ruu Ruu no olvidase ese deseo a menos que ella pudiese tener un hijo con nuestro héroe.

Y no era solo los deseos como miembro de su raza que le gritaban que se aparease con un hombre tan poderoso… sino que también sus propios deseos como mujer deseando poder dormir con aquel que había conquistado su corazón.

"Por favor vuelve que también quiero decirte algo muy importante…" Susurro Alicia quien también miraba atenta la pantalla.

Antes ella hubiese todavía negado tener alguna clase de sentimiento por Luffy, únicamente para respetar el hecho de que Luffy era el hombre de Prim.

Sin embargo luego de hablarlo con Prim fue que Alicia decidió ser más honesta y aceptar sus sentimientos por el chico del sombrero de paja. Si Prim estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ella no era la única que amaría a Luffy entonces estaba bien ya que con eso Alicia no le quitaría el hombre a nadie.

El hecho de que Olga Discordia también estuviese interesada seguía siendo algo que Alicia no podía aceptar todavía… pero por la felicidad de Prim ella estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

"¿Puedes verlo?" Dijo una sonriente Prim mientras acariciaba su estómago en donde una nueva vida se desarrollaba, "Tu padre se encuentra ahí afuera peleando y derrotando con facilidad a todos esos hombres y monstruos malvados," Claro que el niño que se desarrollaba dentro de Prim todavía se encontraba en una etapa muy temprana como para siquiera entender de forma inconsciente el mundo a su alrededor.

Ahora lo único que ellas podían hacer por Luffy era mirar la pelea y animarlo desde Rad entonces las cinco observarían esa batalla hasta el último momento sin dejar de confiar en el que se había convertido en la esperanza de Eostia.

Ya que todo Eostia estaba viendo esto entonces… eso significaba que las miembros restantes de las Princesas Guerreras estarían viendo esto con la excepción de Celestine quien seguía inconsciente.

Así la oportunidad de comenzar a aprender sobre el hombre que en un futuro se volvería importante para ellas también había comenzado.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno días mis queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo a ustedes el primer capítulo del nuevo año para que vean que se comienza bien el año con más de las aventuras de Luffy.**

 **El capítulo esta largo pero creo que igualmente les agradara.**

 **Como verán lo he entendido que con un protagonista tan pro como Luffy el hecho de tener a Vault como enemigo principal simplemente no iba a durar para siempre debido a su nivel de poder bajo.**

 **Por ejemplo si este fuese un Luffy como antes del inicio del canon entonces podría mantener a Vault un poco más, sin embargo como este es el Luffy del time-skip ya no hay nada más que hacer.**

 **Si siguiese insistiendo con Vault esto se hubiese vuelto algo muy repetitivo eventualmente ya que Vault escapando todas las veces de Luffy simplemente no tiene sentido por lo que esto va siendo el final de Kuroinu como enemigo en sí.**

 **A partir de muy poco un siguiente arco comenzara usando nuevas ideas, aun así los enemigos están sacados de otro lugar y yo más que nada los estoy adaptando a este escenario ya que necesito una imagen sólida para trabajar y en si eso significa que soy malo creando algo totalmente original.**

 **Asique usando lo propio expandiré esto lo mejor que pueda… quien sabe quizás logre algo bueno haciendo eso y esta historia siga teniendo atención… aunque en sentido estricto el conflicto de Kuroinu seguirá vivo gracias a los seguidores de Vault.**

 **Una cosa… ¿Les pareció entendible mi explicación sobre Celestine y la Diosa? ¿O fue muy complicada?**

 **Y finalmente para lo que se viene…**

 **Los antiguos Dioses/Criaturas de la destrucción son como dijo Maia:**

 **-Wendigo**

 **-Bandershnatch**

 **-Golem de Fuego.**

 **-Árbol Demoniaco.**

 **-Misterioso Líder de los Cuatro.**

 **Ahora ellos son personajes trasplantados… en otras palabras sacados de cierto lugar para ser usados en esta historia mientras yo les cambio el origen… pero siento que servirán a su propósito.**

 **Ahora también esta eso de que la pelea fuese transmitida a Eostia…**

 **Sin embargo luego pensé en hacer que todo el evento fuese transmitido a toda Eostia para humillar a los Kuroinu ante toda la nación y mostrarles a todos el poder de Luffy como para dejar en claro que la presencia de ellos bajo Vault (Aunque no totalmente erradicados) está llegando a su final.**

 **La estatua de Laurentia siendo decapitada es lo que marcara el paso para los nuevos enemigos al ser esa como un sello que mantenía algo que no debía ser liberado contenido dentro de sí.**

 **¡Bueno en si eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que este año pueda terminarla si mi mente no me trae alguna otra idea!**

 **Veremos si finalmente puedo terminar una historia larga en mi vida XD**

 **PD: Para los que se pregunten la razón por la que les doy a elegir el género del hijo o hija de Luffy y Prim es que planeo usar a dicho personaje en el futuro y no lo hago por simplemente querer.**

 **Asique sin más preámbulo veamos el resultado final:**

 **Kerkan D. Fiorire (Chico): 5 Votos.**

 **Ruaha D. Fiorire (Chica): 7 Votos**

 **Asique con eso queda decidido que Luffy y Prim tendrán a Ruaha como hija, muchas gracias por haber dado sus opiniones.**

 **Ahora solo quiero advertirles que la aparición de Ruaha en la historia será… poco convencional, les digo ahora para que se preparen para el futuro.**

 **Y bueno eso es todo, si bien me hubiese gustado saber más de cómo era la trama de Kuroinu de los juegos para construir mejor esto en lugar de usar mis propias interpretaciones… creo que está bien seguir en vez de borrar la historia para hacer una nueva.**

 **PD: Como ya saben por favor vean también mis otras historias la que me esfuerzo por traerles… además las de Hyakki Yako quien ayuda bastante.**

 **PDD: Además como lo notaron por la armadura de Vault… al jugar Bloodborne me encanto tanto que me compre de una los tres juegos de Dark Souls los cuales son hechos por los mimos creadores y ahora mismo voy por el primero… donde me la paso muriendo pero al final logro avanzar :3**

 **Eso significa que quizás haga una historia de Dark Souls en el futuro.**


End file.
